Una promesa no cumplida
by SamanthaBlack30
Summary: Tenía que hacerlo, el hechizo debía salir de mi varita, debía cumplir con la más grande promesa que le había hecho a ella... sin embargo el destino jugaba una vez más conmigo cambiando todo el curso de nuestra historia...
1. Chapter 1

_**Historia dedicada a Jiss Snape, espero te guste y a todas ustedes también…**_

_**Personajes de JKR trama mío. **_

_**Historia la cuenta Severus… diálogos en negritas y recuerdos en cursivas… sin más a leer…**_

**UNA PROMESA NO CUMPLIDA  
**

Cuando estuve al servicio del Señor Tenebroso supe que teníamos que pagar ciertos precios, algunos eran bastante justos dado nuestros errores cometidos sin embargo otros los consideraba altos, tanto que si me hubiesen dado a elegir no los hubiera pagado.

Verla partir en esa guerra con tan solo una bolsa de cuentas fue tal sólo una caricia al dolor al que se avecinaba, meses sin saber de ella, sin saber si vivía o moría, si dentro de sus sueños y pesares ella me recordaba, si al ver un café recordaba los miles de besos que habíamos compartido en al silencio de las mazmorras, o que al ver los cielos nocturnos recordara la primera vez que la hice mía, pero no… yo más bien prefería preocuparme porque estuviera viva, podría resistir el hecho de que ella no me recordara ni siquiera un poco.

Verla de nuevo en la casa de los gritos fue la segunda oportunidad que me estaba dando la vida, sabía que iba a morir en cualquier momento lo haría pero Merlín me estaba dando la dicha de cumplir la promesa… la más grande que le había hecho a ella, le entregué los recuerdos a Potter esperando que ahora ese chico pudiera hacer el trabajo que quedaba, sólo estaba en sus manos el futuro del mundo mágico.

Él había corrido de ese lugar esperando ver lo que con ansias yo le entregaba disminuyendo de esa manera los minutos que me quedaban de vida.

**Hermione, debemos ir con Harry **– la jaló el pelirrojo hacia él, ella asintió dándome una última mirada… _No él no podía llevársela, debía cumplir mi promesa así fuera lo último que hiciera…_

**\- Espera** – le dijo en un susurro acercándose a mí, tomé la varita con fuerza esperando el momento en que ella estuviera tan cerca pero tan cerca que pudiera tener la fuerza necesaria para lanzar el hechizo.

**\- ¿Mione qué haces?**

**\- No podemos dejarlo Ron, está herido.**

**\- ¡Mató a Dumbledore! **

**\- ¡Es una persona Ron! No puedo dejarlo aquí **– cortó una tela de su misma ropa e hizo presión en la herida causándome más dolor del soportable – **Debo salvarlo –** susurró dejándome ver sus ojos color miel llenos de miedo, nunca la había visto tan asustada, ella temía… temía por mí o eso era lo que fervientemente yo quería creer.

**\- ¿Salvarlo? ¿Por qué?** – le cuestiona Weasley que ya estaba empezando a hartarme, si hubiese podido ya lo hubiese arrojado al sauce boxeador.

**\- Porque… yo… no lo sé… no quiero que muera **– mientras sacaba una poción de su pequeña bolsa pude vislumbrar dos lagrimas que salían de sus ojos las cuales limpió con disimulo.

Limpió la herida y aplicó dictamo, esa calidez de sus manos sobre mi cuello y mi pecho, el temblor que le daba en ellas cada vez que nuestra piel rozaba en su intento por salvar mi vida, el ceño fruncido al poner su mejor esfuerzo estando segura que eso no era una clase práctica, si ella fallaba yo podía morir en sus manos pero eso más que un castigo podría ser una bendición desde amabas perspectivas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas al volver a tener un acto tan intimo era desbordante, siempre sería así de tímida, de inocente, de niña… sonreí al ver que ella no había cambiado sólo yo y las circunstancias, era el momento… cumpliría mi promesa, levanté mi varita apuntándola a ella… no me veía con miedo sino con resignación, no me temía sólo confiaba en mí a pesar de la situacion… sus ojos denotaban sorpresa pero mi suave caricia en su mejilla le hizo saber que todo estaría bien, yo cuidaría de ella siempre… casi escuche su respiración entre cortada y sus manos aferrarse a lo que quedaba de levita esperando mi hechizo que la condenara a la muerte o la colocara en la dicha… pero nada de eso ocurrió.

**\- Sectusempra** – todo aquel trabajo y los vendajes se vieron hechos nada con la maldición de Weasley que daba de lleno sobre mi pecho haciendo que la herida del cuello se abriera imposible de contener la hemorragia.

**\- ¡No Ron! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!** – esas preciadas manos blancas bañadas en mi sangre, movías con rapidez aquel trapo que usabas para limpiar y veías como no podías hacer nada por mí.

**\- Él intentaba atacarte Hermione.**

**\- ¿Profesor Snape? Aguante… lo lograré… sólo aguante…**\- sin embargo nada era posible, mis ojo se cerraban dejándome vencer… cayendo de rodillas ante la muerte… ella me había vencido… mi promesa… yo tenía que cumplir mi promesa, debía hacerlo… - **¿Severus?** – dijo mi nombre… tan sólo eso fue suficiente para poderle dar una sonrisa a ella… si algo en ese momento pude hacerle dado era una sonrisa… y sería para ella…a quién tanto yo amaba, y lo hice para no saber más de mí.

**SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG**

La luz me calaba en los ojos, al inicio podía solo ver blancura, gente moviéndose de un lado a otro sin dar tregua, podía escuchar varias voces sin embargo jamás pude denotar alguna frase coherente, me dieron a beber un liquido salado el cual casi vomito, al inicio creí asfixiarme con ella hasta que todo comenzó a tornarse bastante claro.

**\- Ha despertado** – escuché de una voz masculina bastante joven.

**\- Imposible** – dijo una voz de mujer mayor.

**\- Avisadle a los sanadores que suban enseguida** – vislumbre el lugar… parecía San Mungo pero la habitación era individual sólo se encontraba mi cama con varios equipos médicos modernos.

**\- ¿San Mungo?** – pregunté con voz apenas audible.

**\- Si señor Snape, pero no se esfuerce, no hable por favor… los medimagos vienen en seguida. **

Aquellos minutos yo los sentí transcurrir horas, no estaba en Azkaban lo cual resultaba ser un milagro, pero todo podría recudirse a horas para ser encarcelado por mis delitos. No distinguí el rostro de una sola persona, ni siquiera los dos medimagos que se la pasaron haciendo hechizos, sacándome sangre y administrándome pociones vía intravenosa. Resultaba tan vergonzoso no tener la fuerza física necesaria para oponerme a que siguieran experimentando conmigo, ahora me había convertido en un terrible despojo humano.

**\- Que suba la sanadora Weasley** – lo único que me faltaba, ver a la menor de los Weasley, pero mi mente reaccionó el hecho, si la viese a ella podría saber que había pasado con Hermione, necesitaba verla y por fin cumplir mi promesa.

Si esos cuatro minutos no me produjeron un ataque cardiaco lo hizo la joven que entró al lugar, mi castaña… mi hechicera… no pude ni siquiera reaccionar a su tacto, a su mirada y su sonrisa sincera… ahí estaba yo sin habla, con el alma en el suelo y si hubiese podido moverme estaría de rodillas pidiendo y suplicando que me matara.

**\- ¿Profesor Snape puede escucharme? **

**\- Me imagino que si, estuvo hablando hace algunos minutos** – le indicó un sanador.

**\- Bien… necesito hacerle algunas pruebas profesor **

**\- Las podemos hacer nosotros, tú no puedes hacerlas Hermione **

**\- Estoy embarazada no incapacitada Lohan** – dejó los pergaminos que tenía en la mano para poder acercarse más a mí – **Profesor necesito saber si me escucha.**

**\- ¿Cuánto tengo aquí?**

**\- Oh Morgana bendita…** \- respiro con tranquilidad al ver que le respondía – **Tiene casi cinco años en coma profesor, ha sido una sorpresa que haya despertado.**

**\- ¿Cinco años?** – me incorporé permitiéndome ver su ya avanzado embarazo **– No es posible… esto no debe estar pasando. **

**\- Lo lamento, después de la maldición fue imposible parar la hemorragia**

**\- Y usted…** \- de pronto sentía una rabia, una furia hacia ella, hacia Wealsey, hacia el hijo que esperaba hacia su mirada hacia mi promesa…

**\- Yo sólo pude…**

**\- Cállese, sé lo que hizo… debió dejarme morir** – sus ojos miel se vidriaron un poco disimulándolo cogiendo otra poción.

**\- Pues no lo hice, usted está vivo aquí conmigo y le pido que se recueste, aquí soy su sanadora y tengo que revisarlo **

**\- Creí que habían llamado a la sanadora Weasley no a usted**

**\- Yo soy la sanadora Weasley, me case con Ron hace dos años** – gracias a Merlín no pude ver mi propio rostro… debí haber quedado en shock.

_\- ¿En verdad me amas? Me parece imposible que un hombre como tú me ame…_

_\- No repetiré esa palabra… sabes lo que siento por ti Hermione y no me es fácil decirlo sino demostrarlo, ya te darás cuenta de lo que puedo hacer por ti…_

_\- ¿Y qué sería?_

_\- Una vida a tu lado mientras tú me lo permitas._

**\- ¿Profesor? ¿Profesor Snape? **

**\- ¿Se caso con quién?**

**\- Con Ron, Ron Weasley ¿lo recuerda? **

**\- Si** – la revisión se redujo a unas cuantas preguntas y varias ausencias mías… había fallado, no pude cumplir mi promesa y ahora estaba encadenado a una vida lejos de todo lo que yo soñaba y amaba, en una soledad inmensa y con un futuro destrozado.

**SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG**

La Hilandera estaba llena de polvo, suciedad, humedad en algunas partes y más lúgubre que nunca. Después que Potter ganó la guerra se limpió mi nombre y una Orden de Merlín primera clase me esperaba, eso era una de las cosas que tanto había soñado y sin embargo era una de tantas de las que ahora me tenía sin cuidado.

Me fui de San Mungo sin el consentimiento de mi sanadora, los hechizos que me hacían a diario se vieron lamentablemente suspendidos… _como si me importara. _

Me senté en un viejo sillón lleno de polvo y mugre, me odie… odie a Dumbledore, maldije a Voldemort, odie a Lily, a su hijo, a ELLA… la odie a ella, y quería con ansias quitarme de la mente la imagen suya embarazada. Al poco tiempo convoqué una botella de whisky de fuego y comencé a beber… ya nada más me importaba.

_\- Granger no es para tanto… ni siquiera estoy enfadado – negociaba con la castaña intentando quitar sus manos de su cara empapada en lágrimas. _

_\- No me imagino lo que debe estar pensando – sollozo. _

_\- Pero si no he pensado nada niña… vamos… ¿olvídelo sí?_

_\- ¿Usted quiere olvidarlo? – preguntó temerosa. _

_\- Si así queda más tranquila lo haré…_

_\- Ve… todo es un desastre – sollozo aún más fuerte. _

_\- ¿No quiere que lo olvide? – le pregunté tomando su barbilla hacia arriba, sus ojos miel estaban empapados en lágrimas y me miraban con esperanza, con temor e ilusión. _

_\- No… no quiero que lo olvide… no quiero yo olvidarlo pero me muero de la vergüenza. _

_\- Sólo fue un beso Granger, uno al cual yo respondí._

_\- ¿Le gustó? – claro que me había gustado, besar esos labios inexpertos… ella no tenía idea de lo que hacía._

_\- Se lo probaré – le susurre al oído atrayendo esos labios húmedos hechos solo para mí. _

La botella se terminó por completo, moría de hambre y sabía que no había nada en casa, tomé algo de dinero muggle que había ahí y salí a buscar algo de comer, lamentaba profundamente mis necesidades humanas me rigieran cuando lo único que quería era embriagarme y esperar la muerte… ahora estaba vivo y comenzaba a amargarme más de lo que me encontraba.

Entré en un restaurante un poco indeciso de que notaran mi ya obvia embriaguez, pedí la comida del día y seguí bebiendo observando a una pareja que se tomaba de la mano y sonreía, besándose y buscándose como un mar de recién enamorados, tanto ver la escena me comenzó a dar asco…

_\- Creí que el profesor Snape no le gustaban las demostraciones de afecto – presumió con una simpática altanería. _

_\- ¿Demostraciones de afecto? ¿Qué demonios es eso? Al menos que las demostraciones sean para un par de estatuas y el pilastrón donde estas recargada._

_\- Me refiero a que nunca habías sido así de espontaneo._

_\- Bueno… no te he visto en todo el fin de semana, son las 11 de la noche, el pasillo está completamente solo y definitivamente tengo ganas de volver a hacerte mía… un poco – le susurré haciendo presión sobre su cuerpo y notara "cuantas" ganas tenía de estar a solas con ella – Te has sonrojado…. ¿Aún no te acostumbras? – empecé a tocarla sin importarme un carajo quién los veía o no - ¿No quieres? Mmmm… creo que tú cuerpo ya me respondió…_

_\- ¡Severus! – se escandalizo, y es que Hermione era una de esas chicas que aún se sonrojaba y se escandalizaba con algo atrevido que le dijera – Estamos en pleno pasillo._

_\- Vale… vale… ¿mazmorras? – pregunté bastante sínico._

_\- Eres imposible…_

**\- ¿Señor? ¿Le ofrezco algo más de beber?**

**\- La cuenta** – pagué y me fui de ahí sin esperar el cambio, me adentré de nuevo en La Hilandera, saqué otra botella para seguir bebiendo mientras prendía esa estúpida radio muggle, dejándome llevar por la letra melancólica de una artista francesa.

El sueño comenzó a vencerme y caí en lo que yo consideraba una consolación, el sueño… si hubiese tenido la oportunidad hubiera preparado una poción para dormir sin soñar pero no tenía ingredientes, no tenía nada… y me arriesgue a dormir esperando que alguien tuviera compasión y ella no apareciera en mis pesadillas… que equivocado estaba.

_\- Ahora si te has vuelto loca… ¿ir con tus padres? No… nunca haré eso. _

_\- Son vacaciones de navidad Severus, es para estar con la familia. _

_\- Son tu familia, ve y festeja ese día para mi Navidad no es importante, es ridículo… ve festeja y nos vemos en enero._

_\- Dijiste que yo era como tu familia – me reprochó con la voz quebrada – Que tendríamos una vida normal y… no quieres ir porque yo… ¿no soy nada para ti cierto? Porque no soy importante – y esas temidas lágrimas surcaron de su rostro sin que yo pudiera evitarlo._

_\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú sabes lo que significas para mí… además ¿qué dirán ellos cuando se enteren que andas con alguien quién te dobla la edad?_

_\- Ellos me han dicho que no importa su profesión ni su edad mientras me ame… pero ya entendí… nos vemos en enero – se levantó furiosa y la detuve del brazo… lo había conseguido y lo peor de todo es que no era la primera vez. _

_\- Está bien… iré… ¿Qué debo llevar?_

_\- Nada… solo evita llevar esa levita, vivo en un lugar muggle_

_\- De eso nada hechicera… con mi levita no te metas…_

Los primeros rayos de sol me dieron de lleno en la cara, las estúpidas cortinas estaban cayéndose a pedazos y dejaba entrar un poco de luz, arrastre el sillón de lugar bebiendo lo que quedaba de whisky y la puerta comenzó a sonar, al principio eran unos golpes suaves para después casi tirar la puerta.

**\- Sé que está ahí profesor, no pienso irme hasta que me abra la puerta** – cinco minutos más y ella seguía golpeando sin parar **– Vamos… haga esto por las buenas o por las malas.**

**\- Lárguese Granger**

**\- Por favor… no me haga esto** – esa voz tristona de nuevo, sabía sus tácticas pero siempre caía en ellas, con la varita la deje entrar sin moverme del sillón – **Por Merlín un poco de luz no le caería mal a este lugar… pero que sucio está, usted no debería vivir en un lugar así** – se acercó hasta donde me encontraba y se agachó a pesar de que su enorme vientre se lo impedía – **Pero qué hace, usted no debe beber… soy su sanadora y no le permitiré este comportamiento, vamos arriba, necesita una ducha de inmediato, y hágame caso y lo obligaré a que se quede en San Mungo por todo un mes.**

Cuantas ganas tenía de conjurar un crucio, no a ella por supuesto… quería correr, quería gritar y matar a medio mundo, poder regresar el tiempo y haber lanzado el hechizo, pero más que otra cosa necesitaba poder llorar… cuanto ansiaba poder llorar… la había perdido para siempre.

Tomé el baño que pedía y al salir la habitación ya estaba completamente limpia con unos buenos hechizos ella tenía una escoba y un sacudidor trabajando, la casa olía a frescura.

**\- No tiene porque hacer esto Granger** – le dije frío al salir de la ducha.

**\- Póngase ropa cómoda que lo revisaré tan pronto como usted se alimente, ya vi que no tiene nada así que iré de compras para que recupere fuerzas.**

**\- No… por favor no haga eso** – le suplique tomándola del brazo.

**\- Es eso o un mes vigilado por mis sanadores.**

Cuando baje la sala era limpiada con los mismos objetos, haciendo énfasis en la chimenea y el sillón donde había dormido, ella estaba en la cocina que era un desastre, sólo estaba limpia la estufa y todo lo demás lleno de polvo e inservible.

**\- Si hubiese sabido donde vivía me habría encargado de mantener en orden su casa, siempre supe que despertaría.**

**\- ¿Por qué me salvo? **– le cuestioné sentándome en la mesa que yo mismo estaba limpiando con un hechizo de limpieza.

**\- ¿Lo recuerda?**

**\- Si… usted intentaba salvarme, ganar tiempo. **

**\- Yo… no lo sé… creí que usted… no lo sé, sólo sabía que tenía que salvarlo ¿quiere café? **– asentí mientras la veía poner agua e ir sacando unos sartenes – **Cuando logramos trasladarlo a San Mungo me metí a dar mis prácticas ahí, me colaba en los recesos para verle… después logre que yo fuera su sanadora particular **– su sonrojo me hizo sonreír sin ganas, es como cuando le dan una buena noticia a alguien condenado a muerte – **¿Su café con una de azúcar cierto?**

**\- ¿Cómo sabe eso?** – se quedó viendo la mesa con detenimiento y se tomó la cabeza…

**\- No lo sé… yo… ¿lo mencionó alguna vez?**

**\- No lo creo** – ella se quedó pensativa y regreso a servir dos tazas dándome una con una sonrisa.

**\- Solo encontré huevos en el super, quizá por la tarde traiga algo más.**

**\- Yo le ayudo** – me levanté ayudándola mientras ella se tomaba con más fuerza la cabeza, la tomé de la cintura sentándola sobre una silla – **Usted no debería estar haciendo estas cosas, casi tendrá a su hijo y debe descansar.**

**\- Mi deber es estar aquí.**

**\- Entonces sólo haz tu trabajo de sanadora, de alimentarme me encargo yo** – asintió realizando todos los hechizos en silencio y se fue dejándome con miles de dudas.

**SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG**

Si se creía que la guerra había terminado tan sólo era una fachada ante la aparente tranquilidad y felicidad que con esfuerzos el ministerio luchaba por demostrar, realmente seguían los mortifagos y sus intentos por dar honor al Señor tenebroso, tan pronto como estuve recuperado obtuve el ofrecimiento de ir tras la pista de un pequeño grupo pero poderoso, no me quedaba nada… acepté…

Al día siguiente Hermione estaba ahí con las manos en sus caderas en la puerta, empujándome para estar dentro y su mirada llena de furia y de reproche.

**\- Dentro de mis recomendaciones y mis órdenes como sanadora jamás, escúcheme bien JAMÁS le dije que podía irse a perseguir mortifagos **– y caminaba apuntándome con el dedo cual madre regaña a su hijo por haber hecho una travesura en el colegio.

**\- Es lo que soy… puedo serles útil en capturar a ese grupo.**

**\- ¡PUES NO CARAJO! **

**\- ¿Quiere dejar de gritar?**

**\- ¡NO IRÁ!** – una amenaza más y ya estaba listo para atemorizarla como cuando era mi alumna, sin embargo tomó su vientre con fuerza hacia abajo a penas dándome el tiempo suficiente para sostenerla.

**\- Tranquila… piense en su hijo.**

**\- Ahí viene.**

**\- ¿Ahí viene quién?**

**\- ¿Cómo que quién? ¡Mi hijo! Ohhhhh… Merlín **– genial empezaba en labor de parto en un mal lugar y conmigo, la senté sobre el sillón escuchando toda la mala palabra que soltaba mientras intentaba sacarla de ahí pero tenía su varita apuntándome con fuerza frente a mi rostro **– Ni se atreva… no puedo aparecerme y no me meteré a la chimenea.**

**\- ¿Y cómo intenta que la lleve a San Mungo? ¿Andando?**

**\- ¿Hay un hospital cerca?**

**\- ¿Un hospital muggle?** – le pregunté con pánico – **Hay uno… pero no tendrá a su hijo ahí.**

**\- Lléveme por favor.**

Aquella mirada volvía aparecer y yo volvía a caer, la tomé en brazos y la subí a un taxi tan pronto encontré uno y me encontré en el peor momento de mi vida, tenía mi mano fuertemente sujetada cerrando los ojos y repitiendo esa respiración que de seguro se sabía ya de memoria, la ingresaron mientras yo esperaba afuera y una mujer de pronto me jaló hacia adentro.

**\- Vamos… póngase esto rápido** – me ordenó una enfermera dándome un uniforme azul igual al de ella.

**\- ¿Para qué?**

**\- Para que reciba a su hijo por supuesto.**

**\- No… no… no… yo esperaré aquí afuera.**

**\- No, de eso nada… hágame caso **– debido al nerviosismo que me invadía deje convencerme, en unos minutos ya tenía colocado ese estúpido uniforme que me había trasformado en un pitufo gigante, pase por un pasillo hasta verla a ella sobre una cama en una posición nada cómoda ni para ella ni para mí con un montón de aparatos a un lado de ella y la enfermera casi me jala para colocarme del lado derecho de Hermione.

**\- Lo lamento señorita Granger** – asintió tomando mi mano con fuerza apretándola en cada contracción que le daba.

**\- Gracias por estar aquí** – fueron horas difíciles donde la vi sufrir, la vi llorar, gritar, torpemente acariciaba su cabeza y _le decía que iba muy bien ¿supongo que eso se les dice a las mujeres en ese largo proceso no?_ Bese su frente… espero que haya olvidado esa parte.

**\- Muy bien señora… sólo un poco más** – ante la indicación del médico y un esfuerzo sobrehumano de Hermione el bebé nace por fin con un llanto que me calmó los nervios… - **Puede pasar a cortar el cordón umbilical** – yo negué viéndola a ella pero ésta sonrió dándome permiso para hacerlo.

Solo pude cortar el cordón y ver como ella sonreía antes de que se desmayara, mi vida se fue en ese momento, quizá si la hubiese llevado a San Mungo… pero los médicos la atendieron y la trasladaron a un cuarto, ya era de noche y de seguro su marido estaría buscándola… pero Hermione era mía, yo iba a disfrutar de ella aunque sea un poco más de tiempo.

Casi pasaban dos horas cuando me entregaron a su hija… era hermosa… la tome en brazos caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación… era mía… debía ser mi hija… sólo mía…era blanca como ella, con el color castaño pero veía que su destino era ser pelirrojo y esos ojos… del color del agua… con la mirada de ella… con la tranquilidad de ella, con su tenacidad y su temple…

_\- ¿Hijos? No lo sé… nunca pensé en ser padre – su mirada se entristeció pero seguí abrazándola – Contigo todo cambia, me encantaría tener una hija como tú._

_\- ¿Una niña? ¿Y si fuera un niño?_

_\- Buscaría a la niña._

_\- Le llamaría Rose – dijo ella convencida. _

_\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunté confundido._

_\- Por este lugar – me repitió señalando todas las rosas que estaban en el jardín – Ya sé que no te lo propusiste y que caímos aquí por casualidad, pero es bello… ¿no crees?_

_\- Lo es…_

_\- Ver a mi hija y que se llame Rose es el claro recuerdo de la primera vez que me dijiste que me amas._

_\- Yo te amo, aunque no te lo diga a diario yo te amo…_

Un quejido hizo despertarme de aquel recuerdo para ver a Hermione exhausta pero hermosa, me acerqué para entregarle a su hija quién la recibió con lagrimas en los ojos.

**\- Siempre supe que sería una niña… me lo decía mi corazón…**

**\- Iré a notificarle a su marido que se encuentra aquí.**

**\- Espere** – sus manos se aferraron a mi túnica con gratitud – **Gracias por todo** – asentí con dolor y salí a notificarle a su marido lo que había ocurrido, el imbécil tardó más de lo previsto y me tocó quedarme con ella, viendo como acunaba a su hija y le daba de comer con ese instinto maternal que yo sabía que poseía.

**\- ¿Cómo piensa llamarla?**

**\- Yo… quiero llamarla Rose…**

**\- ¿Rose?**

**\- Si… por las rosas… cuando estuvimos en la caza de horrocrux nos capturaron y me torturaron, Ron y Harry lograron sacarme de ahí pero estuve con fiebre durante dos días y en ese delirio yo me veía en un jardín con rosas blancas y nunca en la vida tuve tanta paz como en ese momento… fui feliz… **

**\- ¿Qué más vio ahí?**

**\- No lo sé** – respondió con pesar - **¿Podría acostarla en el cunero?** – tomé a la pequeña ya dormida y la recosté con suavidad colocando una frazada color rosa y regresando con Hermione quién ya estaba un poco más sentada **– Yo me alteré porque usted se irá de nuevo a la guerra… tengo que darle algo** – se quitó un collar y me pidió que me acercara – **Mi madre es muy devota y me lo dio cuando entré a Hogwarts, él es San Jorge y me cuido para que regresara a casa, llévelo con usted por favor.**

**\- ¿Por qué me haces esto Hermione?** – la cuestione tuteándola por primera vez.

**\- No quiero que le ocurra nada malo** – nuestra conversación fue interrumpida cuando llego toda la familia Weasley con Potter y sus amigos, me quedé en la puerta viendo como adoraban a la pequeña y como su marido la llenaba de mimos – **Profesor… espere no se vaya, sino fuera por usted mi hija y yo no hubiésemos podido llegar a tiempo, quiero pedirle que sea el padrino de Rose.**

**\- Yo no sería merecedor de algo así.**

**\- Por favor** – volví a negar frente a todos tajante.

**\- Mi esposa tiene razón señor Snape, si le debo la vida de ambas debería ser usted el padrino de nuestra pequeña.**

**\- Será un honor… con permiso, el momento debe ser familiar** – me retiré escuchando una vez más su voz…

**\- ¿Profesor?**

**\- ¿Si?**

**\- Creo que olvide algo…**

**\- ¿Y qué es?** – pregunté esperanzado, se tomó la cabeza con fuerza.

**\- No lo sé…**

**\- Volveré señorita Granger…** \- ambos sabíamos que significaba, tenía que volver aunque eso me condenara aún más a mi amargura.

**SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG SS&amp;HG**

**\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rose!** – esa era sin duda una de las más grandes fiestas que organizaba la familia Weasley, justo en La Madriguera con un sinfín de invitados, lleno de comida y bebida.

Mi pequeña Rose era la luz de mis ojos, su pequeño vestido color verde… me había salido con la mía, había escuchado como Weasley se oponía a que le pusieran un vestido así a su hija mientras Hermione daba un: Se lo pondrá y punto, es un regalo de su padrino. Y ahí estaba mi Rose con un vestido verde esmeralda, unas mallitas blancas y unos zapatos de charol negro, con dos coletas con su cabello rojo y rizado y esa hermosa mirada como la de su madre.

Estaba ya harta de tanto abrazo y grito que fue corriendo hasta donde yo estaba…

**\- ¿Sevy?**

**\- ¿Qué paso princesa? Que hermosa estás ¿Cuántos años cumples?**

**\- Tres.**

**\- Eres ya una niña grande… ¿sabes quién te ama?**

**\- Mamá… pero tú también **– respondió tal como la había enseñado.

**\- Te he traído un regalo **– saqué un pequeño collar y se lo puse con delicadeza – **Él es San Jorge y va cuidarte siempre** – le dije repitiendo las mismas palabras que su madre cuando me había dado aquel collar que nunca me quite.

**\- ¿Cómo se dice Rose?**

**\- Gracias**

**\- Ve a jugar mi amor** – mi pequeña salió corriendo dejando que su madre me torturara con su presencia – **¿Por qué le has regalado ese collar a mi hija?**

**\- EL collar que tú me has dado me ha cuidado hasta de mí mismo, nunca me lo he quitado por eso compré uno casi igual además tiene hechizos protectores no quiero que le ocurra nada.**

**\- Gracias por amar a mi hija **– asentí con dolor y sabía que ella lo veía.

_\- ¿Qué haces?_

_\- Dices que esa misión es muy peligrosa, quiero que te lleves mi medalla para que te cuide, sé que no eres devoto pero yo quiero que la conserves aunque sea en lo que vuelves – susurró colocándola en mi cuello._

_\- Si así te quedas más tranquila lo hare…_

**\- Por fin vas a conocer a mis padres, ven** – me jalo rompiendo mi recuerdo.

**\- ¿A tus padres?** – pregunté horrorizado, pero en menos de lo que conjuro un accio ellos ya estaban frente a mí – **Mamá papá él es Severus Snape el padrino de Rose… oh han llegado Bill y Fleur vuelvo en seguida. **

**\- ¿Severus?**

**\- No diga nada señora Granger.**

**\- Claro que diremos algo **– me respondió molesto su padre - **¿Qué demonios ocurrió? Cuando ella se comprometió con Ronald usted simplemente dejó de existir para ella… era cómo… le preguntamos qué era lo que ocurría con usted y ella solo dijo que estaba hospitalizado.**

**\- ¿Ella sabe algo? ¿Le dijeron algo de… nosotros?**

**\- No… Jane no estuvo de acuerdo.**

**\- Tenía que protegerla… y pague un alto precio por ello. **– le confesé por fin a alguien y debían ser ellos los testigos de mi pecado.

_\- ¿Para qué quieres hacer eso? – me pregunta ceñuda. _

_\- Porque vamos a separarnos en la guerra, necesito que tu mente esté a salvo… si saben lo que hay entre nosotros puedo perderte._

_\- No quiero olvidarte… no quiero olvidar este amor que te tengo, el saber que me amas – me pidió con lagrimas en los ojos. _

**\- ¿Ella nunca sabrá nada Severus?**

**\- ¿Se da cuenta de lo que pasaría si le digo a Hermione toda la verdad? Tiene una familia ahora, un esposo y a Rose…es feliz…mírela** – le dije con un nudo en la garganta.

**\- Tu la amas…**

**\- Y siempre cuidaré de ellas, siempre… **

_\- Sólo será por un tiempo – le suplique._

_\- Prométeme que no permitirás que yo te olvide, promete que si crees que morirás me regresarás mis recuerdos, promételo._

_\- Te lo prometo._

_\- No me falles – me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos._

_\- No lo haré… revertiré el hechizo en cuanto te vuelva a ver… no quiero que me olvides… no moriré porque tengo planes a tu lado y si siento que no voy a lograrlo llegaré hasta ti para regresarte lo que hoy te arrebato._

_\- Te amo… te amo…_

_\- Obliviate _

No pude soportarlo más y me aleje de ahí con pesar…

**\- ¿Severus? No te despediste** – llegó corriendo.

**\- No… es que tengo unos asuntos que atender y no quise interrumpirte…**

**\- Vale… te veo luego **– me di la media vuelta cuando fui alcanzado por segunda vez – **Hay algo que siempre me ocurre contigo.**

**\- ¿Qué es?**

**\- Siento que olvido algo… por eso regreso porque hay algo que falta…**

_\- ¿Qué haces? mi clase está a punto de entrar._

_\- Olvide algo… darte un beso – respondió con toda esa inocencia. _

_\- Siempre dices lo mismo…_

_\- Siempre lo olvido para besarte de nuevo…_

_\- Olvídalo siempre… - le respondí posesionándome de sus labios una vez más. _

**\- ¿Y qué es lo que crees olvidar?**

**\- En dos semanas es Navidad… y navidad es…**

**\- Para pasarlo con la familia **– respondimos al mismo tiempo.

**\- Disfruta a tu familia Hermione**

**\- Tú eres mi familia** – susurró despacio.

**\- ¿Qué has dicho?** – cerró sus ojos de golpe y se tomó la cabeza.

**\- Tú también eres mi familia, ven con nosotros…**

**\- ¿Hermione? La niña te necesita** – le gritó Weasley viéndome con rabia.

**\- Ve con tu hija… nos veremos en dos semanas en la cena de navidad ¿Qué debo traer?** – sonrió timida

**\- Nada… eres mi invitado especial** – ambos nos alejamos viéndonos de frente, caminando hacia atrás observando esa mirada pura que tenía y aquella inocencia de siempre – **Sigo creyendo que olvido algo… decirte algo… hacer algo…**

**\- Olvídalo siempre** – le respondí sonriéndole, no debía besarla… lo sabía bien… la felicidad de Rose valía más que mi propia dicha y la de su madre.

**\- No entiendo **– me gritó ya por la distancia…- **¿Qué significa eso?**

**\- Que mientras tu olvides algo… siempre regresas a mí… yo necesito que tú regreses a mí **– sus pasos se detuvieron y corrió hacia donde yo estaba, la alcé de la cintura oliendo su cabello y su aroma ya tan distinto a la pequeña adolescente de la que me había enamorado pero ahora amaba a la mujer.

**\- Sigo sintiendo que algo falta**… q**ue hay algo que olvido…**

**\- Lo sé mi pequeña yo también **– nos sumergimos en ese abrazo que quizá duró una eternidad cuando veía que los padres de Hermione hablaban con Weasley mientras yo disfrutaba de lo que la vida me había arrebatado… era mía… ese minuto era completamente mía… ella comenzaba a recordar, lo sentía pero ella no debía por Rose sólo por Rose y por Hermione misma… si ella se enteraba de nuestro pasado sufriría mucho al ver que nada podía cambiar su presente, tomé la varita con miedo y temblándome la mano me condené de nuevo – **Obliviate – **el hechizo la hizo marearse, modifiqué esos pequeños detalles que la hacían recordarme de una forma que no veía, esos pequeños recuerdos que estaban comenzando a lastimarla, se separó por un momento diciendo adiós con la mano… ya sabía que nunca más regresaría creyendo que había olvidado algo…

**¿Review? Son mi paga…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cosa rara tenerme por aquí con este fic, pero había alargado mucho mi regreso en la historia, con el motivo del cumpleaños de mi beta hermosa, Yaz… lo que tanto me habías pedido, aunque sea retrasado esto es para ti. **_

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

**Hermione Granger**

Salgo de la habitación firmando el alta para que mi paciente más joven saliera a primera hora por la mañana, por el pasillo venía caminando por no decir corriendo, Susan mi colega, con la túnica aún quitándosela por los brazos y totalmente sorprendida al verme.

—**¿Susan? ¿A dónde vas?**

—**Hermione… no es nada… es… tengo que ir a ver a un amigo.**

—**¿A quién te has pasado toda la noche enviándole lechuzas?,** – pregunté bastante curiosa, mientras caminábamos hacía la recepción.

—**Sí, debo hacerlo.**

—**¿Puedo saber quién es? **

—**No es nadie, no te preocupes…**

—**¡Miller!** – Gritó nuestro jefe, era un medimago de edad avanzada con unos lentes ovalados pequeños que continuamente resbalaban haciéndolo ver gracioso –. **¿Qué demonios hace aquí aún? Dos horas Miller y si llega otra carta del señor Snape, tendrá guardia cuatro días la próxima semana.**

—**Sí señor.**

—**Y regrese pronto, la paciente de la habitación 83 necesita vigilancia constante.**

—**Lo haré, gracias. **– Respondió desviando mi mirada, se colocó un suéter y bufanda sin decir nada.

—**¿Irás a verlo a él? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?**

—**Porque no tiene importancia, en verdad.**

—**¿Qué es lo que ocurre? **– ella negó sin tomarle valor, sabía que ellos se frecuentaban pero no creía que Snape estaría involucrada sentimentalmente con ella, alcé la ceja incrédula, ellos no hacían pareja, eran completamente incompatibles, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo los hechizos se activaron en la paciente de Susan provocando que ambas saliéramos al instante, buscando estabilizarla.

Al entrar la pequeña niña de ocho años se convulsionaba, sus ojos desorbitados miraban la pared totalmente atemorizada mientras se aferraba a las sábanas.

—**Tranquila Anny, ya llegue…** – un gritó de su parte nos dejo completamente heladas – **¡Dos medimagas rango uno, habitación 83, pociones estabilizadoras! ¡Ya!** – grito movilizando al hospital.

Mientras una de las medimagas intentaba localizar a sus padres, ella intentaba calmarla con pociones que ya no le servían, nuestro jefe histérico llamaba al especialista cuando la lechuza entró provocando un estallido.

—**¡Miller!**

—**Lo siento, señor.**

—**Yo iré, Susan. Le diré que irás por la mañana,** – ella se asustó un poco pero terminó asintiendo.

—**Sólo envíale una carta, los niños te esperan.**

—**No te preocupes, le diré a Ron que duerma a Hugo**. – Le dije despidiéndome de ella.

**SS&amp;HG**

El frío de Londres casi penetraba los huesos, llevaba pantalón negro con un abrigo rojo que me cubría hasta las rodillas, mis botas negras ya estaban cubiertas de nieve y la bufanda topaba todo mi rostro. Llegué a La Hilandera, hacía tanto tiempo que no había ido ahí que casi había olvidado como era.

Toqué varias veces hasta casi cansarme, ahora recordaba porque no iba, él muy cretino nunca me abría la puerta. Bufé fastidiada y tomé la varita, sabía perfectamente los hechizos así que no entendía porque siempre se negaba conmigo.

Cuando entré, quedé completamente sorprendida. Los sillones estaban hechos un desastre, sucios, con libros tirados, basura de comida rápida y varias botellas tiradas, estaba completamente ebrio.

Subí las escaleras despacio, estaba comenzando a sospechar que él no estaba en su casa. Cuando abrí la puerta de la recamara, lo encontré sobre la cama completamente dormido, en su mano descansaba una botella de licor ya casi vacía y abrazaba fervientemente una almohada.

Me acerqué despacio hacía él, negué con la cabeza reprochando su actitud, envidiaba a Susan, ella sabía lo que le ocurría, Severus no tenía esa confianza para contarme lo que tanto le dolía.

Me senté a su lado sin que pudiera él sentirlo, quité el cabello de su rostro y cubrí su cuerpo del frío. Busque donde dejar una nota, no tenía caso hacerlo pasar un coraje por encontrarme en su casa, sin su pleno consentimiento. En el suelo descansaba un cuaderno de piel color negro con las iniciales H.S. grabadas.

Abrí el cuaderno tomando una pluma para decirle que Susan vendría temprano, cuando hice esto una fotografía cayó al suelo llamando mi atención. Sobre el reverso se leía:

_Nuestra primer navidad juntos, fue maravilloso _– era mi letra, me asuste de inmediato, no recordaba haberle escrito eso a nadie, mucho menos a él.

Cuando gire la foto quedé extrañada y confundida, la casa de mis padres, tenía que serlo, el clásico árbol de navidad, esferas rojas y azules con esos pequeños regalos hechos por mi abuela, la chimenea a un lado y mis papás abrazados sonriendo. Me tape la boca para que no saliera ningún sonido, ahí estaba yo, debía tener unos 17 años tan alegre como nunca me imaginé, a un lado de quién ese entonces era mi profesor de pociones.

Volteé a ver a Severus que seguía durmiendo, estaba nerviosa y me esforzaba por entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me senté sobre la alfombra y hojeé el cuaderno, parecían anotaciones de pociones. La primera página era una nota mía.

_Odias los obsequios lo sé, escribe todas tus pociones, algún día será el libro que tanto planeas, no es un regalo, lo de hoy en la noche lo será… llega temprano a la habitación._

_Tu Hermione_

—**No… yo no escribí eso**, – susurré escandalizada, jamás me habría atrevido a faltarme al respeto de esa forma, haber estado con un profesor.

El libro estaba lleno de pócimas, ingredientes, investigaciones y lo más confuso e incrédulo, con anotaciones mías, sobres caían uno a uno, cartas que no quería saber, tan sólo en la esquina con mi caligrafía _**"Severus Snape"**_ hacía que me pusiera ansiosa, cada una de ellas yo la había escrito sin poder recordarlo.

Una fotografía más en mis piernas, era él en lo que parecía ser Hogwarts, la giré sin que hubiera nota alguna, sus aposentos… tan relajado, con un pantalón negro y la camisa desabrochada escribiendo en un pergamino, volteó a la cámara, la fotografía me permitió ver algo que nunca hacía, sonreía… le sonreía a la persona que había tomado esa fotografía.

Solté el libro, asustada, llena de temor, las cartas cayeron con fotografías que no quería ver. El cuaderno se detuvo en mi caligrafía.

_**Cosas que haremos en vacaciones, una vez que la guerra termine.**_

_**-Ir a España.**_

_**-Buscar la flor blanca de la India – escribía con la caligrafía de él. **_

…

…

… _**la lista seguía y seguía empezando a tomar sospechas. **_

…

_**-Llevarte a Bibury.**_

…

—_¿Bibury?_

—_Mmmm… si Hermione Bibury – respondió pasándome los vegetales que seguía cortando._

—_¿Para qué quieres llevar a mi hija a Bibury?_

—_Es… importante que la lleve ahí, le encantará y sabes que la cuidaré mejor que tu – lo fulminé con la mirada y vi a mi pequeña que me veía piadosa esperando el permiso._

—_¿Por qué no van otro fin de semana? Ron la quería llevar a un partido de Quidditch._

—_Rose odia el Quidditch, y debo llevarla este 7 de diciembre, debe ser el 7, prometo cuidarla._

—_Está bien, pero cuídala._

—_Gracias mamá – salto mi hija gustosa. _

Cuando alcé la vista los ojos penetrantes de Severus me veían asustados, se levantó como pudo y tomó las cosas que estaban tiradas, su mano tembló cuando la fotografía de la navidad estaba aun en la mano de Hermione.

—**¿Qué haces aquí Granger? **– preguntó molesto, queriendo que con esa pregunta me avergonzara, pero mis ojos cristalinos parecieron no entender la pregunta, estaba temerosa.

—**¿Qué es esto?**

—**No debiste entrar sin mi consentimiento, es un delito ¿lo sabías? Además de eso, estar metiendo tus manos en mis asuntos…**

—**No llames tus asuntos a esto, hay cientos de fotos mías y cartas… ¡¿Qué es esto Snape!? **– le grité histérica levantándome, me enfrentó viéndome a los ojos, algo que no hacía hace años.

—**Vete.**

—**¡Me quitaste… mis recuerdos!** – Le acusé, no se requería de mucha deducción. En ese cuaderno había parte de mi vida que yo no tenía idea, alguien me la había arrebatado, y esa persona era el miserable que tenía frente a mí. Él cerró los ojos como si lo estuvieran sentenciando, asintió liberándose de lo que parecía ser una carga para él –, **¿cómo me pude meter con un profesor? ¿Cómo hice eso?**

—**Son cosas que ya no importan, es sólo el pasado…**

—**Regrésalos, ¿es fácil para ti que yo olvide? Lee estas cartas, derrocho amor por ti, las fotografías… pareciera como si yo te… ama…ra** – abrió la boca, queriendo decírmelo todo, quizás era una broma de muy mal gusto, o quizás que era verdad, pero prefirió callar una vez más, lo cual me confirmó cada una de mis sospechas. Le di una cachetada que lo hizo reaccionar por un momento, me observó enfurecido y vivo, por primera vez en años parecía sentir algo.

―**Sólo tienes que… hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

―**¿Esto en verdad pasó?** – Él asintió apenado, sonreí como una completa imbécil, mientras sentía como una lágrima bajaba por mis mejillas, cayó sobre la alfombra viendo todo mi pasado reducido a pergamino y fotografías, algo que yo ignoraba, no tenía idea de todo esos momentos donde yo parecía ser feliz.

Tomé una de las cartas, el miedo se apoderó de Severus, lo podía ver en su mirada, ya no había rastro de ebriedad en su rostro. Me encontraba temblando mientras veía mi caligrafía…

_**Severus**_

_**No pretendas hacerme pasar por todo esto de nuevo, ya hemos discutido todas esas razones para separarnos y no lo lograrás, el único motivo que comprendería es que hayas dejado de amarme, y tendrás que decírmelo de frente. No me interesa el peligro, los riesgos, los afrontaremos juntos.**_

_**Si te atreves a abandonarme, nunca te lo perdonaré, siempre viviré con el miedo de lo que te podría ocurrir. **_

_**Yo estoy contigo, confía en mí Severus, que siempre estaré para ti, sé que tienes miedo de que algo me ocurra, también estoy aterrada que una noche no regreses a mí, pero no es la solución. **_

_**Dejaré la ventana de mi habitación abierta, cancelé mis vacaciones con mis padres pero me quedaré aquí. Te espero esta noche… como siempre.**_

_**Hermione**_

Mi rostro estaba humedecido por las lágrimas, era verdad lo que él le había dicho, ¿cómo había podido hacerme eso? Si en verdad yo lo había amado, ¿por qué quitármelo?

―**¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué tenías que haberme llenado de recuerdos, para después arrebatarme la mitad de mi vida? ¿Tan miserable fuiste…? Nunca amarme después de esto y sólo… huir como un cobarde por no tener el valor de dejarme como un hombre.**

―**¡¿Crees que fue eso?!** – Me cuestionó completamente furioso –. **No hubo nadie que no amara más que a ti, y ni siquiera tu maldito marido te ama como yo.**

―**¡Entonces porque me hiciste eso!**

―**Tú estuviste de acuerdo, no te imaginas como me he maldecido por esto.**

―**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? **– le grité fuera de sí, golpeando su pecho mientras lloraba, Severus sólo se quedó ahí recibiendo mi dolor como una penitencia, sin responder, sin intentar remediarlo, tan sólo viendo las consecuencias de cada acto suyo.

―**Sólo quería protegerte, buscar la manera de mantenerte con vida.**

―**Me quitaste mi pasado y este amor que yo te tenía…**

―**Iba regresártelo… te lo juro.**

―**¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Eres un egoísta, un maldito que no merecía nada.**

―**Porque cuando desperté estabas embarazada, tenías una vida, eras feliz… yo no puedo pelear contra tu felicidad- **

―**No soy feliz ahora…¿eso puedes verlo? … … Dame mis recuerdos, ¡ahora!**

Él se quedó callado, no estaba dispuesto a ceder ante tal petición, eso lo podía ver en su mirada determinante, volteó a verme, estaba aún llorando y temblaba de miedo, estaba enojada y herida.

―**Lo siento… no lo haré. **

Me di la vuelta, sosteniéndome de la ventana. Tantos recuerdos comenzaban a tener sentido en mi mente, la forma en que él me veía, la insistencia de mi esposo que dejara de frecuentar a Severus, ese amor que Severus le profesaba a su hija y la protección que tenía hacía ellas, esos celos que me surgían cuando Susan iba a verlo, cuando la envida llegaba a mi pecho, buscando algo de su atención.

—**¿Granger?** – cuando lo volteó a ver, tenía la varita en la mano. Por instinto me protegí apuntándolo, si se atrevía a atacarme no dudaría en maldecirlo –, **no pasara nada, para mañana despertaras en tu cama, a un lado de otro hombre, uno que indudablemente no te ama tanto como yo, posiblemente te pida que intimiden, tú lo harás porque crees amarlo, harán el amor y nunca recordaras como te estremecías cuando te tocaba, tu cuerpo se rendía en mis manos y te amaba, sólo yo puedo decir cuanto llegue amarte esas noches en las mazmorras. Rose se levantara y la llevaras al colegio, regresaras con Hugo, lo llevaras a ese parque donde día a día te observo, donde exijo a la vida lo que me corresponde, debías ser mi mujer y ellos mis hijos, pero tendrás tu vida de nuevo con tu familia, sin este dolor y el enojo que sientes ahora, no te daré más dolor del que puedas soportar. **

—**¿No es la primera vez que me oblivias cierto?**

—**Está sería la cuarta vez.**

—**Eres un miserable…**

—**La primera fue poco antes que se fueran a buscar los horrocrux, te oblivie después de hacerte el amor, entre lágrimas pero con tu pleno conocimiento, la segunda fue en el tercer cumpleaños de Rose y la última cuando discutiste con Weasley, trajiste aquí a los niños.**

—**¿Te recordé?**

—**No, pero tu mente nos juega malas pasadas. Empiezas a recordar cosas insignificantes, lugares, detalles pero…**

—**¿Qué pasó?**

—**Tu corazón me recuerda.** – Me susurró con dolor en su voz, no bajó la varita, lloré al escuchar la confesión –, **empiezas a sentir cosas y eso te hace daño, y yo… soy feliz pero vuelvo a arrebatarte lo poco que guardas de mi.**

Me enfurecí apuntándolo con la varita, eso no sucederá de nuevo. Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, ambos lo sabíamos, siempre había sido cuidadoso pero ahora sabría la verdad.

—**Regrésame lo que es mío.**

—**No.**

—**No tenías derecho, sino querías amarme solo te hubieras ido.**

—**¡Maldita sea, te sigo amando! Tú estuviste de acuerdo, fue con tu consentimiento.**

—**Entonces de la misma forma te exijo que reviertas el hechizo.**

Nuestras miradas parecían lastimarnos uno al otro, ambas varitas se amenazaban y había determinación en lo que queríamos. Él asintió preparado, llegaba el momento que tanto había temido. Susurró unas palabras en latín, mientras que un humo salía de su varita, perdí la vista por unos minutos, me tomé de la cabeza un poco, el dolor era tan fuerte que me hacía perder el equilibrio, una luz me mareó haciendo que cerrara los ojos. Cuando los abrí un dolor agudo atravesó mi pecho.

—**No… no… dime que no,** – Severus alcanzó a tomarme antes de que cayera al piso, víctima de un ataque de nervios, todo ese dolor que él había previsto me atacaba, nada podría aliviarme, estaba cayendo al igual que él, en una profunda amargura.

**SS&amp;HG**

No podía entender nada, era como haber estado en un profundo sueño, despertar y darte cuenta que no tienes nada, que en cambio alguien eligió una vida para ti y no puedes hacer algo al respecto. Mis rodillas sienten el impacto del suelo de madera, mi rostro está frío por estar acostada en él y la humedad es notoria, mis lágrimas aún no paraban.

Sentía sus brazos aferrarse con fuerza a mi cuerpo, susurraba algo… no podía escucharlo, no podía saber nada. No lo escuchaba y sentía como si de pronto fuera a desvanecerme ahí mismo.

Me incorporé ante la mirada temerosa de Severus, estaba confundido y aterrado. Me senté sobre la cama. No podía verlo a la cara.

—**¿Hermione estás bien?**

—**¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Dios mío, me entregué a otro hombre, me casé. **– Solloce viendo mi argolla de matrimonio.

El dolor era tan grande que me sofocaba, no podía respirar, él intento reconfortarme pero nada podía consolar mi dolor, las cosas estaban hechas ya, y sólo tenía que afrontarlas tal como él lo había hecho.

—**No me abraces.**

—**Debes calmarte, tu familia te espera.**

—**Quiero estar sola** – tomé mi abrigo, pero él me detuvo.

—**No puedes salir así.**

—**Necesito estar sola.**

—**Quédate aquí.**

—**¡Entonces vete!** – le grité histérica levantándome, él se asombró de mi reacción pero asintió saliendo de la recamara y cerrando la puerta.

No tenía más fuerzas, me deje caer sobre ésta, llorando todo lo que tenía dentro de mí sin importarme si él me escuchaba. Estaba en el piso, si, pero al menos él no me veía. Escuche que estaba del otro lado, un golpe, intentando calmar su dolor y el mío, sufriendo ambos por separado como debió ser desde el inicio.

**Severus Snape **

Pude escucharla, me había cerrado la puerta, pero percibí sus pasos, se recargó en la pared, oí como su cuerpo desvanecerse por ésta y un continuo llanto que no cedió, sabía que ella no tendría la fortaleza a la que tuve que enfrentarme yo cuando desperté.

Sus gritos estaban avivando ciertos sentimientos que me había tocado ahogar en el olvido y alcohol, sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, ese amor olvidado cuando ella tenía 18 años despertaba azotándola sin piedad, no respetando el amor hacia un marido y dos hijos que ama con toda el alma. Ante ella solo existe la crueldad de un plan que salió mal ante nuestros propósitos.

Mi mano se posó en la perilla, no podía escucharla más de esa forma, era el dolor de ambos y debíamos enfrentarlo juntos. Escuche unos pasos subir con prisa y Susan apareció asustada, negó con la cabeza y sólo tendí a bajar la vista, había fallado en el único propósito que tenía últimamente y era el de cuidar de Hermione, buscar que nunca saliera herida, por nadie, mucho menos por mí.

Baje con ella sin hacer ruido, se sentiría traicionada que alguien mereciera el saber de **su pasado, alguien que no era ella. **

—**¿Qué pasó? Tuve una paciente y ella sólo iba venir a que decirte que pasaría por la mañana.**

—**Estaba ebrio,** – susurré avergonzado, si tan sólo me hubiera mantenido sobrio, eso no estaría pasando.

—**¿Le dijiste?**

—**Encontró unas fotografías, cartas… las estaba viendo anoche y… bebí, lo deje ahí, ella llego y… Susan, ella está muy mal, tiene que llegar a su casa.**

—**Le mandaré una lechuza a Ron, inventaré algo, pero ella debe estar a primera hora con su familia, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**¿Lo sabes? Para ella su familia será completamente ajena, eres tú su presente y futuro.**

—**Ella ama a sus hijos, ese amor no traicionaría.**

—**¿Y el de Ron?**

—**No me culpes.** – Le exigí en forma demandante.

—**Iré a calmarla.**

—**Tú no irás a ningún lado,** – la detuve del brazo. **– Vete, subiré y no le digas nadie. Esto es cosa entre Hermione y yo.**

—**No vayas hacer una estupidez, ella está casada.**

—**No te preocupes.**

**Hermione Granger**

Respiraba despacio, el llanto desenfrenado había disminuido, lo había dejado todo en suspiros dolientes y lágrimas silenciosas. No sentía nada de mi cuerpo, la mala postura sobre el piso de madera había entumido cada musculo. Todos los recuerdos se mezclaban en mi mente, yo con uniforme entrando a escondidas a las mazmorras donde era bien amada, pero me había casado, compartí el lecho con un hombre que también me ama, tuve dos hijos con él, Severus estuvo presente en ambos, recibió a Rose creyéndola suya y admiró a Hugo desde la distancia.

Todo este dolor, él lo había vivido años atrás, soportó tanto…

Me coloque una mano sobre mi boca, no lloraría más, sería fuerte… podría hacerlo, Severus me demostró que si se puede. Regresaría con mi esposo, amaría a mis hijos y me alejaría de él. El amor que un día le tuve deberá quedar en el olvido, lejos de ambos.

…

…_Me asomé por la puerta de madera, quién entonces era mi profesor de pociones estaba recargado en el escritorio, cada parte de la levita se le pegaba al cuerpo, creo que había contado esos botones más de una vez, me lleve los dedos a mis labios, podía aún sentir el calor que provocaron sus besos y el sabor de éstos._

_Se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y asintió escuchando a quién tenía frente de él, Pansy Parkinson se incorporó acercándose y tocando su pecho, él parecía molesto pero no sorprendido. Alzó la vista hacía mí, herida, celosa, decepcionada. _

—_Granger._

—_Yo… lo siento… no…_

—_Su castigo le espera en mi despacho, pase ¿qué espera? ¿Qué sus deberes vengan a usted? No sea tonta, empiece porque no me tentaré en dejarla en vela toda la noche, - no reaccioné por un momento, ¿qué castigo? Pero mi mente era incapaz de desobedecer. _

_Entré a su despacho, donde una noche anterior había estado besándome hasta el cansancio, veía el sillón con tristeza. Escuché la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, un seguro fue puesto por sus manos mientras me miraba con curiosidad._

—_La esperaba más noche._

—_Fue un error haber venido._

—_¿Ayer u hoy?_

—_Ambos, - le dije segura de mis palabras._

—_¿Se arrepiente? Creí que no querías que llegáramos a ese sentimiento tan deplorable. _

—_No quiero ser su aventura en turno, cuando una slytherin no esté disponible para usted. – Respondí tajante de mi decisión._

—_Alto ahí, – me detuvo molesto –. No eres ninguna aventura, no suelo estar besándome con mis alumnas, ni intimar como lo hice con usted._

—_Nosotros no… no hemos… inti… no hemos llegado…ahí. – Aclaró su garganta apenada y acomodándose el impecable uniforme. _

—_Déjame hacerte recordar entonces – en un segundo él se había deshecho de mi corbata, me recostó con fuerza sobre el sillón poniéndose sobre mí. _

_Mi cuerpo temblaba sin control, sus manos subieron por mis piernas despacio, disfrutando de la suavidad de mi piel. Me sonrojé, sin evitar que la tristeza hiciera presencia. _

—_¿Me creerías que eres la única alumna con la que he hecho esto?_

—_No._

—_Con el tiempo me creerás._

—_¿Y qué se supone que recordaré? Ayer usted y yo no hicimos el amor._

—_No culminamos el acto… pero puedo decir con seguridad… que intimamos demasiado – respondió con una sonrisa, ya estaba sedada, respondía a sus besos y sus caricias con tímidos gemidos de placer – detenme cuando quieras. – Dijo al mismo tiempo que sus manos llegaban al encaje de mis bragas._

—_Júrame que no soy una aventura. – Pedí con suplica, ya estaba muy enamorada de él para retroceder. _

—_Te lo juro. _

…

Después de haber estado tocando por un tiempo considerable, Severus abrió la puerta despacio. No dijo nada, solo me levantó besando mi rostro, susurraba que me calmara, que todo marcharía bien. Me recostó en la cama dándome calor, sabía con que intensidad yo lo estaba lastimando, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—**Dame tu permiso para obliviarte.**

—**No, no me arrebates este amor de nuevo.**

—**Hermione… eras feliz.**

—**Pero sólo contigo me siento viva** – confesé entre lágrimas.

—**Estas sufriendo.**

—**Tú también lo hiciste, vamos a compartir este dolor.**

—**No tienes que hacerlo, puedo…**

—**¿Cargar la pena de ambos? No… no quiero eso, quiero que me hagas sentir viva…**

—**Tener ambos este… amor, será jugar con fuego Hermione, lo sabes.**

—**No me importa…**

—**Mañana hablaremos, duerme un poco.**

—**Quédate conmigo… aunque sea una última vez…**

_Se escuchaban solamente los pasos de ambos subir las escaleras, que llevaban hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta de la recamara de profecta y lo deje pasar. Me senté sobre la cama, no quería verlo de frente porque podría ser débil, no quería que me viera llorar._

—_¿Nada te haría cambiar de opinión? ¿Quedarte conmigo?_

—_Debes ayudarme a protegerte, tú eres lo más importante, no dudes de mí – se despidió dándome un beso en la frente – Descansa. _

—_Quédate aquí, por última vez._

_Nos miramos con dolor, asintió, me desnude frente a él colocándome la piyama, se quitó la levita y el pantalón, metiéndonos en la cama, haciendo que nuestra piel rozara y nuestro calor se llamara mutuamente._

_Al día siguiente detrás de nuestra desnudez, había muerto su autocontrol. Él no podía dejarme, era más doloroso que el miedo que lo invadía en cada misión. _

—_Prométeme que vas a cuidarte – asentí cuando él me quitaba las sabanas, estaba excitado y tenía pocos minutos de raciocinio, mi ropa interior comenzó a estorbar de nuevo, como la noche anterior, y sus manos ansiaban reconocer el cuerpo que le pertenecía. _

—_¿Vas a dejarme?_

—_Sabes bien que no podré hacerlo._

Ahora me veía temeroso, estábamos solos en su casa, en la recamara donde nada ni nadie podría detenernos en hacer una completa locura. Lo pensó muchas veces antes de recostarse a mi lado, me acarició con miedo, y me besó la cabeza por inercia, su mente estaba en otra parte, eso lo podía percibir.

Pero logró lo que tanto ansiaba, me quede dormida después del desgaste emocional.

Cuando abrí los ojos él me veía tranquilo, aún abrazada a su pecho, como si esos años nunca hubieran transcurrido.

—**Son las siete de la mañana.**

—**¿Te das cuenta, que es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado? Volví a despertar a tu lado.**

—**Evadir la realidad no nos ayudara.**

Sonreí dándole la razón, me coloqué a horcadas sobre él, el miedo volvió llegar a sus facciones y negó con la cabeza, apretando mis caderas, luchando por bajarme de ahí de inmediato.

—**Baja de ahí, no es… correcto.**

—**Te amo** – dije con dolor, sus ojos brillaron después de tantos años, ambos necesitábamos oír esa palabra.

**Severus Snape **

Respiraba tranquilamente en mis brazos, después de haber llorado tanto pudo conciliar el sueño, y yo con ella. Me abrazaba con fuerza, no quería que despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Sus pies se enroscaban en mi pierna como solía hacerlo, y el suéter se había subido lo suficiente como para dejarme ver su ombligo.

Cada exhalación hacía que me estremeciera, esos labios rojos tan llamativos y el sonrojo natural en su rostro, sería siendo mi Hermione, nada había cambiado en ella. Siempre me había mantenido firme en que nunca sería mía, pero ahora estúpidamente pensaba que las cosas habían cambiado, estaba cayendo en mi misma locura. Sabía que ella no sería la indicada para detenerme.

…

_La besaba con ansias, con fuerza, podía hacerle daño y lo tenía presente, pero esos malditos celos podían más que mi autocontrol. Su cuerpo chocó en la puerta de madera, cada noche que solía amarla era en ese sillón de piel, mis aposentos estaban marcados como peligro, esa noche no me importaba._

_Abrí la puerta cerrándola de un solo golpe. Ella temblaba de miedo bajo mis brazos, intentaba detener ese beso, hacerme calmar, estaba fuera de sí._

—_Severus… la ronda… — Como respuesta sólo obtuvo su túnica caer y los primeros botones de su blusa ser arrancados con fuerza._

—_¿Quieres irte? ¿Con el otro prefecto… oh… Weasley?_

—_No fue nada, yo no lo quiero. Pero tengo obligaciones como prefecta._

—_Soy tu profesor, puedo liberarte de eso._

—_Y también eres el hombre que amo, no lo hagamos así. — Me pidió tranquila. Ella tenía razón, estaba a punto de tomarla como un salvaje –. Eres el primero._

—_¿Eres virgen? — Cuestioné sorprendido, sabía de su inexperiencia, pero no que jamás lo hubiera hecho. Ella asintió sonriendo –. Y… ¿Quieres entregarte a alguien especial? — pregunté enfadado._

—_A ti, al hombre con quién descubrí ser amada. _

—_¿Entonces por qué me detienes?_

—_Porque estas cegado por los celos. Quiero…_

—_¿Algo especial? — Hermione asintió avergonzada, – ¿flores, vino y velas? ¿Qué te ame despacio y te tenga paciencia?_

—_No, no sé. _

—_Perdóname, lo tendrás, si es lo que deseas, lo haré. _

—_No serías tú, sé que nunca regalas flores y eso es patético, solo que… quisiera que fueras el único en mi vida. – En ese momento me arrepentí de haber sido tan osco con ella._

_La bese sin detenerme, la furia había disminuido y ella se dejaba hacer por mí. Acaricié sus piernas, dejándome vagar por esa cálida humedad, la novedad que la hacía enrojecer. Poco a poco se relajó, olvido la agresividad a la que fue presa. Pero persistía el miedo. _

_La desnudez no ayudó demasiado, su primera vez no fue una de los mejores encuentros íntimos que recuerdo. Se cubría con una sabana, cosa tonta, cuando mi boca ya había probado lo dulce que era su intimidad, cuando mis dedos la habían preparado, y la había llevado a que me tocara y descubriera lo que me gustaba, asustándose por lo que provocaron sus manos cuando me masturbó. _

_Era aun muy joven, le ganaba la pena, a la excitación. Estuve con el maldito juego previo cerca de una hora. Mis manos la desnudaron y acariciaron, la preparé con mi boca, con cada parte de mi cuerpo, sus gemidos me hacían saber el camino correcto de la situación pero su temblor no disminuyó. _

_Si se hubiera terminado mi paciencia la habría tomado de espaldas, así habría manejado la situación a la perfección. Me excitó tenerla arriba de mí, el sólo hecho de verla moverse casi me hacía terminar, pero no duró dos minutos cuando se bajó avergonzada. _

_Su temor me llevó a la impaciencia y a la ternura, esa pequeña se entregaba a un hombre mayor al que indudablemente amaba, quería satisfacerme y eso la mantenía tensa. Huía de mi mirada. _

—_Separa un poco las piernas nena. – Le pedí con todo ese amor que le tenía, ella no quería llegar al orgasmo y hacerme enloquecer en la cama. Quería ser amada. Se recostó haciéndome espacio entre sus muslos. Mi erección palpitó al contacto con su sexo, de inmediato se retractó. _

—_Lo siento._

—_Estas lo bastante lista, pero si no te relajas, voy a lastimarte. _

—_¿Mucho?_

—_Posiblemente te duela al inicio, pero te tendré paciencia. _

_No importó con que delicadeza la hiciera mía, con que lentitud entré en ella, veía el dolor en su rostro. Toqué su intimidad aumentando su deseo, funcionó solamente para dejarme entrar por completo en ella. Un grito fue la prueba de su virginidad arrebatada, y del dolor que le había causado, algunas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y mordía mi hombro, buscando quizás de esa forma su fortaleza. _

—_Lo lamento._

—_Quiero ser por completo tuya._

—_Lo eres… te amo preciosa. – Le susurré, era esa la forma en la que quería ser amada y yo se lo daría. _

_Faltaron esas rosas, el brindis, las velas, le di en cambio caricias y paciencia. Cada beso ardiente era prueba de mis miedos, era la prueba de los celos que me quemaban, que ese maldito me la quitara, y así fue, me la arrebató._

_El vaivén fue suave, ella así lo quería, veía muestras de dolor aún, sus piernas rodeando mi cintura, cada caricia en ella buscando relajarla. Fue sorpresivo que mis palabras lograran eso, comenzó a sonreír._

_No le di una primera vez absurda y cursi, pero hice lo que en el fondo deseaba, ser amada. _

—_Dime que sólo eres mía._

—_Lo soy, él no significa nada._

—_No me hables de él, no en la cama mientras te hago el amor, sólo entrégate a mí. — Gimió a mi oído, al inicio dejándose llevar por mis palabras, después por la obvia excitación que le provocaba. Salir y embestirla por completo la hicieron convertirse en mi mujer. _

_Me esforcé por hacerla llegar a su límite, por segundos fue así, inmediatamente terminé dentro de ella, había retrasado mucho mi orgasmo para verla terminar a ella. Tembló bajo mi cuerpo. Sé que no fue las mejores de las experiencias, pero sabía que habría mejores. Me separé de ella, la había dejado agotada y adolorida. Sabría ser paciente, amarla, saber que ella no era de esas mujeres que gemían y me buscaban por sexo, ella era de las que querían sentirse deseadas, amadas, y claro… acariciadas después del coito. _

—_¿Serás el único? – Me preguntó después de terminar, abrazada a mi pecho sin quererme soltar._

—_Eso tenlo por seguro, voy amarte toda mi vida._

…

La podía ver dormir en suma tranquilidad, la abrazaba con fuerza, verla dormida revivía cada vez que la había hecho mía, y cada mañana que la veía despertar a mi lado. Abrió los ojos viéndome y recordando nuestra realidad, no quería llantos ni dolor.

—**Son las siete de la mañana.**

—**¿Te das cuenta, que es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado? Volví a despertar a tu lado.**

—**Evadir la realidad no nos ayudara. **– le recordé intentando ser razonable, pero ella sin duda no quería ser la pensante en ese momento. Sonrió y se colocó a horcadas sobre mí, el miedo llegó a invadirme por completo y negué con la cabeza sintiendo como apretaba sus caderas hacía mi cuerpo, tenía que bajarla de ahí de inmediato.

—**Baja de ahí, no es… correcto.**

—**Te amo** – y eso bastó para hacerme perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Su intimidad estaba cerca de la mía, y mi virilidad actuaba por cuenta propia rozándose con ella, adoraba su ropa, era lo único que me estaba separando de ella en ese momento. Mis manos intentaban alejarla, pero cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios, todo momento de arrepentimiento, autocontrol y racionalidad murieron de inmediato.

Ahora apretaba su cadera haciendo presión, la veía completamente loco, fuera de sí, ella era mi mujer maldita sea, el destino había querido quitármela pero seguía siendo mía.

Hermione sabía que me tenía a su merced, se agacho para capturar mis labios. Me gire para colocarme encima de ella. Un poco de mí decía que la respetara, que me levantara, pero ella me besó con fuerza, el dolor me golpeó de lleno, y la emoción llegó a mi pecho.

Correspondí a ese beso y cada caricia, lo hice como si fuera el último minuto que la vida me daba.

Sus besos eran amargos.

Cada vez que la había besado o acariciado, llevaba la marca de prohibido en mis acciones, era mi alumna, menor de edad, bando contrario. Todo lo marcaba como ilícito, ante la ley mágica, muggle, moral y ética yo estaba haciendo mal, pero no podía alejarme, y me rendí ante ella, sin importar el castigo.

Ahora había algo más en su sabor, era amargo, como el licor, porque ella no solamente era prohibida sino intocable, le pertenecía a alguien í mi mano por debajo de su suéter, ella gimió sorprendida, ese sabor amargo aumentaba.

No importaba… si el licor era parte de mí, podía acostumbrarme a esos besos llenos de amargura, los que podían ser el consuelo a años de dolor.

_**Si me regalan un review esta escritora será feliz… llevo tres historias ahora.**_

_**Una promesa no cumplida**_

_**Aurora**_

_**Oculto**_

_**Tengan un poco de paciencia, y me parece que actualizaré donde vea más lectores, pero las alternaré. Gracias… responderé a los review a partir del siguiente cap. Besos **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno, esta es la historia que me está costando un poco más de trabajo, pero aquí seguimos esperando que les guste.**_

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

**Hermione **

Sequé mi rostro con la toalla blanca, sintiendo cada fibra de ésta sobre mi piel, el ardor llegó de inmediato en el área de los ojos y nariz, observé con detenimiento en el espejo, mis ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, eran la prueba del tipo de noche que había pasado y lo que se venía encima de ahora en adelante, casi temblaba de miedo nada más al imaginarme lo que sucedería.

Las lágrimas se habían terminado, tan sólo quedando un grito ahogado dentro de mí, todo lo que quería gritarle al mundo, creyendo que tenía derecho a reclamar y exigir algo que me correspondía, porque era algo mío que fue arrebatado, mi amor, mi futuro y mi felicidad, ahora se mantenían tan lejos de mí que lo veía algo ajeno, algo que no me pertenecía ni tenía derecho a ello.

La crema con olor a jazmín recorrió mis ojeras y mis facciones de soledad, utilicé el maquillaje intentando ocultar lo que llevaba cargando, si me esforzaba un poco por sonreír sabía bien que las cosas no podían salir tan mal. Cerré el abrigo y coloqué la bufanda, al salir del hospital el frío iba calarme en los huesos, después de ese baño de agua caliente.

Inconscientemente llevé mis dedos a los labios, estaban calientes, ya no sabía si era el agua que recorrió mi cuerpo o aún era la calidez de sus besos, de haber sido dominada de nuevo por él, cerré los ojos sintiendo sus dedos hundirse en mis caderas cuando profundizaba el beso, cuando propiciaba ese roce excitante mientras ahogábamos gemidos, por pena, por pecado o por el simple capricho de provocarnos uno al otro, esa mirada encarnecida y exaltada marcada como prohibida, cada milímetro de mis labios rosados ya marcados como suyos de nuevo, él mirándome con recelo, con arrepentimiento y tortura, yo… aún no podía comprender lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

No era tonta, sabía que ahora no era una mujer libre, en mi casa me esperaba mi esposo, mis dos hijos, fruto del amor que le tenía, porque sí, lo amaba, me daba asco al verme al espejo, mis ojos llorando por el amor de otro hombre, esos labios que de nuevo se entregaron a él, un anillo de matrimonio, una promesa de fidelidad a quién ahora le había faltado y en mi corazón, la presencia de mis dos amores que serían los únicos heridos si yo cometía una tontería.

Me senté sobre las bancas de San Mungo, no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer, era como si dos personas pelearan por tomar el poder de mis decisiones, Ron era mi esposo, me había enamorado de él, teníamos dos hijos a los cuales amábamos, planes de un tercer hijo, vacaciones, rutinas que pasaban de lo cotidiano a lo placentero; Severus…era una herida constante dentro de mí, algo latente dentro de mí, una daga que se encarnecía más a mi alma cada vez que recordaba su nombre, su entrega, sus palabras, su vida por mí.

Lo único que sabía era que mis hijos no podían salir lastimados por una mala jugada del destino, amaba a dos hombres en ese momento y eso era bastante para estar asustada.

—**Buenos días.**

—**Susan, hola… deberías estar ya en casa ¿no? **— le pregunté tomando mi bolsa desviando la mirada.

—**Te estaba esperando, ayer… Severus me pidió que le avisara a Ron que no llegarías a casa.**

—**Estaba… agotada, dormí… en la sala claro.**

—**Vete ya, Hugo debe estar despertando** — cuando la vi a los ojos lo supe, ella sabía los sentimientos que albergaba en esos momentos, me veía con lástima o acaso mi paranoia de ser descubierta me estaban haciendo ver cosas donde no las había.

—**Gracias, hasta mañana. **

Preferí no usar la red flu, necesitaba caminar y poner en orden mis pensamientos, intentar sentir, saber qué era lo correcto, o quizás poner una excusa que me justificara para hacer lo incorrecto.

**Flash Back **

Enredé mis piernas sobre su cadera, arqueando mi espalda en cada roce, lo necesitaba, mi egoísmo llegó a límites inconcebibles, necesitaba saberlo, que él me lo dijera y me lo demostrara, que a pesar de esos años él me seguía amando, que yo era todo para él, queriendo estúpidamente que ese tiempo él lo hubiera detenido amándome en silencio, con el dolor de que yo le poseía a otro hombre.

La excitación se acumuló en medio de mis piernas, caudales se arremolinaban en cada beso y cada toque que el propiciaba a mi cuerpo, teniendo noción de cada parte donde me gustaba que me tocaran.

El beso se detuvo, sus movimientos eróticos quedaron pausados, su mirada oscura detallaba la situación, tenerme por debajo, sus manos sosteniendo las mías por arriba de la cabeza y la suave caricia que hacía en mis dedos, pude sentir la fuerza con la que empujaba mi anillo de matrimonio, el dolor marcando en su mirada, las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por al menos cuatro minutos, ambos sólo jugando, mordiéndome el labio, provocándonos.

—**Debes irte.**

—**No arruines este momento Severus** — le pedí en suplica, necesitábamos entregarnos, era una forma de curar un poco la herida, hacer soportable ese dolor.

—**Sabes que si te quedas un solo minuto más… ocurrirá algo y me arrepentiré de faltarte al respeto, no podrás ver a tus hijos a los ojos, no podrás soportar que él te toque, no toleraré que él lo haga.**

—**No merecemos esto.**

—**No juguemos con fuego, vamos a arder en brazas…**

—**Pero te amo** — le suplique cuando lo vi alejarse.

—**Ya no eres mía** — determinó saliendo de la habitación.

**Fin del Flash Back. **

Cuando menos lo espere estaba frente a la puerta de mi hogar, con mis manos temblando, con miedo de que él se enterara de que algo había cambiado, pero tenía pánico de quebrarme frente a ellos, descubrir que la felicidad que tenía hace 24 horas no fuera suficiente para enfrentar esa batalla.

Atemorizada entré sonriéndole a mi hija que jugaba con sus muñecas en el pasillo, luché con todas mis fuerzas, ninguna lágrima debía ser derramada.

—**Mamá… papi nos dio cereal de nuevo pero los panqueques no se le quemaron.**

—**Entonces va mejorando ¿no?**

—**Claro que voy mejorando, fue el mejor guiso que has probado Rose, jamón guisado con papas y salsa de tomate** — mi hija rió asintiendo y lo vi de frente, Ron me miraba con todo ese amor que se le puede tener a su esposa, mantenía alzado a Hugo que llevaba leche en un vaso aún medio dormido — **Debes estar agotada, iré un par de horas al ministerio, regresaré ayudarte.**

—**No te preocupes, dormí un poco en San Mungo **— mentí quitándome el abrigo.

—**Aún así regresaré temprano, ¿estás bien?**

—**Sí, ven Hugo papá debe ir a trabajar** — mi pequeño se abrazó a mi cuello dándome esa fortaleza que me estaba abandonando —. **Cuídate cariño.**

—**Te amo Hermione, te portas bien Rose **— me dio un beso en los labios, quemó la herida y la curó al mismo tiempo.

—**Te amo tanto Ron** — escuché cerrarse la puerta, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo, lo amaba, era verdad, lo amaba con dolor, amaba a Severus con pasión.

Estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de amar a Severus de la misma manera que cuando tenía 16 años, sería un continuo sufrir al verlo tan lejos de mí, aunque tal parecía que me aterraba más la idea de que el amor de Ron fuera más grande como para opacarlo todo.

—**Rose… iremos a ver a la abuela.**

—**¡Si! Galletas, iré por mis cosas **— la vi meter a su mochila sus muñecas, un libro, hojas de colores y crayones.

Subí a la recamara donde cambie a Hugo alistando lo que me faltaba, me senté en la orilla de la cama, la fotografía de mi boda se encontraba a un lado en un pequeño buro, esa sonrisa parecía sincera, y lo era, me había casado enamorada y ilusionada en que todo eso era real, iba ser duradero y eterno, a mi mente llegaron todas esas fotografías, los sueños que había formado a un lado de él, las noches en que concebimos a nuestros hijos, las peleas y cada día en que Ron me hizo amarlo.

—**¿Mamita?**

—**Voy en seguida cielo** — mi hija ignoró mis palabras y entró a la recámara, sus ojos claros se oscurecieron un poco y torció los labios como cuando estaba confundida o molesta, llevó sus manos a mi rostro limpiando las lágrimas.

—**Lloras mami.**

—**Lo siento… es… el cansancio cielo.**

—**Entonces quedémonos aquí, papi dejo panques, quizás podamos ver una película o… tu duermes y yo cuido a Hugo.**

—**No, estoy bien. Tengo que ir a ver a la abuela.**

Mi hija asintió sin creer una sola palabra, ella era enormemente inteligente. Saqué al auto del garaje, subí a los niños y conduje con tranquilidad hacía la casa de mis padres, puse canciones infantiles y canté con ella, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero sí sabía que ellos no terminarían heridos por mi culpa.

Cuando entramos a la casa de mis padres ella se mostró sorprendida, no era día de visitas, dejó que los niños jugaran con aquella vieja caja de artículos antiguos que guardaba con recelo, me vio subir a la recamara donde dormía cuando vivía con ellos. Escuché como seguía mis pasos, pero no me importó.

Subí a una silla desde mi recamara, saqué una caja de madera que tenía tallado un alcatraz, al abrirla el olor llegó hasta el alma, flores silvestres, sándalo, colonia y el olor a pasado inundó mis fosas nasales. Me senté en el piso, tenía enfrente la cama que me ocultaba un poco de su mirada interrogante. Sabía lo que había ahí, cartas, fotografías, promesas, mi pasado, uno que yo había ignorado por todos esos años, en una caja de terciopelo había una pequeña flor seca, blanca con el centro amarillo, la más sencilla, la más insignificante, al quitarla había un anillo con un pequeño diamante incoloro, lo tomé entre mis manos apretándolo con fuerza, podía sentir la herida y la sangre brotando y sollocé sin miedo, sintiendo las lagrimas bajar por mi rostro.

Ahora ahogaba mis gritos en la cama, golpee tanto como pude mientras ella de rodillas me sostenía y esas tiernas caricias eran el consuelo a mi miedo y mi dolor.

—**Tranquila… llora mi niña, llora, aquí estoy.**

—**¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?** — le exigía respuestas, no las tenía pero necesitaba desahogar con alguien todo eso que estaba quemándome por dentro.

Me ayudó a llegar a la cama, aún seguía temblando pero estaba en un lugar seguro, no podía ser juzgada, no tenía la culpa, ¡no la tenía! Podía ver en el piso regadas todas las fotografías, la caligrafía de Severus, un te amo borroso, uno que juraba en las noches entre caricias, aquel donde me prometía que todo iba estar bien, la promesa de matrimonio, los planes de hijos, de una casa con un jardín de flores blancas y felicidad merecida. Y sobre mi mano el anillo que chocaba con el de matrimonio, uno que hería, uno que se negaba a marcharse en ese momento.

Sentía caer al abismo, negar mi felicidad, enfrentarme a una nueva. Mi única amiga, mi madre sosteniéndome de los brazos, no impidiéndome llorar sino acariciándome, dándome la fuerza necesaria para salir, porque tenía que hacerlo.

—**Ayer, lo vi… y había bebido** — comencé a contarle, aprovechando ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad — **encontré una libreta… cayeron… fotografías… cayeron en mis pies mi pasado… uno que él me quito, él tiene la culpa de todo.**

—**ÉL ya sufrió lo suficiente Hermione.**

—**¡LO SÉ! Pero… ¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué?**

—**Porque tenías que estar viva, ese fue el precio que pagó por tu vida hija, a ese punto él te amo, a vivir con amargura por verte aquí.**

—**Lo necesito… aquí conmigo.**

—**¿Mami?**

—**Mis pequeños… es hora de galletas, mamá se quedó dormida pero ustedes y yo iremos al parque ¿quién quiere doble ración de helado?**

—**Yo y de fresa, Hugo no puede pero le daremos galletas y jugo **— escuché que mi hija pedía alejándose de la habitación.

Los escuché partir, veía el reloj, mi esposo debía estar por llegar a casa, y yo tendida en una cama intentando soportar mi presente, mientras el pasado me golpeaba con fuerza la espalda haciéndome caer en bruces. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, sintiendo como el aire me faltaba, una mano acariciando mi cintura y unas orbes azules observándome con amor, la suave voz de los buenos días y la mirada oscura retándome, incitándome a lo prohibido, la fuerza al arrojarme a la cama provocando la excitación y la suavidad de ser amada por mi esposo, ambos amores acercándome a la locura.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tomando la varita y provocándome el sueño, y mi liberación.

—_Me gusta más Milán, aunque no lo creo… adecuado — argumenté viéndolo con fijeza, sin embargo él se vestía sin prestarme atención. _

—_Dije que tendrías tu regalo de cumpleaños._

—_Pero no te pedí un viaje, sólo estar juntos ese fin de semana. _

—_¡Sí! Aquí encerrada en las mazmorras es tu sueño ideal._

—_No es tan malo como parece — sonreí abrochando los botones de la levita —¿Por qué insistes en verle lo negativo a la situación? _

—_¡Porque todo es negativo! No soy lo que hubieras soñado desde pequeña, ¿o añorabas estar con un profesor que te doblara la edad y te ocultaras por lo prohibido de la situación? No me imagino verte a ti añorando este tipo de romanticismo donde la única que lleva de perder eres tú, estando conmigo sólo detrás de estas cuatro paredes._

—_No lo imagine, no lo soñaba pero me enamoré de ti, ¿qué podía hacer?_

—_Lo… Hermione lo siento — se disculpó de inmediato, asentí intentando no tomarle importancia a su comentario. _

—_Es temporal, en menos de lo que te imagines estaremos juntos, frente a los demás. _

—_No me importa eso, quiero que salgamos con vida ambos._

—_Haré lo que sea necesario para eso, después tú y yo nos casaremos._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Que nos casaremos — repitió, sentí sus manos tomar mis mejilla, no quería ver la cara que debía tener en esos momentos, debió ser cómica porque el rió un poco alejándose — Quería algo especial, te lo merecías… sin embargo, no hay mejor lugar que este ¿no lo crees?_

—_¿Cómo? — cuando volvió llevaba en sus manos un anillo que deslizó por mi dedo sin decir alguna otra cosa._

—_Es la promesa que te hago Hermione, de un futuro a tu lado, si tú me aceptas prometo intentar ser el hombre que te mereces._

—_Lo eres._

—_Lo seré cuando esto deje de ser prohibido. _

—_Me excita lo prohibido._

—**¿Hermione? Hija** — me levanté mareada sin tener noción de lo que ocurría, la caja de madera aún en el piso me lo recordó, desvié la mirada incorporándome.

—**Me quedé dormida… yo… **

—**Ron llamó, estaba bastante preocupado, le dije que estaban aquí pero que ya iban para allá.**

—**Gracias mamá.**

—**¿Hermione qué vas hacer?**

—**No quiero que te preocupes mamá, estoy casada y Severus entiende bien eso** — pude escuchar cómo se quebraba mi voz pero lo disimule peinando mis rizos.

—**Me da temor que no lo entiendas tú.**

—**No es mi culpa, esto no debió pasar mamá** — me defendí como pude — **No debí estar casada, él y yo nos amábamos, y mis hijos mamá… si mi debilidad termina ganando ellos sufrirán, tengo tanto miedo, miedo de mí. **

—**Daría todo por arrancarte ese dolor.**

**SS&amp;HG**

El agua tibia recorría por mi cuerpo, debía relajarme y sacar la fortaleza que yo sabía que tenía, Severus pudo con eso todos esos años, yo tenía que demostrar que podía hacerlo también. Yo tenía dos razones para hacerlo, él solamente tuvo mi felicidad de por medio, yo la de mis hijos, él sumido en una depresión y el alcohol que lo consumía poco a poco.

La puerta se abrió despacio y esa vergüenza que antes no tenía apareció de pronto, sonreí como tonta al ver que Ron se desnudaba y me pedía que guardara silencio. Me sonroje cuando vi su erección lista para lo que era nuestros encuentros nocturnos.

—**Ron… los niños…**

—**Hugo acaba de dormir… no haremos ruido, lo prometo. **

Mi mente colapsó en ese instante, eran tantas cosas que creía que era cuestión de tiempo en el que mi mente se rindiera. Lo vi acercarse a mí, sentí sus labios calientes en mi cuello, mi piel erizándose, un gemido que se me escapaba de los labios, su miembro rozando mi pierna, todo ese efecto que el causaba en mí.

—**Me alegra que hayas aceptado que tengamos un último hijo. **

—**¿Ahora?**

—**Podría ser** — respondió con picardía, sonreí nerviosa, definitivamente la situación había cambiado, no podía tener otro hijo, no ahora, no con él, pero no tenía esa fortaleza para decirle que no.

Me volteó despacio, me recargué sobre el azulejo, sus manos recorriendo mi espina dorsal desnuda, el agua caliente cayendo sobre nosotros y el calor entre mis piernas, amaba a mi esposo pero algo me hacía gemir de dolor. Llevó su mano a mi intimidad, sentí la intromisión ahogando mis sentires, un suave movimiento en mi clítoris y empecé a moverme de acuerdo a lo que sentía, lo escuchaba gemir a mi oído y su miembro chocar en mi espalda, ansioso por estar dentro de mí.

—**Ron…**

—**Lo sé, puedo sentirte** — introdujo otro dedo más y tuvo que sostenerme, caí de rodillas extasiada, él tomó su miembro acomodándome, ya no pensaba, sólo sentía, un escape al dolor, sabía que me arrepentiría…

—**Papi…**

—**Demonios no… mierda** — articuló viendo hacía la puerta — **Esto va doler más tarde… lo siento Hermione.**

—**Es… está bien… ve, yo… saldré en unos minutos para ayudarte. **

A regañadientes lo vi secarse para vestirse, aún no rodillas seguía temblando del orgasmo que me había provocado con sólo tocarme, eso estaba mal, me estaba comportando como una más de esas mujeres que tanto odiaba.

En la mañana entregándome a un hombre al que no debía, por la noche siendo de mi esposo, amándolos y deseándolos por igual.

Cuando salí Ron veía el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiese en la habitación, no pude evitar sonreír, Hugo dormía plácidamente sobre su estomago. Quiso moverse para darme la mano, consiguiendo un llanto de nuestro hijo, haciendo que su cara se llenara de terror.

—**Iré a ponerme la pijama. **

Me metí a las cobijas con lentitud, sentí su brazo libre rodearme por el cuello y besando mi frente, una inexplicable comodidad se albergó en mi corazón, me acerqué a él haciendo que Hugo cayera en medio de los dos con un largo suspiro.

—**Buenas noches, hermosa.**

—**Buenas noches, cariño.**

**SS&amp;HG**

La sala de descanso estaba libre, tan sólo una medimaga y Susan bebiendo café. El día había estado bastante tranquilo, saqué un jugo acompañándolas.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo con normalidad, los días se transformaron en semanas y el dolor seguía ahí a pesar de todo, Severus había sido claro, debíamos continuar con nuestras vidas y ambos lo hacíamos.

—**Buenas tardes** — tuve que recurrir a toda mi concentración para no escupir el jugo al verlo entrar.

Su mirada estaba entristecida, tenía el cabello más corto y desvió mi atención por completo. La medimaga respondió el saludo saliendo de ahí, dejándonos a Susan y a mí en el momento.

—**Hermione.**

—**Severus.** — Respondí con seriedad, notándose el nerviosismo.

—**Severus llegaste temprano, deja cambiarme y te veo abajo ¿te parece?** — la observe con incredulidad, ¿Cuándo pensaba decirme que salía con él?

—**No te preocupes,** — salió tan rápido como pudo, y ahora era yo quién lo veía furiosa.

—**No me has buscado** — le reproché.

—**¿Cuándo te parecía más indicado que lo hiciera? ¿Mientras cocinabas la cena a tu familia? O un domingo cuando sales con tu esposo por las compras, no seas ingenua, no tengo motivo alguno para buscarte. **

—**Claro, como tú superaste todo esto, te importa poco por lo que esté pasando.**

—**Eres una adulta ya.**

—**Y tu un miserable ¿sales con ella?**

—**Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia** — respondió frunciendo el ceño —. **Con su permiso señora…Weasley.**

—**Me alegra estar casada con Ron y no con un cobarde como tú, te has convertido en algo… que está muy lejos de ser el hombre que yo me merecía. **

—**No vivo para complacerte, ahórrate ese veneno y úsalo para tus próximas discusiones maritales. **

—**Dudo discutir con él. **

—**Por supuesto, si todo esto no fue suficiente para el divorcio nada lo hará. **

—**¿Quieres que me divorcie? ¿Es eso? **

—**Lo que quiero es que me olvides **— me levanté y caminé rápido hacía él, alcé la mano con violencia, pero él me sujeto pegándome a la pared —. **Contrólate. **

—**Te odio.**

—**Es mejor así** — sentí su aliento cerca de mi rostro, ambos temblábamos por el corta distancia que nos separaba.

—**Severus, esto no puede terminar así…**

—**Hace años que terminó, mientras yo estaba en coma.**

—**Pero…**

—**Te casaste, tuviste dos hijos.**

—**¡Porque me obliviaste! ¿Por qué insistes en culparme? ¿Por qué?**

—**¿Prefieres atribuirme toda la responsabilidad? Si, te quite los recuerdos porque así ibas estar a salvo.**

—**Veamos cuanto tiempo tardas en resistirte Severus.**

—**Lo he hecho bien estos años, gracias** — escupió con crueldad.

—**¿Sales con ella?**

—**Tú estas casada, un día dijiste que no podía vivir amando a una mujer siéndole devoto, he decidido…empezar de nuevo.**

—**¿Con ella? ¿Justo cuando yo sé la verdad?**

—**No, justo cuando estoy listo para dejarte ir. **

Se separó de mí, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia, de dolor y sentimientos que no lograba entender, asentí sin llorar viéndolo cruzar la puerta.

En algo tenía él razón, tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, no debía meterme aunque eso estuviera matándome por dentro, yo no tenía el coraje para dejar a Ron y él no lucharía por mí, nuestros caminos ya estaban separados.

_**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, trabajaré más para que sea lo que tanto esperan. **_

_**Tequila Nervous: **_Bueno, Ron no sabe nada, y sobre el final, la verdad espero poder darles algo de felicidad, no diré que estará lleno de amor y dicha, habrá drama pero creo que valdrá la pena. Besos

_**SnapeEileen: **_Que bueno que la sigues, tendrá varios episodios de tristeza, pero ya verás que al final te gustará. Gracias por leer. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape Marvolo: **_Bueno nena ya sabes que perdí un poco la inspiración en ese aspecto, pero hago lo que puedo para terminar las historias. Aurora ya se termina, estamos a dos capítulos gracias a Dios, y ya casi tengo listo el capítulo de Oculto, es con este fic donde estoy muy confundida, no sé cómo seguirlo pero no quiero que contenga tanto drama para no alargarlo demasiado. Espero te agrade, besos.

_**MJSnape Prince 1996: **_Hola guapa, bueno esto fue a petición de algunas lectoras y por eso lo continué. Y sí, tendrá final feliz, sino mi integridad corre peligro. Espero te guste. Besos

_**Too late: **_Si tienes dudas dime, las cursivas son recuerdos de su relación pasada, quizás eso te ayude. Saludos

_**Selmc96: **_Me está costando un poco de trabajo pero la terminaré ya veras, llevo otras dos por eso me tardo en actualizar. Espero te guste, besos.

_**Lili Ann Snape: **_Técnicamente era un one shot, pero varias lectoras me lo pidieron y no me pude negar, espero te haya gustado. Besos

_**Lynett P. Broderick: **_Hola nena, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Las tres historias tienen algo de especial, aunque esta es la más difícil, quizás por el drama que lleva, espero que todas te agraden. Besos

_**Yetsave: **_Hola guapa, he cumplido actualizando todas mis historias, esperando que te agraden y gracias por tu comentario. Miles de besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**HERMIONE**

Sentada sobre el retrete respiraba mordiéndome el labio, observaba casi obsesivamente la poción que se encontraba frente a mí, si cambiaba de color en los próximos 30 segundos estaba embarazada, no podía estarlo. Me incorporé intentando peinarme, ese día llegaría tarde a San Mungo, pero la sola idea de quedar preñada de nuevo hacia que me pusiera excesivamente nerviosa y no podía negarlo, también me estaba deprimiendo.

Ron entró observando la pócima, se llevó el cabello hacia atrás pero sonrió agachándose a donde me encontraba.

—**Bueno, podremos intentarlo el siguiente mes.**

—**Sí** — respondí con la culpabilidad marcada en mi rostro.

—**¿Hace cuánto dejaste la poción anticonceptiva?**

—**Hace… tres meses me parece** — mentí sonriendo.

—**Bueno quizá no lo hemos hecho el día correcto, nos encargaremos de que el siguiente mes no fallemos, tendremos ese bebé** — prometió ilusionado besándome, de pronto la bata de satín fue arrancada, me puso de espaldas para hacer el amor en silencio mientras nuestros hijos aún dormían.

Era algo que no podía evitar, él seguía siendo mi esposo y me excitaba que me tocara, había dejado de resistirme, deje de luchar por evitar los encuentros íntimos, ahora volvía a ser su mujer, intentando no pensar en lo que sentía, luchaba día a día por olvidarlo, bajando la vista cada vez que Severus iba a recoger a Susan al trabajo, mordiéndome la lengua para no decirle nada, conteniendo las lágrimas cuando ella lo besaba.

Terminé de rodillas al piso con Ron sosteniéndose de mi cintura, mordiendo mi espalda totalmente agotado. Se levantó con rapidez cuando escuchó la puerta contigua abrirse, en un santiamén él ya estaba vestido y presentable.

—**Definitivamente, tú y yo necesitamos vacaciones y sería buena tomarlas antes de que quedes embarazada. **

—**Los niños.**

—**Mi madre podría cuidarlos, iré a preparar a los niños, termina de arreglarte o volverás a llegar tarde **— arqueé la ceja molesta, esas impuntualidades se debían a él exclusivamente.

Una vez que salió del baño, tome una ducha rápido. Salí corriendo hacia la recamara, sacaba cosas de los cajones como loca, unas medias, unas bragas limpias, un vestido corto, un saco, me lo fui poniendo mientras le gritaba a Ron si ya les había preparado el almuerzo a los niños, si Rose llevaba su mochila, si la pañalera de Hugo estaba lista.

—**¡Todo está listo! Iré a dejar a Rose a la escuela, te veo a la hora de la comida** — me gritó desde el piso de abajo, escuche como se cerraba la puerta y con eso la paz reinó.

Los pude ver subirse al auto, yo sabía que lo odiaba pero no tenía otra forma de llevar a Rose al colegio y dejar a Hugo en la guardería. Subí a la mesa de noche para sacar la caja que celosamente guardaba a escondidas de mi marido, la abrí con ansiedad tomando la poción anticonceptiva, respiré tranquila, tenía al menos una preocupación menos en mi lista.

…

Entregué los reportes de urgencias, observé el reloj bastante ansiosa, dos pacientes más llegaban y pasaban ya de las cuatro de la tarde, a esas alturas Ron ya habría entendido que no podría llegar, maldije por unos momentos, necesitaba tanto ver a mis hijos.

Susan llegó ya preparada, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, bajé la vista ignorando los celos que comenzaban aparecer de pronto. Me dirigí a la sala de estar, no podía seguir tolerándolo por mucho tiempo, cada vez que la veía feliz un dolor se anidaba en mi pecho, la felicidad que era mía, Severus prefería dársela a la persona que tenía más cerca, como si fuera su manera de castigarme por sus propios pecados.

Limpie mis lágrimas respirando hondo, yo podría con eso, solo necesitaba acostumbrarme un poco más y quizá dejar la maldita poción, al ver a un niño pequeño, fruto del amor entre Ron y yo me haría enamorarme de nuevo, y tenía que sacar a Severus de mi vida, y no seguir dándole armas para dañarme.

—**Hermione** — escuché su voz, podía sentirlo detrás de mí, sus pasos acercándose. Volteé a verlo y desviando la mirada de inmediato.

—**Susan acaba de tomar turno. **

—**Lo sé, venía a buscarte a ti.**

—**¿Qué se te ofrece?** — pregunte tosca sin verlo, fingiendo que revisaba un expediente.

—**Quería que Rose pasara el fin de semana conmigo, invitaron a Susan a…**

—**¿Quieres salir con Susan y con mi hija?** — le pregunté furiosa dándole la espalda, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mi rostro y temblaba de las manos.

—**Sólo quiero que Rose se distraiga un momento, Hermione hace casi tres meses que no me dejas verla, la veía y seguido… la extraño. **

—**Bueno… supéralo. **— Cerré los expedientes y salí de la sala, sin ver sus gestos, su ira, su dolor, ignorando todo de él, tal como lo había hecho conmigo.

**SS&amp;HG**

Era la quinta vez que cabeceaba sobre la sala, ni siquiera el café que me había preparado estaba funcionando, Hugo dormía tranquilamente en uno de los sillones, para ser franca no quería moverme con el temor de despertarlo y que la casa de pronto se convirtiera en un llanto interminable.

Observe a mi hija a través de la ventana, seguía saltando sobre el césped recién podado, podía escucharla cantar esa canción una y otra vez, esa alegría que desprendía Rose siempre hacia que me olvidara de cualquier momento que me hiciera sentir sola, la observe hasta que poco a poco sentí como caía sobre el respaldo del sillón, estaba completamente agotada.

"_**El cielo es azul, el sol naranja y tu…"**_ la canción de mi hija resonaba mientras caía completamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

_El solitario pasillo era invadido por la ventisca del otoño, me ajuste la bufanda mientras seguía caminando hacia el final del corredor, conforme continuaba caminando me percataba de esa presencia que juraba me seguía los pasos, en varias ocasiones gire la vista para darme cuenta que todo se encontraba en mi cabeza. Continué hasta voltearme inesperadamente con la varita en mano._

_Alzó la ceja derrotado, jamás habría esperado un movimiento tan rápido, sonreí de haberle ganado, suspiró con fastidio pero se acercó a mí con un fingido aburrimiento, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y se acercó a mí, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello, había tomado café._

_Sentía sus dedos pasar por la delgada blusa que me cubría, de pronto la ansiedad para que me besara apareció, que me tocara, que me hiciera sentir, no me importaba que surgiría primero, sólo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido, y así poder sentir la excitación que él lograba, poder llegar al límite, sólo con él. _

―_Alguien puede vernos. ― Le detuve titubeando, era una completa locura entregarnos así a medio pasillo por donde pasaban estudiantes y profesores cada cinco minutos._

―_Tal vez, acompáñame. ― El brillo que vi en su mirada me hizo sonreír, intenté seguirlo pero sus pasos se hacían cada vez más largos y los míos cortos y lentos, mi sonrisa se borró, y me sentí confundida ―. ¿Hermione?_

―_¿Severus? _

―_Te necesito, ven conmigo. _

_De pronto esa mirada de excitación se había borrado de su rostro, y la tristeza llegó a sus facciones, su mano extendida movió algo dentro de mí, el dolor de sentirlo solo, yo siempre estaba con él, pasara lo que pasara. Tomé su mano sonriendo, la tranquilidad llegó a él de nuevo y me arrastró hacía él besándome por fin, dejándome llevar por cada sensación, cada porción de mi piel siendo tocada por él, y mi boca siendo suya como siempre…_

―_¡Mamá! ― El beso se interrumpió al soltarlo de pronto, vi hacia el final del pasillo donde la voz provenía, este se hizo más largo, el llanto de mi hija me hizo correr sin pensarlo, pero parecía no acercarme ni un centímetro. _

―_¡Mamá! _

Abrí los ojos de pronto, la chimenea se había apagado, y solo quedaron la braza aun ardiendo. Hugo había despertado y jugaba acostado con la cobija que lo había cubierto.

―**¡Mamá! **

Me levanté de pronto buscando a Rose, no la veía en el jardín hasta que la vi recostada en la sombra del árbol, sonreí al sentirme una tonta por preocuparme, pero el pánico me invadió cuando percibí una de las ramas del árbol cerca de ella. Salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, y los pasos parecían igual de lentos que en el sueño.

―**¡Rossy!**

―**Mami** ― lloró sin moverse, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos y el dolor que tenía.

―**Tranquila ya estoy aquí…**

―**Mami no puedo levantarme.**

―**Hija ¿dónde te cayó la rama?**

―**No mami, me caí del árbol ¿por qué no puedo moverme?**

―**¡Oh dios no! **― Mis manos temblaron cuando intenté tocarla, buscaba por todos los medios calmarme para atenderla pero en ese momento parecía la más inútil de las medimagas **―. No quiero que te muevas, llamaré a alguien de San Mungo.**

―**Tengo miedo mamá, no te vayas.**

―**Rose todo estará bien, no temas. Yo lo arreglaré cariño, confía en mí. **

…

Mi labio me temblaba mientras seguía recargada sobre la pared, la puerta seguía cerrada y una enfermera la custodiaba asegurándose que no pudiera entrar. Me costaba trabajo creer que siendo medimaga, jefa de uno de los departamentos me tuvieran que sacar de la sala casi arrastrando, pero la histeria no pude controlarla.

Esos ojos azules de mi pequeña, tan temerosos, llenos de angustia me estaba matando, sabía lo que tenía en la cabeza y no podía evitar yo también pensarlo, y me sentía como una completa idiota, estar dando por hecho algo que no tenía forma de probar.

—**¿Cómo esta Rose?** — Llegó Severus preguntando, totalmente agitado.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste?**

—**No estoy para tus preguntas tontas, ¡¿Cómo esta ella?!** — exigió completamente furioso.

—**No… han salido.**

—**¿Cómo la viste antes de entrar?** — abrí la boca para responder pero ninguna palabra salió, sino las lágrimas surgieron lentamente, me observó con miedo y confusión —. **¿Hermione?**

—**Dijo que no se podía mover **— sollocé abrazándome a mí misma.

—**¿Qué le ocurrió? … ¡Maldita sea, responde! ¡¿Qué le paso a Rose?!**

—**Se cayó de un árbol y…no lo sé, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no se, Severus.**

—**¿Dónde estabas? **— me cuestionó guardando su ira.

—**¿Qué?**

—**Mientras Rose subía al maldito árbol y caía, ¿Dónde estabas tú? Debías cuidarla Hermione.**

—**Me quede dormida y… sólo fueron unos minutos.**

—**Pues esos minutos **— comenzó siseando, mientras se acercaba a mí amenazadoramente —, **se podrían transformar en desgracia, ¡ella podría no caminar!**

—**¡YA LO SÉ!**

—**Si me hubieras dejado llevármela el fin de semana, no estaría pasando esto, ella estaría conmigo.**

—**Cállate ya por favor Severus** — le supliqué en un tono tan bajo, que con esfuerzos yo misma me escuchaba.

—**No, vas a oírme muy bien.** — Me amenazó tomándome del brazo hacia un rincón del pasillo. **— Estoy cansado de tu egoísmo, tu inmadurez y tu irresponsabilidad.**

—**Me estas lastimando. **

—**Me has alejado de ella por vengarte, sino fuera así yo habría cuidado a Rose.**

—**La estaba cuidando, no confío ya en ti ¿entiendes?**

—**Eres una pésima madre, las cosas sucedieron de la mejor manera, sería una lástima haberme casado con una mujer como tú,** — me quede callada de pronto, sus palabras resonaban y no pude responder.

Sabía que él tenía algo de razón, desde que me había devuelto los recuerdos yo era otra persona, había alejado a mi hija de él y parecía más ausente, más cansada y distraída, había bajado de peso y lloraba con regularidad, mi mal humor podía notarse con tan sólo verme. Lo más lamentable de todo es que todo tuvo consecuencias, mi hija estaba siendo atendida porque no supe dejar a un lado los problemas, y tenía razón él, porque me había convertido en una mala madre.

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Cuando terminé de decirle eso me arrepentí, bajó la vista agitada y se quedó quieta, las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas. Todo intento por consolarla lo descartaba de inmediato, su tacto aún quemaba, no podía entender por qué demonios la odiaba tanto, por qué esa furia hacia ella si tan sólo era una víctima más, luchaba día a día por no desquitar mi odio con ella pero era mi única salida a tanto dolor, era mi forma de recriminarle sus acciones.

—**No me toques** — me pidió cuando quise abrazarla.

—**Hermione…**

Ella se alejó apresurada, Susan salía de la sala con un semblante preocupado, intentó sonreírme pero se dirigió a Hermione con seriedad y un cariño inigualable.

—**Hermione, necesito que firmes unos papeles.**

—**¿Cómo está?**

—**No está funcionando, probaremos un hechizo más fuerte, pero es riesgoso.** — Ella asintió tomando esa fortaleza que tanto necesitaba, empezó a llenar el pergamino tan rápido como lo permitían sus manos.

—**Necesitaré la firma de Ron también ¿por qué no lo llamaron?** — cuestionó Hermione.

—**Eso es responsabilidad tuya, no de la medimaga. **

—**No, ingrese a la sala para preparar a Rose, dijiste que te encargarías de llamar a quien fuera necesario, ¿por qué Ron no ha llegado?** — Volvió a dirigirse a Susan que titubeó un poco desviando la mirada —. **¿Susan?**

—**Bueno… no le pude avisar a él.**

—**¿Cómo supiste del accidente Severus? **— me quedé callado por un momento, pero al final arqué la ceja incrédulo.

—**¿Eso es importante para usted señora Weasley?**

—**Le avisaste Susan.**

—**Severus la ama Hermione, él debía estar aquí.**

—**¡No! Su padre tendría que estar aquí, debe firmar y ahora tan sólo debemos esperar a que llegue para que procedas…** — le reclamó a punto de perder los estribos, Susan se alejó culpable y asintió.

—**¿Tania?** — La enfermera se acercó a ella de inmediato, observé a Hermione bastante molesto, la medimaga que intentaba salvar a su hija estaba por romperse por su falta de educación y exigencia, — **Haz llamar al señor Weasley, es urgente. **

—**En seguida.**

Sin embargo la mirada de Hermione era fría y calculadora, mantenía los pergaminos en la mano, aunque Susan extendía su mano para que nos entregara ella la taladraba, como si estuviera leyendo su mente, cada movimiento de su cuerpo era analizado por ella.

—**Lo sabías.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Tú sabías el secreto que me une a Severus.**

—**Hermione ya basta** — le pedí tomando a Susan para llevármela, pero ella fue más ágil y la tomó del otro brazo.

—**Por eso lo llamaste a él, sabías que no veía a Rose y que yo no lo aprobaría, actuaste sin mi consentimiento, ahora entiendo tu actitud… ¡Lo sabías!**

—**Hermione ¿Qué podía hacer yo?**

—**¡No trataras a mi hija!** —le exigió amenazándola.

—**Soy especialista, no puedes arriesgar la vida de Rose por tus celos. **

—**Esto no tiene que ver con los celos sino con la lealtad, y que por tu ineptitud de llamar primero a este hombre, Ron no está aquí y eso está retrasando el tratamiento para Rose **— le grito sin evitar llorar frente a ambos.

—**Severus ama a tu hija, más que a cualquier cosa, es su padrino, tenía derecho.**

—**¡RON ES SU PADRE MALDITA SEA! **

—**¡Basta ya! **— le exigí poniéndome entre ambas —. **No vengas a culpar a un tercero de tus responsabilidades.**

—**Vete de aquí Snape.**

—**No me iré hasta no saber de Rose, te parezca o no.**

—**¿No te cansas de dañar?** — me preguntó con voz trémula.

Volvió a invadirme la culpa, abrazando a Susan, fingiendo que la protegía de ella. ¿Cuánto más tenía que lastimarla? Solté a su amiga inmediatamente, debía estar con Hermione y apoyarla, olvidar por unos minutos nuestras diferencias y ese odio que nos tuviéramos.

Pero todo se quedó en una simple intención, Hermione desapareció corriendo, su esposo había llegado completamente confundido, la abrazaba sin decirle nada, le daba justo lo que ella necesitaba, amor y apoyo. Tuve con ver con dolor, cómo él lograba confortarla, sus brazos rodearla hasta que su llanto se apaciguó, y los besos en la frente como yo solía hacerlo cuando estaba asustada, ¿en qué me había convertido? ¿Cuándo deje de darle lo que ella necesitaba? ¿En qué momento me pareció mejor idea hacerla pagar por mis errores?

—**Tranquila, estoy aquí.**

—**Se cayó del árbol, Ron… si ella no vuelve a caminar.**

—**No digas eso, ella estará bien cariño** — le prometió obligándola a verle.

—**Fue mi culpa** — repitió mis palabras provocándome un dolor agudo.

—**No, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.**

—**No, yo me quede dormida, no la cuide y por eso está así… fue mi culpa Ron, mi culpa.**

—**No cariño, no digas más eso, vamos a salir de esta te lo prometo…**

—**¿Severus? Creo que es mejor irnos** — me pidió Susan herida.

—**Sí** — salimos hacía la cafetería donde guardó un silencio incomodo, pero no me importó, mi mente estaba con mi pequeña niña, por enésima vez su madre me alejaba de ella, pero ahora con razón suficiente.

—**Aún la quieres. **

—**Susan no creo que sea el momento.** — Lo cual era bastante lógico, ver que el idiota de Weasley no era un hombre fracasado, un pésimo marido y un irresponsable padre me estaba carcomiendo el alma, ese imbécil parecía estar haciendo las cosas bien y por eso Hermione estaba con él.

—**Creí que yo estaba ayudándote a olvidarla. **

—**Estoy contigo Susan ¿no?** — Ella asintió con debilidad — **Eso dice bastante, te elegí a ti. **

—**Entonces vivamos juntos **— me propuso dejándome sin palabras.

**HERMIONE**

Salí de haberme tomado una ducha en San Mungo, la noche fue increíblemente larga para Ron y para mí, lo observé dormir sobre uno de los sillones de mi consultorio, era un hombre increíble y debería sentirme afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado, un esposo respetuoso y un padre amoroso, siempre dejándome crecer profesionalmente, ayudándome con la casa y teniendo el amor suficiente como para repetírmelo día a día, su único defecto era ese odio desmedido que le tenía a Severus, últimamente me preguntaba si él sabía algo que lo hiciera reaccionar de esa manera.

Poco a poco vi que abría los ojos, se notaba el cansancio que aún tenía y los enormes deseos de seguir durmiendo, nuestras miradas se conectaron, pero no dijimos nada, el miedo seguía presente entre ambos. El nuevo medimago estaba dedicando todo el tiempo y esfuerzo en Rose, pero temía por el retraso con que mi hija recibió la serie de hechizos.

—**Iré a la sala.**

—**Sí, a mí no me dejaran entrar.**

—**Deja que me encargue yo cariño** — asentí recargándome sobre el respaldo de la silla —. **Deberías ir a dormir un rato a la casa.**

—**No me iré hasta saber de Rose, ve por favor, necesito que ella este tranquila.**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí sentada sin moverme, no sabía con exactitud en qué pensaba, había caído en un estado de depresión que me alarmaba. Fui hasta el armario que tenía ahí, saqué una poción que me ayudaría con el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a molestarme, algo llamó mi atención de inmediato, tomé la poción nacarada entre mis manos, el anticonceptivo estaba entre mis manos y con ello mi futuro.

Pensé en las miles de posibilidades, pero no tenía porque retrasar mi embarazo, las cosas con Severus nunca iban a arreglarse, yo estaba casada con un buen hombre, tenía una familia y él había decidido rehacer su vida con mi amiga. Ese era el momento de dejar de tomarla, de intentar salvar mi matrimonio y la felicidad de mis hijos.

La loca idea de divorciarme apareció por mi cabeza, pero no era tan fácil como parecía. Era apostarme la tranquilidad y felicidad de Rose y Hugo, Severus ni así me perdonaría el haberme casado con otro hombre, nada tenía sentido ahora con él, todo era una batalla perdida.

Cuando abrieron mi consultorio la poción resbaló de mis manos estrellándose en el piso y manchando la alfombra azul. Una de las enfermeras más jóvenes se sonrojó levantando los vidrios.

—**Lo lamento Hermione, ¿qué rompí?**

—**No rompiste nada, yo no la había sujetado bien.**

—**¿Poción anticonceptiva? Te traeré una en seguida ¿alcanzaste a tomar la dosis de hoy?**

—**No, pero no te preocupes. **

—**Yo te la traeré, te la llevo a la sala tú hija ha despertado. **

Olvide la poción de inmediato y salí con paso apresurado. Crucé el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde vi a Severus sentado esperando noticias, Susan no lo acompañaba y una mirada de preocupación y tristeza lo afligía.

Los ojos azules de mi hija se abrían con alegría cuando me vio, Ron le acariciaba sus rizos y le daba esa seguridad que en ese momento yo lo podía darle.

—**Hola mi amor.**

—**¿Mamita cuando podre regresar a casa?**

—**Cuando el medimago dé la orden, cielo.** — Mi colega sonrió tomando unas anotaciones y saliendo de inmediato.

—**¿Y por qué no puedo moverme? **— intenté responder eso, pero mis labios permanecieron sellados.

—**Porque te han realizado muchos hechizos cariño, debemos dejar que el medimago trabaje ¿sí?** —mi hija asintió con la explicación que le daba su padre.

Salí rápidamente, su medimago ya no se encontraba ahí pero si el expediente, lo leí con rapidez callando un grito que luchaba por salir de mi garganta, escuche la risa de mi hija y sin pensarlo más salí de la sala temblando.

Me recargué en la puerta con el expediente en mis manos, sentí que pronto iba desvanecerme ahí. Severus se acercó rápido a mí sosteniéndome por los hombros.

—**¿Cómo esta?** — me preguntó bastante preocupado.

—**¿Por qué no te largas?** — le grité caminando a mi consultorio, entré y en cuanto cerré pude llorar sin que su mirada me juzgara.

Lo escuche tocar la puerta mientras lloraba sobre el expediente, debía tomar la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar lo que se venía, pero por el momento me sentía tan débil, tan vulnerable que ni siquiera podía levantarme de donde me encontraba.

—**Hermione ábreme por favor.**

—**¡Vete!**

—**Déjame estar contigo, es Rose Hermione, estoy sufriendo tanto como tú.**

—**Yo soy su mamá **— le respondí con obviedad, ¿quién podría querer a mi hija tanto cómo yo?

—**La vi nacer **— susurró pegado a la puerta —. **Es parte de ti, la amo. Déjame estar a tu lado.**

—**Te lo suplico vete. **— El silencio me dio a entender que se había ido y pudo llorar con más libertad.

Todos los momentos de mi hija pasaban rápido por mi mente, sus primeros pasos, cuando Harry le compró la estúpida bicicleta donde se hizo aquella cicatriz en su rodilla, o cuando Ron insistía en enseñarla a montar escoba, verla correr con Severus por lo largo del parque, su risa, su alegría, todo hecho trizas por mi irresponsabilidad y egoísmo.

—**¿Hermione?** — escuché, lo que parecía ser la voz de Ginny, quité el seguro como pude, viéndola entrar con Severus siguiéndole los pasos —. **Levántate Herms** —me pidió con voz trémula.

—**No volverá a caminar** — dije por fin —. **Porque esa tarde estaba muy débil para cuidarla, había tenido guardia y me dormí y…**

—**¡No digas más! No es tu culpa, eres un ejemplo para mí Hermione, nadie se dedica a sus hijos como tú.**

—**Está en esa camilla por mí.**

—**No es así, deja que el tratamiento actúe, falta la mitad, debemos tener esperanza. **

—**La señora Potter tiene razón Hermione **— dijo por fin levantándome, me sentó en el sillón donde Ron había estado descansando —. **Rose es fuerte, podrá hacerlo.**

—**Iré por un tranquilizante, debes dormir para que puedas ayudar a tu hija.**

—**No voy a dormir, y lo sabes.**

—**Ron me lo pidió, dice que es lo mejor para ti y Susan está de acuerdo, ya me dio la prescripción, iré por ella.**

—**No beberé nada que ella haya recomendado. **— Escupí con molestia.

—**¿Podría bajar y pedírselo al medimago de Rose?** — Le preguntó Severus —, **se llama Antoine White. **

—… **Claro, ¿estarás bien Hermione?**

—**Sí… ve… **— accedí ya cansada.

Severus mojó una toalla y la puso en mi frente, no decía nada, tan sólo intentaba estúpidamente servirme de apoyo en esos momentos, cómo sino supiera que nadie podría ayudarme en esas circunstancias.

—**Tienes que sacar esa fortaleza, yo sé que puedes.**

—**No hagas que me arrepienta de no sacarte de aquí a punta de varita.**

—**Discúlpame, no debí decirte eso ayer. **

—**¿Por qué te disculpas? Si era lo que en verdad piensas de mí. ¿Sabes Snape? Mi vida se vino abajo desde que… recordé todo. **— Él se quedó callado y más aún cuando la enfermera llegó sonriéndome.

—**La poción Hermione.**

—**Déjala en el armario Becky.**

—**Le están preparando a Ginny tu tranquilizante **— asentí cuando se despidió, esa chica era una de las enfermeras más entregadas en todo San Mungo —. **Y no olvides tomar la poción que acabo de dejarte.**

—**La beberé en seguida.** — Le prometí levantándome por el frasco.

…

—**Tu comentario me hace pensar que ahora quisieras tener tu vida anterior… ¿quieres que te oblivie?**

—**Aquí esta Hermione** — llegó Ginny ya más calmada, me dio la poción disuelta en agua, la bebí de inmediato sintiendo el sabor dulce característico.

Ginny me acomodó el sillón con algunos cojines, me ayudó a recostar mientras le mandaba unas indicaciones a Harry, quién cuidaba ahora de sus hijos y de Hugo, mis amigos eran un gran apoyo para mí en esos momentos. Sentí como la poción anticonceptiva se me resbalaba de las manos cayendo a la alfombra y rodando hasta casi llegar al escritorio, quise recogerla, serían dos pociones que echaba a perder en un día, pero no pude, el sueño era demasiado pesado y mis movimientos lentos y pausados.

—**¿Profesor? ¿Podría quedarse cinco minutos? Sólo iré avisarle a Ron que Hermione descansa.**

—**Vaya señora Potter. **— Salió con el semblante aún preocupado.

—**No es una idea que descarte Snape, ya no.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Sobre la… pregunta… que hiciste… tu idea… ya no me…parece tan… absurda… creo que la deseo.** — Pude ver en su mirada como lo había lastimado, asintió aceptándolo y acarició mi mejilla con un fingido cariño.

—**Lo haremos cuando me lo pidas, ahora descansa.**

_**Lamento la tardanza con esta historia, pero ya actualizaré más seguido, ya que terminé Aurora.**_

_**MJSnape Prince 1996: **_Hace tanto que actualicé, lo siento en verdad. En cuanto a tu duda, la intención para continuar la historia fue darle un final feliz así que intentaremos hacer eso, ojala te guste. Besos

_**Tequila Nervous: **_Hola, a mi me resulta muy difícil poner de malo a Ron la verdad, solo lo hice en un fic me parece, pero algo debe hacer mal en esta historia para que todo funcione, o Hermione terminaría eligiéndolo a él de nuevo.

_**Lynette P. Broderick:**_ Así es, has captado bien, ella ama a los dos, solo que uno le está causando mucho daño y el otro le ofrece estabilidad. Llegará el momento donde ella tendrá que decidir. Gracias por leer y comentar guapa, besos.__

_**Yetsave: **_En esta historia siento que Ron también se merece a Hermione, odia a Severus pero es buen hombre, esposo y padre, me dolerá depararlos. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_Te dije que ya casi lo tenía listo pero me tomó días, espero no tener quejas tuyas ¬¬ y ponte, que ya tienes trabajo que hacer.

_**Lui Nott:**_ Lista para continuar con el fic, a la par con Oculto, ahora si alternaré las actualizaciones, vamos a la mitad de Oculto y este no será muy largo, veamos cual termina primero. Gracias por leer, saludos.

_**Lili Ann Snape:**_ qué bueno que te gusto, espero sigas por ahí, ya que me tarde demasiado… saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**HERMIONE**

La luz en los ojos comenzó a molestarme, era la cuarta vez en esa semana que dormía en el consultorio. Me levanté con un dolor intenso en la espalda, el reloj marcaba las 7:00 de la mañana, me quedé sentada sobre el sillón, el pensar en ir a ver a Rose me provocaba una tristeza que no sabía cómo manejar, poco a poco esa situación me estaba consumiendo.

Me cambié de blusa rápido y recogí mi cabello en un moño, salí de mi consultorio y lo primero que vi fue a Severus sentado fuera, quiso acercarse pero continué caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de mi hija. Ron había ido a trabajar y yo tenía que hacerme cargo de mi hija y su lenta recuperación, de Hugo que seguía quedándose con Ginny y de la casa.

Cuando llegué a su habitación Ginny estaba ahí con todos los niños, su rostro daba a notar lo cansada que se encontraba. Hugo vino corriendo a mí, la carita de preocupación que tenía me enterneció.

—**Te extraña demasiado** — me dijo Ginny que llevaba dormida a Lily en los brazos —. **Será rápido, le juré al guardia que los niños no correrían ni causaría un desastre. Tengo una entrevista en una hora, le llevaré a los niños a mi madre, ahí podría comer Hugo y…**

—**No mami, no.**

—**Mi amor entiéndelo, mami debe estar con Rosie en este momento.**

—**No.** — Repitió comenzando a llorar.

—**Hugo hoy no por favor, llévatelo Ginny. **

Intenté darle a mi hijo, lo bajé para que le diera la mano pero se sentó en el piso haciendo ese gesto que yo tanto temía.

—**Cielo** — susurré con miedo.

Y ocurrió lo que tanto me temía, comenzó a llorar sin pausa. Me tomé el cabello que llevaba suelto hacía atrás, mi amiga me observó asustada, incrédula. Le hice la señal de que se fuera, el guardia venía subiendo y me veía con aquellos ojos negros recriminadores, intenté que mi hijo olvidara la rabieta, pero sabía que nada funcionaría. Lo alcé con la poca paciencia que me quedaba y regresé a mi consultorio.

Lo deje en la alfombra llorando, y me senté detrás de mi escritorio, la cabeza parecía que me estallaría de un momento a otro. El reloj marcaba 7:30 y él pasaba de la pausa al llanto, llamándome incansablemente, buscando a su padre y despedazando un trozo de papel que había encontrado a su paso.

—**Hugo por favor, ¿quieres… un jugo? Mami tiene un jugo.**

—**¡No! **— gritó enojado por la falta de atención que sentía desde hacía una semana.

—**De acuerdo, jugo no. Un dulce, por aquí guarde una paleta cielo.**

Saqué un caramelo que tenía guardado semanas atrás, la destapé y se la entregué pero fue estrellada en la pared por mi pequeño. Tomó mi pierna jalándola insistentemente, mi corazón me latía tan rápido y mi respiración se hizo agitada, sólo podía escuchar su llanto y el "mamá" repetitivo, mi hijo había pasado del llanto al descontrol provocándome un episodio nervioso.

—**¡Basta!** — le grité buscando que se callara y me dejara pensar.

El llanto cambió, ahora no era un berrinche sino las lagrimas de dolor de un niño herido, me había soltado para ahora transmitirme que lo había asustado. Pero no podía con todo eso. Severus entró a mi consultorio completamente confundido, quizá le llamó la atención el llanto de Hugo o mi grito, pero cerró la puerta colocando un hechizo silenciador.

—**¡Papi!** — lloraba Hugo llamando a Ron.

—**¡Guarda silencio ya Hugo, tu padre no está! Hazme esto más fácil y cállate de una vez **— le pedí molesta ignorando al intruso que continuaba en silencio buscando mi atención.

—**¡Hey! Ven, te llevaré a que desayunes algo, ¿quieres una pelota? Compraremos una en el camino** — negoció Severus agachándose a la altura de mi hijo, él siguió llorando pero lo observó con interés —. **Tu mami se siente mal, la dejaremos aquí para que la atiendan, tú y yo iremos a mi casa.**

—**No es necesario, lo llevaré con mi madre y…**

—**El medimago acaba de llegar, la niña te necesita.**

—**Severus **— intenté negarme a recibir algo de él, pero no pude. Mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas sin saber la razón.

—**Ve con la niña, luego te irás a dormir a tu casa, come algo. Te lo llevaré por la noche.**

—**Hugo no es Rose, Severus.**

—**Lo sé, pero es tu hijo.**

En otro momento le hubiera preguntado qué había querido decir con eso, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntas sin sentido. Lo vi a los ojos y me pareció sereno, hacía años que no lo veía así. Me acarició mi mano sutilmente y sonrió queriendo darme fuerzas, quitarme todo lo malo con lo que cargaba últimamente.

—**Sé que las cosas entre nosotros están muy mal, pero estoy aquí para lo que me necesites. **

—**De acuerdo** — respondí después de un largo silencio, tratando de olvidar ese estremecimiento que él me causaba.

Salí lo más rápido que pude, sin verlo de nuevo a los ojos y comenzara a temblar. No me despedí de mi hijo, caminé hasta atravesar por fin la habitación de mi hija.

El medimago estaba alistando a Rose para el tratamiento, mi hija se veía cansada y pálida, sabía bien que esos hechizos la estaban agotando, pero era la única alternativa que teníamos para que ella recuperara la movilidad de sus piernas.

Acaricie sus largos cabellos castaños mientras le administraban las pociones y le hacían la ronda de hechizos, en ocasiones la veía cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pareciera como si algún dolor se alojara en ella, observé al medimago con interés, eso sería poco probable pero cuando su mirada chocó con la mía lo supe, quizá había algo de avance en esa semana.

Después de casi media hora habían trasladado a Rose a una habitación diferente, habían retirado todas las pociones y solo se encontraba acostada en la cama, sus ojos marcaban el cansancio, pero veía frecuentemente la puerta esperando por ver a su padre, me recosté a un lado de ella acariciándola, podría dormir a su lado en cualquier momento. Se tomó la medalla que tenía en su cuello y la apretó con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió despacio, Ron entró lentamente hecho un completo desastre, tenía un corte en la mejilla y la túnica sucia. Abrí los ojos asustada, pero hizo la señal de estar bien, negué con la cabeza, me sorprendí que no pudiera primero irse a cambiar para después ver a nuestra hija, sin embargo lo entendía, Ron era un buen padre, no podía vivir lejos de nuestros hijos sin saber si se encontraban bien o no.

—**Papi.**

—**¿Cómo se siente mi princesa? **

—**Bien, pero dolió bastante** — le dijo intentando moverse, Ron la acomodó y le dio una flor que dejó en su librero —. **¿Te caíste?**

—**Sí… eso… entre otras cosas. **

—**¿Por qué Hugo no viene a verme?**

—**Bueno, eso es porque él es muy pequeño cariño, pero veré que puedo hacer** —. Le prometió Ron sabiendo a la perfección que no podríamos hacer nada al respecto —. **¿Por eso pusiste ese rostro de decepción cuando entré?**

—**No papi, claro que no** — mintió bajando la mirada.

—**¿Qué pasa cariño?** — le pregunté haciendo cosquillas en su cuello.

—**No… nada mami en serio.**

—**Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, a los dos, lo sabes.**

—**Bueno… yo…¿por qué Severus no ha venido a verme?** — la pregunta me cayó como balde de agua fría, sonreí nerviosa y besé su frente, no tenía respuesta para tal cosa, me sentí avergonzada y presionada por mi hija, no quería que esa visita ocurriera —. **Hace muchas semanas que no me invita a tomar un helado, pero no ha venido al hospital ¿no sabe que estoy aquí?**

—**¿No ha entrado Rosie?** — mi hija negó a Ron y éste me observó confundido —. **Pero si varias veces lo he visto sentado afuera de la habitación, ¿por qué no ha entrado a ver a la niña?**

—**Porque… le dije que… Rose necesitaba reposo.**

—**¿Reposo?**

—**Sí reposo, le he mantenido informado de su salud **— le dije con firmeza terminando con ese tema, que comenzaba a ser incomodo para mí.

—**¿Mami entonces crees que me siga queriendo?**

—**Rose… él siempre va a quererte… pase lo que pase** — susurré eso último para mí misma — **porque eres mi pequeña.**

—**Está bien.**

—**Ahora usted señorita se quedará aquí, tu papá no ha comido nada, lo acompañaré a la cafetería y subiremos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?**

—**Sí mamá. **

Llegamos hasta la cafetería, pedimos unos sándwich y café, ambos comíamos en silencio, él seguramente pensando en la cuenta de San Mungo, yo también pensaba en eso, no sabía si nuestros ahorros alcanzarían para eso, mis pensamientos se encontraban en la recuperación de nuestra hija, pero yo sin proponérmelo no dejaba de recordar a Severus, Hugo estaba con él y eso me tenía un poco nerviosa.

—**¿Me dirás qué es eso de "reposar"?**

—**Ya te lo dije, sólo…**

— **He visto a ese… idiota sentado afuera desde que Rosie ingresó, y ¿nunca entró a verla? ¿A saludarla?**

—**¿Y qué más importa eso? Ni siquiera te cae bien, siempre quejándote que Rose lo ama demasiado, que Severus la consentía más de lo normal, ¿qué importa que no la haya visto?**

—**Pues que es extraño Hermione** — respondió con obviedad —. **¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Cuando Rosie se cayó primero se le avisó a ese señor.**

—**Eso lo hizo Susan, tu eres su papá ¿crees realmente que yo hice eso con intención? **— debatí empezando a llamar la atención de las otras mesas.

—**Y ese es el otro detalle ¿por qué Susan dejo de atenderla? **

—**Porque su doctor es el mejor medimago que tiene San Mungo ahora, Ron.**

—**Y ambos no la visitan.** — Me quedé callada sosteniéndole la mirada, no importaba lo que pasara, de mi boca jamás saldría la verdad de lo que había sucedido años atrás y mucho menos de mi pasado con Severus. — **¿Peleaste con ella? Entonces decidiste alejarla de la niña y Snape salió arrastrado en ello ¿fue eso?**

—**Te estás imaginando cosas donde no las hay, precisamente Severus esta cuidando a Hugo.**

—**¿A Hugo? Eso sí que es raro, no es Rose.**

—**Pero es mi…** — iba decir hijo, tal como él lo había dicho antes de irse pero callé, — **es hermano de Rose, y se… lo pedí, se lo exigí de hecho.**

—**¿Y él te obedeció así como así?**

—**Se quejó un poco, ya sabes como es.**

—**Bueno vamos a recogerlo, no quiero que lo traume.**

—**¡Ron! **— exclamé escandalizada, él me besó y sonreí forzadamente —. **Quiero ir a darme una ducha antes a la casa, ¿podrías quedarte con Rosie? Luna se quedará esta noche con ella.**

—**No te preocupes, trabajaré por la noche, quizá prefieras quedarte con tu madre.**

—**No, necesito mi cama. Te veo mañana entonces.**

—**Sí cariño **— nos despedimos y baje con rapidez, necesitaba la paz de mi casa, al menos por unos momentos.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

—**Susan llevas con esa fiebre dos días ¿segura que va todo bien? **— le pregunté bastante preocupado, ella asintió con sus mejillas rosadas y apenas logró moverse un poco de la cama.

—**No es nada, se me quitará en un par de días.**

—**Si tú lo dices **— me levanté y saqué una caja que solía darle a Rosie cuando era pequeña.

—**Sabes… me gusta que me estés cuidando, es una buena oportunidad para ver cómo sería si viviéramos juntos. **

—**Susan… ya hablamos de eso**— le advertí con sutileza —. **No quiero compromisos. **

—**Entonces ¿qué somos?**

—**Ya lo sabes, somos una pareja pero no quiero algo más formal por favor.**

—**Está bien, está bien, ahora me voy a mi casa **— dijo molesta levantándose, la detuve con una sola mano y la observe bastante molesto.

—**No irás a ningún lado hasta que te encuentres bien.**

—**¿Me quieres?**

—**Sabes que sí** — pude sostenerle la mirada, besé su frente logrando que volviera a reposar.

—**¿Te acuestas conmigo?**

—**Ahora no puedo.**

—**¡Chocolate!** — gritó Hugo desde abajo, tomé la caja y la varita.

—**¿A quién trajiste? ¿Es un niño?**

—**Es Hugo, Hermione no tenía con quién dejarlo y yo lo cuidaré lo que resta del día, no creo que tarde en dormir, estuve con él en el parque** — alzó la ceja y calló guardando su molestia —. **¿Todo bien?**

—**Entiendo lo de Rose porque eres su padrino, pero Hugo… siento que haces todo esto por ella. **

—**No entiendo tus cambios de humor Susan, sólo es una ayuda, ¡no estoy en su cama maldita sea! **—Se sorprendió que usara esa forma de hablarle y se le rozaron los ojos, asintió recostándose y guardando silencio — **lo siento, no debí reaccionar así.**

—**No importa, baja a cuidarlo, dormiré un poco. **

—**Susan…**

—**Ve Severus, no fue nada.**

Salí de la habitación porque me importaba más cuidar a ese niño que estar atento ante el nuevo cambio de Susan, pero cuando cerré la puerta escuché el sollozo de un largo llanto. Me quedé pensando si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si era necesario herirla de esa manera, o quizá debía ir a llevar a Hugo a la casa de sus abuelos, regresar a esa cama y hacer mía a Susan ahí mismo, intentarlo una vez más, hasta lograr que me enamorara de ella. Pero me acobardaba, no podría tener sexo con ella en esa cama, ni en esa casa, suficiente era con verla dormir, simplemente no podía.

Subí a Hugo a la mesa mientras le preparaba algo de comer, lo observaba concentrado en aquella caja con la que solía jugar Rose, se entretenía con esos objetos inservibles por horas, ahora su hermano lo encontraba como lo más divertido que había visto. Le extendí un vaso de jugo el cual bebió de inmediato.

Tenía razón Hermione, Hugo no era Rose, yo solía sacar a Rose tanto como su madre me lo permitiera, la llevaba a los parques, de viaje, que comprara esas muñecas que tanto adoraba, a que comprara el helado de fresa que me quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, poco a poco esa niña se convirtió un poco en mi hija, pero a Hugo no lo tocaba, no era que tuviera algo contra el mocoso simplemente Rose era un poco mía.

Terminó de comer, la mesa estaba sucia de zahahoria y carne, pero no me molesté con él, en ese momento ese niño necesitaba con urgencia a una madre que carecía de la paciencia y la atención, ambos padres estaban concentrándose en su hija mayor y no tenían el tacto para ver que ese niño los necesitaba.

Me senté con él sobre el sillón, se puso en una de mis piernas, mientras jugaba con mi varita, provoqué que salieran chispas y gotas de agua, causando la risa del infante. Susan bajó en ese momento, aunque llevaba el mismo tono pálido en su piel, se notaba de mejor humor que cuando había llegado a casa.

Sabía a la perfección que ella esperaba que yo le propusiera matrimonio, eso era algo que nunca haría, una vez lo hice y prefería que fuera la única. Se sentó frente a mí observándome con curiosidad y ternura, sabía que no merecía a esa mujer, era demasiado buena para que estuviera con ella por el solo hecho de que me encontraba desesperado y solo, pero ella en ningún momento se quiso separar de mí, como si hubiera aguardado esos años esperando la oportunidad.

―**Nunca te hubiera imaginado así con un niño.**

―**Hacía esto con Rose cada fin de semana** ― le recordé, ella sonrió, abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato.

―**Lo que me refiero es que… te ves tan paternal, aunque te ves aún mas cariñoso con Rose. **

―**La amo como no tienes idea, la vi nacer y la he visto crecer.**

―**Es eso, o que piensas que esa niña podría ser la hija que no tuviste con Hermione. **

―**Susan… ¿por qué insistes en eso? **― le pregunte buscando conservar la calma.

―**Es sólo una pregunta, la amas porque es hija de ella.**

―**Sí, es verdad, ella y yo hablamos de tener hijos, lo sabes, se iba llamar Rose, pero es hija de Weasley. La amo porque la vi nacer.**

―**Bueno, ya no importa.**

―**Mañana iremos a ver a un medimago, no me gusta cómo has estado las últimas semanas. **― le dije intentando desviar el tema.

―**Soy medimaga, y ya estoy tomando unas pociones.**

―**Irá a llevar a Hugo a su casa, volveré para llevarte a cenar, dijiste anoche que querías pasta con queso ¿no?** ― Sus ojos brillaron, siempre hacia eso cuando recibía un detalle de mi parte.

―**Habías dicho que no saldríamos a divertirnos hasta que Rose saliera de San Mungo. **

―**Sí, y me disculpo. **

―**De acuerdo, me arreglaré para ti.** ― Dejé a Hugo que se había quedado dormido, busqué de esas frazadas que se habían acumulado en mi casa cuando Rose era pequeña.

Sentí los brazos de Susan rodear mi torso, correspondí a cada caricia que ella me daba, los besos exigentes y demandantes, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar y ella sonrió al sentir mi erección. Me separé escuchando su queja.

―**¿No te gustado esta semana que me he quedado aquí?**

―**Claro que sí, cocinas delicioso.** ― Bromee intentando que desviará el tema y no discutir un tema que ya había terminado.

―**Tonto… Severus hablo de que… podríamos ser felices si decidiéramos vivir juntos. **

―**Susan, te he dicho que por ahora no.** ― Su sonrisa se rompió tal como ese brillo en su mirada, besé su frente tomando a Hugo ―. **Regreso a las 7 para ir a cenar. **

―**Sí… te espero. **

Me aparecí cerca de la casa de Hermione, caminé hasta la calle donde se encontraba. Pasé por ese jardín descuidado, era la única que le prestaba atención y ahora estaban muriendo esas flores que tanto le gustaban. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, llegué a pensar que estaba aún en el hospital pero a los cinco minutos bajó ella.

Me maldije cuando me dejó pasar, una bata cubría su cuerpo, lo delgado de la tela me permitía ver el color de su ropa interior, si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias juraría que me estaba incitando a hacerla mía, pero la vi despeinada, con los ojos que evidenciaban que había estado dormida.

―**Discúlpame, me quede dormida después de tomar un baño. **

―**No hay problema, ¿Dónde lo dejo?**

―**Arriba en mi cama. **― Subí hasta donde me lo indicó, meterme en esa habitación fue uno de los peores castigos, las sábanas rojas donde ella estaba acostada, las miles de veces que ella gimió para el idiota que tenía como marido.

Acosté a su hijo y baje de inmediato, ella recogía los juguetes de su hijo. Observé la casa, había trastes sucios en la cocina, juguetes y ropa tirada en la sala, polvo y objetos tirados. La vi tan cansada, tan agotada mentalmente. Me agaché hasta donde se encontraba y la levanté para que se sentara en uno de los sillones.

―**Sube a dormir ahora que Hugo no puede sacarte de control.**

―**Debo hacer de cenar, ir al súper y hacer todo esto. **

―**Sube, te despertaré en una hora** ― le pedí acariciando su mano, ella se quedó pensando pero asintió.

La vi subir despacio, esperé hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Saqué la varita para que todo comenzara a ponerse en el lugar correspondiente, juguetes volaban a la habitación de los niños, y la ropa al cesto, la casa poco a poco se ponía limpia. Coloqué un hechizo en la cocina para que lavara los trastes mientras iba por las compras.

Al llegar al supermercado recordé precisamente que era una de las cosas que tanto odiaba, me recordaba de la vida que pude haber tenido con ella a su lado.

**HERMIONE**

Me removí adolorida, dormir en ese sofá tenía sus consecuencias. Hugo seguía dormido, Severus debió haberlo cansado demasiado para que llegara tan agotado. Un olor llegó a mis fosas nasales, maldije al ver la hora, pasaban de las ocho de la noche. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando me percaté de lo que llevaba puesto, subí tropezándome con el último escalón, me puse un pantalón piyama color rosa y una blusa vieja blanca. Baje lo más rápido que pude y volví a maldecir.

Severus colocaba lo que parecía ser el cereal favorito de los niños en la alacena, observe en la mesa leche, mermelada, huevo, atún, pan y algunas frutas.

—**¿Descansaste? **— me preguntó sin verme, odiaba que supiera cuando estaba espiándolo —. **Hiciste demasiado ruido al bajar.**

—**Estas cocinando.**

—**No tenías de cenar, el niño querrá comer. **

—**Severus, no tenías que hacer esto. La sala… y fuiste de compras.**

—**Escucha **— me pidió enfrentándome —. **Lo de Rose te tiene agotada, te tiene ocupada, solo quise ayudarte un poco.**

—**No debiste hacerlo. **

—**Tal vez… ¿se te apetece una pasta? **— sonreí involuntariamente y asentí.

Acomodé las ultimas cosas de la despensa, disimuladamente veía la casa, la sala estaba debidamente acomodada, los juguetes en su lugar y la ropa había desaparecido. La cocina estaba impecable. No podía negarlo, me dio una gran ayuda con eso, me habría tomado bastante tiempo, y con Hugo habría sido casi una misión imposible.

—**Lo menos que puedo hacer es… pedirte que te quedes a cenar conmigo.**

—**No creo que sea buena idea.**

—**Ron no llegará esta noche **— me arrepentí inmediatamente de lo que dije, parecía más una invitación a mi cama que a la mesa, me mordí el labio intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

—**Me encantara acompañarte. **

Ambos estábamos nerviosos, lo podíamos sentir uno en el otro. Era la primera vez que compartíamos la mesa, la primera después de haber recordado todo, y la primera vez en estar a solas. El silencio más allá de ser incomodo era tentador, cada sonido parecía una invitación a tocarnos, a reclamarnos todo el tiempo que nos habíamos abandonado. La sola idea de enfrentarnos con la mirada parecía una locura, sería perder esa batalla para ambos.

—**¿Te gustó?**

—**Estuvo delicioso, gracias** —. Intentó sonreír, lo vi de frente y me di cuenta de lo mucho que él también había sufrido.

—**¿Cómo esta Rose? ¿Alguna mejoría?**

—**Bueno el medimago no ha dicho nada aún, pero…**

—**¿Pero qué? **— preguntó exigente, negué con la cabeza y me levanté de la mesa.

Encendí la chimenea y me senté en la sala, pude sentirlo cerca de mí, sus pasos acechándome, su cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

—**¿Qué pasa con Rose?**

—**Tuvo dolor en el tratamiento de hoy.**

—**¿Dolor? **— le preguntó dándome la vuelta, exigía respuestas, estaba asustado como yo —. **¿Qué tanto?**

—**El suficiente para que le saliera una lágrima.**

—**¿En serio? **— asentí sonriendo.

—**Tenemos esperanzas, ella volverá a caminar.**

—**Claro que sí **— asintió abrazándome.

Sentí sus manos estrecharme por la espalda, cada dedo recorriendo mi piel. Su aliento sobre mi cuello poniéndome cada vez más nerviosa, y su erección tocando mi vientre, guarde ese gemido para mí y me mordí el labio.

—**Creo que deberías ir a verla mañana.**

—**¿A Rose?** — preguntó bastante sorprendido.

—**Le has hecho falta, lamento haberte separado de ella.**

—**Gracias Hermione.**

—**Es tan tuya como mía **— volvió abrazarme, pero en esta ocasión podía sentir su dolor. Nuestras frentes se unieron y miles de palabras pasaban por nuestra mente sin que pudiera salir algo coherente, parecía como si nuestras bocas se buscaran y por fin pudiéramos acariciarnos con libertad.

—**Severus…**

—**Tengo que irme** — se despidió antes de que yo pudiera hacerle saber lo mucho que me dolía todo eso, lo infeliz que era desde que él había decidido alejarse.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Me fui caminando a la casa, necesitaba pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Desde que ella había recordado todo, eso parecía ser una poción en experimento, tarde o temprano ese caldero iba explotar. Estar cerca de ella era el infierno, su mirada triste, y su cuerpo exigente, no podía ignorar que la estaba deseando como un loco, y lo celos me estaban matando. La opción de pedirle que se divorciara me estaba consumiendo, no podía hacerlo, por Rose, por Hermione, pero estar sin ella cada día era más doloroso, más porque sabía bien, que ella estaba sufriendo igual que yo.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y toda la realidad me vino de golpe, Susan estaba sentada en la sala, llevaba un vestido azul marino hasta las rodillas y un abrigo negro estaba sobre sus piernas. Se había deshecho el peinado y sus ojos estaban rojos, debido al llanto. Quise disculparme, pero no sabía qué decir. Había olvidado mi cita con ella mientras estaba con Hermione.

—**Susan…**

—**¿Estabas con ella verdad?** — no quise responder, no quería que pensara algo que no era, pero sobre todo no quería lastimarla.

—**Sube a dormir. **

—**No, eso fue todo Severus, me largo de aquí. **

Se levantó furiosa tomando su abrigo, intenté detenerla, ella se encontraba mal de salud y no tenía a nadie. Se zafó dándome un golpe, ahora veía su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—**Lo siento, Susan… no fue mi intención.**

—**Me estoy cansando, no puedo seguir siendo tu tabla de salvación.**

—**No lo eres.**

—**No te creo, y suéltame ya. **

La vi irse completamente herida, me maldije hasta el cansancio. Comencé a beber en el momento en que me dejó, y lo seguí haciendo hasta quedarme dormido sobre el sofá.

**SS&amp;HG**

—**Mira a quién te he traído** — le avisó Hermione a Rose, su rostro se iluminó en cuanto me vio, se movió inquieta hasta que pude llegar hasta donde estaba.

—**Severus, creí que nunca vendrías.**

—**Tenía que dejarte descansar, pero ahora podré venir. Tu medimago dice que estas mejorando.**

—**¡Sí! Y pronto volveré a caminar ¿verdad mami?** — Hermione asintió sin decir nada —. **¿Podría quedarme con Sev lo que resta del día?**

—**Claro que sí, cariño. ¿A solas?**

—**Sí… hay cosas que no le he dicho.**

Hermione me observó con desconfianza, asentí para que estuviera segura de que nada ocurriría, no muy convencida se retiró dándole un beso a su hija. Una vez a solas Rose me habló de todos esos miedos que no le contaba a su madre, del dolor al verla sufrir, de lo sola que se sentía por las tardes, y lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigas y su vida antes del accidente.

—…**pero más te extraño a ti.**

—**Ya no será así, estaré contigo todas las tardes, y te traeré la muñeca, un helado sin que se lo cuentes a tu madre y le diré a James… que…**— me esforcé por decirlo pero no pude, no podía ser que de nuevo otro Potter estropeara mi camino.

—**Que lo extraño.**

—**Eso… sí, se lo diré.**

—**¿Severus? ¿Por qué mami llora tanto?**

—**Porque le preocupas.**

—**No, ella llora desde antes, se encerraba en el baño. **— Guarde silencio, la mirada inocente de Rose me intimidó —. **¿Ya no es feliz?**

—**No debes pensar eso, yo lo arreglaré ¿de acuerdo?**

—**Está bien **— la abracé y pude ver como se giró un poco para acostarse en mi pecho, ella decía que cuando dormía así se sentía segura.

—**No te vayas hasta que me duerma.**

—**Aquí estaré. **

…

Vi a Hermione ponerse la bata y llenar unos papeles que llevaba en una tabla, tan sólo asentía sin prestarme atención y eso me estaba molestando.

—**¿Podrías prestarme atención?**

—**Dos minutos, llego tarde a mi turno.**

—**¡James Potter! ¿Le has explicado a tu hija que ese niñato es su primo?**

—**Ya lo sabe Severus.**

—**¡Esta enamorada de él! **— me escandalice y ella se quedó tranquila.

—**Es su amor platónico, contrólate. Ese niño la cuida, la protege, es normal… quita esa cara por dios **— me pidió riéndose, por un par de minutos la volví a ver a ella feliz, entera, plena — **olvide lo atractivo que te ves estando celoso. **

—**Sí, ahora búrlate. **

—**Hablaré con ella ¿contento?**

—**Me quedaré con ella esta noche ¿necesitas algo?**

—**Estoy bien, gracias. **

Sonrió, pero no me engañó, en su mirada estaba marcada esa tristeza, la lucha constante que tenía consigo misma por fingir y la fortaleza de no caer en mis brazos, yo tenía la misma batalla día tras día. Salimos de su consultorio, ella se despidió en cuanto vio a Susan pasar, aunque no quisiera la seguí hasta su consultorio, cerré la puerta y coloqué un hechizo muffliato.

—**Estoy ocupada Severus. **

—**Vamos arreglar esto, o aceptar que no funcionó** — ella se me quedó viendo con temor, sentía como su respiración se volvía irregular.

—**No quiero que me dejes.**

—**No te dejaré Susan.**

—**Pero quiero que la dejes de amar, hazlo por mí por favor** — me suplicó sin moverse de su lugar, ella parecía una muñeca rota en todos los sentidos, me maldije acercándome a ella.

—**Voy a intentarlo, quiero hacerlo contigo** — le dije con sinceridad, la bese despacio, temía que me rechazara pero no lo hizo.

Chocó con el sofá y cayó sobre de él, aproveché para inmovilizarla con mi cuerpo, la bese con más urgencia, oí sus jadeos y la lucha urgente por quitar mi cinturón, escuché la hebilla y el cierre bajarse. Callé un gemido cuando sentí sus tersas manos sacar mi miembro ya erecto, comenzó a masturbarme mientras besaba su cuello.

Bajé su escote para deleitarme con sus senos, los bese y los mordí hasta hacer que casi se viniera. Abrió las piernas por instinto, observé el lugar nada propio para un encuentro, nunca lo habíamos hecho ahí lo cual sería incomodo e inapropiado.

—**Mejor lo hacemos en tu casa hoy en la noche. **

—**No… por favor…**— suplicó quitándose la ropa interior.

—**Susan…** — le rogué, pero ella hizo ese contacto que me hacía perder la razón, la sentí húmeda, perdida en un placer que yo había comenzado, parecía que ardería en ese momento sino la tomaba.

—**Un poco, sólo un poco. **

No le di respuesta alguna, la penetre de lleno arrancándole un gemido, las estocadas eran lentas, ella así lo había exigido, pero aún así terminó al poco tiempo que la hice mía, podía ver su rostro de placer, uno que nunca había visto en ella. Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme, Susan era una buena mujer, sabía que podía ser muy feliz a su lado, la hice mía son suavidad hasta que su calor me hizo terminar.

Respiraba agitada, feliz, extasiada y la bese como nunca lo había hecho, le había prometido que intentaría olvidar a Hermione y debía hacerlo.

—**¿Eso significa que te quedarás conmigo?**

—**Sólo si tú quieres Susan.**

—**Severus… ahora más que nunca debemos estar juntos.**

—**¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?**

—**Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, y dijiste que lo intentarías…**— asentí besándola.

Salí de su cuerpo subiéndome el pantalón, acomodaba la camisa cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

—**Maldición** — me quejé abrochando el cinturón, Susan se bajó el vestido rápido y se cubrió lo más que pudo.

—**Susan…** — Hermione observó la escena, Susan no se lo esperaba, subió su ropa interior avergonzada sin decir nada, mientras que yo quede inmóvil con la camisa a medio abrochar y mi levita tirada a medio consultorio —. **Te solicitan… en urgencias.**

—**Hermione…**

—**Piden que sea rápido, es un bebé de 3 meses **— explicó sin permitir que ninguno de los dos hablara.

Quise decirle algo, por muy imbécil que sonara pero no lo hice, pude ver en su mirada, esas lágrimas que luchaba para que no salieran, yo había terminado por romper a la mujer que tanto amaba, y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

_**N/A: Lamento la tardanza, un capítulo largo para compensarlo… algún review?**_

_**Jisi Snape: **_Para que vayan parejos en cometer errores, y ahora si a entregar cuentas… o cometer más errores, lo que suceda primero. Besos

_**Lynett P. Broderick: **_Cuando uno está deprimido la decisiones que toma no son las más acertadas, eso le sucederá a ella. Todo está en manos de Severus, ¿qué haría él con Hermione? Gracias por comentar, besos!

_**Keilita Princess: **_Planeando todo lo que hablamos pero será poco a poco… creo que anote todo, espero te guste. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_No olvides que Ron es buen esposo y Ginny es su hermana, ella apoyara a Ron si llegara a pasar algo feo. Tengo varias sorpresas para este fic, espero te gusten. Besos

_**VicGG: **_Que bueno que te gusta tanto, lamento la demora pero tardo mucho en este fic. Besos.

_**MJsnape-prince 1996: **_Hola guapa, gracias por tus palabras, actualizo una vez por semana pero con dos fics es más complicado, espero te gusten los capítulos. Besos

_**Paulita: **_Este fic tendrá final feliz, no estarán separados eso te lo prometo, pero será un largo camino. Gracias por comentar, besos nena.

_**Guest: **_Gracias… solía ser más bien la "beta" de esa historia, la idea y trama de la historia es de Sueksnape.

_**Tequila Nervous: **_Lo sé, tendrá sus episodios malos, ya veras, porque no deja de ser Ron claro esta. Besos

_**Lui Nott: **_Hola, espero te guste el capítulo, Rose va recuperar la movilidad. Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Si un día llegue a temer a algo era a Hermione enfadada, esa mujer podía ser realmente orgullosa cuando lograba sacarla de quicio, no era el hecho de que gritara y amenazara con lo peor que llegaba a ocurrírsele, era lo que existía detrás de su enfado, ignorarme era una de las cosas que menos soportaba, el sexo prácticamente lo eliminaba de nuestras vidas hasta casi suplicarle una disculpa, lo que más temía de sus enfados era que siempre llegaba a creer que me abandonaría, que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de con quien compartía su vida, entonces recapacitaría y me dejaría.

Sin embargo la prefería molesta que herida, verla lastimada era algo insoportable. Su mirada se apagaba, ocultaba fervientemente su tristeza y esas ganas de llorar, sonreía con esfuerzo y me demostraba que a pesar de todo no mostraría un rostro derrotado, me hablaba con cierta educación e inventaba las más tontas excusas para no verme, y nunca la tocaba si la había herido, la entrega en la intimidad estando lastimada era sumamente dolorosa, entregaba solo su cuerpo.

Aunque ese no era el caso, casi puedo decir que he olvidado lo que es estar con ella, hace muchos años que la toqué.

Hubiera dado toda mi fortuna para que en ese momento estuviera enojada, realmente enfurecida conmigo, quizá me habría arrojado con una maldición, habría traspasado todo su jardín hasta azotar en la cera de enfrente, sin embargo se sorprendió al verme y sonrió con cierto esfuerzo.

Me dijo que pasara, pero no volvió a sostener mi mirada. Me pidió que me sentara en la sala y la vi en la cocina, se sostenía de la barra conteniendo todo lo que yo había logrado, odio, rencor, amor y resentimiento a la vez. Debía irme de su vida y era tan cobarde que no podía hacerlo, necesitaba tener lo poco que ella me ofrecía.

¿Debía disculparme? La sola idea sonaba estúpida, sólo me encontró haciendo lo que cualquier pareja haría, lo que ella hace con su esposo cada noche. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que hacerse la incrédula?

¿Y qué pasaría si la vieras a ella entregarse en la intimidad a su esposo? Me preguntó mi conciencia, la sola idea le hizo hervir la sangre, los celos me habrían consumido y hubiera destruido todo a mi paso, le gritaría hasta hartarme.

—**¿Te sirvo café? ¿Te o agua? **

—**Hermione** — quería explicarle lo que había pasado, pero no encontré la manera de hacerlo —. **Lo siento, lamento tanto lo que… tuviste que presenciar. **

—**Severus no tienes que disculparte por algo… tan normal. **

—**Te lastimé, lo sé.**

—**Es algo que ocurre, ambos tenemos pareja y una vida, debemos aceptarlo** — susurró con un tono que iba más allá de la tristeza, algo que no me había gustado como había sonado.

—**No sabes cómo he lamentado habernos hecho esto, no debí obliviarte, te perdí y es algo que duele** — le confesé a pesar de haberle jurado que estaba iniciando una vida con Susan.

—**No pienses más en eso, estaremos bien.**

Se levantó con la sola intención de que no la viera llorar, saberse débil frente a mí era inconcebible para ella, prefería mil cosas antes de aceptar que me necesitaba, prefería hacerse la fuerte. Cruzó la sala y se quedó parada, se recargó sobre el marco unos minutos, la vi tan delgada que me asusté por un momento.

—**¡Mami!**

—**En seguida voy cielo** — le gritó desde abajo —. **Subiré por Rose, te agradezco en verdad que puedas llevarla a sus terapias.**

—**Puedo hacerlo todos los días, creo que… necesitas descansar ¿estás bien?** — le pregunté acercándome a ella, pero subió las escaleras al sentirme cerca.

—**Sí… ahora vuelvo. **

Subió, mientras me quedé ahí pensando en todo lo que ella me estaba ocultando, antes de decirle la verdad ella confiaba en mí, me contaba lo que sucedía con los niños, hasta las discusiones estúpidas que tenía con su esposo por la mañana, y ahora estaba a ciegas, no tenía idea de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Llevaba a Rosie en brazos y ésta enredaba sus piernas en su cintura, bajó los primeros escalones con dificultad, se detuvo al quinto paso y se sostuvo con fuerza de los barrotes. Subí rápido quitándole a la niña y alzando su mentón bastante preocupado.

—**¿Hermione? ¿Qué te ocurre nena?**

—**Sólo vete **— susurró llorando, no pudo contener más esa situación, se estaba quebrando frente a mí, prefería caer sola a que yo la viera, y si estaba así era porque ni ella misma podía ayudarse.

—**No soporto verte así.**

—**Se les hará tarde, sólo me maree. **

—**Entonces te llevaré abajo, y le llamaré a tu madre para que venga acompañarte.**

Hermione asintió, sostuve su cintura, vi como se erizo cuando la toque, no dijimos nada, cada vez que se me ocurría abrir la boca la terminaba lastimando, y estar a solas era un continuo peligro, las veces que ocurría vivía con el miedo de dejarnos llevar y cometer una estupidez.

—**Traeré a Rose en dos horas **— le dije y tan sólo asintió sin voltearme a ver.

Me quedó la tranquilidad que Hugo no estaba en la casa, que ella se mantuvo en la sala y había aceptado mi ayuda, no era su esposo, ni siquiera me consideraba su amigo pero necesitaba asegurarme que Hermione recibiera la atención necesaria, un medico que me explicara porque había estado bajando de peso, porque su semblante tan deprimente.

Salí de su casa con Rose en brazos, por primera vez no le presté atención en la historia que estaba contándome, me interesaba más por su madre. Me paré en una caseta marcando el número por cobrar, donde demonios iba a creer que necesitaba dinero muggle.

—**¿Sí?**

—**Señora Granger.**

—**¿Severus?** — preguntó extrañada al reconocerme la voz.

—**Sí soy yo señora, necesito que venga a la casa de Hermione.**

—**¿Ella se encuentra bien?**

—**Sí **— mentí para no preocuparla —. **Sólo no quiero que este sola.**

—**Severus la depresión de mi hija no se quitará acompañándola, ambos sabemos lo que le ocurre. Debes alejarte un poco de ellas. **

—**No puedo hacerlo.**

—**Es por su bien.**

—**Lo haré cuando sepa que Hermione no corre peligro **— respondí con firmeza colgando el teléfono.

—**¿Mami se encuentra bien?**

—**Claro que sí, no debes preocuparte por eso princesa. **

Estuve con ella durante toda la terapia, observe cada avance conforme pasaban los días, y me sentí tranquilo de que recuperara el movimiento de sus piernas, a la vez yo era de cierta forma responsable de aquel accidente.

Cuando le fui a llevar a la niña fue Weasley quién me abrió, esperando ver a Hermione y recibiendo la realidad como respuesta, ella tenía una familia y yo por mucho que hiciera ya salía sobrando.

**SS&amp;HG**

Caminaba por los pasillos hasta que me diera el tiempo suficiente para recoger a Rosie, era la última semana de terapia antes de que la dejaran ya libre, me quedaba la tranquilidad de que ella volvería a caminar y sería la misma niña risueña, de perfil pude ver la silueta de Hermione, su semblante era preocupado y mantenía su cabeza gacha, observé que era el consultorio de su jefe.

Era completamente absurdo que espiara la conversación, antes no habría tenido que recurrir a eso, pues ella evidentemente me habría tenido la confianza de decirme lo que ocurría. Me puse del lado de la puerta donde podía verla desde el ventanal.

―**Dos kilos menos de nuevo Hermione.**

―**Debes entender Albert que lo de mi hija me mató de los nervios, casi le arruino la vida. **

―**Fue un accidente** ― le dijo el hombre tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio ―. **Hermione, es difícil lo que tengo que decirte, pero la situación no puede seguir así. **

―**Estoy bien** ― le dijo, parecía que no era la primera vez que le repetía dicha frase.

―**Ambos sabemos que no es así, has bajado de peso y tu semblante es… preocupante. **

―**Todo el mundo tiene problemas Albert, ¿por qué te empeñas en mí?**

―**Tu estado anímico podría repercutir en tu trabajo. **

―**¿Estás dudando de mi capacidad como medimaga?** ― le preguntó en una clara señal de molestia. Hermione se acercó a él, no comprendí si en ese momento se pondría a llorar o lo mandaría con un hechizo fuera de San Mungo.

―**Por supuesto que no, pero debo velar por el bien de los pacientes y de ti misma, si creo que no puedes desempañarte al cien por ciento debo hacer algo.**

―**¿Hacer algo?** ― preguntó asustada ―. **¿Vas a despedirme?**

―**Te voy a transferir Hermione.**

―**No puedes hacerme eso. **

―**Tienes una semana para arreglar todo, le entregaras tus pacientes a dos colegas, los menores de 15 años pasaran a Susan y los mayores a Michael, lo siento. **

―**No lo hagas, por favor** ― le suplicó casi temblando ―. **Mi trabajo es lo único que tengo para…**

―**¿Por qué no te sientas y me cuentas el problema? Hermione voy ayudarte pero debes confiar en mí. **

―**¿Ayudarme? Me lo dice el hombre, el "Amigo"** ― le escupió con cierto desprecio ―, **el que me está echando. Sí tengo problemas y mi trabajo era lo único que tenía para no volverme loca. **

―**Solo voy a transferirte a laboratorio, sólo eso. **

―**Soy una medimaga, ¿cuándo has tenido una queja mía? ¿algún mal tratamiento? Mi trabajo siempre ha sido limpio Albert.**

―**Lo sé, pero entiéndelo, puedes cometer un error, intento cuidar tu maldita licencia Hermione. ¿Es Ron? ¿Van ustedes bien? **

Hermione lo miró con odio dándole la espalda, él se levantó encarándola, la abrazó y ella se rompió una vez más recibiendo el gesto, mis manos ardieron cuando los celos aparecieron, el dolor de ella causado por mí y siendo consolada por alguien más.

―**Si un matrimonio va mal sabes que debes terminarlo.**

―**Ron es un buen hombre Albert, un padre ejemplar para mis hijos.**

―**¿Y amas aún al papá de tus hijos?** ― Ella se quedó callada, ese miserable la veía con calma y ternura, limpió sus lágrimas provocando un estremecimiento de Hermione.

―**Da igual el problema que tenga, tu no cambiaras de parecer, ¿cierto?**

―**Sólo será temporal. **

―**Gracias por todo Albert.** ― Le dijo con un odio marcado.

Di la vuelta al consultorio para que ella no me viera, la vi alejarse hasta que llegó a arreglar lo que tanto le había pedido ese hombre. Entró dejando la puerta abierta, la seguí por instinto, pero me vio y no dijo nada, tan sólo se limpiaba las lágrimas con ira.

―**Necesito… necesito un favor. **

―**Lo que quieras Hermione. **

―**Lleva a mis hijos con mi mamá, debo… quiero estar sola. **

―**Perdóname por favor, no soporto verte así.**

―**Necesito estar sola… por favor.**

―**Hermione…** ― llegó Susan con unos pergaminos en la mano, pero se quedó callada cuando se dio cuenta que estábamos solos ― **Albert manda llamarte. **

―**En seguida voy, Severus sería todo, muchas gracias** ― me despidió con esa seriedad tan característica en ella cuando está enfadada.

Susan abrió la puerta dándome la señal de que saliera, cuando ambos estábamos afuera puso sus manos en las caderas señalándome con la mirada, casi sentía venir lentamente lo que se avecinaba, sus reproches y el dolor marcado en su mirada.

―**No vayas a empezar. **

―**Entiendo que Hermione está mal, lo he visto, pero ¿por qué no vas a pedirle que deje a su esposo? Así dejas de jugar conmigo y… con ella.**

―**No estoy jugando con ella** ― le alcé la voz señalándola con el dedo.

―**¿Y conmigo si?**

―**Sabías cuales eran las circunstancias, no vengas hacerte ahora la que no sabía nada.**

―**Y juraste que ibas a intentarlo.**

―**Lo estamos haciendo día tras día, tengo que ir por Rose.**

―**Te espero en mi casa ¿o tienes un compromiso?**

―**Te veo ahí a las ocho **― le respondí molesto con ella y conmigo mismo.

**SS&amp;HG**

Observé a Susan bajar por las escaleras, usaba un vestido color rojo que se pegaba a sus curvas, un escote en sus pechos los hacía lucir mucho mejor, realmente era una mujer preciosa, se había hecho un moño y me sonreía con cierto enfado en sus labios, cerré El Profeta y me dediqué a verla sin decirle una sola palabra.

—**¿Algo que tengas que decirme?**

—**¿Por qué no estas arreglado?** — me dijo con cierta calma en su voz.

—**¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**

—**¡Oh Severus! Te lo dije desde la semana pasada, el evento de caridad de San Mungo. ¿No piensas acompañarme?**

—**Odio esos eventos, tener que vestirme de gala y odio más a los invitados.** — Le ordené rotundamente, no iba terminar la semana así.

—**Todo el mundo irá, menos yo porque no quieres acompañarme** — comenzó hacer un drama sentándose en su sala, pero sin embargo sentía su mirada reprocharme.

De pronto lo pensé mejor, había dicho todo el mundo, y sin las terapias de Rosie eso sería el motivo perfecto para ver a Hermione. Regresé mi vista hacia ella y arqueé la ceja, suspiré con fastidio.

—**Está bien, vayamos… un par de horas solamente. **

…

Fue lo primero que vi tan pronto llegue a la reunión, Hermione tenía un vestido negro con gran vuelo, sin mangas y un escote en su espalda. Usaba una gargantilla de perlas y su cabello lo tenía arreglado por un lado, intentaba darle una sonrisa a su jefe, sin lograrlo al cien por ciento. Su esposo sostenía su cintura mientras ambos hombres hablaban.

Susan me arrastró entre la gente, presentándome a medimagos reconocidos, investigadores con fortunas tan altas que era muy fácil saber las intenciones de ambos, ella quería que me asociara con alguno de ellos y podernos ir de Londres.

En ningún momento me acerqué a Hermione, eso ya lo sabía, no iba poder ni siquiera hablar con ella, su rechazo seguía latente en todo momento. Sus ojos castaños me observaron un momento pero agachó la cabeza cuando su esposo la invitó a bailar.

Mucho tiempo la juzgue por algo en lo que ella no tuvo que ver, la culpé por todo lo que ocurría, cometí un grave error y terminé dañándola más de lo que ya estaba, poco a poco yo habría provocado la situación en la que ella se encontraba. No bastando eso, le demostré que podía vivir sin ella.

La vi danzar suavemente en la pista, la lentitud de la pieza, una de las manos de Weasley rodear su cintura, y ella tan ajena a esa noche, tan distraída e indiferente que me estaba poniendo ansioso. Terminé de beber la copa que me había dado uno de los meseros, no podía dejar de verla, era tan hermosa que podría besarla esa noche, tan atractiva que solamente con verla me provocaba, pero su rostro tan melancólico me incitaba a acariciarla hasta arrancarle cada tristeza.

—**¿En alguna parte de la noche dejaras de verla y prestarme atención a mí? **

La voz de Susan me regresó a la realidad, no era una escena, no podía enfadarme o reprochárselo, tan sólo intentaba darse su lugar como mujer, la comprendía perfectamente, quise disculparme pero no había palabras que no le hubiera dicho ya, con los días me daba cuenta que Susan no me ayudaría a olvidar a Hermione, ni siquiera era un consuelo a la ausencia.

—**¿Quieres bailar?** — ella asintió dándome la mano.

Baile con ella abrazándola, no le dije nada, tan sólo guardábamos silencio. Una lechuza entró con velocidad a la reunión dejando una carta justo frente a Hermione, Weasley la tomó y leyó con rapidez, debieron ser malas noticias ya que sólo se quitó la túnica de gala entregándosela a su esposa y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la fiesta, observe su rostro, parecía tan preocupada en medio de tanta tristeza que guardaba.

—**Severus… ¿Por qué no vivimos juntos? Ya dime la verdad.**

—**Porque no me interesan los compromisos, eso es algo que te he repetido en muchas ocasiones. **

—**Pero podemos… ser una familia** — susurró despacio como temiendo a mi respuesta, había querido decir eso durante semanas, lo podía sentir —. **Tu… yo… y no sé, más adelante…**

—**Ni siquiera lo digas Susan **— la interrumpí con calma —. **No está en mis planes tener hijos, y eso es un tema que no pienso discutir.**

—**¿No te importan mis deseos?**

—**Claro que me importan, y si tu deseo es ser madre, no soy el hombre adecuado para ti** — dejó de bailar para verme a la cara, no sabía si me daría una cachetada o de nuevo se pondría a llorar.

—**¿Piensas usarlo como excusa para irte con ella?**

—**No, solo quiero que pienses si soy lo que te conviene.**

Ambos guardamos silencio, el ambiente se había tornado tenso. En un momento que me tomó por sorpresa ella me soltó y se acercó a una mesa, tomó un zumo y lo bebió con calma, podía sentir el enfado en la forma que sostenía la copa.

Me senté a un lado de ella intentando no llamar la atención, Hermione bailaba con Albert y le sostenía la mirada con temor, pude ver la forma en que la abrazaba y parecía que él hablaba y hablaba un tema que a ella le incomodaba, o los malditos celos eso era lo que me querían dejar ver.

Fue tan desquiciante estar ahí frente a ella, como pasaban las piezas de música y ese mago no se dignaba a soltarla, creyendo tener derechos sobre ella por ser su jefe, tenía que soportar a Weasley porque era su esposo, pero no podía tolerar eso de ningún otro hombre. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas, ella debía ser mía y no de cualquier bastardo que se sintiera atraído por ella.

—**Creo que me voy a casa.**

—**Lo siento** — me disculpe cuando me vio por tercera vez endiosado con Hermione.

—**Ella está casada y te ha dejado claro que no quiere nada contigo, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? **— sonreí con burla sosteniéndole la mirada.

—**Ella no me dijo tan cosa.**

—**Tú me dijiste que…**

—**Yo siempre protegeré a Hermione, Susan.**

—**Ayer hicimos el amor Severus y no creo que la hayas recordado mientras sucedía, creo que deberíamos irnos de Londres, tendríamos más posibilidades de ser felices **— me enfadé que me recordara lo débil que era con ella en la cama, tenía una forma de excitarme que me dejaba inmóvil y hacía lo que ella quería.

—**Aún la amo** — susurré con sinceridad.

—**Eres muy cruel** — escupió conteniendo las lágrimas, tomó su abrigo y salió de ahí herida, me maldije por un momento hasta que ella chocó con Albert, se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió despidiéndose.

—**¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?**

—**Estoy cansada.**

—**Si requieres un permiso, sólo dime.** — Ella asintió besando su mejilla —. **Eres una maravillosa mujer Susan, si te sientes mal házmelo saber y… gracias por decirme lo de Hermione, eres una gran amiga.**

—**De nada Albert.**

—**Si sabes porque está mal dímelo, no hay nadie más interesado en su salud que yo.** — Susan asintió despidiéndose y caminando rápido, le seguí los pasos, completamente furioso hasta llegar a la salida.

—**Puedo irme sola.**

—**Eso sí que no, hablaremos en casa, apúrate** — le dije tomándola del brazo caminando, no dijimos nada hasta llegar al punto donde debíamos aparecernos.

En cuanto pisamos la sala de su casa bajo la mirada apenada, contenía cada una de mis palabras para no herirla más de lo que había hecho en la reunión, pero poco a poco fui atando cabos hasta realmente tener una teoría de lo que había pasado.

—**Tú le dijiste a Albert que ella estaba mal.**

—**¡Porque está mal! No puede atender pacientes así Severus, pensé en ella no en mí te lo juró. Fuimos amigas en la Universidad y estando deprimida no puede realizar su profesión.**

—**No te creo ni una palabra, ¡le quitaron sus pacientes Susan! ¡Por tu culpa y tus celos!**

—**Si hubieran sido celos habría hecho que la despidieran, sólo hice lo mejor para ella, ¿Por qué me ves como la mala? No hice nada incorrecto.**

—**¿Nada? Meterte conmigo si que lo fue, sabiendo que ella es tu amiga y yo el hombre que ama, por respeto debiste… contener tus impulsos. **

—**Yo me enamore de ti, antes de saber lo que había ocurrido entre ustedes.**

—**Cuando te lo confesé debiste recapacitar.**

—**El que debió recapacitar fuiste tú — **se defendió —. **Porque estás conmigo sólo por lastimarla, ¡usándome!**

—**No estoy para un drama tuyo** — finalicé saliéndome de su casa, con ira en cada paso que daba, sus palabras algo tenían de razón, pude estar con cualquier otra mujer y usé a Susan para lastimar a Hermione, siendo el único culpable de su estado.

—**¡Severus! ¡Severus vuelve!** — escuché que me gritaba desde la puerta, pero no quise oírla, me desaparecí regresando a esa maldita reunión.

…

Entré con pasos firmes, buscando desesperadamente a Hermione, la vi cerca de Albert y todos esos celos aparecieron de pronto, podría en ese momento atacarlo sin remordimiento, sacar a Hermione de ahí y hablar de una maldita vez.

Cuando pretendí acercarme a ellos, Albert se levantó logrando la atención de todos, ella le siguió los pasos intentando sonreír y desviando mi mirada, ignorándome completamente.

—**Buenas noches a todos, una vez más gracias por su presencia **— dijo Albert con una copa en las manos —. **Hasta las doce de la noche tenemos para la cuenta final, todo lo recaudado se usará para la mejora del hospital y lo que se invertirá en las próximas investigaciones **— todos aplaudieron al ver la suma en galeones que se tenía —. **Quisiera aprovechar este momento para notificarles que perdemos a uno de nuestros miembros, estoy completamente agradecido con sus notables investigaciones y proyectos, una gran medimaga se despide de nosotros y El Hospital General de Barcelona la recibe con los brazos abiertos, demos un gran aplauso de despedida a la señora Hermione Weasley por favor** — todos aplaudieron cuando ella dio dos pasos hacia adelante —. **Su esposo fue ascendido al nuevo cuartel, lamentablemente ella nos deja pero obtendrá un prestigioso puesto en el Hospital, todos te damos nuestros mejores deseos Hermione** — ese hombre la abrazó y ella correspondió al gesto mientras las miradas estaban sobre de ellos.

—**Quiero darles las gracias a todos, San Mungo me recibió cuando tan sólo era una alumna, fue mi primer trabajo, donde hice mi especialidad y me transforme en la persona que soy, de todo corazón muchas gracias** — dijo con ese tono serio que últimamente tenía.

—**Bueno… y sigamos que nos queda poco menos de una hora y después la gran velada. **

Sin importarme lo que fuera a suceder me acerqué a ella, Hermione lo vio e intento huir, fui un insensato y un imprudente pero no pude soportarlo más.

Habían transcurrido meses en los que ambos vivíamos en un inferno, sufriendo por una conversación que nos negamos a tener. Nunca quise faltarle al respeto, siempre procuré que ella no dejara de ser la dama que era. Me conformé con lo poco que tenía, pero ella me traicionó una vez más.

Se hervía la sangre que no me dijera que se iba, se alejaba de los problemas, se llevaba a Rosie. Ella sabía que si no la veía me volvería loco, pero nada le importó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta tomé su cintura con fuerza, fingí sonreírle y ella me vio con miedo.

—**Bailemos.**

—**Tengo que irme.**

—**Insisto. **

La lleve a la pista donde comencé a bailar con ella, ejercía fuerza sobre su cuerpo pero no se quejó, sentía su nerviosismo y cómo vigilaba por si alguien sospechaba, por primera vez eso no me importó.

—**No puedes irte.**

—**Ya está decidido.**

—**¿Te ibas ir sin decirme? **— se quedó callada fingiendo no oírme —. **¿Por qué te vas? Y no pongas de excusa el puesto de tu marido.**

—**Tengo que rehacer mi vida, dejar de… vivir en el pasado.**

—**¿Me extrañas?**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Estoy cansado de pelear, hablemos de nosotros.**

—**Severus no hay ningún nosotros, yo estoy casada con Ron y tú estás haciendo tu vida con Susan, tuvimos algo pero ya no tiene futuro, estamos muy alejado. **

—**Me conformo con tenerte así, lejos, pero viéndote.**

—**Yo no **— me sostuvo por primera vez la mirada y pude ver cuánto estaba dañada, no había nada en ellos, estaba apagada, ahora comprendí la depresión de la que hablaban y lo que yo había provocado —. **No me sirve de consuelo verte con otra, me voy en dos semanas y no cambiaré de parecer. No te quitaré a Rosie, la podrás ver cuando quieras pero harás el trato con Ron.**

—**Hermione…**

—**¡No!** — respondió firme y me soltó.

La vi alejarse con pasos decididos, se mezcló entre la gente hasta verla entrar al hospital, la seguí por inercia, al sentirla tan alejada, al sentir que la perdía no pude hacer otra cosa más que seguirla, la convencería, buscaría la forma que se quedara.

Entró al que era su consultorio, la encontré recargada en el escritorio, la vi tan derrotada que me maldije, cerré la puerta con seguro provocando llamar su atención, se sorprendió al verme pero no dijo nada, sólo respiró agitada mientras veía como me acercaba.

Estaba fuera de control, esa noche había tenido que soportar a su esposo, las insinuaciones de su jefe y para colmo la noticia de perderla. Pero ella no se iría, ambas tenían que quedarse conmigo.

A través del ligero escote su pecho iba y venía, estaba tan asustada que me excitaba. En un momento que no se esperaba, y donde no controlé mis impulsos la besé, no era ternura lo que le ofrecí sino ese sentimiento oculto y acumulado, mordí sus labios hasta que ella correspondió y se entregó, quiso detenerme pero ya no le fue posible, pareciera como si no tuviera el control de su cuerpo.

Levanté su vestido hasta llegar a sus piernas, las alcé y ella entendió el mensaje, abrazó mis caderas con ellas. La llevé del otro lado del escritorio y la recosté sin dejar de besarla.

—**Te he extrañado tanto** — logre decirle, ella gimió herida en respuesta.

Saqué uno de sus senos y lo bese, provocando un gemido aun más placentero, en ese instante creí que no soportaría mas, su sabor era único pero no necesitaba eso, sino algo más, sentirla mía.

Ella sostuvo mi mirada y sabía lo que quería, esperé una negativa pero ésta nunca llegó, introduje mis manos por debajo del vestido y sus ojos brillaron, era dolor, lagrimas y placer, escuchó con rapidez el cinturón y el cierre.

Con rapidez hice a un lado su ropa interior y ella respiró con más fuerza, mordiéndose el labio me indicó que siguiera.

—**Hermione…**

—**Hazlo** — me pidió.

—**Júrame que él no volverá a tocarte, después de que te haga mía.**

—**Hazlo ya.**

—**Júralo** — le pedí frotando su entrada, ella se estremeció arqueando su espalda.

—**Severus…**

—**Juralo.**

Ella se movió y me abrazó con fuerza cuando provocó que la penetrara un poco, ya no pude retractarme, la penetré aún más obteniendo un gemido de su parte, le bese sin detener el vaivén, era tan rápido que creí que el escritorio no resistiría la fuerza con la que la estaba haciendo mía, gimió mi nombre una y otra vez, me exigía y me pedía cosas que yo en un arrebato de locura haría.

Lo que habíamos evitado por meses por fin era consumado, no pude detenerme, y cuando la culpa llegaba con mas fuerza la penetraba, no pude controlar mi excitación, mucho menos cuando ella dijo esa palabra…

—**Lo juro.**

_**Espero les guste el capítulo, nos leeremos en una semana. Gracias**_

_**Faiste: **_Hermione quizá no tome las mejores decisiones pero ella se encuentra muy herida, al final Severus decidió estar son su mejor amiga, la rechazó y la obligó a vivir con sus recuerdos sin una posibilidad de estar juntos, es normal que se encuentre así, ya veras los cambios en ambos personajes. Gracias por leer… besos.

_**Lynette P. Broderick: **_Y llegó el consuelo que tantos deseaban, espero les guste y no me maten, vienen muchas cosas de hoy en adelante. Besos

_**Yazmín Snape: **_Creo que quedó bien, lo tuve que cortar ahí pero pondré la otra parte en el siguiente capítulo, ve pensando pero no me digas hasta que te lo pida. Besos.

_**Keilita Princess: **_Espero te haya gustado, tus ideas son bien recibirás lo sabes, y pondré la que me pediste en unos dos capítulos. Besos

_**Parejachyca: **_Todo parece como si nada tuviera futuro, esta tan enredado, pero todo esta bajo control, el final lo dice… espero te haya gustado. Besos

_**Angienicole Delgadoponce: **_Sí que es muy difícil lograr eso, dejar a los cuatro felices no será tan fácil y eso si es imposible, ocurrirá muchas cosas pero se lograra el cometido. Ojala te agrade el desenlace. Besos

_**Kharlaevsnape: **_Si guapa, no te preocupes por eso. Veremos más a Ron y Harry de hoy en adelante. Gracias por leer… besos


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

Respiré agitado sobre su cuello enrojecido, aún la escuchaba gemir pero más calmada, salí de su intimidad, recibiendo una protesta por parte de ella. Al separarme no pude ver una imagen más erótica, a medio vestir con las bragas colgando por uno de sus tacones, despeinada, con los labios hinchados y sus pupilas dilatadas.

Ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de decir nada, quizá ambos estábamos avergonzados o teníamos miedo de romper el momento siendo inoportunos. Ella se mordió el labio y un rastro de tristeza apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

Se levantó subiendo su ropa interior y acomodando el vestido, tenía que salir de ahí viéndose presentable, la tomé de la cintura lo suficiente fuerte como para provocar un gemido de dolor.

—**Vamos a mi casa** — le sugerí acariciando su espalda.

—**Pero…**

—**Es temprano aún, vamos… no fue la forma correcta de hacerte mía.**

—**Está bien **— accedió dejándose llevar por el placer que aún quedaba en su cuerpo.

…

Le propuse ir a mi casa porque no había actuado de la forma correcta, seguramente Hermione creyó que estaría calmado, se equivocó indudablemente. En cuanto pisamos la casa la tomé de la cintura, para que enredara las piernas en mis caderas, fui bajando el vestido conforme íbamos subiendo al segundo piso, para cuando llegamos a la habitación ella ya iba desnuda, y entregada como la primera vez.

Me quité la ropa con rapidez y la volví a cargar para dejarla caer en la cama, me detuve un momento para admirar su belleza, sus pezones estaban erectos y su piel se erizó al ver cómo la estaba viendo. Mi mirada bajó a su vientre el cual se ocultó de inmediato con sus manos, queriendo ocultar las marcas de que había en su cuerpo, evidencia de que había sido madre.

Fue sintiéndose avergonzada cuando la veía, quizás creía ingenuamente que no era comparable con la mujer que había tenido en los años de guerra, había pasado tiempo y Hermione ya no era la misma, eso ya lo sabía, eran mujeres enteramente diferentes, y amaba ese cambio en ella.

La obligué a quitarse las manos, recostándome sobre de ella.

—**Nunca había estado tan excitado como ahora,** — le sugerí bajando por su vientre, ella respiró con dificultad conforme fui avanzando, abrió sus piernas por instinto y sonreí complacido.

Me hundí en su intimidad, disfrutando de su sabor, creyendo que jamás podría volver a estar así con ella, gimió cuando sintió que mordía su clítoris, quiso alejarme pero lo evité sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza.

Su mirada comenzó a nublarse y ella movió sus caderas esperando llegar al orgasmo con rapidez, ya no pensaba y esa chica sensata había muerto tal como lo había estado deseando. Se quedó tranquila cuando sintió las contracciones llegar a su intimidad, bebí gustoso el elixir.

La vi temblar sobre mi cama, jalé sus piernas hasta donde me encontraba de rodillas, y la penetré despacio, sintiendo el calor de ella llenarme por completo.

Las uñas de ella se enterraron en mi espalda con lentitud conforme iba avanzando, disfrutaba ver como Hermione perdía el control, sabía que quería que la tomara con violencia, en cambio ahora era presa de la sed del placer y aceptaba lo que podía darle en ese momento, al ritmo que yo decidiera, era un vaivén tan lento que ella sentía ir y venir el orgasmo sin que llegara por completo, sabía que cuando por fin decidiera dejar de jugar con ella, al placer la azotaría con fuerza.

Ella comenzó a tocar su clítoris, mi autocontrol cayó por el retrete, la embestí al sentirla más apretada, la dejé gritar, gemir, pedir y susurrar mi nombre. En ese maldito consultorio no había podido hacer nada, pero ahora la dejé moverse y llorar mientras se movía conmigo.

Quiso subir a mis caderas, pero lo impedí sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza, hasta que un grito me anunció su culminación, provocando que yo perdiera la noción de todo lo que ocurría.

…

Se incorporó asustada, maldijo al ver el reloj, marcaban casi la seis de la mañana, había despertado hacía unos diez minutos y esperaba ansioso lo que sucedería a continuación.

La observé levantarse con rapidez, recogió lo primero que encontró, sus bragas las cuales ocultó, lo cual era completamente absurdo, parecía que necesitaba que alguien le recordara todo lo que le había hecho la noche anterior.

Me sostuvo la mirada y su rostro se sonrojó, intentó sonreír pero no lo logró, salió de la recámara y pude ver su espalda desnuda con unas marcas que le había dejado anoche, se agachó intentando no mostrarme más de su cuerpo, segundo fracaso esa mañana. Su vestido la cubría un poco.

―**Tienes que darte una ducha.**

―**No, es tarde, debería ya estar en mi casa, los niños deben seguir con mi madre y aunque lo dudes, debo ir al trabajo por la tarde.**

―**Entra a la ducha, tengo que quitarte unas marcas.**

―**¿Qué marcas? **― preguntó asustada.

―**En la espalda, vamos para que puedas irte.**

―**Pero…** ― me vio con desconfianza.

―**Prometo no incitarte** ― le mentí, ella fingió creerme y se metió al baño abriendo el grifo.

Esa imagen no ayudaba demasiado a la rabia que aún tenía en las venas, el placer de hacerla mía y el egoísmo latente, quitó su cabello mojado y lo puso del lado, sentí como temblaba, ni siquiera quería que la tocara, o todo lo contrario y deseaba que lo hiciera de inmediato.

Puse poción en las marcas que tenía en su espalda, cuando el agua resbaló por su cuerpo su piel ya estaba blanca, había eliminado el rastro de infidelidad. Mis manos bajaron por su cadera y la abracé por la espalda, no deseaba que se fuera, quería que me jurara que no iba abandonarme.

―**¿Te arrepientes?** ― le pregunté, sabiendo que posiblemente me dijera que sí.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, besé su cuello sin importarme su respuesta, sabía que Weasley siempre la había tratado bien, estaba dispuesto a aceptar que amaba más a su esposo que a mí, pero en la forma que temblaba también me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la hacía sentir.

―**No.** ― Respondió segura ocultando un gemido cuando acaricié su vientre.

Sentí la ansiedad de su cuerpo para que siguiera avanzando, la erección empezó a lastimarme y me pegué a su cuerpo, aceptaría su decisión de no estar conmigo, su negativa y rechazo, pero no llegó nada de eso.

Tomé mi erección y la coloqué en su entrada, ella arqueó la espalda sosteniéndose del azulejo y me introduje en ella aun de espaldas, sólo escuché el choque entre nuestros cuerpos y pedirme que parara mientras gemía, ya no podía hacerlo, ni ella deseaba que lo hiciera.

**HERMIONE**

Con esfuerzo logré sacarlo del cuarto de baño, mientras terminaba de secar con magia mi vestido, tomé una toalla para secarme el cabello, jalé la primera que encontré dentro del armario que había ahí dentro. Un par de prendas cayeron a mis pies, maldije tomándolas con rapidez, mi corazón se estrujó al ver que era una blusa de dormir de mujer, subí la vista para ver algunas prendas bien acomodadas junto con accesorios para baño, una loción para baño y un gel alcanzaban a verse.

Acomodé las cosas, sequé mi cabello y me arreglé, no me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar, era estúpido que le reclamara algo, yo estaba casada con Ron y él tenía derecho a rehacer su vida aunque me pesara.

_Pero él te prometió no meter a ninguna mujer a tu casa_, me recordó con dolor mi memoria, porque dijera lo que dijera Severus, yo había perdido mis recuerdos pero él no, aun así nunca iba reclamarle algo tan estúpido como eso, debía fingir que no había visto nada.

Lo que me decepcionaba era que si Susan vivía ahí, el muy idiota arriesgo demasiado al haberme llevado ahí, me expuso a que esa mujer nos descubriera, y no es que me importara mucho, poco me interesaba, ella sabiendo todo el pasado se quedó con Severus, teniendo conciencia de lo que sentía, ambos sabiendo cuanto la lastimaban.

Me importaba poco si terminaba lastimada la que había sido mi mejor amiga, pero tenía que pensar que ella podría exponerme frente a mis amigos, mi familia y la comunidad mágica, lo único que me importó fue mi familia, algo que a Severus no le pasó por la cabeza.

Por un momento odié a Snape, dejarse llevar por sus hormonas no fue lo más indicado, pero no podía juzgarlo, a mi me ocurrió lo mismo en el consultorio, sólo me dejé llevar por el deseo y el dolor, tomándonos sin importar nada, cómo si solo quisiéramos sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos, la unión y la culminación del acto.

Yo era una mujer casada, tenía un marido que nunca me había fallado, y dos hijos maravillosos, fruto del amor que tenía con mi esposo. Ahora no tendría el valor de sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de los dos.

Salí de la habitación ya bastante presentable, escuché a Severus en la planta de abajo, mordí mi labio bastante nerviosa, él se acercó extendiéndome una taza de café, la cual acepté dudosa. La casa seguía tal cual con excepción de algunos cambios que seguramente había hecho Susan, de pronto comencé a sentirme tan mareada que creí que vomitaría en la sala.

—**Es mejor que me vaya.**

—**Aunque sea tomate ese café. **

—**No, desayunaré con mi hijos **— le respondí con voz fría e indiferente.

Le di la espalda intentando ocultar mis sentimientos, él quiso abrazarme pero me alejé con enojo, no podía no evitar sentirse traicionada de esa manera, estaba frente a un egoísta que nada le importaba.

—**Hermione...**

—**Adiós Severus** — fue lo último que dije antes de desaparecer de la estancia de La Hilandera.

…

Caminé despacio tras cerrar esa puerta, lo único que estaba en mi cabeza en esos momentos era alejarme lo más rápido que pudiera, tenía mucho que pensar, el arrepentimiento no era el sentimiento que me sofocaba, sino la decepción, sabía bien que no podía reclamar nada pero no dejaba de pensar que esa casa en un momento fue mía y estaba llena de recuerdos.

Cerraba los ojos y podía recordar cada momento, las vacaciones ahí fueron inolvidables, recuerdo todas las veces que baje corriendo descalza por las escaleras, el verlo llegar me llenaba de emoción.

Frecuentemente no podíamos llegar a la habitación y nos recostábamos en uno de los sillones y la alfombra.

Podía sentirlo a él, abrazándome mientras veíamos crepitar el fuego de la chimenea, ya pasadas las 12 subíamos a la recamara, algunas veces solo para dormir, otras para amarnos en la oscuridad de la alcoba.

Nunca hicimos planes en esa casa, solía decir que en cuanto todo terminaría compraríamos una casa lejos de Inglaterra, pero cada habitación tenía un recuerdo muy especial que guardaba con recelo. La habitación marcada con cada noche en la que nos amamos, en las que reímos, donde planeamos, ambos presa de la ingenuidad, el cuarto de baño donde mil veces calló mis gemidos, el laboratorio: lugar de fantasías sin límite, la cocina, que fue el único lugar al que le di forma para alimentarnos como era debido, cada parte era mía y con los recuerdos creía tener el derecho de exigir que se respetara.

—_¿Por qué no podernos quedarnos con la casa? Le he guardado cariño — susurré al ver que su mirada pasaba del asombro a la negación. _

—_Porque se está cayendo a pedazos. _

—_Yo no lo veo así, podríamos… arreglarla._

—_O comprar una nueva — sugirió con determinación. _

—_Pero no vendas está, quisiera que la conservaras — le dije en voz baja, intentando que olvidara la conversación, pero que cumpliera mi último deseo. _

—_Será tuya entonces, haz lo que desees con ella Hermione._

_Cuando alcé la vista su mirada cambió, era increíblemente humano, serio pero lleno de tranquilidad. Se levantó del sillón hasta llegar a la cama y besarme con suavidad, cada parte de su cuerpo pegada a la mía, sintiendo sus brazos cerca de mi pecho, sus manos acariciando mi cara y su cadera haciendo espacio entre mis piernas. _

—_Pero a ti no te gusta esta casa._

—_Cortesía de mi padre, no quisiera vivir aquí cuando tengamos hijos. _

—_Quizá nuestra hija limpie todo ese pasado, y llene la casa de amor. — Él detuvo las caricias para verme con concentración._

—_Está bien, nos quedaremos aquí. _

—_Quisiera hacerle muchos cambios, empezando por las habitaciones, me gustaría que cambiemos las recámaras. _

—_Creí que te gustaba está. — Preguntó confundido. _

—_Sí, pero me gustaría que empezáramos desde cero, sin pasado. — Titubeé un poco mientras me levantaba sonrojada, escuché el disimulo de una risa, cuando volteé a verlo estaba recostado sonriendo._

—_No he dormido con ninguna mujer aquí._

—_No me he referido a eso — me defendí mintiendo. _

—_Claro que te referías a eso, pero nunca había traído a una mujer a la casa, mucho menos para tener sexo con ella._

—_Es… increíble. _

—_Por Merlín ¿aún crees que seduzco a mis alumnas? — cuestionó sorprendido —. Tú fuiste la excepción, hubo en ti algo que no había visto en otra mujer, y no estaba preparado para tal cosa, por eso no te rechacé. _

—_¿Qué fue?_

—_Ternura, es algo que nunca tuve el placer de conocer. _

—_Te creo._

—_No hubo ni habrá mujer que pise esta casa y disfrute conmigo en esta cama, nadie. _

—_¿Nunca? — le pregunté colocándome a horcadas. _

—_Así me mandes al demonio, esta casa será solo tuya y de nuestros recuerdos. _

Suspiré con enojo, no podía creer que a esas alturas tales palabras tuvieran un efecto tan negativo en mí, solo fue una promesa forzada en medio de tanta felicidad, de ilusiones y placer. Ahora que él tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz, todo cambiaba y ella vivía ahí ahora.

Debía aceptar que él estaba ahora con Susan, tal como él aceptó que yo vivía con Ron, sin embargo lo odiaba en ese momento, no podía creer que me arriesgara a que ella llegara y nos viera, pero debía aceptar que los celos me estaban cegando por completo.

Abrí la puerta de la casa de mis padres, me fui a la cocina mientras me preparaba algo de café, ya no lloraba pero una tristeza se alojaba en mi pecho sin intención de abandonarme.

Él en ningún momento me dijo que me amaba, y necesitaba tanto oírlo, saber que no era la urgencia de revivir el pasado, o algún recuerdo, necesitaba tanto saber que él sentía algo por mí, que no me había olvidado, que se odio ya no existía, pero solo me quedó el sabor de sexo, de placer, del gusto que tuvo por tomar mi cuerpo de nuevo.

—**¿Hermione?**

—**Mamá** — la salude sonriendo.

Ella me vio de pies a cabeza y negó con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería, estaba recién bañada y con la cara marcada de culpabilidad.

—**¿Qué hiciste hija?**

—**Nada** — mentí.

—**Si Ron se entera… ¿no pensaste en los niños cuando tomaste esa decisión?**

—**Mi esposo no va enterarse mamá** — susurré, confirmando de esa manera mi infidelidad.

—**¿Y los niños Hermione?**

—**Ellos no se verán afectados sino le digo nada a Ron. **

—**Entonces… fue un error ¿cierto? Algo que no ocurrirá de nuevo.**

Me quedé callada por un momento, no sabía tal cosa y había muchas cosas que debía hablar con Severus antes de tomar cualquier decisión que nos afectara.

—**No lo sé… es algo que ya no puedo controlar. **

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Era parte de los riesgos, y los conocía perfectamente, sabía que ella podría arrepentirse, que podría odiarme, comparar el amor que me tenía con el que le profesaba a su esposo, podría perder de manera limpia, dentro de todas las cosas no quería que eso ocurriera.

Podría soportar su arrepentimiento, su odio, ya había vivido con él por meses, pero jamás podría aceptar que su maldito marido fuera mejor que yo. Perder de manera limpia, por decisión de ella misma era una de las cosas que no quería que ocurriera. Aunque pareciera estúpido yo reclamaba a Hermione como mía, ahora que ella sabía toda la verdad me sentía con más derechos. Sabía bien que no podía exigirle que dejara a su familia, y eso era una de las cosas que más me costaba trabajo aceptar, saber que eso había sido un encuentro que se nos salió de las manos, tan sólo guiadas por el deseo, el placer, y el dolor, pero eso no significaba que ella me amara, ni mucho menos que ella pudiera volver a ser mía.

Ella parecía estar en casa, cuando la toqué, cuando la hice mía, volvió a sonreír, era como si nada de lo pasado hubiera existido. Maldije mil veces, ella y yo debíamos hablar de todo lo que había pasado, si creía que iba quedarme callado e ignorarlo todo de nuevo estaba completamente equivocada.

Alisté todo de nuevo para irla a buscar, no me importaba que estuviera casada, ni siquiera los años de matrimonio, ella fue primero mía y no dejaría de serlo, lucharía por Hermione, Weasley no se la llevaría.

Cuando entré al cuarto de baño su olor aún permanecía, en la toalla alguno de sus cabellos castaños, y la esencia a flores. Sonreí con tristeza. Al bajar la vista todo cobró sentido, un short estaba tirado, al abrir el closet me llené de miedo.

Hermione había visto la ropa que Susan había olvidado mientras estuvo enferma, tomé todo lo que había dejado y lo puse en una maleta, no mientras seguía maldiciendo, y ese temor no me dejaba tranquilo.

Yo le había jurado que nunca llevaría a una mujer a la casa, lo peor de todo es que conociéndola bien y sabiendo esos celos enfermizos que tanto la caracterizaban, ella estaría pensando que vivía con ella, en esa casa, y eso parecía ser el final de mi posible reconciliación con ella.

…

—**¿Severus?** — volteé al escuchar su voz.

Lo peor que me podía pasar en ese momento era encontrarme con Susan, ella sonrió besándome con ese cariño que tanto la caracterizaba. Tan feliz por verme, tan alegre por pensar que había ido a buscarla.

—**Esto sí es una verdadera sorpresa, creí que seguías molesto.**

—**No vine por eso.**

—**¿Entonces?**

—**Debo hablar con Hermione, es urgente. **

Ella bajó la vista intentando disimular su decepción, asintió mientras se ajustaba las cintas de su uniforme. Intente decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, ella no había hecho otra cosa más que amarme y solamente la había lastimado, no quería dañarla más de lo que estaba pero necesitaba a Hermione, y tendría que dejar a Susan para tenerla a ella.

—**Susan** — Hermione se puso nerviosa en cuanto me vio, pero adoptó esa máscara de frialdad y seriedad que tanto odiaba **—. Los estudios del paciente que me pediste, necesitará un tratamiento urgente.**

—**Gracias.**

—**Hermione tengo que hablar contigo.**

—**Estoy trabajando Severus, mi turno acaba de comenzar. **— Me cortó tajante dirigiéndose hacia los laboratorios.

—**No, es urgente. **

—**¿Es de vida o muerte? **— me encaró con ironía, enarqué la ceja con fastidio.

—**Evidentemente no.**

—**Entonces no es urgente** — respondió molesta mientras se colocaba el uniforme para entrar al laboratorio dentro de una cabina de cristal.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que Susan nos había seguido hasta bajar las escaleras, no decía nada pero mi actitud debió extrañarla por completo. Hermione guardó silencio mientras entraba al laboratorio y comenzaba a trabajar.

La noche anterior había comprendido que había muerto mi sentido común, en ese momento lo corroboré, ingresé a la cabina sin importarme lo que fuera a pensar Susan y cualquier otro empleado que me viera dentro.

—**Hermione, debemos hablar.**

—**¿Qué demonios haces?** — me preguntó asustada cuando comencé a ponerme el uniforme para entrar **—. Estás loco, esta área esta esterilizada para hacer los estudios, ni se te ocurra entrar.**

—**Tomaré las precauciones.**

—**No-lo-hagas. **— Me amenazó cuando terminé de ponerme los guates.

—**Hay cosas que debo explicarte.**

—**Vete, Susan esta aquí viéndote como pierdes la razón** — susurró intentando conseguir seriedad pero su rostro estaba marcado por el pánico —. **Tengo una familia Severus, y me estas poniendo en evidencia.**

—**Hermione, escúchame. **

—**¿Qué quieres?**

—**Dijiste que no te habías arrepentido, te hice sentir algo, lo sé, mientras te veía temblar supe que sigues siendo mía.**

—**Estos estudios si son de vida y muerte, y vienes a hablarme de… esto** — me reprochó molesta.

—**Perdí ya muchos años, no voy a perderte a ti, no ahora que me has dado motivos para luchar por ti. **

—**Vete… Susan está mirando hacia acá.**

—**Te veo a las seis en el Café que está a dos calles de aquí.**

—**¡No! Me verán ahí… te veo donde solías llevarme hace años…**

—**No me vayas a fallar.**

—**Iré, ahora vete… vete ya.** — Me exigió completamente desesperada.

**HERMIONE**

Guardé mi uniforme intentando ignorar a Susan que también se cambiaba para ir a casa, varias veces intentó llamar mi atención pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pude seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—**¡Hermione!**

—**Demonios Ginny, casi me provocas un paro cardiaco** — le reclamé tomándome el pecho, mi corazón parecía que se saldría de un momento a otro.

—**Mi hermano tiene razón, estas bastante estresada.**

—**¿Ron está aquí?** — pregunté intentando escucharme tranquila.

—**No, pero almorzamos ayer juntos, está preocupado por ti.**

—**Sabes que Ron es algo exagerado Ginny** — le dije mientras salíamos.

—**Hermione… ¿te vas a casa?**

—**Si Susan, hasta mañana.**

—**¿Y Severus? Dijo que era urgente lo que debía decirte, ¿pudieron arreglarlo? **— me cuestionó frente a Ginny, quién no le tomó importancia a lo que decía.

—**Sí, supongo que ya te contara hoy en la noche** — le sonreí con malicia.

—**Gracias, si… iremos a cenar.**

—**Disfruten su velada entonces.** — Me despedí dándole la espalda.

—**Igualmente tú Hermione.**

—**Lo haré… vámonos Ginny. **

Mi amiga se quejó cuando la jalé hasta llegar a la recepción de San Mungo, había estado hablando desde que salimos pero tan sólo podía pensar en Susan y esa guerra que de pronto había nacido entre nosotras, ambas ansiosas por ganarla.

—**¿Vas a la casa? Hace mucho que no me llevas a los niños, quiero verlos.**

—**No, es que… llegó… Thelsa de… New York, iré a tomar un café con ella** — mentí —. **Prometo llevarte a los niños el fin de semana.**

—**Me parece perfecto, Ron y tú necesitan tiempo a solas.**

—**Sí… nos… servirá.**

—**Entonces ve ya, me saludas a Thelsa.**

—… **Claro **— respondí sintiéndome la peor de las mujeres.

…

Me acerqué con recelo a la mesa donde se encontraba esperándome, ahora ambos nos encontrábamos más tranquilos, no teníamos la presión de ser descubiertos y podríamos tener esa conversación que habíamos atrasado.

—**Buenas noches Severus. **

—**Hermione** — me senté mientras el mesero tomaba nuestras ordenes, no podía dejar de pensar que en casa ya me estaban esperando **—. Gracias por venir.**

—**Severus lo que hiciste fue una completa locura.**

—**Hermione, necesito preguntarte algo, de tu respuesta depende todo.** — Expuso con seriedad, y por primera vez noté un temblor en su voz —. **¿Aún sientes algo por mí?**

—**Severus…¿qué pretendes con todo esto?**

—**Aún te amo Hermione, te casaste y aunque yo mismo presencie como formaste una familia, yo no pude dejar de amarte. Debo reconocer que no te hubiera devuelto tus recuerdos si aquello no hubiera pasado, pero ocurrió y luché por mucho tiempo para que tu vida siguiera el mismo curso, tenía miedo de que nos dejáramos llevar y ocurriera lo de anoche, tenía que respetarte y recordarte la vida hermosa que has tenido.**

—**¿Y ayer qué fue entonces? ¡Ya sé! La debilidad, ¿me equivoco?** — le cuestioné molesta.

—**Ayer anunciaste que te ibas de Londres, eso es algo que no pienso permitir, no te perderé a ti ni a Rose, ayer cambie de parecer y deje que por primera vez mis deseos me guiarán. **

—**Claro.**

—**Hermione, no hablo de deseos carnales, no fue sexo, linda te amo.**

—**Resulta un poco… difícil de creer, ya que te la pasaste meses enteros negándote a hablar conmigo, en cambio esperaste a que yo supiera la verdad para rehacer tu vida **— le reproche con lagrimas en los ojos, por primera vez estábamos sentados y por fin podía decirle todo lo que tenía dentro.

—**Era una forma de protegerte.**

—**Me dejaste completamente rota**. — Reclamé mientras mi boca temblaba.

—**Lo lamento… perdóname, sólo intentaba que no echaras a la borda tu vida, tu familia.**

—**¿Y ahora? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Sigo casada y ayer tuvimos sexo, ¿vienes a decirme que no puede volver a ocurrir? **

—**Vengo a decirte que si tú sigues amándome, yo lucharé por ti** — de todas las respuestas definitivamente no esperaba una como esa.

—**No te entiendo. **

—**Quiero estar contigo, sólo eso. No voy a pedirte que dejes a tu marido, que te divorcies o abandones a tu familia, no te pediré nada por ahora, sin embargo quiero que me digas si tu y yo tenemos oportunidad de estar juntos. **

—**Severus no entiendo, yo estoy casada y tú tienes a Susan, ¿cómo demonios vamos a estar juntos?**

—**¿Aún me amas?** — desvié la mirad molesta, parecía que esa pregunta no quería olvidarla.

—**Sí.**

—**Así estaremos juntos, con el amor, poco a poco todo irá arreglándose.**

—**Espero estés consiente que tengo dos hijos. **

—**No te pediré que los dejes.**

—**No estoy sola, tengo responsabilidades como madre…**

—**Y las compartiré **— me interrumpió.

—**Hugo…**

—**Dame la oportunidad Hermione, no voy a ser su padre porque ellos ya tienen uno, pero puedo intentar ser algo… lo que ellos necesiten.**

Pensé por algunos minutos, el café que el mesero había llevado estaba ya frío, ninguno de los dos tocó la bebida. Por primera vez había dejado de pensar en lo correcto, en lo que debíamos hacer, cómo debía comportarme. Amaba a Severus, y por alguna razón creía que si, teníamos oportunidad y debíamos aprovecharla.

—**No lo sé…**

—**Hermione sé que estas molesta, y herida, por lo que viste en mi casa.**

—**Ser amantes no es atractivo para mí, es… sólo un consuelo.**

—**No serás mi amante, dejaré a Susan.** — Me quedé callada, y le di una sonrisa entristecida **— no vive conmigo Hermione, estuvo enferma unas semanas, ¿qué podía decirle? Que no podía quedarse en mi casa, es una buena chica, no se merecía eso, olvido algunas cosas.**

—**No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones.**

—**No tuve sexo con ella mientras estuvo viviendo ahí.**

—**¿La dejarás? No creo que sea buena idea…**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**No tomemos ninguna decisión por ahora respecto a Susan y Ron.**

—**¿Eso quiere decir que…?**

—**Quiero intentarlo…**

…

Chocamos con la pared al salir del restaurante, los besos eran tan exigentes de su parte que no mediamos por donde caminábamos. Sentí la excitación de su parte y el intento por disimularla, cosa que no logró cuando empezó a meter su mano debajo de mi blusa.

—**¿Quieres…?**

—**Hay un hotel cerca** — le sugerí.

—**No… no te llevaré a un hotel, vamos a la casa.**

—**¿Y Susan?**

—**No tiene llave ni forma de aparecerse… vamos… sólo un par de horas.**

—**Está bien **— susurré cuando el deseo comenzó a nublar mi juicio.

…

Me mordía el labio mientras veía a Ron empacar lo libros de la sala, varias cajas estaban afiladas con los volúmenes que había adquirido mientras estudiaba medimagia. Nuestros hijos no estaban, y sabía que pronto las cosas entre Ron y yo se volverían más pasionales.

—**Estas… bastante ausente.**

—**Sólo es el cansancio** — le respondí cuando convocaba más cajas e fui colocando ahí todas las fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared.

Sentí su virilidad pegarse a mi trasero, sus labios en mi cuello y como comenzaba a responder, la incomodidad y el deseo, lo detuve correspondiendo a un beso.

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**Tengo mi periodo** — le mentí.

—**Bueno… está bien ¿quieres que vayamos a cenar?**

—**No, pidamos comida y veamos una película.**

—**¿Pizza?**

—**Suena fantástico. **

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

—**¿Te has tomado la molestia de escuchar lo que dije?**

—**Cuando te pones a gritar y estar reclamando automáticamente dejo de prestarte atención.** — Le respondí con cinismo a Susan.

—**¿Dónde estabas anoche? Es la segunda vez que me dejas con la cena preparada. **

—**Susan… me quedé dormido, tuve una semana realmente estresante.**

—**Curioso… porque llamé a la casa de Hermione y ella… tampoco estaba.** — Me gritó provocando que algunas cosas de la mesa se cayeran, su magia se salía de control de vez en cuando, más si yo provocaba alguno de sus enojos.

—**¿Y yo que tengo que ver donde este ella?**

—**¿Por qué presiento que ambos estaban juntos?**

—**¿Por qué tus celos son enfermizos y estúpidos?**

—**Porque aún la amas, Severus estás conmigo.**

—**Susan… no creo que debamos seguir juntos, estas teniendo una vida miserable últimamente, siempre enojada, temerosa y… esto ya no está funcionando** — le dije tomando sus manos, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras se mordía los labios.

—**No… no… yo voy a intentarlo, Severus… no…**

—**Susan, entiende, no puedes forzar las cosas.**

—**Por favor… mira…**

Se quedó callada por unos minutos, su pecho empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente y se llevó sus manos a la garganta, sacó su varita y una luz azulada salió de ella. Una mujer se apareció de inmediato.

—**¿Qué demonios esperas? Vamos a recostarla.**

Intenté llamarla varias veces pero ella no respondió, sólo me veía muy asustada. La mujer levantó su cabeza para darle una poción y ella comenzó a recuperar el color, sus manos se fueron relajando y su respiración se normalizó.

—**¿Me está ignorando?** — pregunté por tercera vez a la mujer.

—**Me interesa la salud de Susan, no sus idiotas dudas. **

—**¿Qué le ocurrió y quién es usted?**

—**Mariane… gracias** — susurró Susan tomando su mano.

—**Susan… ¿qué fue lo que te dije de los enojos, sobresaltos, y esos cambios de humor?**

—**Lo siento… no quiero estar en cama tres semanas más…** — se quejó asustada, y yo aún más, en esos momentos no podía hacerme cargo de ella.

—**No es para tanto, pero por cinco semanas no olvides volver a toma la poción.**

—**Gracias.**

—**Si me permite señor Snape, yo cuidaré de ella. **— Me dijo sutilmente corriéndome de la casa de Susan.

—**No me iré hasta saber que tiene.**

—**No es nada Severus, un problema de corazón que Mariane me está tratando.**

—**¿Estas enferma del corazón?**

—**Sí, pero ya estoy saliendo ¿verdad Mariane?**

—**Si este imbécil no sigue angustiándote si. **

—**Bien, puede retirarse usted, yo la cuidaré.**

—**Usted se va largar en este momento** — me retó.

—**Severus… ve…ella sabe lo que hace, por favor.**

Me quedé callado observándola, en ese momento se veía tan débil y angustiada que no le debatí, asentí y besé su frente, en verdad pude enamorarme de una mujer como ella, era tierna, amorosa y entregada, tan sólo le había causado un daño que jamás podría reparar.

—**Te busco mañana.**

—**Sí… te quiero Severus.**

—**Y yo a ti **— respondí condenándome aún más.

…

Llevaba tiempo observándola, traía unos pantalones cortos color blanco con una blusa con la espalda descubierta, su cabello lo llevaba sostenido con una pluma y llevaba al menos 15 minutos en completa concentración por algunos papeles que leía con atención.

Sentía una ansiedad por cogerla por la espalda y besarla hasta acabarme sus labios, la última vez que la había visto era el fin de semana y ya era miércoles, debía acostumbrarme al poco tiempo que podía darme pero ese día en definitiva tenía que ser mía.

Esas dos semanas habían sido llenas de placer, y era natural, fue una forma de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero quería que ella supiera que yo la amaba, que quería algo más que su cuerpo.

Me acerqué sin que lo supiera, la abracé por la espalda recibiendo un salto y un grito que callé con un beso, mientras me golpeaba los hombros con fingido enojo.

—**Estás loco, te he dicho que no vengas a mi trabajo.**

—**No hay nadie, y puse en cerrojo. **

—**Aún así, te dije que no podía verte en este momento** — me regañó con tristeza.

—**¿Weasley salió como dijiste?**

—**Sí, se fue esta mañana ¿por qué? **— preguntó temerosa.

—**Pensaba que podríamos pasar un par de días fuera de Londres, no hay forma de que te niegues, dijiste que debías hacer algunas compras, podrías hacerlas fuera de aquí.**

—**Pero son compras para los niños Severus, y no puedo dejarlos.**

—**Lo sé, reserve dos habitaciones, una para ustedes y una para mí **— ella se quedó callada y confundida.

—**Pero…no sé si sea buena idea… es…**

—**Es perfecto para ver cómo nos llevamos Hugo y yo, intentemos. **

—**Es llegar demasiado lejos, es… engañar a su padre frente a sus ojos.**

—**No te tocaré, sólo será un viaje te lo prometo. **

—**Prefiero que todo parezca una coincidencia.**

—**Así será…pero ya que no podre tocarte… ¿puedo hacerlo ahora?**

—**Eres un idiota** — se quejó arrojándome del otro lado de la habitación — **hay cristales, nos verán.**

—**No en el cuarto de baño** — le sugerí pegándome a su cuerpo, ella gimió en respuesta.

**HERMIONE**

Sentado sobre el baño me observaba con lujuria, quité mi blusa y poco a poco comencé a desnudarme frente a él, cuando mi pantalón cayó él gimió. Me senté sobre de él a horcadas sintiendo como me llenaba por completo.

—**Como… me hiciste falta.**

—**Por Merlín, me vas a matar si sigues moviéndote así **— articuló cada vez que bajaba sobre su miembro.

Nunca habíamos llegado a sentir de esa forma el sexo, deje de ver lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y sólo podía seguir moviéndome buscando más placer. En el momento menos esperado él se había vaciado en mí y yo mordía su hombro mientras sentía el orgasmo golpearme con fuerza.

—**Sabes que esto no me bastara ¿cierto?**

—**Lo sé, a la hora de la comida iré a la casa, espérame ahí** — le pedí mientras me iba vistiendo.

—**¿Algo especial?**

—**Sí, quiero que me tomes tan pronto cuanto llegue ahí.**

—**Como ordenes, la alfombra será lo único que veras mientras te penetro.**

Abrí la boca sorprendida por el lenguaje, sin quererlo empecé a sentirme tan excitada que quería que lo volviéramos hacer en ese momento.

Salí empezando a llenar el carrito del medicamento que entregaría a las personas que se les daría de alta. Severus me decía el itinerario de nuestro viaje, entonces dejé de prestarle atención.

El quinto paciente era una joven mujer que acababa de sufrir un aborto, las lesiones que habría sufrido le impedirían embarazarse en el siguiente año, el medimago le había prescrito una poción anticonceptiva mezclada con una poción curativa.

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Nada, olvide… tomar la poción anticonceptiva. **— Susurré preocupada.

—**De acuerdo… empiézala a tomar porque excitado siempre olvido el hechizo** — me dijo mientras me tocaba.

…

Era tan doloroso ver el esfuerzo que Severus ponía para que esto funcionara. Todo había salido tal como lo habíamos planeado, llegué a un centro comercial en la ciudad de Barcelona y justo cuando salíamos de una librería Severus apareció provocando la alegría de mi hija, ella saltó a sus brazos feliz y pidiéndole que nos acompañara a comer.

Ahora con varias bolsas con ropa y una muñeca para Rose, disfrutábamos de un helado en la plaza. Severus había dejado de hablar conmigo para levantarse y jugar con Hugo quién estaba comenzando a llorar, él intentaba demostrarme que podía aceptar a mis dos hijos sin diferencia alguna y no sabía si en verdad podía lograrlo.

Ahora intentaba enseñarle a manejar un auto de control remoto, su rostro era serio pero concentrado en lo que le decía, comprendía a la perfección la diferencia, Rose era una niña que necesitaba que fueran atentos y delicados con ella, con Hugo el trato era diferente pero se dedicaba por completo a él y eso me hacía amarlo cada vez más.

Íbamos de regreso al hotel, Rose iba agotada y subía las escaleras ya casi dormida, Severus llevaba a Hugo dormido en sus brazos con algunas compras cargando. Permití que entrara a nuestra habitación y recostara a mi hijo en una de las camas, mi hija había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para subir a la cama y caer rendida.

—**No estuvo mal** — dijo cuanto arropó a los niños.

—**Sí, lo sé.**

—**Creo que te dejaré descansar, mañana pasaré a primera hora para llevarlos a almorzar. **

—**Quédate a dormir conmigo.**

—**No es correcto.**

—**Sólo dormir** — le volví a pedir mientras lo besaba.

Ambos nos recostamos en la cama, yo veía a mis hijos dormidos mientras él me abrazaba por la espalda y me acariciaba mi vientre y besaba mi cabello, comencé a tener miedo de todo lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente me iría al infierno.

—**¿Pasa algo?**

—**Creo que ya no quiero vivir sin ti** — le confesé mientras comenzaba a llorar y él no podría consolar ese sufrimiento.

_**Un millón de disculpas por la tardanza con este fic, espero les guste el capítulo, háganme saber sus comentarios, ideas y sugerencias, me ayudaría demasiado. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 **

**HERMIONE**

¿Cuántas veces tendría que estar en medio del destino y mi realidad? Todo parecía un juego absurdo en el cual no podía escapar, todo el mundo moviendo sus piezas mientras dos espectadores me observaban perder con cada giro, el destino que ha manipulado cada una de mis decisiones, y por otro lado el tiempo parecía estarse burlando de mí a cada segundo.

Estaba tan cansada de estar en medio, era como su hubiera presenciado mi más grande pecado, el enamorarme y entregarme por completo, parezco reírme cuando el destino mueve su pieza y me separa del hombre que yo había elegido amar, y detrás de ese movimiento viene uno tras otro, la esperanza aparece otorgándome una segunda oportunidad, tan sólo una trampa y alianza que acrecentaran mi dolor más adelante, la realidad se unirá a ellas otorgándome un dolor más allá de lo soportable.

Me derrocará la realidad cuando me haga ver que todo mi pasado tendrá que ser omitido de mi memoria, la esperanza desaparecerá y aparecerá según las circunstancias, tan sólo siendo un peón para ellas, jugando conmigo, y el destino se mantendrá presente cuando me haga ver que deberé vivir con mi pasado y mi presente a la par, con Severus bajo las sábanas intentando vanamente revivir los momentos de pasión, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido, con Ron y mis hijos que me provocaban ese sabor dulce de felicidad, mientras que Severus un sabor amargo y adictivo a añoranza.

Así estaba en ese momento, colocándome bien el uniforme y demostrar un poco de seguridad, el miedo me invadía al pensar quien tomaría el protagonismo en ese instante, mi destino, la esperanza, el tiempo o Susan.

Abrí la puerta del elevador viendo una de las habitaciones de emergencias, el movimiento ahí era casi nulo, pero pude verla a ella con la varita en la mano mientras convocaba la mesa con lo necesario para limpiar una herida. Me mordí el labio algo inquieta, quise detener mis pasos, mantenerme a raya pero no pude, mis ojos ardían y un grito se ahogaba dentro de mí.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación Severus se mantenía firme de la orilla de camilla, el dolor se notaba en sus facciones y un gemido salía de sus labios, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un momento y suspiró con dolor y tranquilidad.

—**Necesito que no te muevas, tienes la ropa pegada a la quemadura.**

—**Severus **— mi gemido salió, a pesar que había luchado por quedarme callada.

—**¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?**

—**Me informaron que Severus fue ingresado.** — Le respondí sin verla, pero acercándome a ellos.

—**Sí, ya lo estoy atendiendo, quiero que salgas en este momento por favor. **

—**Bueno… el mensaje fue que… él llegó pidiendo que yo lo atendiera Susan** — le dije con cierta rivalidad, ella se puso en jarras retándome.

—**Claro, buena táctica Weasley, ahora retírate para poder desvestirlo e ingresarlo al área esterilizada.**

—**Bueno, te asistiré entonces.**

—**Eres una laboratorista, este no es tu lugar.** — Siseó queriéndose poner por encima de mí.

—**Se lo dices a la encargada del departamento de investigaciones del Hospital General de Barcelona.** — Le debatí.

—**Sigo aquí… no discutan como si… Susan por favor…** — articuló Severus sintiéndome como una tonta.

—**Vete Hermione. **

—**Severus está contigo Susan, ¿qué más quieres?**

—**Que te vayas.**

—**Está bien, sal de aquí** — susurró Severus tranquilizándome, con la mirada me pedía que lo obedeciera y fue lo que hice.

Me salí tal como me lo pidió, sin embargo no me separé de la ventana en ningún momento. La poción para el dolor no estaba funcionando como debería, eso me estaba inquietando aún más. La herida la tenía en el vientre, cuando comenzó a desnudarlo noté que ya habían esterilizado la siguiente habitación, su recuperación podía ser más rápida en ese lugar.

En cuanto vio que seguía ahí recorrió las persianas, en ese momento maldije, me mordí el dedo de la frustración, entonces el joven que me había dado el mensaje apareció de pronto, no sabía su nombre pero sí que era un trabajador de Severus.

—**¿Qué ocurrió?**

—**Un accidente con una poción, no sé cómo se encendió todo…**

—**Gracias, debes… mantenerme informada.**

—**Lo haré mi señora **— me dijo inclinándose — **sé que la señora Susan no querrá decirle nada, yo le diré todo lo que pueda.**

—**Te lo agradezco y… no sé si pudieras…**

—**No decir nada, se lo juro**. — Me dijo sin mirarme, estaba segura que ese joven me había visto ir y venir del trabajo de Severus.

Me sentía como la mujer más infiel, la menos merecedora de algo bueno, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía la fidelidad de ese chico, y sabía pagarle con creces el favor que me estaba haciendo.

…

—**¡¿Me impediste la entrada a la habitación de Severus?!** — le grité sin importarme el escándalo que pudiera hacer, la puerta había quedado entreabierta y no me molesté en cerrarla, ella me enfrentaba con cierto cinismo, queriendo defender lo que consideraba suyo.

—**Así es, soy su medimaga y su mujer.**

—**No seas ridícula** — me bufé acercándome —. **Bien… muy bien, veamos si puedes impedirme la entrada a su casa.**

—**Lo haré. **

—**Lo dudo mucho, esa casa es más mía que tuya, si revisas con más cuidado podrás encontrar cosas mías aún **— le eché en cara, perdiendo la cabeza, lo que recibí como repuesta fue una risa casi cínica, como si ella estuviera segura de algo.

—**Te enviaré tu uniforme de Hogwarts. **

—**Hazlo, si en estos meses no has hecho que él me olvide, realmente espero que tengas un buen plan para que lo haga.**

—**De hecho lo tengo. **

—**Deberías ponerlo en práctica ahora, ¿por qué esperar?**

—**¿Por qué reclamas? Tal parece que te sientes con el derecho a algo, que yo sepa sólo los une el vinculo con Rose ¿no? **— tragué en seco cuando reaccioné en lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento Severus hubiera estallado en ira por ser una inoportuna.

—**Porque a pesar de todo él sigue importándome, y seguirá así, eso es algo que no podrás cambiar, y porque tú eras mi amiga, y cuando te enteraste debiste decirme, toda lealtad contigo se ha terminado para mí.**

—**Ustedes tuvieron una sola oportunidad y se terminó, es conmigo con quien tiene ahora la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, vivir, formar una familia. **

—**A costa de nuestra amistad.**

—**No renunciaré a él** — finalizó con esa promesa, quise gritar que yo tampoco renunciaría, pero mientras no me decidiera a dejar a Ron no podía hacer el ridículo de esa forma.

—**Él ya renunció a ti.**

—**No.**

—**Me lo dijo, me dijo que te dejó.**

—**Me lo propuso, pero me negué… y él no me debatió **— sentía la sangre arderme, por primera vez estaba perdiendo el hilo de una conversación, quería golpearla.

—**Sí, ante todo un caballero, siempre buscando la forma de ser educado, confunde mucho ser cortés con sentir lástima por las personas.**

—**Retira lo dicho.**

—**No. **— Sentí la puerta abrirse, me giré para ver al empleado de Severus bastante nervioso —. **El día que te vea como a mí hablaremos. **

—**No importa cómo me vea, sino lo que le hago sentir, cuando lo tocó, él simplemente no puede negarse. **

—**Sexo… **— caminé dos pasos hacia ella, tomando mi varita, sentía al joven caminar conmigo, quizá para detenerme ante cualquier locura —. **Eso cualquier prostituta de lo da, tú eres una más sin goce de paga. **

—**Eres una maldita** — no reaccioné cuando una bofetada me hizo caer sobre la alfombra.

—**Mi señora** — el joven se interpuso ante cualquier nuevo ataque de Susan —. **No creo que al señor Snape le agrade esto señorita Susan.**

—**¿De qué lado estás tú?**

—**Del señor Snape, por supuesto.**

—**Llévatela de aquí, ¡Largo los dos! **

—**Vamos mi señora **— me ayudó a incorporarme y me condujo hasta la puerta.

Me llevó hasta los laboratorios donde inútilmente intentaba controlarme, él se quedó callado tan sólo acariciando el borde de mi mano, no decía nada, lo cual agradecía enormemente. Suspiró sin saber que decir, yo en cambio no podía ni sostenerle la mirada. Sentí como se alejaba y me dejaba sola conteniendo las lágrimas.

—**Mi señora** — alcé la vista para ver cómo me entregaba un ungüento **—. Le mantendré informada.** — No pude decir nada, el darme cuenta que él sabía la relación que sostenía con Severus y no me juzgaba, me cubría y me protegía todo lo que podía. Lo vi a los ojos y él no pudo sostenerme la mirada, sólo se inclinó y me dejó ahí, confundida.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

—**¿A qué te refieres con que perdió el control Azel? **

—**Parecían dos universitarias peleando por el capitán del equipo **— suspiré resignado, en ocasiones me preguntaba porque seguía tolerando sus comparaciones muggles que pocas veces lograba entender —. **Los celos de ambas llegaron a un nivel… exorbitante, la señora Weas… Granger terminó en el piso.**

—**¿Se pelearon? ¿A lo muggle?** — pregunté escandalizado, una cosa era una discusión y otra terminar como vulgares muggles rodando por el piso.

—**Susan le dio una bofetada, después que… la señora Granger le dijera… prostituta. **

—**¡Por Merlín!**

—**Susan sospecha, señor.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**En este momento no sería… oportuno dejarla, sabría todo, y la señora Granger se vería en serios problemas.**

—**Gracias por tu sinceridad, cuídala y asegúrate que se encuentre bien.**

—**Le diré que mañana estará ya en su casa.**

—**Gracias** — sonreí con complicidad.

…

Me volví a mover de la maldita cama, definitivamente no podría estar ahí las dos semanas que me había dicho Susan, terminaría por volverme loco, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Sobre el buro habían sido puestos cuatro libros para que se hiciera menos larga la espera, pero nada de eso estaba ayudando.

El profeta terminó en el suelo a medio día y el alcohol estaba prohibido.

Azel entró con varios papeles en las manos, bajó la cabeza avergonzado, sin embargo sacó la pluma dispuesto a arreglar todos los pendientes que había dejado gracias al accidente.

—**Los pedidos han sido entregados y por la mañana le he pagado a las dos boticas que nos surtieron los ingredientes faltantes.**

—**¿Cuánto hemos perdido por el retraso?**

—**Ni un solo galeón, tuve que recordarles sus atrasos para que no tuvieran problema con el nuestro, de… 18 horas. **

—**¿Amenazaste a alguien?** — cuestioné sonriendo, él se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—**Los arreglos en el laboratorio van… algo atrasados, insisten en que fue algo provocado. **

—**¡No fue provocado! **— grité por cuarta vez.

—**Lo sé, ya se lo repetí a los agentes del Ministerio. **

—**Ineptos. **

—**No logran entender que… usted haya…** — se quedó callado y me dio la cara algo inseguro.

—**Termina… que dejara caer un ingrediente equivocado al maldito caldero.**

—**Dicen que en más de 20 años nunca escucharon de un… accidente cometido por usted. **

—**Bueno siempre hay una primera vez. **

—**Señor Snape ¿me permite hablar con franqueza? **— asentí un poco dudoso, él bajó los papeles y se acercó con cierta inseguridad.

—**Habla Azel.**

—… **desde que… la señora Granger… empezó a frecuentarlo, usted se mantiene algo ausente, no espero que esto suene como una acusación, pero hay ciertos errores en los papeles que me pidió revisar, su distracción ha causado una perdida apenas perceptible en la contabilidad. **

—**Comprendo.**

—**Sin embargo le reitero mi absoluta lealtad, a usted y ella. **

—**Lo que debes tener en claro es que su reputación es lo más importante para mí, nadie debe saber las visitas que hace a esta casa o a mis laboratorios.** — Le dejé muy en claro, aunque bien sabía que él jamás cometería una imprudencia.

—**Así será señor** — aseguró con una ligera inclinación —. **Ahora se encuentra abajo con sus hijos, pero la señorita Susan podría llegar en cualquier momento.**

—**¿Hermione está aquí?**

—**Sí, pero debía decirle esto y que me firme estos papeles** — pidió entregándomelos, asentí firmando.

Lo que más me importaba en ese momento era verla, Susan me había mantenido encerrado por casi una semana por una herida casi insignificante, con su orden precisa de no dejar entrar a nadie que no fuera ella.

En esos últimos días estaba actuando como un imbécil, como un adolescente que no podía resolver un simple problema, ella no comprendía que por mucho esfuerzo que hice no pude llegar a amarla.

Mi conciencia me recriminaba que la usé para alejarme de Hermione, para tener la excusa perfecta de no provocara la infidelidad de Hermione, me aferré a ella tanto como pude y ahora que había caído buscaba deshacerme de ella. Pero en el fondo no podía seguir engañándola, ella merecía un buen hombre que la amara e idolatrara, tanto como ella lo hacía conmigo. Y porque tarde o temprano el juego que tenía con Hermione tomaría un curso, o se terminaba o se unía conmigo, dejando a su marido, y que fuera por completo mía, tal como debió ser desde el inicio.

—**Diles que suban Azel. **

—**Con su permiso. **

El tiempo pareció correr con lentitud, hasta que vi a Rose correr hasta la cama y subirse inquieta hasta abrazarme, sentí sus rizos con color fuego, suaves y con ese olor a lavanda, angustiada me cuestionaba sobre cómo me encontraba, pero no podía dejar de ver a su madre que estaba en la puerta con Hugo en los brazos, algo dentro de mí se rompió, por ese instante vi su realidad y la mía, era tan ajena a mí, tan de otro, y con el claro sabor a amante.

—**Ven acá** — le pedí con dolor.

No lo pensó dos veces para bajar a Hugo y abrazarme, no podía besarla pero me conformé con ese abrazo donde le decía todo, besé su frente mientras se mantenía sobre mi cuerpo.

—**Te eche de menos** — le dije acariciando su espalda.

—**Y yo… no me dejó entrar.**

—**Lo sé, se lo exigí pero nunca me escuchó, terminaré con eso te lo prometo. **

—**No importa** — me dijo, y noté ese dolor en su mirada.

—**¿Y te duele?** — me preguntó Rose viendo el vendaje.

—**No, es una herida pequeña.**

—**¿Puedo ver?** — preguntó curiosa.

—**Me temo que no señorita** — puso su cara de insatisfacción y suspiró rendida.

—**Hugo no toques eso** — le pidió cuando pude a ver al niño abrir un cajón y empezar a jugar con lo que veía a su paso.

—**Está bien, déjalo.**

—**No, Hugo no toques eso…**

—**Hermione no importa… oye espera… Hugo ¡no!** — le incliné hasta poder tomar la varita y convocar el objeto que llevaba en las manos.

—**Hugo… Severus lo siento.**

—**No sabía que esto estaba aquí** — me disculpé guardando la navaja afilada.

—**Te has lastimado** — dijo señalando la venda cubierta de sangre —. **Rose hija, ve a tu habitación con tu hermano, seguro que Severus te ha dado algo con el que puedan jugar ambos ¿no crees?**

—**Sí, los rompecabezas.**

—**Muy bien, vayan entonces. **

—**Rose, sin usar las escaleras y no permitas que salga al balcón ¿entendiste?**

—**Sí. Severus **— respondió saliendo rumbo a la habitación que había acondicionado para cuando ella se quedaba conmigo.

—**Bueno… voy a limpiarte y vendarte, porque aunque… esa mujer lo niegue, sigo siendo una medimaga.**

—**No lo dudo.**

Subió un poco mi camisa y fue quitando el vendaje, gemí cuando quitó la última parte.

—**Ahora veo porque la niña no podía ver tu herida.**

—**Así es.**

—**¿Cómo te heriste? La quemadura fue muy abajo.**

—**Se cayó el caldero hacia mí y la mayoría cayó sobre mi vientre.**

—**Muy bien, parece que Susan hizo las cosas lo mejor que pudo.**

—**Sí, gracias a dios mi virilidad no corrió peligro.**

—**¡Por dios en qué piensas! Unos centímetros y no tendrías posibilidad de dejar descendencia, aunque quizás no puedas… hacer eso por un par de semanas.**

—**Sí, lo mismo dijo ella… aunque creo que se equivocan** — le argumenté mientras la observaba poner una poción sobre la herida.

—**¿Y eso por qué?**

—**Estoy teniendo una erección ahora mismo.**

—**Te juro que te golpearía en este momento si no fuera porque tengo las manos llenas de poción.**

—**Ven acá** — la jalé hacía mí para besarla, no opuso la menor resistencia y se dejó besar y tocar tanto como lo deseaba.

Cuando terminé de saciar mi sed, la dejé descansar sobre mi cuerpo. Escuché un suspiro de sus labios, ambos teníamos tanto del cual hablar.

—**Quiero… pedirle el divorcio a Ron.**

—**¿Hablas en serio?** — pregunté sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

—**Sí, hay cosas que podrían salirse de nuestras manos, quisiera estar lista si eso sucede.**

—**¿Cómo qué cosas?**

—**Co-sas **— repitió siendo enfática, se levantó para terminar el vendaje y sonrió con sensualidad mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

—**¿Y cómo por qué no podría pasar Azel?** — escuché la voz suave de Susan, Hermione se alejó con rapidez fingiendo que guardaba las vendas y las pociones.

—**Señorita… el señor Snape…**

—**Ya le había dicho que vendría, no creo que vayas a tener… problemas **— terminó la frase con desilusión cuando entró a la recámara y vio a Hermione al pie de la cama.

—**Buenas tardes Susan.**

—**Quisiera decir lo mismo Hermione.** — Mi castaña me hizo la seña y limpié mis labios con disimulo.

—**Susan, no vayas a comenzar con esto por favor, yo le pedí que viniera, en mi casa yo manejo mi lista de visitas.**

—**Azel… ¿podrías dejarnos solos?** — le pidió a mi asistente con educación.

—**Estaré afuera por si me necesita señor Snape. **

—**¿Podrías venir otro día a visitar a Severus? Es mi día libre, quiero prepararle de comer, ayudarlo en la ducha y cambiar sus vendajes** — le pidió a Hermione viéndola de frente, con una pasividad que me daba miedo.

—**Acabo de vendarlo, recomiendo dejar la ducha para la noche.**

—**¿Por qué le hiciste las curaciones tú? Su medimaga soy yo. **

—**Se movió y tuve que limpiar la herida.**

—**Maravilloso.**

—**No sé porque te molestas, todo lo que hay debajo de esa levita ya no vi antes Susan.**

—**¡Hermione por favor! **— le pedí con cierta exigencia, ahora entendía a Azel, no sé qué demonios le ocurría en esos momentos, tenía unos ataques que ni siquiera ella podía percibir.

Ni siquiera cuando era una adolescente mostró algún tipo de locura, ahora sus celos salían a flote cada cinco minutos, sabiendo que entre Susan y yo la intimidad había muerto, ella salía como si fuera una leona queriendo defender lo que consideraba suyo, sin ponerse a pensar por un par de minutos en las consecuencias.

—**¿Podrías irte? Tienes esposo ¿no?**

—**Sí… hace unos meses me di cuenta que tenía esposo y prometido, porque eso era Severus.**

—**Era… ahora yo soy su mujer.**

—**No te auto nombres queriéndote sentir especial, tú tienes caducidad Susan.**

—**Pues tu ni siquiera eso tienes, eres un cero a la izquierda.**

—**Susan por favor, ambas deben calmarse. **— Les pedí empezando a perder la paciencia.

—**Sí, por eso me ves y ardes en celos.**

—**Quisiera que respetaras un poco… mínimo a tus hijos.**

—**No te metas con ellos.**

—**¿Qué te parece si te consigues un amante? Si no tienes abasto con tu marido.**

—**No es una mala idea** — susurró viéndome.

—**¡Basta las dos! ¡Azel! ¡Azel!**

—**Mi señor.**

—**Conduce a ambas… damas a la puerta por favor.**

—**¡¿Qué?** — me gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—**Quiero descansar, no un par de… hormonadas, peleando como si estuvieran locas, estoy presente maldita sea… ¡fuera las dos!** — Les exigí.

—**Bueno, me voy, que te mejores Severus.**

—**Gracias Hermione.**

—**¿Y quién va atenderte eh?**

—**Susan, no te preocupes, Azel lo hará** — le aseguré.

—**Está bien** — se resignó al ver que Hermione también se iría.

—**Hermione, te enviaré a los niños antes de la cena ¿está bien?**

—**Claro, pasaré por ellos a las 8** — siseó frente a Susan, en la anterior batalla ganó ella cuando le dio la bofetada, pero en esa Hermione se pavoneaba como la ganadora.

**HERMIONE**

Terminé de bañarme, cantaba una canción en francés mientras sacaba la ropa que me pondría, elegí una lencería color azul marino con las cintas perla. No me di cuenta que mientras me iba vistiendo Ron se encontraba parado en la puerta observándome con devoción.

—Eres preciosa.

—Gracias — sonreí con nerviosismo, con rapidez me coloqué un vestido negro y cerraba las botas del mismo color.

—**¿Saldrás a esta hora?**

—**Sí, los niños están con Severus.**

—**Mmmm…**

Pude sentir como se acercaba a mí, lo conocía a la perfección, sabía cuando él necesitaba de atenciones, y yo lo había tenido en el abandono por dos meses, lo que pedía era justo, desde el accidente de Rose yo había olvidado que tenía marido.

Sin esperarlo me tomó por los glúteos pegándome a él con fuerza, me sobresalté y grité nerviosa, él rió complacido y atacó mi cuello con ferocidad.

—**Espera… espera…Ron.**

—**¿Qué?** — cuestionó enfadado.

—**Es tarde, debo ir por los niños.**

—**Están con Snape, que los cuide mientras… disfrutamos** — sentí su erección rozar mi pierna y lo detuve con determinación.

—**Debo ir.**

—**¿Se puede saber qué sucede? Hace meses que entre nosotros… no hay nada, eso sin contar con que ahora no quieres dejar Inglaterra.**

—**Es que… no lo sé, no estoy segura.**

—**¡Pero si fue tu idea! **

—**Lo sé, estoy… indecisa. **

—**No, no, no… ¿por qué lloras?**

—**¡Porque me estas gritando Ronald! **— le alcé la voz limpiándome las lágrimas con rabiia.

—**Ve por los niños… sabes… juraría que estas embarazada, tus cambios me tienen… loco Hermione, loco.** — me reprochó saliendo de la habitación.

—**Em… embara… embarazada… **

…

—**No, es algo que no voy aceptar, no puedes dejarme Severus. **— Escuché los gritos de Susan

—**Entiéndelo, no puedo seguir dañándote de esta forma.**

—**Por favor, si tan sólo me dejaras intentarlo **— subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido, tan sólo planeaba llevarme a mis hijos sin que ellos lo notaran.

—**Rose…Rose** — susurré sin tener suerte.

—**¡Mami!** — gritó mi hija saliendo de su recámara —. **Dijo Severus que me quedara en la habitación, nos dio dulces.**

—**Bien mi amor, vámonos ya.**

—**Rose intento hablar con…Severus…**— salió Susan encontrándose conmigo — ** ¿cómo entraste aquí? **— me exigió histérica.

—**Apareciéndome, vine por mis hijos, así que puedes seguir gritando. **

—**¿Ella puede ir y venir a la casa? Y yo tengo que tocar y buscar una entrevista contigo, yo que soy tu mujer. **— Le reprochó a Severus desde afuera de la habitación.

—**Susan… no me obligues a ser grosero. **

—**¡No quiero a estar mujer dentro de esta casa!**

—**¡Es su casa carajo! ¡Puede ir y venir como se le plazca!** — le gritó levantándose, Rose se quedó callada y bajó la vista — **Demonios… ¿linda? Rosie… ven cariño.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Lo siento, no debí gritar.**

—**¿Esta es casa de mi mami? **— cerré los ojos al saber el problema en el que me veía envuelta.

—**Es… un regalo para ti, pero como aún no puedo poner la casa a tu nombre, la tiene tu mamá.**

—**Ah… ya entendí… ¿estás enfadado?**

—**Nunca contigo** — le aseguró besando su nariz. — **Vete Susan, debo despedir a los niños.**

—**¿Por qué me humillas? Después de todo lo que vivimos… ¿olvidas que era yo la que estaba a tu lado cuando ella no sabía nada? Te lo entregué todo, fuiste… el primero… el único.**

—**Susan… no llores.**

—**¿Por qué eres cruel?**

—**No… no llores por favor, te va hacer daño.**

—**Azel… demonios ya se fue… Elmy —** una elfina se apareció inclinándose, debió llamarlo para que lo atendiera durante su convalecencia, ya que él no lo hacía por petición mía muchos años atrás.

—**Su cena esta lista amo.**

—**Gracias Elmy, quisiera que le trajeras una poción tranquilizante a Susan por favor.**

—**En seguida, Elmy traerá la poción amo** — le elfina se giró para encontrarse conmigo de frente, de inmediato hizo una reverencia ante mí — **Ama, Elmy esta complacida de ver a su querida Ama Hermione, ¿algo en que la pueda servir mi señora?**

Observe a Susan que estaba con la boca abierta, asintió a punto de darle un infarto, quiso gritar seguramente, pero se quedó callada observando a Severus con reproche.

—**Ama… adiós **— susurró huyendo.

—**Lo… lo siento, intenté llevármelos, pero escuchó a la niña.**

—**No importa, está bien. Ven… hablemos. Elmy puedes retirarte. **— Y con un plop y una reverencia la elfina desapareció.

Mi hija comprendió la petición y volvió a encerrarse en la recamara. Yo ayudé a que Severus se recostara y me senté a su lado, me besó con delicadeza mientras luchaba por meter su mano debajo del vestido. Escuché un suspiro y como me alejaba con fastidio.

—**¿Qué… qué pasa?**

—**Estuviste con tu esposo.**

—**Si… lo vi antes de venir aquí.**

—**Sabes de lo que hablo Hermione, intimidad.**

—**¡Claro que no!** — me levanté indignada.

—**¿Y la marca de tu cuello? ¡Yo nunca te dejo marcas!**

—**Oh… bueno… fue… solo fue un beso.**

—**Sí, comprensible **— me respondió con sarcasmo.

—**Oye, debes entenderme un poco Severus, he evitado tener relaciones con él, es mi esposo y tú mi amante, ¿te das cuenta? No puedo meterme con los dos, así que debo inventar excusas, pero no puedo evitar… accidentes.**

—**¡No quiero que te toque maldita sea!**

—**¿Y Susan? Ustedes se la pasaban muy bien, ¿cómo sé que no lo sigues haciendo?**

—**¡Porque te amo!**

—**Yo también te amo, y me estoy cansando de parecer… una… zorra.**

—**No digas eso…**— me suplicó.

—**Lo soy.**

—**No, tu eres lo más puro.**

—**Eres mi amante.**

—**Entonces déjalo… y cásate conmigo. **

Mis lágrimas se terminaron cuando él dijo esa frase, me quedé callada cuestionando si lo que me pedía era cierto, él asintió y yo sonreí aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Sabía que no iba ser un camino fácil pero quería recorrerlo si al final él iba estar conmigo.

…

Sentí como abrochaba mi sostén, sin dejar de acariciar mi vientre y mi cuerpo desnudo. Sonreí con cierta tristeza, en ocasiones llegaba a dudar, creí que lo único que me unía a Severus era el sexo, mis pensamientos eran mis peores enemigos en ese momento.

Me extendió una poción anticonceptiva la cual bebí de inmediato, él me abrazo para que me sentara sobre sus piernas, él completamente vestido y yo casi desnuda frente a él.

—**Vayamos a comer, y a comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Hugo.**

—**¿Cómo una cita? **— pregunté emocionada.

—**Sí, como… mi mujer, mi… esposa.**

—**Suena… tan hermoso.**

—**¿Ya hablaste con tu marido?** — negué con la cabeza con temor, escuché un suspiro de sus labios —. **Tú piensas que no te tomo en serio, y yo… ¿qué quieres que piense con esto?**

—**Deja que Hugo tenga su cumpleaños con su padre… luego le pediré el divorcio.**

—**Bien… vayamos, eres mía por lo que resta de la tarde.**

Me vestí con ansiedad, moría por pasar momentos normales con él, hacer lo que cualquier pareja hacía, además de tener sexo como locos.

…

—**Estúpida, mil veces estúpida** — me repetía sin parar.

Subí las escaleras con rapidez, Azel me vio llegar y abrió la puerta para que nadie más me viera en la oficina de Severus, me sostuvo cuando casi me caigo en los últimos escalones, me tomé el vientre conteniendo el susto.

—**El señor Snape se encuentra solo.**

—**Gracias Azel, que no entre nadie.** — Le pedí cerrando la puerta.

Vi a Severus revisando unos pergaminos, sonrió cuando me vio cruzar la puerta, pero se puso serio cuando me vio el semblante, el cual me imaginaba. Me sostuve para evitar caerme, pero no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—**¿Hermione?** — Me llamó levantándose **— ¿qué pasó?**

—**Lo siento.**

—**¡Háblame! ¿Qué te hicieron?**

—**Nada** — logre decirle evitando que me tocara.

—**¿Entonces?**

—… **yo… comprobé… lo que pensaba…**

—**¿Lo que pensabas de qué?**

—**Ron sabe **— susurré llorando.

—**¿Sabe lo nuestro?** — preguntó con cierto temor.

—**No… **

—**Tranquila, sea lo que sea lo vamos a solucionar, ven…**

—**No, suéltame **— le pedí alejándolo **—. Yo sentía… lo sentía, y me negué a creerlo, pero hoy… lo corroboré… estoy embarazada.**

—**¿Embarazada? ¡Por Merlín!**

—**Lo siento** — lloré, cayendo de rodillas, él se agachó abrazándome, dando tiernas caricias.

—**Hermione ¿cuánto tienes?**

—**No sé…** — quise cubrirme los oídos ante lo que venía, quise gritar al sentir como el destino me golpeaba de nuevo.

—**¿Es mío?**

—… **No lo sé** — lloré amargamente mientras él me abrazaba.

_**Una disculpa por la tardanza, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Besos enormes… **_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Me había quedado mudo con la noticia, si ese hijo terminaba siendo de él la perdería para siempre, la conocía a la perfección y sabía que ella se entregaría a su hijo y su familia. Me estaba invadiendo un temor doloroso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podría soportar una separación, no después de que había sido mía de nuevo.

Estábamos sentados en la sala de espera, veía a dos mujeres con un embarazo avanzado, y a una pareja feliz esperando a su hijo. Y yo no podía ni siquiera verla a los ojos, tomé su mano con sutileza, queriendo expresarle mi apoyo, fuera cual fuera el resultado.

Me ponía a pensar en las dos posibilidades, si fuera mío todo se facilitaría, ella se convertiría en mi esposa, y por fin tendríamos ese hijo que por muchas noches soñamos, pero si era de su esposo ella me dejaría, no importaba que yo aceptara a su hijo, ella actuaría como madre y regresaría con su familia.

—**¿Por qué venimos a un consultorio muggle?**

—**Porque es más seguro… para mí** — respondió apenada, la abracé besando su frente.

—**Todo va estar bien.**

—**No es cierto… nada estará bien con un embarazo.**

—**Hermione aún no nos dicen quien es el padre.**

—**Quedaré como una… prostituta **— dijo entre dientes conteniendo el llanto —. **Si es de él…sabes lo que tengo que hacer, si es tuyo… tendré que tramitar la separación de inmediato, y yo quería divorciarme… y en un tiempo considerable casarnos… todo el mundo sabrá, mis hijos, mi familia…**

—**Calma, va hacerte daño.**

—**Si tengo menos de 8 semanas es hijo tuyo **— me confesó — **si tengo más, es de mi esposo, no tuve sexo con él… desde que… tu y yo…**

—**Shhhh **— la callé con un beso —. **Lo sé…**

—**¿Hermione Granger? **— preguntó la enfermera, nos levantamos de inmediato tan temerosos y nerviosos como un par de adolescentes — **el doctor los recibirá, pueden pasar. **

Cuando la ingresaron, ella respondió a la mayoría de las preguntas, se mantenía calmada, a lo cual continué tomando su mano.

—**¿Cuántos embarazos has tenido?**

—**Dos, el último fue hace casi tres años.**

—**¿Te cuidabas con algo?**

—… **si… pastillas anticonceptivas.**

—**¿Crees que fallaron?**

—**Olvide tomarlas unos días **— argumentó con molestia, eso me mantenía inquieto, no sabía que tanto aceptaría al niño en esas condiciones.

—**¿Cuánto tienes de retraso?**

—**No lo sé con exactitud, tres semanas quizás. **

—**Vayamos a hacerte un ultrasonido.**

Se levantó subiéndose a la camilla, observé cómo se levantaba la blusa y le ponía un liquido en su vientre para que el aparato deslizara con facilidad, ella estaba nerviosa, podía verlo en sus ojos y su cuerpo rígido, ella no deseaba ese hijo, así fuera de su esposo o mío estaba arruinando sus planes.

—**Sí, míralo Hermione, aquí está tu bebe.** — Le garantizó, ella sonrió con dolor mientras dos lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, bajé la vista derrotado —. **¿Gusta ver a su hijo señor Snape?**

—**Seguro. **

Me levanté con duda, tomé su mano cuando empecé a ver el monitor una pequeña mancha y un ligero movimiento, era la primera vez que iba a una cita así, cualquier cosa que el médico me estuviera mostrando no la comprendía.

—**Lo que se ve ahí… es su corazón.** — Me indicó.

—**¿Cuánto tengo de gestación doctor?**

—**Veamos** — hizo unas medidas y sonrió mientras yo me moría de temor, sentía la mano de Hermione apretarme con fuerza.

—**Seis semanas Hermione, casi las siete me imagino.**

—**¿Seis?** — lloró observando el monitor.

—**Así es, a principios de enero serán padres de nuevo.**

Sonreí sin proponérmelo, y la besé con amor, ella sonreía nerviosa y asustada. La ayudé a levantarse, el doctor le estaba haciendo una receta para los medicamentos que debía tomar, y la nueva dieta. Cuando salimos del consultorio no pude hacer otra cosa que alzarla de la cintura y besarla.

—**Me darás un hijo** — le afirme efusivo.

—**¡Sí!**

—**Un hijo… nuestro… lo que tanto soñamos.**

—**Lo sé…**

—**¿Lo quieres? **— Le pregunté con temor.

—**Claro que sí, Severus.**

—**Por Merlín, estas embarazada… me darás un bebe.**

—**Estás loco** — me aseguró golpeándome para que la bajara, lo hice de inmediato mientras pensaba en nuestro futuro —. **Cálmate.**

—**No puedo… ¡Seré padre! ¿Estás bien?**

—**Claro.**

—**¿Tienes hambre?**

—**No.**

—**¿Estas cansada? ¿Tienes nauseas? ¿Sueño?**

—**No, no y no, relájate Severus.**

—**Si tienes un antojo, debes decírmelo **— le dije mientras caminábamos.

—**¿Así estarás por los ocho meses restantes?**

—**Sí, eso podría jurártelo.** — Le aseguré deteniéndome a verla, me agaché para besar su vientre —. **Serás un hijo amado.**

—**Muy amado** — aseguró ella acariciando mi cabello.

**SS&amp;HG**

Me encontraba recargado en la pared del consultorio de Susan, no me iría de ese lugar hasta que pudiera hablar con ella. Tenía que apresurar las cosas y romper todo vinculo con esa mujer admirable, por mucho que la lastimara, la reputación de Hermione pronto se vería envuelta en chismes, quería que cuando ella fuera libre yo no tener ningún tipo de compromiso con ninguna mujer.

Al mismo tiempo debía ir una persona a la casa, debíamos de arreglar la otra habitación para Hugo, y contemplar comprar otra casa más grande, serían tres niños y el espacio para jugar no era tan amplio como quisiera.

La observé caminar hacia mí, sonreía con tanta dulzura que no entendía porque seguía conmigo, no era difícil enamorarme de ella, pude lograrlo si no fuera porque Hermione recobro todos sus recuerdos.

—**Hola, esto… es una verdadera sorpresa** — me saludó con un beso el cual desvié de inmediato.

—**Susan, tenemos que hablar.**

—**¿De qué?**

—**Quiero que te sientes** — le pedí hasta sentarnos sobre el sillón donde le robé su virginidad aquella mañana, convenciéndola que podríamos tener algo hermoso, convenciéndome que podía hacerlo —. **Tú sabes que yo intenté enamorarme de ti, puse todo de mi parte para que funcionara, sin embargo****, ****eso no lo logré, y es tiempo de separarnos. **

—**No, por favor, dame ****otra****oportunidad, yo puedo hacerte feliz…**

—**No, no puedes **— aseguré casi en forma agresiva —. **Susan… no soy feliz a tu lado, y yo****no puedo hacerte feliz.**

—**¿Por qué la sigues amando?**

—**Sí** — respondí con sinceridad —. **Eso no cambiará jamás, vivimos cosas muy importantes hace muchos años, y no puedo olvidarlas.**

—**Ella está casada y tiene dos hijos, esos recuerdos no volverán.**

—**Tal vez, pero eso no evita que la siga queriendo, y tu mereces alguien que te haga feliz **— le pedí acariciando su mejilla, ella negó con la cabeza.

—**Por favor… Severus, no importa, me conformo con tu cariño.**

—**Ya no puedo… tener intimidad contigo… ya no quiero.**

—**¡Susan! ¡Susan! Emergencia en segundo piso, habitación 76** — llegó una joven apresurada.

—**En seguida voy, Severus no podemos terminar… deja que ella se vaya y verás... que la distancia te ayudará.**

—**Ella ya no se va ir.**

—**¿Qué? **

—**No se va ir, se quedará.**

—**¿Y Ron?**

—**Él si se va. **— Le confesé.

—**¡Susan!**

—**¡Voy!**

—**Llamen a Hermione, era uno de sus pacientes, rápido** — le gritó la joven a un compañero.

—**Vete, hablaremos después.** — Le pedí inquieto.

—**Iré a buscarte cuanto pueda a tu casa.** — Asentí fastidiado, Susan se había ido enfurecida.

**SS&amp;HG**

Hermione me daba miedo cuando estaba enfadada, pero cuando yo lo estaba no medía las consecuencias, no me importaba lo que fuera a suceder una vez que ella cruzara la puerta. Había pasado una semana desde que me había enterado que sería padre, y ella aún no había arreglado nada del divorcio.

—**Si piensas que voy a permitir que Weasley eduque a mi hijo, estas muy equivocada Granger** — le alcé la voz señalándola con el dedo.

—**No haré tal cosa, sólo te estoy pidiendo que seas un poco comprensivo en mi situación, él ha sido un buen hombre, esposo y padre.**

—**El ejemplo ideal para todo… ¿estás dudando acaso?**

—**Claro que no** — me gritó enfadada de volver a tener la misma conversación.

—**¡Habla!**

—**¡No me grites! Dame una semana para decirle, entiende. ¡Le diré que espero un hijo de otro hombre!**

—**No tienes que decírselo, y te exijo que no lo hagas **— le ordené.

—**Tengo que hacerlo, entiende por favor. Tarde o temprano se enterarán.** — Me suplicó casi llorando.

—**Perdón, perdóname, cálmate no te pongas mal.**

—**Ya vete, tengo trabajo que hacer** — me pidió evitando que yo la tocara, me dolió pero respeté su decisión, de hoy en adelante tendría que ser muy precavido.

No podía seguir teniendo el mismo carácter con ella, debía comprender que ahora estaba embarazada y debía tener la mayor tranquilidad posible, quería que disfrutara de su estado y yo disfrutar con ella. Pero el miedo me invadía, que terminara por quedarse con su esposo y tener que callarme que el hijo era mío.

**SS&amp;HG**

Rose saltaba sobre la cama mientras cantaba una canción casi a gritos, terminé de colocar la ropa que le había enviado Hermione. No pude dejar de verla, ella terminaría dañada en ese largo proceso, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por la separación de sus padres.

Ella me amaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero Weasley no era un mal padre.

—**Amo, la señorita Susan está en la puerta.**

—… **hazla pasar a mi despacho por favor** — mi elfina se inclinó retirándose —. **Princesa, estaré aquí al lado con Susan, alístate para cenar.**

—**Sí… ¿puedo seguir saltando? Cinco minutos…**

—**Claro **— asentí colocando cojines en el suelo por si se caía, salí de la habitación mientras la escuchaba aún cantar.

—**Severus…**

—**Susan, pasa por favor.** — Le pedí cortésmente abriendo la puerta del despacho —. **¿Qué se te ofrece?**

—**Quede en que ****vendría ****para… arreglar lo nuestro** — respondió sentándose frente a mí.

—**No hay nada que arreglar, te lo dejé en claro aquel día, no quiero seguir manteniendo esto** — le dije firme sin mostrar la mínima duda.

—**Creí que si dejaba pasar unos días… cambiarías de parecer ¿tan mala fui?**

—**Susan fuiste una buena mujer conmigo, pero no lograste que me enamorara, pase días agradables, pero… creo que solo me unía a ti la esperanza y…**

—**Y el sexo **— me echó en cara herida —. **Es por esa maldita mujer.**

—**¡Susan! **— le supliqué —. **Tus celos se están saliendo de control, en San Mungo me tuviste en vigilancia para que Rose no me fuera a ver, eso sin… olvidar la bofetada que le diste a Hermione.**

—**¿Ya vino a llorarte?**

—**No me lo dijo ella, pero no quiero un incidente parecido a ese, así que esto se terminó.**

—**Pierdes tu ****tiempo ****queriendo… recuperarla **— me dijo molesta —. **Su matrimonio esta mejor que nunca, sus planes quizá vuelvan a cambiar. **

—**¿De qué hablas? **

—**Escuché que dejará de trabajar en el laboratorio, estará en recepción porque no puede trabajar con pociones **— argumentó con una sonrisa —. **Mi jefe me lo dijo, está esperando un hijo, así que tú no le importas, tendrá un tercer hijo con su esposo, supéralo ya. **

—**¿Y qué importa que este embarazada? Yo la amaré así tenga otros cuatro hijos, si ella se divorciara yo los amaría como míos. **

—**¡Severus tengo hambre! ¿Puedo comer pastel? **— me gritó Rose detrás de la puerta.

—**Voy princesa** — le respondí calmado —. **Susan, te pediré que no digas ni una sola palabra mas **— le dije levantándome, ella se acercó a mí y metió sus manos por debajo de la túnica que llevaba — **no, no Susan… no puedo responderte como hombre.**

—**¿No… puedes?**

—**No.**

—**¡Severus! Tengo sueño **— me suplicó Rose, Susan cerró los ojos enfurecida y salió del despacho.

—**¿Quieres cerrar la ****maldita****boca Rose? Intento hablar con Severus, si quieres comer ve a la cocina y sírvete.**

—**¡Susan!** — le grité encolerizado —. **Tranquila hermosa** — le pedí poniéndola detrás de mí.

—**¡Elmy!** — la elfina se apareció instantáneamente —. **Sírvele**** a esta niña todo lo que tengas de comer, y duérmela****, ya.**

—**Elmy no recibe órdenes de la señorita Susan, sólo de mi amo Snape y mi ama Hermione, si la amita Rose quiere de cenar Elmy le puede dar.**

—**Elmy llévate a la niña a la cocina, iré en seguida.** — Le pedí calmado sin dejar de ver a Susan.

—**Amita, acompáñeme.**

—**Si, ****Severus.**

—**Iré en unos minutos princesa.** — Procuré que me sintiera calmado, pero en cuanto vi que bajaba las escaleras adopté mi postura severa, tomé a Susan del brazo y la introduje al despacho —. **Nunca en tu vida se te vuelva ocurrir gritarle a la niña ¿entendiste?**

—**Ahora la niña… Hermione, Rose ¿Cuándo hablaremos de mí?**

—**No debiste meterte con Rose, Susan. Ella es sagrada, y no lo vuelvas hacer o en verdad conocerás una cara de mí… a la cual aprenderás a temer** — le amenacé apretando su brazo.

—**Me lastimas.**

—**Ahora lárgate, usa la chimenea y vete de aquí, rápido** — le ordené poniéndola a la fuerza cerca de la chimenea.

—**No, Severus por favor, no puedo.**

—**Veras que si puedes.**

—**No… ¡lo perderé!** — lloró angustiada.

—**Ya me perdiste.**

—**Hablo de tu hijo, estoy embarazada, por favor suéltame. **

Me quedé helado por un momento, la solté de inmediato hasta darme cuenta que la tenía de rodillas en el piso. Se levantó asustada abriendo su túnica, su vientre a penas se notaba sobre su ropa, se notaba delgada pero con una vida creciendo dentro de ella.

—**Cuando estuve enferma ya estaba embarazada, casi lo pierdo por una enfermedad, por eso no te dije nada hasta que cumplí los tres meses la medimaga me aseguró que nacería…** — me explicó buscando calmarme — **después callé porque no quería que mi hijo fuera lo único que nos uniera, sino que viera a sus papás queriéndose. **

—**Te dejaste de cuidar **— le recriminé perdido en la ira —. **¡Te dije que no quería hijos! ¡Ni familia!**

—**Fue un accidente, no me embaracé a propósito,**

—**No-te-creo **— siseé molesto — **Muy oportuno tu accidente Susan.**

—**Severus… tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, ya está aquí… no seas cruel, él no tiene la culpa** — me lloró protegiendo su vientre, suspiré cansado.

—**Nunca le hará falta nada al niño, te compraré una casa para que vivas decentemente, te pagaré a un sirviente y tendrás una pensión. Mi hijo va a tenerme siempre que lo necesite, no le quitaré la paternidad que se merece.**

—**¿Qué? ¿No estarás conmigo? ¿Vas a dejarme sabiendo que te haré padre?**

—**No quería familia ni compromisos, eso tú lo sabías, el daño se lo has hecho tú, ahora vete.**

—**Severus…**

—**Vete, me comunicaré contigo en estos días.** — Asintió saliendo del despacho, la acompañe hasta la puerta donde me vio con dolor, con decepción, tocó su vientre acariciándolo y salió de ahí sin decirme nada.

—**Maldita sea…** — maldije tomándome el cabello.

—**¿Severus?**

—**¿Si cariño?**

—**¿Estás enojado?** — me preguntó con esa inocencia.

—**No, claro que no ¿cenaste?** — Asintió sonriendo — **hora de un cuento y a dormir.**

—**¡Sí! **— gritó saltando a mis brazos.

**HERMIONE**

Los niños corrían libres por todo el parque, mientras sus padres cuidaban de ellos sentados debajo de los árboles. El clima era tan apacible, el sol y al mismo tiempo la frescura, me puse el cabello detrás de los oídos y volví a ver el reloj, llegaba tarde como de costumbre.

La banca en la que estaba sentada se encontraba vacía excepto a mí, a lo lejos lo vi caminar distraído buscándome, sonreí poniéndome de pie y alzando la mano para que me viera, pero ni así se dio cuenta.

—**¡Harry!** — le grité saludándolo, él sonrió hasta llegar a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—**Lo siento, salí tarde del trabajo.**

—**No importa, ¿nos sentamos? **— él asintió confundido.

Harry siempre sería mi mejor amigo, en quien confiaría mis más grandes secretos, muchas veces me maldije el no haberle contado de mi relación clandestina con Severus, al final de la guerra él me lo hubiera recordado todo y no estaría pasando por esta situación en estos momentos.

—**Hermione ****… ¿qué es lo que ocurre?** — me preguntó serio después de estar hablando media hora sobre la familia, el trabajo y las nuevas misiones que había en el departamento de aurores.

—**¿Por qué intuyes que algo pasa?**

—**Porque me pediste venir aquí en medio de una plaza, sin Ginny ni los niños, y estamos aquí comiendo un algodón de azúcar.** — Me explicó con paciencia esperando a que le dijera el motivo de nuestro encuentro.

—**Sí… lo sé, es sobre Ron **— le expliqué bajando la mirada —. **Debo pedirle el divorcio y no sé cómo hacerlo.**

—**¿El divorcio Hermione? ¿Qué pasó?** — me cuestionó confundido y asustado.

—**Eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderte** — le supliqué temerosa, a punto de ponerme a llorar, sabiendo que las lágrimas tendrían que llegar más tarde.

—**Hermione, sea lo que sea no tomaré partido, siempre te apoyaré.**

—**Estoy embarazada **— dije de pronto en un ataque de desesperación.

—… **¿y él no lo quiere?** — me preguntó obligándome a que lo viera a los ojos, alzó mi barbilla con delicadeza —. **¿Hermione?**

—**Él no es el padre.**

—**¡Merlín! ¡Por Dios!**

—**Lo siento, lo siento tanto, sé que estarás pensando lo peor, que soy una… mala mujer, mala madre, pero todo tiene una explicación…**

—**Hermione, esto no será sencillo ¿lo sabes verdad? **

Aunque él quisiera sonar tranquilo notaba en su voz lo desesperado que sonaba, lo angustiado, lo estaba convirtiendo en mi cómplice y a la hora de la verdad nadie debería saber que Harry sabía de mi infidelidad, necesitaba a mi amigo por un momento, aunque lo perdiera después.

—**¿Quién es el padre?**

—**Eso no importa.**

—**¡Claro que importa! ¿Qué opina ese imbécil de todo esto? ¿Qué Ron mantenga a su hijo? ¡Te usó! Y ahora… seguro te abandonó y por eso estas así, Merlín, ¿desde cuándo…fuiste infiel a Ron? **— me preguntó exaltado pero en voz baja para no llamar la atención de los presentes.

—**Dilo… desde cuando me convertí en una…golfa.**

—**No, tú no eres eso. Sólo fue un maldito que se aprovechó de ti **— articuló con rabia.

—**No… no fue como piensas, es una larga historia.**

—**¿Quieres contarme?**

—**Necesito hacerlo** — confesé por fin llorando —. **Estamos en sexto curso cuando descubrí que estaba enamorada de él, y… durante un año él y yo establecimos una relación, nadie lo supo porque… no estaba bien, yo me enamoré y se lo confesé siendo aún una muchacha tonta y él me correspondió. Estaba comprometida con él… pero antes de que… la guerra empezara él… dijo que tenía que protegerme.**

—**¿Y te dejó para protegerte?**

—**No… él me oblivió, me quitó mis recuerdos, mis sueños** — lloré con rabia recordando cada noche, cada salida, cada beso y cada promesa —. **Lo hizo con mi consentimiento, porque juró que él regresaría, prometió que me devolvería mis recuerdos aunque él muriera.**

—**¿Y no cumplió?**

—**Quiso hacerlo **— susurré recordando cuando intentaba salvarle la vida —. **Pero Ron lo maldijo y cayó en coma, despertó cuando yo estaba casada y esperaba a Rose.**

—**No…no lo digas…**

—**Severus me vio vivir… ser feliz, ****sacrificó ****todo cuando se dio cuenta que yo tenía una familia, se conformó con ser alguien cercano a mí… pero yo lo recordaba, había cosas que me unían.**

Confesé llorando amargamente, Harry no dijo nada más, sólo me abrazo y las lágrimas caían una a una sobre su camisa, sentía sus brazos sostenerme, mordía mis labios intentando calmarme pero no podía.

—**Hace seis meses… fui a verlo, estaba ebrio e inconsciente y… vi un cuaderno lleno de fotografías mías, de recuerdos y cartas. Lo odié tanto y cuando… me regresó mis recuerdos… mi vida se detuvo y dejó de avanzar.**

—**Tranquila Hermione, intenta calmarte.** — Me pidió con temor.

—**No tuve la culpa, no la tuve.**

—**Claro que no la tuviste **— me aseguró estúpidamente intentando que yo olvidara mi infidelidad —-. **Y retomaste tu relación con él.**

—**No, yo… quise pero él me echó de su vida e intentó rehacerla con Susan. Era como jugar con fuego, nuestras discusiones, nuestro odio mutuo, nuestros celos. Yo vivía con Ron, quería salvar mi matrimonio** — le aseguré, necesitaba que él me creyera —. **Hace casi dos meses, caí…ambos caímos y no pudimos detenernos. **

—**¿Él sabe de tu embarazo?** — asentí limpiando mis lágrimas —. **Supongo que no piensa dejarte y quiere que te vayas con él **— recitó con obviedad al saber quién era el padre.

—**Quiere a su hijo, piensa que él significa todas esos sueños que tuvimos años atrás y se aferra a él con todas sus fuerzas. **

—**Quería matar al bastardo que te había embarazado** — me confesó asustado —. **Ahora… me doy cuenta que sólo fue una mala jugada del destino.**

—**Él no tiene la culpa.**

—**La tiene, debió de respetar que estabas casada, o hablar y esperar a que te divorciaras.**

—**Ya eso no importa Harry, mi hijo está aquí y…**

—**¿Dejaste de amar a Ron?** — me preguntó como si fuera lo único que le importaba.

—**Por eso nunca hice nada, amaba a Ron con todas mis fuerzas y amaba a Severus, intenté salvar mi matrimonio…**

—**Pero amas más a Snape** — concluyó resignado.

—**Severus quiere que pida el divorcio lo antes posible, antes que se note el embarazo, no hay duda de su paternidad, ya que desde que estuve con él dejé de yacer con Ron, y é****l sa****brá que no es el padre.**

—**No Hermione, en eso no estoy de acuerdo.** — Sentenció con seriedad —. **Ron dio mucho por ti, él merece saber la verdad.**

—**Pero no merece lo que yo le hice **— alcé la voz quebrándome.

—**Pero lo hiciste, y es lo que importa ahora** — me dijo con rudeza sin dejar de ser delicado conmigo —. **Debes decírselo, porque va enterarse en un par de meses.**

—**Lo voy a lastimar.**

—**¡Ay Hermione! Espero que todo quede en eso** — suspiró abrazándome —. **Estaré contigo, ya que Ginny no lo hará.**

—**No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.**

—**Eso no importa, estaré para ti, por eso me buscaste ¿no?**

—**Gracias Harry **— suspiré aliviada, decirle a alguien mi secreto me había hecho sentir mejor.

Caminamos abrazados buscando que de esa manera yo me calmara, funcionó de cierta manera. Yo tenía que hablar con Ron, lo antes posible, antes de que Severus comenzara a perder la paciencia, quería disfrutar mi embarazo y para eso tenía que estar divoriciada.

Caminamos hasta la casa de Severus, ese gesto se me hizo más que amable por parte de Harry, pero sabía que entre ambos podía existir una confrontación y en ese momento era lo que menos necesitaba.

Él sonrió con falsedad mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa de Severus, abrí la boca para pedirle de la manera más amable que se comportara, ya que si Severus se sentía provocado podrían batirse a duelo a media calle. Sin embargo él me tomó de la nariz, un claro gesto que había adoptado cuando teníamos quince años, algo que nunca se le quitó.

Severus abrió la puerta dándome una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Sin embargo dobló los ojos cuando vio a Harry.

—**Señor Potter.**

—**Snape, traje a Hermione, aconsejo que… descanse unos minutos, estuvo muy conmocionada. **

—**Le daré un té, gracias por traerla** — respondió frío pero ansioso porque se fuera.

—**Usted y yo tendremos una conversación Snape.**

—**Harry por favor…**

—**No Hermione, él y yo hablaremos pero ahorita no es el momento, no quiero inquietarte.**

—**Sabe donde vivo Potter, ahora le agradecería que se fuera para que Hermione descanse una hora antes de que deba partir a su casa** — le pidió con cortesía.

—**Bien, estaré al pendiente Hermione.**

—**Gracias** — le sonreí entrando a la casa.

Me senté en la sala en silencio mientras él me preparaba el té, ahora estaba segura de lo que debía hacer, aprovecharía el próximo fin de semana que los niños irían a la casa de Harry y Ginny, lo haría en la casa después del trabajo cuando ambos estuviéramos a solas.

—**¿Te alteró contarle a Potter? — me preguntó Severus entregándome una taza de té.**

—**No, estoy bien. Severus… no quiero hablar en este momento de Harry o Ron sino de Susan **— le dije con seriedad.

—**Susan… no tenemos que hablar ****de e****lla, ya lo arreglé todo con ella…**

—**Le gritó a Rose, esa mujer está cada día más loca **— me quejé evitando que me abrazara.

—**Lo arreglé** — se defendió.

—**Yo arreglaré todo con esa mujer si sigue metiéndose con mis hijos.**

—**No, no lo hagas.**

—**¿Ahora te pondrás de su lado? **

—**Hermione no debes exaltarte, le hará daño al niño** — intentó calmarme cuando me incorporé dejando el té en la mesa, caminé sin prestarle atención —- **Hermione…**

—**Ni siquiera te acerques.**

—**La puse en su lugar te lo juro.**

—**Supongo que no tendré que volverla a ver **— le dije dándole la espalda.

—**Eso es… algo poco probable, hay algo que debo decirte pero quisiera que fuera mañana, quiero que descanses, estoy ****preocupado por ****el bebé** — me pidió con sutileza.

—**¡Mi hijo está en perfectas condiciones Snape! ¿Qué pasa ahora?**

—**Quizás deberías sentarte** — me pidió, a lo cual le solté un manotazo **—. Está bien, Susan… Hermione desde que tu y yo volvimos no volví a tocarla, ni a intimar con ella, nada de sexo.**

—**¡Por dios! Te acostaste con ella** — suspiré agobiada.

—**No, claro que no… pero** — lo encaré viendo lo nervioso que se encontraba, lo vi casi con odio —… **está embarazada, tiene… 4 meses, es mío no tengo duda.**

—**¿Qué? **

Me quedé en medio de la sala como una idiota, su mirada era de terror, ella tenía el doble que yo de embarazo, ahora comprendía porque su obsesión de retener a Severus, ella estaba en todo su derecho de retener al padre de su hijo. Yo había terminado por quitarle ese privilegio, metiéndome en medio de una relación y de una familia.

Severus se encontraba tan nervioso, estaba consciente que ahora serían dos hijos los que venían en camino, no sabía la decisión que había tomado o los arreglos a los que había llegado con Susan.

Pensé en él, en Ron, en mi hijo, en la situación en la que me vería en el trabajo con la ex mujer de Severus, además me quedaba claro que ella no se quedaría conforme. Debía proteger la identidad del padre de mi hijo, nadie debía saber que Severus era su padre, si es que no terminaba casándose con Susan.

—**No me dijo nada porque tuvo algunos inconvenientes, creo que pudo perderlo, fue aquella vez que enfermó y yo la cuidé…**

—**¿Te dará un hijo?**

—**Nena no pongas esa cara… Hermione ven** — me pidió cuando me alejé — **¿Hermione?**

—**Siento… **— me sostuve de la chimenea mientras veía todo moverse, entonces todo se volvió negro.

_**N/A: Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, me pondré al corriente en ello. Espero te guste Issis XD**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

La tomé en brazos y salí con ella rumbo al hospital, no podría perdonarme si ella perdía a nuestro hijo por mi estupidez. La dejé sobre la camilla mientras esperaba alguna noticia de ella, pasaban de las ocho de la noche y no sabía si debía notificarle a su familia, aunque me pesara ella seguía estando casada y mi responsabilidad era avisarle a su esposo. Aunque lo más probable era que se enfureciera al saber la razón de su ingreso al hospital.

—**¿Señor Snape? Acompáñeme, su esposa acaba de despertar** — me indico el mismo médico que nos había atendido la semana pasada.

Al entrar Hermione bajó la mirada, estaba sentada con las sabanas hasta el vientre, desviaba la mirada mientras el médico le daba algunas indicaciones. Tenía el temor de que ella me abandonara al saber de la nueva situación de Susan, estaba convencido que tendría dos hijos, a los cuales amaría por igual, pero con quien deseaba vivir era con Hermione, y nada me haría cambiar de parecer.

—…**Y no olvides tus vitaminas y el hierro Hermione.**

—**Los he estado tomando, gracias doctor.**

—**¿Ella está bien? **— le pregunté preocupado.

—**En perfectas condiciones, me dijo que tuvo un día pesado, así que eso debió provocar el desmayo y los mareos con los que se vive en primer trimestre, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse.**

—**¿Puede ir a trabajar o debe tomar reposo?** — el médico sonrió acercándose.

—**Puede llevar una vida normal señor Snape, pero le recomiendo disminuir las malas noticias o estrés en ella, llevará un embarazo mucho más tranquilo.**

—**Así será, gracias.**

Cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse me acerqué a ella con el temor de que me rechazara, pero no lo hizo, se quedó recostada sosteniéndome la mirada dejó que acariciara su vientre, en ese momento el aire me regreso al cuerpo, ahí estaba mi hijo sano y salvo.

—**Perdóname, no volverá ocurrir.**

—**No fue tu culpa **— dijo seria.

—**Hermione yo no sabía nada de su embarazo, le deje muy en claro que no quería familia ni compromisos, pero ella… actuó sola** — siseé aún enfadado.

—**¿Qué le dijiste?**

—**Mandé a Azel para que comprara una casa, estará a nombre de mi hijo y le daré una pensión que le permita pagar una niñera o una dama doméstica, a mi hijo no le hará falta nada, estaré ahí cada vez que él me necesite.**

—**¿No… te casaras con ella?**

—**Nena… voy a casarme contigo** — le susurré besando sus bucles castaños — **nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, serás mi esposa y tendremos a nuestro hijo. El que ella tenga más de embarazo no significa nada, ella decidió esto para su hijo y debe aceptar las consecuencias.**

—**Pero el niño no tiene la culpa.**

—**¿Quieres que me quede con ella?** — le pregunté herido.

—**No, te necesito conmigo, tu hijo te necesita.**

—**Y me quedaré contigo… siempre** — le prometí besándola.

**SS&amp;HG**

Firme todos los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, no podía dejar de ver el reloj como un maldito maniaco, necesitaba salir de ahí de inmediato antes que Hermione me llevara a la niña a la casa, y esperaba fervientemente tener el tiempo para hablar con ella, debía pasar ya los dos meses de embarazo y seguía viviendo con Weasley, le tenía que dejar en claro que no pensaba esperar a que cumpliera los tres y se le empezara a notar.

Tenía el plan de invitarlos a comer y mientras ellos jugaban yo poder hablar con su madre. Estaba tan enfadado que últimamente solo me contenía para no hacerle pasar un mal rato, pero ella me sacaba de quicio, ponía excusas absurdas, y empezaba a desconfiar que realmente quisiera separarse de su marido.

Tocaron la puerta, de mala gana permití el acceso, estaba guardando todo lo que se haría al día siguiente. Cuando alcé la vista estaba Susan vestida de muggle, algo que sucedía muy pocas veces. Usaba un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo y una blusa blanca que por fin dejaba a ver su embarazo, había dejado de ocultármelo y hoy se paseaba presumiendo su estado, sonreía como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, eso no podía cambiarlo ni yo ni nadie, ella era una mujer que brillaba cada vez que alguien la veía.

—**Hola.**

—**Hola** — le respondí saliendo de mi letargo — **¿Necesita algo? ¿Te has sentido bien?**

—**Sí, me he sentido muy bien, gracias. **— Sonrió con cierta tristeza en su rostro.

—**Ha… crecido en estas tres semanas.** — Vi como acariciaba su vientre con ternura y me sentí la peor basura —. **¿Quieres tocarlo? **

—**No… no sé…**

—**Ven **— me pidió con suavidad, y de nuevo no pude obedecer a mis instintos, seguí su voz, tomó mi mano y la colocó sobre su vientre —. **Es papá mi amor.**

—**Susan no creo que…** — mi frase se vio interrumpida cuando comenzó a moverse mi hijo, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

—**Siempre se mueve cuando te oye…cuando gritas deja de moverse** — confesó bajando la vista.

—**No volveré a gritarte nunca, te lo juro** — le prometí besando su frente.

—**En una hora tengo cita con una doctora muggle, me hará un ultrasonido y me dirá el sexo del bebe… quería avisarte por su quieres ir a ver****lo ****conmigo.**

—**Tengo un compromiso **— me disculpe, ella asintió de inmediato.

—**Quizá para el otro mes **— asentí viendo como se daba la vuelta.

—**Susan… espera** — ella se giró sin decirme nada **—. Si… quiero conocer a mi hijo.**

—**Fantástico, te veo a las cinco en punto en el Hospital Saint Thomas, segundo piso consultorio 17.**

—**Ahí estaré** — sonrió como esos días donde la llevaba a comer, donde ella estaba enamorada de mí y yo lo ignoraba, pero ella era feliz.

Terminé los pendientes y me disculpe con Hermione, le propuse que comprara comida y yo llegaría un poco tarde. Accedió con cierta tristeza, pero sabría compensarle la falla que le estaba a punto de cometer. Cuando llegue a la cita Susan ya estaba entrando a la consulta, me fui a la esquina de la habitación donde le hicieron la revisión de rutina, peso y medida de su vientre, al parecer todo marchaba con normalidad porque no observe que le dieran alguna indicación.

—**Pasa al ultrasonido por favor Susan** — me arrepentí de haber ido cuando me pidió ayuda para cambiarse, accedí por temor a que se cayera o no pudiera hacerlo sola.

Con cierta incomodidad observé como su pantalón caía al piso, llevaba ropa interior blanca, la que mejor combinaba con su tono de piel, sin embargo ésta cayó al piso también dejándola desnuda. La ayudé a colocarse la bata mientras le ajustaba las cintas por detrás… _Hermione va a matarme_, pensé cuando salimos del sanitario.

La ayudé a subir a la camilla, me coloqué del lado derecho, tal como lo había hecho con Hermione, me asusté cuando vi que la doctora se colocaba los guantes y le pedía a Susan colocar las piernas en las perneras, Susan volteó hacia otro lado y sentí su mano aferrarse a la mía con fuerza.

—**Espere ¿qué hace?**

—**El tacto vaginal **— me respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

—**Severus, está bien** — me indicó ella calmándome, pero no lo logró.

Cuando terminó de hacerle el examen yo me encontraba más pálido que de costumbre, ella se relajó soltando mi mano y su cuerpo se destensó inmediatamente.

—**Tal**** parece que el sangrado desapareció Susan, pero fueron dos amenazas de aborto, sabes que una tercera no lo resistirá el bebe.** — Le habló con seriedad la doctora, me sentí culpable de ser el responsable de su última amenaza.

—**Me estoy cuidando.**

—**Así está mejor, ahora veamos el ultrasonido. **— Siguieron el mismo procedimiento que con Hermione, pero lo que vi fue sumamente diferente, su cuerpo estaba formado y mantenía una mano en su boca.

—**Es mi hijo** — soltó su mano para moverse en cuanto hablé, eso provocó que me emocionara como nunca lo había hecho.

—**Sí, es tuyo.**

—**¿Quieren saber el sexo?**

—**Si** — respondí de inmediato, después de algunos segundos y de mover ese artefacto sobre el vientre de Susan encontró el resultado.

—**Tendrán una dulce y sana niña.**

—**Una niña **— respiré como si fuera lo que había estado esperando, juré que nunca le daría un disgusto a Susan, mi hija debía nacer fuerte y sana, _mi pequeña Amber…_

Caminé con ella en silencio hasta llevarla a su casa, Azel ya se estaba encargando de conseguir una casa donde ambas podrían vivir sin la menor preocupación. Iba bastante callada y tranquila, cosa que me inquietaba un poco pero agradecía enormemente.

—**¿Quieres pasar?** — me preguntó al abrir la puerta.

—**Tengo que irme Susan** — Ella sonrió sacando el ultrasonido de su bolsa.

—**¿Quisieras conservarlo?**

—**Me encantaría** — le expresé recibiendo el regalo, ella se quedó callada por unos momentos y sus ojos se pusieron tristes —. **¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Severus, quiero que recapacites…**

—**Susan…**

—**La niña va a necesitarte… **— me suplicó tomando mi mano.

—**Ella me tendrá.**

—**Cada dos semanas, cada vez que tengas tiempo… ella te necesitará siempre, Severus no me dejes sola con la niña por favor, no te pido amor pero quédate.**

—**¿Y ver que tu y yo no nos amamos? Llegará el punto donde ni siquiera vamos a soportarnos**— intenté explicarle con calma.

—**Yo te amo, tendré paciencia** — su voz temblaba, en ese momento me pregunté cómo iba hacerle cuando tuviera que decirle que Hermione tendría un hijo mío.

—**Descansa Susan, no quiero que discutamos y le haga daño a la bebe, vendré el fin de semana por si necesitas algo.**

—**Te necesitaré a ti** — me gritó cuando me marchaba.

…

Cuando entré a la casa Hermione había preparado algo de cenar, en cuanto me vio sonrió sacando algo del horno. En ese momento sentí que había llegado a donde radicaba mi felicidad, ella con ese calor que irradiaba y la alegría a pesar de estar preocupada, Rose que significaba para mí la esperanza en un momento donde todo lo sentía perdido y Hugo implicaba el desafío.

—**Hola princesa…**

—**Severus ¡mamá hizo tu comida favorita!**

—**Sí, huele delicioso, hola Hugo** —el pequeño solo alzó la vista y siguió rompiendo el Profeta con tranquilidad.

Fui hasta donde se encontraba Hermione, me hizo aquella señal con la mirada para que no me acercara, sus hijos estaban cerca y ella procuraba guardarles el máximo de los respetos. Coloqué la mesa mientras no dejaba de pensar en el problema en que me veía envuelto por ser padre de dos hijos con diferente mujer.

—**Listo, a cenar.**

—**A papá le encantaría comer lo que preparaste mami** — le dijo emocionada Rose, sostuve la mirada de Hermione antes de subir a la recámara, queriendo olvidar esa pequeña frase.

Abrí el cajón de la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, el viejo cuaderno que Hermione me había regalado seguía ahí, en medio de tantas cartas, fotografías y notas guarde el ultrasonido, no sin antes dedicarme a observarlo por última vez. No preví hasta que Hermione se acercó a mí desde la puerta, cerré con rapidez el libro, pero ella me lo quitó de las manos con suavidad. Observó el ultrasonido y el nombre de Susan del lado derecho.

—**Tu hijo** — susurró seria.

—**Me pidió que la acompañara** — le dije sin recibir respuesta —. **Le dije que me haría cargo de mi hijo y… creo que era uno de mis deberes.**

—**Entiendo… ¿y qué será?**

—**Una niña **— sentí como su corazón se quebró en ese momento.

—**Tendrás la hija que siempre has querido.**

—**Hermione** — la abracé intentando calmarla antes de que perdiera la paciencia que tan amablemente había acumulado **—. Nosotros tendremos un hijo… es eso lo que siempre he querido.**

—**Por supuesto.** — Me dijo en forma frívola dejándome solo.

**HERMIONE **

Había preparado todo para esa noche, en cualquier momento Ginny pasaría por los niños y así yo podría hablar con Ron del divorcio y mi embarazo, temía tanto lastimarlo, y su reacción me ponía a temblar. Sin embargo yo me acercaba con peligro a los tres meses y pronto se notaría.

Estaría en la boca de todos, eso lo tenía bastante claro. En el trabajo sabrían de mi embarazo y que me estaba divorciando, temía tanto de eso, al igual que Severus, siempre preocupado por mantener mi reputación intacta, yo la eché a perder en el momento en que no me cuide con la poción.

Después del divorcio tendría que vivir con Severus, quería disfrutar mi embarazo y cada detalle de mi hijo, se encontraba en todo su derecho, sin embargo pensaba mucho en lo que sucedería conmigo o con mis hijos, ellos terminarían sufriendo, y más al conocer el error que cometió su madre, eso sin contar con que rezaba para no matar a la mía con la noticia.

Tocaron la puerta a lo cual lo abrí con magia sin ir hasta allá.

—**Pasa Ginny, estoy en la sala** — le grité desde ahí, llevaba una caja en las manos donde iba depositando los juguetes tirados.

—**Soy yo** — me incorporé inmediatamente encarándola, una parte de mí con odio y otra con temor.

—**¿Qué se te ofrece Susan?**

—**Hablar** — me dijo levantando un tren de juguete.

—**No veo en que pueda ayudarte **— le dije intentando ignorar su vientre que presumía ya con orgullo, sin temor ahora a decir la verdad.

—**Supongo que Severus te dijo que estoy esperando un hijo de él** — empezó acariciando su vientre —. **Y también creo que te dijo que no se piensa casar conmigo.**

—**Algo mencionó sobre eso.**

—**Sí, cuando él sufría era yo quien lo escuchaba, supongo que ahora todo regresa a la normalidad y tú lo oyes.**

—**¿Qué quieres exactamente?** — cuestioné molesta al ver que mis hijos estaban escuchando todo.

—**Eres madre y conoces la importancia que un hijo crezca frente a su padre. Tú tendrás otro hijo, eres feliz con tu familia y yo merezco ser feliz también, mi hija lo merece. Tú podrías hablar con él, decirle que cumpla como corresponden todas sus obligaciones, va a escucharte a ti, más cuando le dejes en claro que toda oportunidad morirá cuando nazca tu hijo, no le des más esperanzas y dale a mi hija esa oportunidad.**

—**¿No crees que Severus es un adulto para que yo ande pidiéndole tal cosa?**

—**Te escuchará. **

—**Susan si él tomó una decisión nada lo hará cambiar de parecer.**

—**Por la amistad que un día nos unió** — me suplicó cambiando de gesto.

—**¿Amistad? ¿La misma que tú respetaste callando mi pasado? Cuando te metiste con lo que más amaba esa amistad desapareció Susan. Eres la responsable de tus actos, él no quería hijos y violaste el acuerdo… lo que suceda con tu hija es tu problema.** — Le dije con firmeza, ella hiperventiló furiosa.

—**Tal vez, pero en cuanto le dé a la hija que siempre quiso, ustedes pasarán a segundo plano** — me aseguró viendo a mi hija, se refería a ambas por igual.

—**No veo que haces aquí entonces.**

—**Deja de causarle lastima llevándole a tus hijos, y tu… Rose no te sientas tan cómoda, la habitación que hoy ocupas pronto será de mi hija, viva con Severus o no, mi hija ocupará los pensamientos de su padre.**

—**Severus me ama **— le aseguró defendiéndose.

—**Y a mi hija la adora** — le dijo tomando su vientre **—. Será esa princesa que siempre deseó, y se la daré yo.**

—**Eres mala ¡por eso Severus no te quiere!**

—**¿Qué has dicho?**

—**No te acerques a mi hija **— la amenacé poniéndome frente a ella, me jaló hacia el otro lado provocando que sacara la varita, pero recordé aquella mañana en el hospital y mi sangre hirvió de rabia, le di una cachetada que la hizo caer sobre el sillón — **Vete de aquí.**

—**Severus va enterarse de esto.**

—**De eso puedes estar segura.**

La observé irse furiosa, respiré profundo arrepintiéndome de lo que había hecho, pero instintivamente abracé a Rose sin decirle nada, tenía que terminar con todo eso antes que se me saliera de las manos.

—**¿Mami? ¿Tendrás un bebé?**

—**Oh cariño…**

Iba a decirle todo de una forma en que ella no saliera herida pero entró Ginny con mis sobrinos, la pequeña Lily corrió hacia mí dándome un beso lleno de chocolate. No podía hacer tonta a mi amiga, ella supo inmediatamente que algo ocurría, se lo hice saber cuándo bajé la vista, cuando quería gritarle que necesitaba su ayuda, su apoyo, y cuando esa tristeza me invadió al saber que la perdería.

—**¿Todo bien?**

—**Sí, claro que si **— mentí sosteniéndole la mirada, me sentí peor que una traidora.

—**Por dios mira la hora, llegué tarde y me voy inmediatamente, mi hermano no debe verme aquí** — ordenó buscando la maleta —. **Vámonos chicos, es noche de papis.**

—**Ginny…** — volteó a verme con maletas en mano y encaminando a los niños —-. **Cuídalos y gracias, siempre has sido buen amiga, no te merezco.**

—**Ay no seas tonta, claro que me mereces.**

—**No es así.**

—**Tiene razón Ron, estas… extraña, una buena sesión de sexo te dejará como nueva** — susurró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, mis hijos me dijeron adiós con la mano, y tuve tanto miedo de lo que fuera ocurrir, con ese adiós se me estaba yendo la vida.

…

Estaba en la sala con la misma ropa con la que me había ido a trabajar, un pantalón con zapatillas planas y una blusa holgada color rojo. Lo escuché llegar, las llaves ser depositadas en la pequeña mesa, la chaqueta tirada sobre una de las sillas del comedor. Abrió el refrigerador y abrió una soda que bebió con ansias.

Me vio sentada en la sala y todo mi matrimonio paso sobre mis ojos, él se limpió la boca casi atragantándose con la bebida.

—**Creí que aún no llegabas, ¿y los niños?**

—**Con Ginny** — él asintió sin emoción, antes le decía eso y era recargada sobre la mesa del comedor, me arrancaba la ropa con desesperación y me penetraba sin piedad, pero eso había cambiado, sabía que no lo recibía en mi lecho y ya ni siquiera intentaba tocarme —. **Pensé que podríamos hablar, hay algo importante que quiero decirte.**

—**Por supuesto **— aseguró desabrochándose la camisa, se sentó frente a mí, lo cual agradecí con el alma, tenerlo cerca iba dificultar las cosas —. **De que se trata.**

—**Eres un buen hombre Ron, has sido un esposo atento, cariñoso, responsable y un padre amoroso con mis hijos…**

—**¿Por qué presiento que vendrá un "pero"? **— dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

—**No merezco algo tan bueno como tú.**

—**No te entiendo hermosa** — tan sólo esa palabra me dejo muda evitando que pudiera seguir con eso **—. ¿Qué pasa?**

—**Ron…yo… quiero el divorcio** — la mano que me acariciaba cayó, estaba sorprendido, esperando que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto o que yo estuviera jugando con eso —. **Perdón.**

—**¿Por qué? no entiendo, ¿qué pasó?**

—**Ya no siento lo mismo por ti** — me disculpé queriendo omitir esa parte, pero recordando a Harry que me pedía decir la verdad.

—**¿Desde cuándo?**

—**No sé.**

—**¿Qué hice?**

—**No fuiste tú.**

—**Claro que fui yo, dime.**

—**Soy yo.**

—**No mientas **— me pidió con suavidad.

—**Es la verdad, deje de sentir amor, quiero que nos separemos.**

—**Dime por qué.**

—**Ya te dije.**

—**Dime.**

—**¡Estoy embarazada! **— grité cuando me sentí acorralada, él me vio interrogándome.

—**¿Aún así quieres que nos separemos? ¿Me quieres alejar de mi hijo? **— cuestionó herido.

—**Perdón** — susurré antes de llorar sin que él comprendiera la razón — **tengo dos meses y medio **— le confesé, el negó con la cabeza.

—**No… no…** — repitió mintiéndose a sí mismo.

—**No es tuyo** — dije antes de soltar ese llanto, cubriéndome la cara buscando mi propia protección —. **Perdóname.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Hermione? Te lo di todo, todo, todo por ti. No querías andar con un jugador de Quidditch porque era algo inestable y lo dejé, querías un trabajo en el Ministerio y lo obtuve, accedí a que nuestros hijos se criaran en el mundo muggle y el mágico, deje de salir con amigos, ¡deje de vivir por ti! Para hacerte feliz.**

—**Perdóname. **— Repetí con dolor.

—**Sólo quería… ser el hombre que tú querías, para que no me dejaras, para… quería… ser merecedor de alguien tan maravilloso como tú **— me dijo con voz trémula, alcé la vista para ver esos ojos llenos de vida, azules como el cielo nublado, lloraba sin poder hacer nada para consolar su llanto.

—**No tengo palabras para expresar lo mal que me siento, lo siento… no quise hacerte esto, se… me salió de las manos.**

—**Fue una aventura… si… un maldito bastardo jugó contigo, y se aprovechó que yo… trabajo y… estabas sola, ¿se aprovecharon de ti verdad?** — me preguntó en último intento por seguir viéndome de esa forma pura.

—**No… fue consentido.**

—**Fuiste débil pero no importa, nadie tiene que saber que el hijo no es mío, aprenderé a aceptarlo y… no será difícil, lo sentiré crecer en tu vientre, lo amaré tanto como a ti…**

—**No Ron, no puedo. **

—**Sé que te sientes culpable pero yo te perdono**. — Afirmó desesperado.

—**No puedo… él no me engañó… sabe de mi embarazo y quiere al niño.**

—…**¿y tú?** — me preguntó con miedo —. **¿Quieres… irte con él? **

—… **Sí **— respondí con sinceridad, él se alejó viéndome como si me desconociera, como si fuera tan ajena a él.

—**Te facilitaré entonces todo.**

—**¿Me darás el divorcio?** — pregunté confundida.

—**Claro que te lo daré, y para que puedas irte con él, puedes hacerlo desde ahorita…**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Toma tus cosas y lárgate.**

—**Ron… **— quise debatir pero no lo hice, la casa no me importaba.

Asentí sin decirle nada, subí a la recamara donde empaqué mis cosas con lentitud, escuché sus pasos al subir por la escalera. Cuando entró a la recamara me vio con desprecio, alzó la varita provocando que todas mis cosas entraran a la maleta con rapidez, por un momento me asusté pero salí de inmediato sin decirle nada.

Tomé otra maleta entrando a la recámara de Rose, puse ahí su ropa y saqué algunas de sus pertenencias más preciadas, pero la maleta se cerró y cayó al piso, salté por un momento.

—**¿Qué haces?**

—**Empaco… lo de los niños, serán 10 minutos solamente.**

—**No, no me has entendido** — dijo despacio acercándose —. **Quiero que te vayas ya.**

—**Vendré por sus cosas cuando estés en el trabajo.**

—**Sigues sin entender… te metiste con otro faltándome, olvidándote de tus hijos, no te los vas a llevar.**

—**No me iré sin ellos Ron **— respondí con firmeza.

—**Egoísta, te vas hacer familia con ese malnacido, con mis hijos, sin dejarme ¡nada! Estás muy equivocada, vete hacer familia con él, lo elegiste por encima de nosotros ¿no? Vete…**

—**No **— se acercó a mí tomándome de la mano mientras arrojaba la maleta de una patada, ésta cayó por las escaleras haciendo un ruido que me asustó aún más.

—**Agradece que mis hijos no se enterarán la clase de mujer que eres.**

—**No, no los dejaré, no Ron** — le supliqué mientras abría la puerta.

—**Frente a un tribunal… has perdido todo derecho sobre ellos** — me aseguró dejando la maleta afuera de la casa —. **Que seas feliz con ese bastardo con el que me engañaste… ni siquiera deseo saber quién es.**

—**¿Ron? No… no me los quites, Hugo me necesita… Ron no…** — lloré al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta, quedándome como último recuerdo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, escuché como se dejaba caer por detrás llorando amargamente mi traición — **¿Ron? Ron ábreme por favor… mis hijos no…**

Duré media hora suplicando que me dejara pasar, pero no lo hizo. Como pude le avisé a Harry, quién acudió inmediatamente, me vio en el piso sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

—**Me echó de la casa.**

—**¡Por Merlín! Ven, levántate, te llevaré a Grimmauld Place, no tardará en ir a Godric por los niños, te dejo ahí y luego te los llevo.**

—**Me los quitó…lo escuché usar la… chimenea… fue por ellos.**

—**Santo dios…** — me levanté sintiendo la aparición, con dificultad subí las escaleras y entramos a la primera habitación, me ayudó a recostarme sobre la cama, estaba en shock, jamás creí que reaccionaría de esa manera —. **¿Qué te dijo?**

—**Que… cualquier tribunal no me dejará quedarme a los niños… por mi infidelidad.**

—**¿Sabe quién es el padre?**

—**No.**

—**Mejor que no lo sepa, si llega a enterarse indicará que la infidelidad lleva años… perderás todo derecho.**

—**No puedo… no… Rose y Hugo me necesitan.**

—**Intenta calmarte…**

—**No… iré a buscarlo, le diré que me quedo con él… que… dios… no quiero abortarlo y no quiero perderlos **— grité desesperada.

—**Iré por Snape… no puedo calmarte yo solo.**

Salió rápido mientras me recosté en la cama, ahogue mi llanto en la almohada. No supe cuanto tiempo paso pero escuché los fuertes pasos de alguien que subía, cuando me incorporé vi a Severus asustado.

—**Me quitó a Rose… a los dos** — lloré —. **No los voy a volver a ver… lo hará legal y… no… ¡que me los devuelva! **

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Cuando la vi en esa recamara no podía reconocerla, estaba despeinada y lloraba a gritos, le había ordenado a Potter llevar una poción pero sabía que no querría tomarla, me preocupé por el hijo que crecía dentro de ella, sino lograba calmarla lo perdería también a él.

—**Me echó de la casa… mis pequeños** — lloró tomándose la cabeza.

—**Nena intenta calmarte.**

—**No permitas que me los quite** — me suplicó con ingenuidad.

—**Vamos a casa** — le dije levantándola, Potter asintió dejándome el paso libre.

—**No dejes que me separen de ellos.**

—**No te los quitará, no lo dejaré** — le prometí inútilmente cuando nos aparecimos en nuestra casa, la cargué para depositarla en la cama y me recosté con ella, poco a poco el mismo llanto la hizo caer en un profundo sueño, del cual tenía miedo que despertara.

SS&amp;HG

Bajé las escaleras rápido esperando que Susan no subiera, mi elfina había sido prácticamente derribada al abrir la puerta, cuando estaba en los últimos escalones ella ya se estaba proponiendo subir a buscarme.

Estaba tan tenso y ansioso para que Hermione descansara que no me importaba ponerme firme con Susan, vi esa mirada triste en ella y me arrepentí de mis pensamientos, tenía que cuidarlas a ambas por igual.

—**Susan… estoy ocupado en este momento.**

—**Severus no me he sentido bien** — me confesó preocupada.

—**¿Qué te pasa?**

—**Es el embarazo, creí que podría venirme a vivir aquí, solo en lo que la bebe nace, podría quedarme en la otra habitación, tengo miedo de quedarme sola.**

—**Susan… contrata a una enfermera** — le sugerí.

—**¿No te importo? Hermione me abofeteó ayer… y me caí, por eso me siento mal** — se quejó molesta.

—**¿Te caíste? Por Merlín, haz cita con la doctora, iremos a verla esta tarde.**

—**Si… pero… piénsalo vamos a vivir juntos un tiempo, sólo en lo que me recupero.**

—**No puedo Susan.**

—**Severus las cosas con Hermione no van arreglarse nunca.**

—**Basta Susan **— le reprendí molesto.

—**¿Por qué no puedes ****hacer****me ese favor a tu hija y a mí?**

Pensé en la valentía que había tenido Hermione con todo lo que había pasado, y sabía que debía hacer lo mismo con Susan, terminar con todo eso para que pudiéramos estar juntos, eliminando eso tan sólo tendríamos que preocuparnos por recuperar a sus hijos.

—**Hay algo que debo decirte, es sobre Hermione.**

—**¡Ella tiene familia y esposo! ¡Tendrá otro hijo con Ron!** — me dijo desesperada.

—**No es todo cierto eso… yo soy el padre de ese bebe** — confesé, provocando que ella quedara en shock —. **Lo confirmamos hace poco y no sólo eso, va a divorciarse… de hecho… está viviendo aquí conmigo. **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

La vi despertarse, un tímido buenos días salió de su boca, tan sólo para acomodarse en otra posición, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decirle, estaba preocupado pero me parecía un egoísmo pedirle que se cuidara por nuestro hijo, cuando había perdido a los suyos, todo gracias a la aventura que no pude controlar.

Salí hacia las cocinas, le preparé un buen desayuno ya que no había cenado nada, un buen vaso de leche y aquel jugo de naranja con zanahoria que tanto le gustaba, le hice huevos revueltos con un pan tostado y fruta picada. Subí la bandeja y sentí esa dificultad al verla sentada en la misma posición, totalmente temerosa y deprimida.

—**Debes comer.**

—**No tengo hambre** — susurró viendo hacia la ventana.

—**Lo sé, pero no creo que en tu estado puedas… privarte de dos alimentos seguidos** — ella se tomó el vientre y comenzó a llorar.

—**Podría perderlo a él también.**

—**Jamás permitiré eso, come un poco** — ella asintió, y con un gran esfuerzo se fue alimentando, podía hacer algo físicamente, pero el dolor que tenía ese no podía arrebatárselo.

A los pocos minutos que ella salió de la ducha llegó Potter, su semblante era tan sombrío que sabía que lo único que se podía esperar de él eran malas noticias. Lo invité a tomar asiento mientras Hermione bajaba, me sorprendió cuando ese joven se atrevió a pedirme una copa, a las 12 de la tarde, con la varita hice aparecer la copa y la bebió casi inmediatamente.

Hermione bajó con tan solo un short que solía usar cuando no salía de casa, una playera vieja y se sostuvo el cabello con un listón blanco. En cuanto vio a su amigo su mirada se iluminó y bajó corriendo a abrazarlo, él la estrujo con cariño viendo que ese muchacho había sido encomendado para quizá darle una noticia peor a su amiga.

—**¿Cómo te has sentido?**

—**Estoy bien… ¿has visto a mis hijos?** — él asintió, la tomó de las manos para que se sentara, acarició su mejilla con una ternura que casi logra que lo sacara de mi casa a patadas.

—**Se quedaron con nosotros anoche, Ron fue… a dar la orden estricta de que no te puedes acercar a ellos, ni tener algún tipo de comunicación con ninguno de los dos, **— mientras Potter iba diciendo eso, ella bajó la vista bastante preocupada —** hablé con él Hermione…**

—**Oh Dios, gracias Harry, gracias **— pero Potter bajó la vista apenado.

—**No lo logré… ahora Ginny sabe todo y… apoya a Ron obviamente, y sabe que yo te apoyo a ti.**

—**Harry no quiero que tengas problemas con tu familia por mí.**

—**Será cuestión de días para que la familia Weasley se entere de todo… no debería decirte esto pero… Ron está muy mal.**

—**Lo siento **— lloró cubriendo su rostro.

—**Me dijo que el fin de semana… te llegará la solicitud de divorcio, la causal será… infidelidad** — ella cerró los ojos con pesadez.

—**¡No puede exponerla así!** — le grité exigiendo que hablara con ese amigo suyo, no iba permitir que la dignidad y la reputación de Hermione vagaran de boca en boca —.** Los niños deben estar con su madre, la ley lo dice, así que dígale a esa comadreja que tiene dos días para traerle a los niños.**

—**Con una causal de divorcio todo es muy difícil… argumentará que…**

—**Que no soy un buen ejemplo para mis hijos **— interrumpió Hermione con tristeza —. **Creo que necesito un abogado** — confesó empezando a pensar como lo que era, una madre que debía empezar a defender a sus hijos.

—**No sé lo que pienses hacer, pero deberías considerar vivir sola.**

—**Ella no está en condiciones para eso, Potter** — le interrumpí, me vio con odio marcado conteniendo esa rabia que desde hace días me tenía.

—**Veamos qué opina cuando vean al abogado** — siseó entre dientes levantándose —. **Hermione, debes ser fuerte, porque esto apenas empieza.**

La vi asentir en completa ausencia, la impotencia me estaba arrinconando, no podía ayudarla a recuperar a sus hijos, no podía hacerla sentir bien, y al mismo tiempo no creía tener la cara para pedirle que se cuidara por el hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

**SS&amp;HG**

Cuando lo vi en la puerta me quejé, pero me hice a un lado para que entrara, serví dos copas extendiéndole una por educación, él bebió un poco antes de mirarme con un odio marcado, observó la estancia asegurándose de lo que quería.

—**Supongo que está solo.**

—**Sí, ¿qué quiere Potter? **

—**Acaba de arruinar la vida de Hermione, Ron no desistirá en quitarle a los niños, ¿se da cuenta de cómo reducirán las visitas de Hermione? Su infidelidad la dejó indefensa, y usted pagará viéndola sufrir.**

—**Usted se encuentra del lado de su amigo, y viene aquí a hacerle creer a ella que la apoyará **— le reclamé sin darle importancia.

—**¡La estoy apoyando a ella! Pero no a usted.**

—**No necesito su apoyo Potter, y toda esta situación no es de su incumbencia.**

—**Claro que lo es, es mi familia.**

—**Su familia son los Weasley, váyase con ellos y deje de estar fingiéndole apoyo a Hermione, yo me encargaré de ella, siempre he estado a su lado, eso no cambiará Potter, hecho esto estaré con ella hasta el final** — la avise con decisión, por un lado le sorprendía mi perseverancia, parecía como si por un momento me creyera el amor que tanto le profesaba a ella, pero por otro lado no dejaba de odiarme.

—**Ella es como mi hermana y la afectó. Si tuvo la valentía de obliviarla ¿por qué no llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias? **

—**Lo intenté… todo se salió de mis manos, **— confesé viendo la alfombra, recordando aquella noche donde eché a perder la estabilidad de Hermione **—. Ella me pertenecía, y aún así renuncié con tal de verla feliz. **

—**¡Debió volverla a obliviar!**

—**Ella se hizo resistente al hechizo, la oblivié tres veces y ella siempre volvía a mí, recordaba cosas, quizá sin importancia, ¡su corazón me recordaba! Hasta hacerle daño, y la obliviaba… y volvía **— le alcé la voz aún preguntándome porque seguía dándole explicaciones a un niño como él —. **Hice todo lo que pude, y después de eso hice lo impensable, pero terminó ganando lo que ella sentía por mí, y no lo que tenía con su esposo.**

—**Y lo dice con orgullo, veamos qué puede decirle a Hermione cuando Ron se lleve a Rose y a Hugo y pueda verlos dos veces al mes.**

—**¡Jamás lo permitiré!**

—**Pero la ley está por encima de usted Snape, y en contra de Hermione.**

—**Ella es una buena madre, y una recta mujer.**

—**¡Frente a los ojos de las autoridades ella será una mujer infiel, que tuvo como amante al padrino de su hija, poniendo en duda la cantidad de tiempo en que ella faltó a su matrimonio! — **me alzó la voz asustado.

—**¡Dos meses! **— le grité.

—**¿Y cómo demonios comprobaremos eso?** — gritó levantándose —. **Este juicio… esta… perdido **— susurró conteniendo la ira.

—**Para usted sería más sencillo darse por vencido, verla partir por la maldita puerta, que se reconcilie con su amigo, que él crié a MI hijo, es sencillo, fácil **— siseé poniéndome a la par con él **— ¡Pero no la perderé! ¿Me escuchó? Lo hice muchas veces pero en esta ocasión no la dejaré irse, mi hijo crece dentro de ella, y Hermione espera que le de las fuerzas para soportar todo esto, no vuelva a insinuar que debo retractarme, no lo haré… **

—**¿Y qué pasara con sus hijos?**

—**Quiero a esos niños, jamás le pedí que los dejará, haré hasta lo imposible para que los recupere, porque ellos… debieron ser mis hijos si Weasley no me hubiera maldecido mientras moría, un acto tan cobarde que me he callado todos estos años. Rose y Hugo más allá de ser hijos de Hermione serán míos, le pese a quien le pese. **

—**Jamás perdonaré el daño que le va hacer a ella. **

—**No estoy esperando su perdón.**

—**Veamos qué opina ella.**

—**Ahórrese todas estas peleas conmigo Potter, ya dejé en claro mi postura, no renunciaré a ella ni a mi hijo, será mejor que moderé su comportamiento porque la única herida será ella Hermione **— Harry dejó la copa dándole una última mirada de reproche.

**HERMIONE**

Veníamos de consultar al abogado, llevábamos todo el camino sin decir ni una sola palabra, las peleas habían comenzado de nuevo, su incomprensión había salido a flote y las posibilidades que yo tenía se me estaban agotando, llevaba tres días sin ver a mis hijos, con tan sólo algunas noticias que me tenía Harry, con el peligro constante de que yo ponía a su familia en peligro.

Entramos a la casa, una que había dejado de sentir mía, no le dije nada y subí a recostarme a la habitación de mi hija, casi podía oler el suave olor a manzana de su cabello, y si estaba muy concentrada oiría su risa angelical, las lágrimas salieron cuando recordé a Hugo, él era tan pequeño, me necesitaba tanto y yo no podía estar con él, no tenía idea de quien lo cuidaba mientras su padre trabajaba, si lo trataban bien y lo abrazaban al dormir.

Tenía exactamente pocos días para pensar en la estrategia que debería tomar el abogado, porque en cuanto la demanda del divorcio llegara jugaríamos a ganarlo todo, o perderlo.

_Nos habíamos reunido en el trabajo de Severus, estábamos sentados en su oficina cuando abrió aquel joven que era más apuesto de lo que recordaba, entró de espaldas con una túnica gris oscuro y un maletín en la mano. _

—_Paso por ti a las nueve, prometo llevarte al mejor restaurante de Londres, ya le cogí el gusto al mundo muggle — le dijo a alguien que se encontraba en la puerta, su seducción rayaba en lo exagerado._

—_¡Malfoy! ¿Te importa si coqueteas con mi asistente en otro momento? — le preguntó Severus molesto, el joven se giró arqueando la ceja._

—_Por supuesto, buenos días padrino, Granger — saludó con una suave reverencia. _

—_Buenos días Draco._

—_Muy bien, aquí me tienen ¿qué tipo de asunto es? — preguntó sacando un pergamino, escribió algo arriba y se colocó unos lentes que le daban ese toque atractivo e irresistible que volvían locas a las jóvenes solteras. _

—_Su divorcio. — Respondió frío Severus, Draco alzó la vista sorprendido, dobló la boca en incredulidad y asintió._

—_Vaya, hasta los mejores matrimonios se hartan, opta por la soltería placentera Granger._

—_Malfoy — le llamó por primera vez._

—_Bien… detalles por favor._

—_Primeramente creo que él ya está empezando a tramitar los papeles del divorcio — comencé._

—_¿Quieres que lo detenga? ¿Hacerle un divorcio pesado e infernal? Podría… dejarlo en la calle, sería un placer para mí._

—_No, lo único que quiero es… la custodia de mis hijos. — Draco suspiró dándome una sonrisa con obviedad, como si yo fuera una ingenua._

—_Eso está garantizado, los hijos se van con su madre Hermione, hablemos de las propiedades y la pensión que quisieras… ¿cuántos galeones gana él?_

—_Malfoy… llevo tres días sin ver a mis hijos — susurré conteniendo las lágrimas —. Solo los quiero a ellos._

—_Esto será interesante, podremos proceder por…_

—_Me corrió de la casa — susurré interrumpiéndolo, hizo a un lado el pergamino, ese divorcio iba ser más atractivo de lo que él pensaba indudablemente. _

—_Entonces debemos actuar antes que él mueva algo, no pudo haber hecho eso, podremos hacerlo, dame un par de horas y te busco ¿aquí?_

—_Ya hizo la demanda, me llegará por la tarde supongo._

—_Pero aún así te despojó y eso será un punto a nuestro favor, privarte de tus hijos y podremos decir que hubo violencia._

—_Él nunca me golpeó… ni siquiera cuando supo… porque le pedí el divorcio._

—_De acuerdo — se recargó enfadado —. Dímelo todo porque no entiendo Granger._

—_Le pedí el divorcio porque estoy con alguien más — Draco alzó una ceja, y se quedó en esa posición unos segundos —. Entonces él me pidió que tomara mis cosas pero no me dejo sacar las de los niños y me ha prohibido verlos._

—_¿Tiene pruebas de tu infidelidad? Porque lo que se dijo de palabra puede… cambiarse. ¿Te vio? ¿Te mandó seguir?_

—_Estoy embarazada… y no es de Ron._

—_Ya decía yo que este divorcio iba estar caliente — dijo como si hubiera esperado por escuchar esas palabras, escribió algunas cosas en el pergamino en silencio —. ¿Sabe quién es?_

—_No, pero se enterará, vivo ahora… con Severus. _

—_Un momento… ¿él es… tu amante?_

—_Malfoy — le avisó por segunda vez —. Modera las… palabras que utilizas. _

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Usted es el hombre con el que Granger engañó y abandono a su esposo? — preguntó en forma teatral, casi dándole un toque de misterio._

—_Sí Malfoy, es él._

—_¿Y vives con él? _

—_Así es…_

—_Pues si que han hecho las cosas mal, ¿Cuánto… llevan con su… relación?_

—_Dos meses._

—_Dos meses — repitió poniéndose serio —. Supongo que no son tontos, Severus fuiste el padrino de su hija, la niña te visitaba cada… mes supongo, Granger tú tenías una relación amistosa con él antes de su… desliz, ¿crees que van a creerte que tienes dos meses de esto?_

—_No, claro que no. _

—_Primero argumentaremos que te corrió de la casa porque esta con otra mujer, ¿puedes hacerte un moretón en el brazo? Hazlo con magia, te golpea así que no es apto para quedarse con los niños, y diremos que ese hijo que esperas es de él, cuando se arregle el divorcio ustedes se casan y tienen una linda residencia y siguen cogiéndose. _

—_Mal-foy. _

—_¿Qué? ¡Ron no me golpea! ¡No me engaña con ninguna… zorra! La… ligera soy yo, y no mentiré. _

—_Demasiado Gryffindor aquí, debí suponerlo._

—_¿Puedes hacerlo siendo honesto?_

—_Claro que puedo sacar un divorcio siendo honesto, pero él peleará la custodia y si no eres capaz de mentir un poco, los perderás, y al perder la custodia pierdes el derecho a cualquier bien material de Weasley y… la pensión. Así que busca la manera de tapar tu infidelidad. _

—_¡Estoy embarazada! _

—_Buscaré arreglar eso, y mientras… múdate, no debes vivir con tu… nueva pareja y al mismo tiempo pedir la custodia, no es… correcto — escupió la última palabra con vergüenza, ni yo podía creer que él la estuviera utilizando. _

—_De acuerdo._

—_Ella no se irá a ningún lado, me necesita._

—_Lo haré Severus._

—_No, estas embarazada._

—_Intento cuidar al hijo que espero, pero tengo otros dos, y tú lo sabías, así que apóyame. _

—_Bien, me mantendré comunicado contigo, hazme llegar la dirección donde vives, exigiré que te deje ver a los niños._

—_Gracias Draco._

—_Te seré sincero, no tenemos muchas posibilidades. — Confesó saliendo de ahí, y no tuve el valor de ver a Severus una vez más._

Abracé aquel unicornio azul que Severus había ganado para Rose en una feria muggle, era una de sus pertenencias favoritas, sólo que siempre había pertenecido en la casa de él. Escuché como él entraba a la recámara haciéndose presente, me volteé para verle a la cara sin tener el valor de decir algo.

—**Debo ir al trabajo **— me avisó, asentí tomando el cobertor y cubriéndome —. **¿Estarás bien?**

—**Sí, no te preocupes.**

—**Sólo serán un par de horas, daré instrucciones para estar contigo los siguientes dos días para lo que necesites.**

—**Necesito… un departamento. **

—…**Bueno… te ayudaré a buscarlo** — respondió desviando la mirada, con dolor pero aceptando la decisión que le costaba tanto aceptar.

…

Me incorporé con pesadez después de un largo sueño, escuchaba que tocaban la puerta, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Severus se había ido, me levanté extrañando que Azel se encargara de unas cosas. Cuando abrí Susan me veía con un odio disimulado, la dejé pasar sin decirle absolutamente nada.

—**Así que… lo lograste** — dijo en forma de saludo.

—**Severus no está.**

—**Sabías que él y yo estábamos juntos te metiste, teniendo en cuenta que él intentaba vivir sin ti, y que para mí eso significaba una oportunidad.**

—**¿Vienes a reprocharme algo? Tú no debiste haberte fijado en él** — le dejé en claro dándole la espalda.

—**¿Y por qué? tú estabas casada, no creí que te importara, pero ya veo porque fue… sólo esperabas el momento de meterte en su cama de nuevo** — volteé enojada pero aún así no le respondí —. **Sólo querías que él estuviera solo y te fuera fiel a pesar de tener dos hijos, vivió así cinco años y querías que pasara así toda una vida.**

—**No es cierto.**

—**Te daré la oportunidad de que no pierdas a tus hijos, vete con tu esposo, dile que fue un error, Ron es noble y te perdonará, no perderás a ninguno de tus hijos y mi hija** — recalcó tomando su vientre —**vivirá con su padre, los tuyos tendrán a un buen papá que los amará y tendrán a su madre, sin ver una dolorosa separación y ser testigos de una batalla campal que se darán ustedes en un juicio. **

—**Sabes que no lo haré.**

—**Me sorprende un poco, tienes la oportunidad de no perder a ninguno de los tres, y lo haces… perderás a dos, sólo por el amor de Severus que es mayor del que le tienes a los hijos de Ron **— dejó en claro dándome un golpe bajo.

—**Y me sorprende más a mí, que vengas a perder tu dignidad conmigo, y suplicándole a Severus** — le respondí con orgullo acercándome a ella — **¿Realmente crees que él se iría contigo si lo dejo? Él no te ama, y eso no puedo cambiarlo yo, embarazarte fue una mala idea Susan.**

—**¿Crees que yo me lo busqué?**

—**¿Necesito responder a eso? **— pregunté con ironía —. **La decisión de Severus es definitiva, yo no haré nada para cambiarla, tampoco haré nada por ti, asume las consecuencias de tus actos y deja de estar suplicando un afecto que jamás has tenido** — Susan se acercó con coraje dispuesto a golpearme, pero detuve su mano haciéndola recapacitar, la apreté haciéndola retroceder hasta conducirla a la salida.

—**Intenta llevar bien tu embarazo Susan, él me pidió no alterarte por temor que pierdas a su hija, pero será culpa tuya si sucede, ve a casa y descansa, que de mis hijos me encargo yo. —** Le deje en claro sacándola de la casa en forma determinante.

—**Que pases un buen embarazo, Hermione** — dijo en forma de despedida.

**SS&amp;HG**

Terminé de hacer el inventario en el piso uno, firmando para que se surtieran las pociones que hacían falta, y el material de curación en emergencia. Una parte de mí agradecía tener ese trabajo aún, me distraía aunque no atendía pacientes, en ese momento mis deberes eran más tranquilos, me hacían caminar lo cual me ayudaba a mi embarazo y me relajaba de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cerré con llave el lugar, de inmediato sentí unos brazos rodear mis piernas con fuerza, cuando me giré Rose mantenía su cara oculta hacia abajo y Hugo venía agarrado de su mano.

—**Oh… mi cielo** — gemí agachándome hacia ellos —. **Cuando los extrañe, ven déjame verte **— le pedí a mi hija, ella sonrió con alegría señalándome un vestido rosa con flores blancas —, **estas preciosa, mira qué bonito te peinaron.**

—**Mi papito me compró el vestido el domingo, y tía Ginny me arregló **— alcé la vista para verla a ella, con una mano en la cintura en completa seriedad.

—**Gracias…Ginny.** — Pero ella no me respondió **—. Hugo, oh mi cielo ven mi amor** — le llamé alzándolo, él busco mi calor de inmediato estrechándose con fuerza.

—**Mi hermano me pidió que te trajera a los niños, dice que los quiere el domingo a la hora de la comida en su casa, dos días para ti es… demasiada generosidad de su parte.**

—**Dile a Ron que gracias** — susurré recibiendo la maleta.

—**Lo hace por los niños, no por ti, ahórrate el agradecimiento.**

—**Ginny… todo tiene una explicación, déjame contarte…**

—**No me interesa tus argumentos para terminar con la familia de mi hermano** — escupió bajando la vista para cerrarse la túnica —. **Ahora ves las consecuencias de tus actos, eso es problema tuyo.**

—**No soy una mala persona, sólo que el destino jugó conmigo, y perdí… déjame decirte** — susurré acercándome, pero ella se alejó de mí viéndome a la cara con furia.

—**Mi hermano tiene una sola petición, que no hagas que convivan con nadie más… tu me entiendes,** — me dijo acercándose para que mis hijos no escucharan — **ya que… él no ha querido romperles la imagen que tienen de ti **—. Contuve mis lágrimas al darme cuenta que a pesar de todo él seguía siendo un buen padre.

—**Por favor…**

—**Vengan a darme un beso enorme** — mis hijos corrieron a abrazarla antes de ver cómo me observaba con decepción y me dejaba a medio pasillo de San Mungo.

En cuanto salí del trabajo los llevé a comer hamburguesas con papas fritas, odiaba que comieran eso pero quería que grabaran ese momento en su mente por si perdía el juicio, se subieron a los juegos que había en ese lugar muggle.

Sentí darme vueltas a mi alrededor, los veía tan felices, tan ajenos a los problemas que teníamos su padre y yo, me dolía todo el sufrimiento que les causaría, y me moriría de la vergüenza cuando aceptara frente a ellos la verdad que le rompió el corazón a su padre.

Al salir seguí las indicaciones de Ron, fuimos a un hotel donde rente una habitación doble, nos metimos los tres en la bañera, disfrute esas cosas que solía hacer con ellos antes de haber recuperado mi pasado, enjaboné aquellos rizos pelirrojos de mi hija mientras Hugo se ponía en la orilla y derribaba unos pequeños soldados.

—**¿Podremos comer galletas mamá?**

—**Sólo un poco.**

—**¡Leche! **— exigió mi hijo.

—**Si cariño, también leche. **

Salimos de la bañera y los alisté con la pijama preparándoles la cena que pedían, los arropé poniendo unas caricaturas mientras yo me vestía. El teléfono sonó anunciando que tenía una visita en recepción, maldije en silencio viendo a mis hijos reírse.

—**Cariño… debo bajar a recepción, no tardaré. Esperen aquí y cuida a Hugo.**

—**Sí mami. **

Bajé aún con la bata del hotel, vi a Severus caminar como león enjaulado, cuando me vio, lo hizo con tanto coraje que temí acercarme, lo menos que necesitaba era una discusión en un lugar muggle.

—**Te llegó mi recado.**

—**Tu aviso, sí me llegó. ¿Qué demonios estas pensando Hermione?**

—**Me dejó ver a los niños, dos días enteros y su única petición fue que no estuvieras presente.**

—**¡Pero si no sabe que soy yo!**

—**¡Pero lo sabrá! Severus necesito que me apoyes, porque me estoy sintiendo acorralada por Ron, por mi misma y por ti.**

—…**Hermione no… ¿quieres que ceda a todo lo que decidas?**

—**En mi divorcio y respecto a mis hijos si, debes aceptar mis decisiones. **

—**¿Estarás aquí los dos días? **— asentí firme —. **Mañana busca a Azel y dile que te ayude con el departamento, que busque uno amueblado y seguro, no importa el costo.**

—**Lo pagaré yo.**

—**Creo que deberías dejar ese orgullo tuyo, olvídate de las pensión de Weasley, lo que gastes en los niños será bajo tu cuenta propia, la renta del departamento, los costos del juicio… necesitaras dejar de ser tan obstinada. **

—**De acuerdo.**

—**Busca a Azel y aprovecha para ver a Draco.** — Sé que él quería despedirse de mí, pero no permití que eso pasara, tenía miedo que Ron me estuviera siguiendo.

…

**NARRADOR**

Susan llegó a medio día al trabajo de Severus, no iba arriesgarse a tener otro encuentro con Hermione. Entró sin pedir permiso para ver a Azel firmar unos pergaminos y alzar la vista cuando la vio.

—**El señor Snape no se encuentra** — dijo en forma de saludo poniéndose frente a ella.

—**¿Dónde está? No es posible que en estos días no lo encuentre, en su casa la mujer que está ahí me lo niega, vengo y me lo niegas, te exijo que me digas donde esta, ¿ya te dijo que estoy embarazada?**

—**Me temo que yo sabía de eso antes que él, señorita Susan.**

—**¿Qué? **

—**Sí, cuando el señor Snape me pidió llevarle los medicamentos a su casa ¿recuerda? Su amiga estaba ahí revisándola, y me pareció escuchar unas felicitaciones de ella por su embarazo.**

—**No sé de qué hablas. **

—**Me parece que dijo **— Azel puso una cara de fingida concentración — **"después de dos intentos lo lograste… ¿no fue así?"**

—**¿Dónde está Severus? Me siento mal y no estás ayudando en nada, necesito…**

—**Si se siente tan mal ¿por qué no fue a San Mungo? ¿Por qué venir a perder el tiempo hasta acá? ¿Quiere que la lleve? **

—**¡Quiero a Severus!**

—**Debo felicitarla por su astucia, ahora que él sabe de su hijo lo tendrá cegado, pero no sucederá lo mismo conmigo, sé qué clase de mujer eres, conmigo no funciona esos fingidos malestares ni las mentiras baratas** — Susan lo abofeteó harta de estarlo soportando, él se llevó la mano a su mejilla y sonrió con burla, rió un poco antes de verla.

—**Le daré una hija Azel, lo que siempre ha querido y Ron hostigará tanto a Hermione que la hará ceder a regresar con él, Severus aceptará eso y estará conmigo, lo primero que haré será echarte ¡te lo juro!** — el joven mago se rió con cinismo.

—**Será interesante ver como lo haces. **

—**En cuanto Severus sepa que esa mujer me golpeó y me hizo pasar un mal rato como tú, la suerte podría cambiarles, a ti y a esa mujerzuela.**

—**O a ti… cuando se enteré de ciertas verdades.**

—**¿Qué verdades?**

—**Averígualo…** — la retó logrando que ella se atemorizara — **deje a mi señora Granger en paz… pasemos a temas más interesantes **— le dijo sonriendo extendiéndole un folder — **puede elegir la casa que prefiera.**

Susan vio algunas fotografías de residencias, de departamentos y casas en suburbios muggles, la mayoría de ellos con jardines, de dos pisos y en privados.

—**El señor Snape me ordenó que estuvieran cerca de su trabajo, que tuvieran un jardín amplio y tres habitaciones mínimo, todas cumplen con ese requerimiento, el departamento es el de la planta alta **— Susan los vio con tristeza —. **La enfermera que la atenderá podrá presentarse mañana mismo, al igual que la señorita de la limpieza. **

—**Esto aún no se decide.**

—**El señor Snape ya lo decidió.**

—**Grandísimo cretino** — siseó dando la vuelta, cuando lo hizo vio ahí a un mago rubio que la veía con interés, éste asintió con una sonrisa —. **¿Usted cuanto lleva ahí?**

—**Lo suficiente para suponer que si le pido que hablemos de la pensión alimenticia de su hijo, formaré parte del grupo de cretinos que preside mi padrino ¿cierto?**

—**Idiota…**

—**Sí… sabía que sería más agresiva que Granger.**

—**Bastardo **— le susurró dándose la vuelta a la salida.

—**Azel a mi padrino le urge un departamento para Hermione, amplio, amueblado pero para hoy por la tarde **— le ordenó el joven, Susan puso sus manos en puño al escuchar las especificaciones de Severus.

—**Lo tendrá antes de lo que piensa. **

…

**HERMIONE **

—**¿Por qué no puedes quedarte con nosotros?** — preguntó mi hija cuando llegamos a la que hasta una semana atrás había sido mi casa.

—**Eso es algo que hablaré con ustedes después. **

Toqué la puerta despacio, cuando Ron abrió mis hijos corrieron a sus brazos, él no me vio ni un solo momento, se dedicó a alzarlos y preguntarles como les había ido y si se habían divertido o no.

—**¿Ron podríamos hablar?**

—**Si **— respondió dejándome pasar —. **Arriba a sus recamaras mientras hablo con su mamá **— mis hijos subieron corriendo, en ese momento él me sostuvo la mirada cargada de odio **— habla.**

—**Sé que te lastimé, que no te lo merecías pero son mis hijos Ron, me necesitan, por favor.**

—**Estuviste con ellos dos días enteros.**

—**Soy su madre, deberían vivir conmigo.**

—**¿Crees que lo justo es que hagas vida con ese miserable? Tengas a tu hijo, te lleves a los míos y para colmo tenga que pagarte, que yo me quede casi en la calle sin mis hijos y sin nada.**

—**Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.**

—**Aquí o pierdes o pierdo yo, y evidentemente no quiero ese papel.**

—**Busquemos que no pierdan los niños.**

—**Ellos perdieron en el momento en que decidiste revolcarte con otro **— me dijo tranquilo empezando a cocinar.

—**Ron… te lo suplico, piensa en ellos, estarán solos todo el tiempo que trabajes, yo los cuidaría bien y tu pasarías con ellos el tiempo que quieras, por favor.**

—**Es mejor que te retires** — me pidió en susurro, lo estaba convenciendo de cierta forma.

—**¿Lo pensaras? Yo no te pediré nada de pensión, ni la casa, nada, sólo estar con ellos.** — Él se me quedó viendo en silencio, considerando lo que le estaba diciendo.

—**Lo pensaré, pero será bajo mis términos. **

—**Sí… y yo les avisaré al niños de nuestra separación, quiero agradecerte que no les hayas dicho nada.**

—**No voy a lastimarlos, dales la versión que quieras. **

—**Les diré la verdad… **— él siguió picando vegetales ignorándome —. **Entonces solo me despediré de ellos **— no me respondió y pude ver cuán lastimado estaba en ese momento, mi hija bajó corriendo oliendo lo que estaba en el fuego.

—**Delicioso, ¿comerás aquí mamá?**

—**Su madre tiene cosas que hacer, despídanse de ella Rose** — mi hija bajó la vista con tristeza y asintió.

—**Adiós mami.**

—**Cariño… te veré pronto.**

—**¿Cuándo?**

—**Pronto **— repetí, esperando que en verdad pudiera estar cerca de ellos.

**SS&amp;HG**

Volví a leer la demanda que había enviado Ron, no había llegado nada de la custodia de los niños, pero en el divorcio él no tendría contemplación de mí, estaría dispuesto a acabar conmigo, bajé el pergamino asintiendo y dispuesta a firmar.

—**Te lo pido por última vez, no firmes.**

—**¿Qué me queda por hacer Draco? **— Le pregunté derrotada, él me arrebató el pergamino poniéndolo lejos de mi alcance.

—S**oy tu abogado, esto no te beneficia, te va a exponer públicamente a ser una mujer infiel y sin principios, sin el mínimo derecho a los bienes que se juntaron durante el matrimonio.**

—**Si renuncio a eso, él… puede pensar en dejarme a los niños.**

—**¿De dónde sacas eso? **— preguntó molesto.

—**Me lo dijo él.**

—**¿Te has visto con él, Hermione?** — me preguntó Severus molesto, negando con la cabeza.

—**Padrino… es una conversación entre ella y yo, agradecería…**

—**Cierra la boca Malfoy.**

—**Lo vi cuando lleve a los niños, él… es bueno y me los dejará, si quiere humillarme está bien, no importa, no quiero dinero…**

—**¡Es una trampa! Déjame representarte como se debe, no a medias.**

—**¡Tengo miedo!**

—**Pues es momento que dejes de tenerlo, ese imbécil acabará contigo en los tribunales, necesito que sigas mis consejos o te quedarás sin pensión y sin tus hijos.**

—**Draco lo que ustedes quieren es que mienta… que juegue sucio.**

—**Tú vas a ser una mujer fuerte, orgullosa, pedante y arrogante, quiero que cuando te presentes vean a alguien invencible, tienes prohibido llorar durante el juicio, a mis clientas les aconsejo lo contrario, pero ellos estarán ahí para acabar contigo y no lo voy a permitir, ¡saca esa fuerza!**

—**¿Piensas que no tengo sentimientos?**

—**Los sentimientos no te ayudarán, ¡piensa Granger!**

—**Eres tan… Slytherin **— le reproché con resentimiento, veía que Severus dejaba que Draco me siguiera hablando de esa manera, ambos creían tener la razón.

—**Has pasado la mitad de tu vida con un Slytherin, debiste aprender algo, es hora que lo saques.**

—**¿Tú no piensas decirle nada?**

—**Dejaste en claro que en tu divorcio y custodia de tus hijos no debía meterme** — lo vi con odio por un momento.

—**Es hora que saques esa fuerza, porque vas a necesitarla.**

—**¡Ya lo sé!**

—**A Weasley le urge el divorcio, así lo tramitó** — me notificó con seriedad — **deben comprobar tu infidelidad, y tu embarazo es la única prueba.**

—**¿Y?**

—**Están pidiendo una prueba de ADN.**

—**¡¿Qué?! No Draco, no puedes permitirlo, cuando nazca o… cuando cumpla los seis meses pero… ahora no.**

—**Ron tiene… contactos en el Ministerio, su puesto de auror es… privilegiado.**

—**Me harán esa prueba a la fuerza, no me dejaré.**

—**Nadie va tocarte, porque no lo permitiré **— me dijo Severus calmándome —. **Cálmate.**

—**Hay otra opción. **

—**Me imagino que es igual que la primera** — siseó molesto él.

—**Aceptar tu infidelidad en el juicio… y dando el nombre de tu… amante, además él deberá presentarse y confirmar lo que estás diciendo. **

—**No… si hago eso no me los dará. **

—**Lo haremos** — le afirmó Severus.

—**¡Perderé a mis hijos Severus!**

—**Y si te haces la prueba los perderás a ellos y al que está por nacer, ¡es riesgoso!**

—**Hay otra alternativa **— intervino Azel sin saber en qué momento se había acercado —. **Sólo hay testigos de usted entrando al trabajo del señor Snape, que la hayan visto salir de su casa es poco probable, aquí hay muchos trabajadores, no tendría que ser él el padre. Mi señora… yo me presentaré al juicio, si usted acepta yo fingiré ser el padre de su hijo **— observé a Azel boquiabierta, Draco había alzado la ceja y Severus tenía cara de querer matarlo en ese momento.

—**¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo muchacho?**

—**Podría funcionar** — dijo Draco — **la infidelidad de alguien que acabas de conocer no resultaría tan gravosa, si fuera con Severus sería como un golpe en la hombría.**

—**¿Harías eso por mí Azel?**

—**Lo que usted necesite.**

—**¿Lo estas considerando? Hermione… estás hablando de mi hijo. **

—**Draco… procede por favor **— otorgué mi consentimiento

—**Ahora necesito que procedas con lo otro, pelea por una pensión, por la casa y…**

—**No, haré las cosas como Ron quiere**. — Le dije firme levantándome.

—**Acabará contigo Granger, ¡saca las malditas garras! **— me gritó desesperado, pero tomé mi bolso esperando que Severus me siguiera, pero me dio la espalda decepcionado, rechazándome, asentí con dolor y me fui, huyendo una vez más.

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

—**Señor Snape, lo hice por ella. **

—**Tu idea no solucionará nada Azel,** — le respondí tranquilo **—. Protegiéndola emocionalmente la estás haciendo más débil.**

—**Usted me ordenó siempre obedecer a la señora Granger, protegerla y velar por ella. **

—**Sí… puedes retirarte. **— Mi empleado de mayor confianza asintió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—**Quizá funcione padrino, es nuestra única esperanza.**

—**¿Y cuándo nazca? **

—**Eso no importa, el divorcio estará hecho, y a Weasley no podrá hacer nada, el que sea hijo de Azel o tuyo será cosa de Hermione, él no tendrá ya autoridad. Debemos lograr el divorcio cuanto antes.**

—**De acuerdo. **

—**Necesitas hablar con Granger, su actitud de sumisión acabaran conmigo, quiero un divorcio justo y ella está cediendo frente a esa comadreja.**

—**Lo intentaré… no prometo nada, sus hormonas me están volviendo loco.**

—**Y el embarazo apenas empieza** — bufé resignado.

—**¿Qué tienes sobre lo otro?**

—**Un ofrecimiento que Susan no podrá rechazar, iré ahora a verla.**

—**No, dame eso. No quiero que se ponga más mal, yo le haré la oferta, debo ver que se encuentre bien **— tomé los pergaminos guardándolos en la túnica **— al parecer a peleado con Hermione otra vez, y no quiero que pierda a mi hija. **— Le confesé con temor.

Caminé hasta la casa donde seguía viviendo Susan, estaba cumpliendo mi promesa de que no les hiciera falta nada, aunque para ella mi presencia era importante, me estaba esforzando para cumplir también con esa parte.

No podía olvidar lo mal que se puso cuando se enteró que Hermione esperaba un hijo mío, toda esperanza en ella murió aquel día, vi lo dolida que estaba y la desesperación con la que me gritaba, quise arreglarlo, de alguna forma consolarla, pero no había nada que pudiera decirle que la hiciera sentir mejor.

_Cuando terminé la frase sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero su orgullo impidió que cayeran, respiró con dificultad, intenté acercarme pero ella se alejó dándome un manotazo._

—_Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarme. _

—_Susan debía decírtelo… pero debes tomártelo con calma — le pedí con suavidad pero ella ya estaba fuera de sí. _

—_¡Me engañaste! Me fuiste infiel con esa maldita zorra._

—_Intenta tranquilizarte._

—_¡No me pidas que me calme! Cuando yo estaba como idiota detrás de ti, luchando por nuestra relación, y que tu hija estuviera viva, estabas revolcándote con esa…mujerzuela._

—_Esto le está haciendo daño a la niña. _

—_No intentes culparme, porque esto lo hiciste tú cuando decidiste faltarme, no importándote nada más que saciar esa necesidad tuya._

—_No fue eso, sabes que no olvide a Hermione._

—_Bien… ya decidiste ¿no? Quédate con esa — dijo entre dientes dándome la espalda y caminando hacia la puerta._

—_Eso no cambia nada, no renunciaré a nuestra hija Susan._

_Pero ella ya me escuchó, solo vi como azotaba la puerta y me dejaba inquieto. Sabía que su reacción no sería buena, pero tampoco me había imaginado que perdiera la razón sin pensar ni un segundo en su embarazo. _

_Un par de días después la había buscado en el trabajo, se encontraba más tranquila, pero sumamente orgullosa, había rechazado cada cosa que le había dado, no quería enfermera, ni señora de limpieza, pensión o que pagara algo de la niña, pero su carácter fue mucho más tranquilo, suponía que había estado tomando pociones ya que su mirada seguía siendo de tristeza, pero al menos ese odio ya no se veía tan marcado en sus facciones. _

_El embarazo la estaba haciendo cambiar, lo podía ver de lejos cuando me aseguraba que llegara bien a casa, aunque con mi presencia cambiara completamente a la timidez y la tristeza, al enojo y el orgullo, Susan seguía siendo esa linda mujer de la que me aproveche en un momento de soledad. _

Abrió la puerta sorprendida al verme, estaba desarreglada con unos pants y una blusa de tirantes permitiendo ver cómo crecía mi hija.

—**Hola** — logró saludarme.

—**Hola, te traje esto** — ella abrió la bolsa y sacó el frasco de cristal con fresas llenas de chocolate.

—**Por dios… ¿te acordaste? Pasa… no te esperaba. ¿Quieres un café? ¿Una copa?**

—**Una copa. **— Entre sentándome sobre uno de los sillones, veía que estaba tejiendo algo color rosa, no pude evitar sonreír ante ese acto tan único que le tenía a nuestra hija —. **No sabía que tejías** — logré decir cuando noté que se dio cuenta que observaba la prenda.

—**Sí, mi abuela me enseñó hace años. —** Me extendió una copa de whisky de fuego —. **¿Ya cenaste?**

—**No, vine del trabajo directo para acá. **

—**¿Quieres que te sirva algo?** — me preguntó cómo lo hacía antes de romperle el corazón.

—**No.**

—**Tienes cara de hambre, ven, siéntate, tomas esa copa cuando termines de cenar **— lo pensé por un momento, veía en ella esa calma que tenía, el olor de la cena me hizo sonreír, tenía que llegar con Hermione pero no quería llegar a pelear por su decisión que tomó respecto a Azel, me levanté asintiéndole a Susan —. **¿Quieres agua o vino con la cena?**

—**¿Debo responder?**

—…**Vino será entonces.**

**N/A: Cuando la musa se va me retraso, una disculpa... espero les guste. Gracias a todas las que leen y comentan... Besos **


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, lo primero que pude ver fueron mis botas en el piso, aquella alfombra color vino apareció, maldije a mi suerte en silencio antes de levantarme. Cuando me incorporé vi a Susan acostada sobre la cama completamente dormida, tomé la levita y las botas sin hacer ruido y fui arreglarme a la sala.

Una vez ahí la conciencia no pareció ayudarme, sobre la mesa se encontraban los platos donde habíamos cenado ella y yo, y la botella vacía de vino, todos los recuerdos fueron llegando y comencé a temer sobre lo que fuera a suceder.

_Habíamos cenado, no había nada de malo en eso, pero la plática era tan… familiar, mientras ella me preguntaba por cómo me había ido, por el problema legal que tenía con un ex empleado, yo recordaba a Hermione, ella solía ser así, atenta e interesada en mis problemas y situaciones que me rodeaban, Susan notó que me quedé callado y pensativo, pero le cambie la conversación, logrando de esta manera distraerla de sus pensamientos. _

_Nos sentamos en el sillón, ella tomó lo que estaba tejiendo y yo encendí la chimenea, de un momento a otro se puso bastante seria. Saqué los papeles que había ido a llevarle y ella lo notó bajando la vista._

—_¿Le has comprado algo a nuestra hija?_

—_Ropa — respondió sin verme — y un pequeño corral, es para que esté segura mientras hago alguna cosa._

—_No será necesario, vendrá una mujer a hacer todo el aseo para que puedas dedicarte a Amber. _

—_No me gusta ese nombre — confesó sonriendo —. Pero si a ti te gusta, está bien, Amber Snape._

—_Gracias. _

—_La semana pasada compré un moisés, aunque ella dormirá conmigo los primeros meses ¿quieres verlo? — me preguntó con una sonrisa. _

—_Claro._

—_Está en la habitación — se levantó y la seguí hasta su recamara, un moisés color paja con rosa se encontraba cerca de la ventana, un velo lo cubría, toqué la suavidad de la tela, de los bordados y la cobija que estaba ahí._

—_Quiero que compremos algo más grande para ella, y… Susan debemos hablar, quiero que aceptes la casa que te compre._

—_Tengo una casa ya — respondió sentándose sobre la cama._

—_Pero es para nuestra hija, está cerca de San Mungo y de mi trabajo — ella se quedó callada y de rato asintió — olvide mi copa, me la termino y me voy._

—_Yo te la traigo si quieres — no me dio tiempo a responder cuando ya se había levantado por ella, me quedé sentado observando la habitación y sintiéndome incómodo por estar ahí._

_Observé las pociones que se encontraban en el buro, el cajón estaba entreabierto y la abrí para ver lo que ella se administraba en el embarazo, cuando llegó con mi vaso y el licor, dejé las cosas como estaban._

—_¿Cómo te has sentido de salud? — le pregunté con incomodidad, me sentía irresponsable al haberla embarazado y no responderle como debería. _

—_Bastante bien, las náuseas se han ido y el dolor, ahora es una incomodidad en la espalda._

—_Sí, ya vi las pociones, es mejor que me vaya para dejarte descansar._

—_Puedo descansar aquí, quisiera que te quedaras un rato más. _

_Entró al cuarto de baño a cambiarse, yo seguí bebiendo al borde de la cama, seguía enfadado con Hermione, sin pedir mi opinión ni autorización había decidido atribuirle la paternidad de mi hijo a Azel, comprendía que no quisiera poner en riesgo a sus hijos, amaba a Rose y a Hugo tanto como ella, pero estaba diciendo tantas mentiras que terminaría hundiéndose, yo tendría que verla a ella en ese estado, y sobre todo ver como los perdía a ambos. _

—_¿Severus? _

—_Sí, ¿qué pasa?_

—_Creo que ya bebiste demasiado, el vino… y ahora el whisky. — Negué sin tomarle importancia, me levanté y la vi a los ojos, lamentando todo el daño que le había provocado, mi mano bajó por su vientre y noté los movimientos constantes, ella respiró agitada queriendo acercarse, pero sólo besé su frente con cariño._

—_Serás una buena madre, porque estas luchando demasiado para que llegue bien._

—_Estás… borracho — dijo riendo —. Debería llamar a Azel._

—_No quiero a ese idiota aquí, además seguro está ocupado con Hermione. _

—_Ahora veo — susurró molesta —. Peleaste con ella, por eso estas aquí, y la historia se repite, acudes a mí cada vez que sucede eso, como si fuera tu consuelo._

—_Vine porque te dije que estaría contigo en el embarazo, porque hay cosas que estás necesitando, y mientras no aceptes la pensión harás los gastos tú._

—_Es mi hija ¿cuál es el problema? — otra orgullosa, pensé conteniendo mis impulsos —. No necesito tu dinero._

—_¿Sabías que Amber será mi primogénita? _

—_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?_

—_Que ella debe tenerlo todo Susan, hice unos encargos en una mueblería, pero quiero que lleguen a la nueva casa, una que disfrutará ella, y tú como la madre de mi hija._

—_Yo quería un padre para Amber no una casa. ¿Si Hermione estuviera con Ron… estarías con nosotras?_

—_Susan… el hecho que Hermione siguiera con Weasley no me haría amarte._

—_Pero serías un padre, y sé que te quedarías conmigo para intentar darle una familia a Amber, lucharías y yo haría que funcionara._

— _Ya no te lastimes más con eso ¿quieres? — ella asintió recostándose sobre la cama, le di las pociones y me quedé ahí sin pensar en nada más, o al menos intentando que así fuera, quería volver a tener la vida que me pertenecía, estar con Hermione y disfrutar su embarazo, pero ella en su intento por recuperar a sus hijos me estaba alejando y relegando a segundo plano._

_Me serví la última copa de la botella y la tomé con tranquilidad, pude sentir que mi miró de reojo y suspiró, sé lo que estaba pensando, buscaba la forma de pedirme que no bebiera, tal como lo hacía cada semana que me encontraba ebrio, pero en esta ocasión guardó silencio. Se levantó despacio tomándose el vientre, me incorporé a la par._

—_¿Estás bien?_

—_Sí — me mintió adoptando otra posición —. Sólo que tuve mucho trabajo, y ¡no lo dejaré! — me advirtió cuando estuve a punto de reclamar._

—_Déjame prepararte algo._

—_Claro, así de borracho vas a cuidarme._

—_Ya te estabas tardando en reprocharme._

—_Espero no verte así cuando nazca la niña — me dijo ceñuda conteniendo el dolor. _

—_No beberé cuando nazca, sólo fue un mal día._

—_Bueno… pues si hay malos días, ve y arruínale el día a esa mujer y a tu hijo, no a Amber y a mí._

—_No lo haré, te lo prometo — saqué unas pociones y mezcle para el final poner unas hojas de lavanda —. Bébelo, te hará descansar. _

—_Gracias — lo bebió y me quedé sentado a su lado esperando a que surtiera efecto._

—_A estas alturas te quedarás dormido tú primero — me avisó después de 10 minutos — ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame a Azel?_

—_No, a ese miserable no._

—_Entonces…_

—_Me quedaré aquí contigo, y que no te pongas mal — ella sonrió girando hacia mi lado. Asentí acariciándola, en ese momento no supe si ella o yo cerramos los ojos. _

Llegué al trabajo sintiéndome una mierda, había dormido de nuevo con ella, y aunque no la toqué en otro sentido, sentí que compartí un acto tan intimo, uno que solo debí realizar con Hermione. Cuando llegué la dirección casi sufría un colapso, Azel tenía cara de los mil demonios, Draco estaba marchándose y me indicaba unos papeles que requerían mi atención de inmediato, Hermione en cambio se encontraba en una esquina de la dirección completamente seria.

—**El señor Malfoy le deja los siguientes papeles, me dijo que tienen reunión a las 3:00 pm en Gringotts para el movimiento que usted requirió** — me indicó Azel tan pronto como pude sentarme —. **La señorita aquí presente viene a suplir la vacante libre.**

—**¿Su curriculum?**

—**Ya se lo envié señor Snape, me entreviste con usted la semana pasada** — le respondió la chica bastante nerviosa-

—**Ya… la recuerdo, puede comenzar, vaya al piso de abajo por su uniforme.**

—**Gracias señor Snape.**

—**Los señores Allard han venido a renovar el contrato, y la profesora McGonagall pide entrevistarse con usted tan pronto le sea posible.**

—**Dile a Minerva que iré lo más rápido que pueda y encárgate del contrato.**

—**Allá afuera tiene al menos cuatro personas que tenían cita con usted** — me sobé el puente de la nariz completamente fastidiado.

—**Volveré otro día** — dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—**No, espera… dame solo media hora y estoy contigo** — ella asintió sin verme a la cara **—¿Has desayunado ya?**

—**No, pero estoy bien.**

—**Azel que le traigan algo, de inmediato** — mi empleado asintió haciendo el pedido en un pergamino.

—**¿Vienes de la casa?** — hice contacto visual con ella, y asentí mientras recibía la lista de personas que me esperaban.

—**Sí, me acosté tarde y tenía cosas que hacer ¿tenías mucho tiempo esperando?**

—**No, fue poco tiempo.**

—**¿Y cómo has estado?**

—**Bien, veré a los niños este fin de semana de nuevo.**

—**¡Fantástico! ¿Serán solo tú y ello de nuevo? **— ella asintió acercándose.

—**Ayer pensé que irías al departamento, te estuve esperando, no quería que tuviéramos un problema, buscaba que arregláramos las cosas entre ambos, por el bien no sólo de nosotros sino de nuestro hijo **— tuve que enfrentarla cuando me dijo eso, me veía bastante seria, a pesar de querer estar bien conmigo su semblante era casi inexpresivo.

—**Lamento no haber ido, llegué a casa y caí rendido, por la mañana arreglé unas cosas que me llevé a la casa.**

—**Sí… ya veo, tienes mucho trabajo, te veo después.**

—**¿Te invito a comer?**

—**Trabajaré desde las dos **— ella alzó la vista para verme —. **Pasa un buen día.**

—**¿Cuándo voy a verte? **— le pregunté ansioso, ella sonrió pero no respondió, se dio la vuelta y salió ante la mirada inquisidora de Azel —. **Haz pasar al primero.**

—**Ellos tendrán que esperar. **

—**¿Hay algo más importante? **— le pregunté terminando de firmar los papeles.

—**¡Claro que hay algo más importante! ¡Herm… la señora Granger!** — corrigió de inmediato.

—**¿Qué pasa con ella? **

—**Ella viene de tu casa** — me informó con lentitud, fulminándome con la mirada, conteniendo la rabia con una pasividad digna de un Slytherin —. **Fue por la noche a buscarle, yo estaba con ella cuando fue directo para allá y no lo encontró, me lo dijo y ahorita viene de ahí, y de nuevo la encontró vacía** — maldije conteniéndome.

—**¿Y qué fue eso?**

—**Eso fue la prudencia, la sensatez y la astucia de su mujer. **

—**Hermione no actúa así.**

—**Entonces yo que usted comenzaría a temer **— siseó abriendo la puerta —. **Señorita Blumer pase, el señor Snape la recibirá.**

**HERMIONE**

No pude ocultar mi sorpresa cuando vi a Ron llegar al hospital, me quité los guantes después de haber tomando unas muestras, él asintió en forma de saludo. Mi vientre ya comenzaba a notarse y de forma casi inmediata lo oculté, cómo si él si sintiera menos herido si lo hacía, como si quisiera solucionar algo con eso.

―**Los niños están en recepción.**

―**Creí que los vería hasta el viernes.**

―**Me parece que en vista que no le haremos nada a Hugo, podríamos llevarlos a comer, en el restaurante prepararan una tarta para él** ― me dijo serio desviando la mirada.

―**Sí, claro. Solo deja cambiarme e informar que supliré el turno de la noche.**

―**No creo que debas hacer eso estando embarazada **― lo vi a los ojos esperando su reacción, fue tan natural que me sorprendió esa preocupación en el tono de voz ―, **¿A qué hora sales?**

―**Acabo de entrar, salgo a las cinco.**

―**Pasamos por ti a esa hora entonces **― yo asentí y él quiso acercarse a despedirse, pero no lo hizo, apretó sus puños y dio un paso hacia atrás ―. **Hasta al rato.**

―**¿Podría ser 5:30? Quiero comprarle algo a Hugo, pediré media hora más en mi descanso pero saldría a esa hora. **

―**Claro.**

La noticia de ver un poco a los niños me ilusionó bastante, a pesar de tener la cabeza llena de problemas eso era lo que necesitaba para distraerme.

Me dolía la indiferencia que Severus estaba teniendo conmigo desde que decidí aceptar la propuesta de Azel, no podía negarlo, hace dos noches estuvo con ella, yo misma me aseguré por la mañana, la cama estaba intacta, la mentira fue la prueba de su deslealtad, pero me encontraba tan débil emocionalmente que no pretendí reclamar nada, era decisión de él lo que fuese a ocurrir.

El divorcio seguía avanzando lento, el juicio podría ser en las siguientes semanas, sólo hacía falta que yo firmara la renuncia a la pensión o cualquier beneficio que pudiera tener de mi esposo, no podía recibir nada debido a mi situación.

Y no menos importante, estaba retrasando mucho la noticia a los niños, Hugo no podría entender cualquier razón que fuera a darle, pero Rose era inteligente, cumpliría muy pronto los 7 años y ella si entendía lo que sucedía, me daba temor de perderla a ella, que supiera que por mi culpa su familia se destrozó, por ningún motivo iba permitir que ella odiara a Severus de lo que pasaba.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo normal, con miles de cosas en la cabeza el reloj avanzó hasta dar las cinco y media de la tarde, me cambie de ropa y cuando bajaba las escaleras vi a Susan que salía de la dirección, el odio apareció sin proponérmelo, ella me ignoró por un momento.

―**Hermione ¿Cuándo solicitarás tu permiso? **— me preguntó mi jefe.

―**En dos meses supongo, espero cuando regrese me devuelvas mi puesto de medimaga.**

―**No creo tener problema con eso** ― respondió evadiendo el tema ―. **Muy bien Susan, entonces deja resuelto lo de tus pacientes en esta semana, y podrás disfrutar de tu embarazo con tranquilidad. **

―**Gracias, no quisiera pedir aún el permiso, creo que es apresurado, acabo de cumplir las 23 semanas.**

―**Por supuesto que no lo es, Severus tiene razón al estar preocupado. Reposa lo más que puedas.**

―**Gracias** ― cuando creía que no podía estar más decepcionada salió Severus de la dirección, con la túnica de esa mujer, casi la deja caer cuando me vio ahí parada ―. **De aquí puedo irme a la casa Severus **― le dijo tomando su túnica.

―**¡Mami!** ― corrió mi hija a mis brazos ―. **Dice papi que no te apresuras nos cancelarán la reservación.**

―**Vamos cariño. **

―**Severus ¿no quieres ir? Iremos a comer Hugo, mi papi y mami. Ven por favor ¿sí?** ― le pidió abrazándolo del estómago.

―**Rose, Severus no puede ir cariño, tiene que llegar a Susan a su casa porque se siente mal. **― Severus no decidía si verme con reproche o con temor, Susan bajó la vista pero podía ver su molestia e incomodidad por la situación ―. **Vamos por el regalo de Hugo a mi casillero, y nos vamos.**

―**Adiós Severus.**

―**Adiós princesa** ― le dijo besando su frente ― **¿Hermione?** ― me dijo alcanzándome, pero hice que me soltara de inmediato.

―**No, no me toques.** ― Susurré furiosa.

…

Cuando los niños se levantaron para subir al juego infantil que se encontraba en el restaurante reinó la incomodidad, me llevé el último bocado de pastel a la boca y saqué un libro para darle a entender a Ron que no buscaría pelear o fastidiarle el momento.

—**Tendrás la custodia de los niños** — me anunció de pronto, yo alcé la vista sorprendida —. **Trabajo y no siempre mamá puede cuidarlos.**

—**Gracias **— susurré.

—**Hay ciertas condiciones** — asentí prestándole atención, fue entonces que pude ver cómo me observaba el vientre —. **Te los entregaré cuando firmemos el acta de divorcio, quiero que vivan solamente contigo, sé que estas esperando un hijo, y que necesitas cuidados, él querrá cuidarte así que tu embarazo vivirás sola, cuando nazca tu hijo les explicaremos a los niños la situación, del porque otro hombre estará contigo… pero antes no quiero que les impongas su presencia.**

—**Le diré a Rose pronto.**

—**No hay pensión, **— asentí avergonzada —. **Yo pagaré la colegiatura y la guardería, me encargaré de sus necesidades en cuanto a ropa, gustos y salud, la alimentación te corresponde a ti.**

—**De acuerdo.**

—**La casa estará a nombre de Rose, y los fines de semana estarán conmigo a excepción de alguno en el que quieras salir con ellos.**

—**Está bien.**

—**Los ahorros que tenemos en Gringotts se dividirán a la mitad y lo demás ya te lo debió informar tu abogado **— dijo haciendo una mala cara.

—**He accedido a todo, lo único que quiero es a los niños **— el rió con ironía.

—**Si… ya lo sé.**

—**Ron…**

—**No… no pidas más perdón, ni siquiera te arrepientes de lo que hiciste.**

—**Es que quiero explicarte, fue algo…** — me calló con la mano riendo con tristeza.

—¿**Hay una razón… justificable para que te metieras con el empleado de Snape?** — cerré la boca cuando reaccioné que debía sostener esa mentira.

—**Azel…**

—**No arruines el cumpleaños de Hugo** — asentí conteniendo las lágrimas, observé que él se levantaba y se ponía al lado de los juegos para seguir viendo lo que restaba de nuestra familia.

**SS&amp;HG**

Aquella tarde cuando regresé de trabajar observé a Severus en el departamento, alcé la ceja cuando noté que había entrado solo apareciéndose, sin tomar en cuenta que alguien pudo verlo. No había ni siquiera una sonrisa en su rostro, me quité los zapatos en cuanto llegué, restándole importancia a su presencia, me senté sobre el sillón poniéndome cómoda.

—**Creo que es momento de hablar.**

—**Tú dirás** — susurré sin verle.

—**Has tomado las decisiones que has querido, ahora es Azel el protagonista de todo, y con eso me has restado participación en tu embarazo y en el crecimiento de nuestro hijo.**

—**No veo cual es el problema, ya estas disfrutando el embarazo de Susan ¿no?**

—**¡Eres mi mujer!**

—**¡No soy de tu propiedad!** — grité también al ver lo furioso que estaba.

—**Pero es mi hijo también, y tengo el derecho de vivir contigo esta etapa, y me lo evitaste cargándole la paternidad a otro hombre.**

—**Pero si te la pasas con esa mujer ¿qué vas a disfrutar de mi embarazo?**

—**Susan me necesita…**

—**¡Susan! ¡Susan! ¡Susan! **— Repetí casi histérica — **¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate a cuidarla y ver que esté cómoda en la cama! Yo no te necesito.**

—**Has entendido mal, ella me necesita porque nuestra hija puede morir, sé que el divorcio te tiene mal y también necesitas mi apoyo, pero nuestro hijo es fuerte…**

—**Claro, Severus ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo algo.**

—**Tú me echaste de tu vida en el momento en que no decidiste que peleáramos juntos, y Hermione… me estoy cansando que no aceptes que tendré otro hijo.**

—**Eres un idiota…**

—**Yo desde el inicio acepté que tenias dos hijos con Weasley, ¿por qué no logras aceptar que Amber es mi hija? **— me preguntó con cierta simplicidad, contuve las lágrimas viéndole de frente.

—**Lo he aceptado, no te he molestado en nada.**

—**Entonces… ¿podrías ser prudente en el embarazo de Susan? Te pediré por segunda vez que no tengan un enfrentamiento físico** — me levanté bastante molesta —. **Me dijo lo de la bofetada, y su enfrentamiento cuando fue a buscarme a la casa, se sentía mal, sólo eso… le dije que podía buscarme cuando quisiera, piensa en mi hija… no en Susan.**

—**Bueno… pues ya no vivo ahí, puedes llevarla cuando quieras.**

—**Estoy intentando hablar contigo a la buena** — siseó enojado.

—**¿Y qué es a la mala? **— le debatí sin poder contenerme.

—**Exigirte que me ayudes a que ella no pierda a nuestra hija.**

—**Bien** — le dije dándome la vuelta hacia la cocina.

—**Hermione no quiero que peleemos, solo apóyame y ayúdame en esto. Quiero que vivamos juntos de nuevo.**

—**Llegué a un acuerdo con Ron, viviré sola con los niños durante el embarazo, un mes antes de que nazca podremos vivir juntos **— le anuncié fingiendo preparar algo de comer.

—**¡Ves! Estás cediendo a todo dejándome fuera, Hermione.**

—**Es la única condición que puso para entregarme la custodia.**

—**¡Perfecto! ¿Sabías que no debes hablar con él sin tu abogado?**

—**A Malfoy le interesa sacar provecho y a mí lo que me interesa son mis hijos.**

—**Sólo no olvides que también llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre** — me alzó la voz dándome la vuelta.

—**No lo olvido, por él me estoy divorciando ¿no?**

—… **¿por él? **— me preguntó dolido, me arrepentí de lo que dije pero no pedí disculpas —. **Bueno… él te perdonó la infidelidad ¿no? Si no quieres casarte conmigo, bien puedes decirle que olviden todo y que conmigo solo fue un error y la excitación del momento** — le di una bofetada cuando terminó de decirlo, respiró agitado observándome incrédulo.

—**¿Te ahorraría muchas cosas no? Quedarte con Susan, que mi hijo y yo quedáramos fuera de tu vista.**

—**Jamás renunciaré a nuestro hijo, lo digo porque si salieron juntos y ahora estás tan… sumisa, quizá te diste cuenta de la hermosa vida que te daba ese maldito. **

—**Pues te juro que él nunca me hizo pasar esto en los embarazos** — le grité sin poder contener las lágrimas, él reaccionó intentando acercarse pero puse la mano alejándolo —. **No vengas a reclamarme por festejar el cumpleaños de Hugo, cuando tú dormiste con ella… y nunca te lo reclamé, al menos no fui a meterme a su cama…**

—**Eso fue…**

—**No me interesa saber las mentiras que vas a decirme, las mismas que le dabas a ella cuando tu y yo nos acostábamos. **

—**No puedes pensar eso de mí** — se quejó decepcionado.

—**Pero tú si puedes pensar lo peor de mí…**

—**No es así…**

—**¿Es tan difícil aceptar que lo nuestro ya no era? Ambos estábamos hundiéndonos en los sentimientos pasados, en las frustraciones por lo que ocurrió al final de la guerra, cuando en realidad ya no nos amamos.**

—**No digas eso** — me pidió con dolor.

—**Ya no soy esa muchacha enamoradiza, soy una madre, y una mujer diferente, ni tú eres… el hombre que amaba. No nos une nada, sólo los sueños, porque ahora que intentamos estar juntos… no funcionó, y no es justo que estemos atados sólo porque queremos recuperar algo que nunca tuvimos.**

—**Tendremos un hijo…**

—**Eso no es nada, no eres feliz conmigo… y ya no me haces feliz.**

—**Hermione…** — se detuvo cuando me deje caer en el sillón cubriéndome el rostro — **No… no llores, cálmate.**

—**Vete por favor…**

—**Le hará daño a nuestro hijo.**

—**Es eso lo único que te interesa, nuestro hijo…**

—**Claro que no, quiero que tú estés bien **— me pidió poniéndose de rodillas, limpió mis lágrimas pero huí de su tacto —. **Sube a descansar, te voy a preparar algo de comer y hablamos ¿sí?**

—**Vete…** — volví a pedirle apretando mis puños.

—**Debo intentar primero que te calmes, no quiero que les pase nada.**

—**Primero haces tus estupideces y ahora te crees con el derecho de pedirme que me calme… si quieres hacer algo de utilidad sal de aquí.**

—**De acuerdo **— se rindió levantándose —. **Vendré mañana por la noche.**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Sobre mis piernas descansaban los papeles que debía arreglar, había tantas decisiones que debía tomar, ambas atañían a mis hijos, Hermione estaba volviéndome loco con sus cambios de humor, y su indiferencia, si Susan sabía de Hermione lloraba y se deprimía. Sin embargo mantenía mis ideas claras, yo quería a Hermione conmigo, pero la situación de su divorcio me estaba alejando cada día más.

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar, al punto que no había podido dormir, ella estaba dejando en claro que no era feliz, sabía que en el fondo mil veces elegiría a Weasley, al infierno en el que últimamente la tenía. Me levanté dejando los papeles en el cajón que estaba a un lado de la recamara, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en esa problemática.

…

Toqué a la puerta como ella esperaba, cuando abrió la descubrí aún en pijama y comiéndose una manzana, se hizo a un lado en silencio. Cuando por fin logré que cerrara la puerta la tomé de la cintura con suavidad, ella quiso alejarse y temí que fuera verdad y me abandonara.

—**No importa lo que hayamos dicho ayer **— le susurré sin soltarla —. **No pienso permitir que nos alejemos, por fin formaremos la familia que hemos soñado y no renunciaré a eso** — le deje en claro entregándole una rosa blanca como la de aquel jardín, ella rió con sus ojos brillosos.

—**Dije cosas que no debí decir.**

—**Yo también, lo lamento. Quiero pasar todo el día contigo** — le anuncie y su rostro se iluminó.

—**¿Pasas por mí en una hora?**

—**No… tienes veinte minutos, te espero aquí.**

La vi ir a la recámara y me senté sobre el mismo sillón donde habíamos discutido, a le media hora apareció completamente perfecta frente a mí. Un vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, y unos zapatos planos, cuando me levanté frente a ella quité el listón que adornaba su cabello, sus rizos cayeron sobre sus hombros y sonreí para besarla.

—**Mucho mejor Granger.**

—**Tengo hambre.**

—**Restaurante entonces** — susurré hundiéndome en su cuello, estaba tan excitado en ese momento que planeaba que se olvidara de la salida, pero ella merecía más de cualquier cosa que pudiera darle.

Después de haberla llevado a desayunar nos quedamos en una plaza donde unos niños parecían armar una obra de teatro escolar, ella estaba fascinada riendo con cada ocurrencia de los infantes, cuando se agachó a recoger su bolsa yo lo impedí y toqué su vientre con lentitud.

—**Como te he extrañado… ¿ya se mueve?**

—**No aún no, acabo de cumplir los tres meses, en sí él ya se mueve pero aún no logro sentirlo** — me explicó ilusionada.

—**¿Cuándo será eso?**

—**En algunas semanas** — no deje de tocarla esperando esa reacción del bebe cuando escuchara mi voz —. **Prometo que no te perderás de nada, no viviremos juntos pero lo estaremos.**

—**Buscaremos la forma **— le prometí besándola —. **¿Cuándo podremos saber qué será?**

—**Como en dos o tres meses ¿estás ansioso por eso? **— me preguntó seria, negué inmediatamente —. **¿Quieres que sea una niña?** — por un lado quería que así fuera, tener esa pequeña de la que hablamos en el jardín, y por otro el varón que ella ansiaba tener, en el fondo deseaba uno con mayor ilusión.

—**Quiero un hijo tuyo solo eso.**

—**Debo hablar con mis papás** — susurró recargándose en mi hombro.

—**Yo iré, ante todo quiero que sepan que no estás sola, y que ahora si nos casaremos.**

—**Supongo que serán más comprensivos que las otras personas** — noté esa voz triste y resignada **— Aunque eso no quita lo que hice, destrozar a mi familia.**

—**Formaremos la nuestra, a la que tenemos derecho.**

—**¿Crees que lo merecemos? **— me preguntó con duda, acaricie su vientre sintiendo como se estremecía.

—**Él lo merece** — y ella sonrió —. **¿Has pensado en un nombre?**

—**Bastante…**

—**Quiero oírlos entonces **— ella tembló cuando el puente de mi nariz tocó su cuello **—. Vamos… dime… dejaré que le pongas el nombre que decidas.**

—**¿El que yo quiera? **— preguntó con chantaje.

—**Te lo prometo. **

—**Bueno si es niña quiero que se llame Valeria y si es varón que se llame como tú.**

—**¿Piensas arruinarle la vida a tu hijo?**

—**Es eso o Harry **— me amenazó.

—**Severus Snape Segundo será…** — ella rió con ese gesto de triunfo y yo fui el hombre más feliz de sentirla aún mía.

—**Quiero pasar la noche contigo **— esa frase la había sentido tan cargada de erotismo que sólo me dediqué a asentir.

—**Te llevo a cenar y nos vamos a… ¿mi casa?** — ella asintió con tristeza, debía reducir mis visitas al departamento.

—**¿Debes ir al trabajo? **

—**Sí, debo dar unas indicaciones.**

—**¿Puedo verte ahí? Y luego… cenamos y dormimos en la casa.**

—**De acuerdo, te llevo a tu departamento.**

—**¡No! Quiero comprar algo… sólo vete ya ¿vale?**

—**¿Es una sorpresa para mí? **— pregunté con burla mientras me aventaba para que la dejara sola.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Me va gustar?**

—**Lo vas a disfrutar mucho** — me prometió y yo sólo quería llevarla a la casa, arrancarle la ropa y hundirme en ella —. **¡Vete ya!**

…

Los empleados poco a poco se fueron retirando y mi mal humor iba en ascenso, vi el reloj marcando las ocho de la noche y Hermione seguía sin aparecer, Azel llegó molesto como últimamente estaba y dejo caer un paquete bastante pesado.

—**Correo de mierda.**

—**Puedes retirarte, yo cierro** — le dije bajando el paquete al suelo, cuando parecía que todo marchaba rumbo al fracaso apareció Hermione con un vestido negro y corto, alcé la vista para verla y contuve un gemido —. **Vete Azel** — mi empleado alzó la vista sin saber porqué se lo pedía, cuando se giró bajó la vista sonrojado.

—**Creí que estabas solo** — se disculpó.

—**Lo estaré** — le respondí sin quitarle la vista de encima, ni siquiera podía imaginarme lo que había debajo — **Azel fuera…**

—**Como ordene señor…**

—**¡Señor Snape! **— subió corriendo una mujer, haciendo que rompiera el contacto con Hermione, ella por la intromisión tomó mi túnica y se la puso de inmediato, suspiró con fastidio, seguramente eso no era lo que había pensado para esa noche, cuando vi a la señorita me levanté rápido.

—**¿Qué pasa señorita Ledger?**

—**Acabo de llevar a la señorita Susan a San Mungo.**

—**¿Qué pasó?**

—**El dolor que tenía se agravó, su medimaga duplicó las dosis de la poción pero empeoró y… dicen que el parto puede adelantarse. **

—**Tiene cinco meses…**

—**La niña no tendría muchas posibilidades **— susurró haciendo que un nudo se formará en su garganta.

—**Vete con ella.**

—**Me están pidiendo una firma… la tuvieron que dormir.**

—**Voy para allá **— susurré, ella bajó corriendo y vi a Hermione aferrándose a mi túnica, me acerqué y la bese despacio —. **Es la enfermera de Susan…lo siento.**

—**Está bien… ve con ella, entiendo.**

—**Azel llévala a casa **— mi empleado tomó su túnica y se la extendió para que me diera la mía, ella lo hizo apenada.

Le di una última mirada antes de usar la chimenea con prisa. Cuando llegué las malas noticias llovían, estaban haciendo todo lo que podían para retrasar el parto, tenía que estar en su vientre aunque fueran dos meses más si queríamos que Amber sobreviviera y con cada minuto que pasaba yo perdía poco a poco las esperanzas.

Me fui a la casa para ducharme y regresar a San Mungo, cuando llegué ahí la conciencia me recriminaba mis acciones, la mesa estaba arreglada para "la cena" por eso había tardado en llegar la noche anterior, porque había ido a la casa a arreglarlo todo, las velas rojas se habían consumido y el vino seguía sobre la mesa. Me deje caer sobre el sillón, en mi cara se marcaba la derrota, cada parte de la casa olía a ella, y todo me alejaba cada día más. La salud de Susan era delicada, la vida de mi hija pendía de un hilo. Estaba comenzando a temer que quizá ya había llegado el momento en que tendría que decidir si era Amber o Hermione y nuestro hijo.

_**Para mi beta Yazmín, por la paciencia, el apoyo y su insistencia en continuar. **_

_**Sé que todo parece complicarse, pero la historia lleva un final feliz. Sólo preparo el terreno para la segunda parte (irá en el mismo fic) solamente haré una división a partir del capítulo 18, espero les guste a todas.**_

_**Me encantaría un comentario de parte de las seguidoras, perdón por la demora. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**NARRADOR**

Hermione Granger se cerró la bata del uniforme antes de entrar a la habitación, cuando ingresó tan sólo dio unos "buenos días" a secas, cogió los papeles que colocaban al pie de la cama y llenó la información requerida, solamente hacía falta la firma del médico y eso ya no era su problema. Casi podía sentir la mirada pesada de la joven mujer, a lo cual prefirió ignorar y pasar de alto, primeramente porque era su trabajo, y tomaba en consideración la salud delicada en la que se encontraba.

—**¿Hay alguien más que pueda atender eso?**

—**Me temo que no** — respondió sin ver a la paciente —. **Tan sólo estoy llenando el formulario, en unos minutos viene tu medimaga a darte de alta.**

—**Te agradecería que te retiraras en este momento** — Hermione dejó caer sobre la cama los papeles y la encaró.

—**Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, sólo eso.**

—**Y yo lo único que quiero es evitar un enfrentamiento, Severus vendrá por mí y preferiría que no estuvieras presente cuando él llegara** — Hermione sonrió con cierta burla.

—**Eso ya lo sé, Susan... ¿no crees que es el momento de asimilar la relación que tienes con Severus?** — le preguntó con una fingida preocupación —. **Digo... él y yo estamos juntos, nos casaremos tan pronto solucionemos mi divorcio, no es necesario que me notifiques lo que hace y no hace, él me lo informa**— le anunció haciendo que Susan se levantara molesta —. **Yo entendí que vas a darle una hija, que requieres esa atención... inducida que provocas, sé que tu hija requerirá tiempo, y estuve dispuesta a compartirlo, ¿no podrías hacer lo mismo? Comprender que soy su mujer y la futura madre de su hijo.**

—**Lárgate de aquí, o haré que te saquen.**

—**Bueno... es tu problema sino lo quieres entender a tiempo.**

—**¿Me estas amenazando?**— le gritó tomándola del brazo.

—**No, pero sólo tú y tu hija saldrán perjudicadas, ya estoy hasta la coronilla de nuestros enfrentamientos, acepta el lugar que tienes así como yo acepté el tuyo y el de tu hija.**

—**¿El lugar? Tan sólo eres su amante, la que se revolcó con él a escondidas de su esposo, no por un par de encuentros en un hotel te quieras sentir afortunada, frente a los demás yo soy la madre de su hijo, y tú la ramera que se metió entre nosotros sin importarle su familia** — Hermione se quedó callada conteniendo la rabia **—. Y no te escudes en que ustedes tenían algo hace años, que cualquier persona hubiera afrontado su pasado y aceptado el presente que tenía, pero tú... preferiste fingir ser la santa para solo abrir las piernas en la primera oportunidad que tuviste, a escondidas de todo como la ramera que eres.**

—**Pues me trató mejor que a una de ellas, eras su pareja sí, pero lo que importa es con quién decidió quedarse.**

—**No cantes victoria Hermione... ahora está contigo, pero mañana no lo puedo asegurar.**

—**No soy nadie para romper tus sueños.** — Respondió con saña.

—**Vete ¿acaso no te pidió que me dejarás tranquila?**— Hermione sonrió antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta, se giró dando dos pasos hacia la mujer.

—**Claro, me dijo que por su hija lo hiciera, porque es lo único que le importa de ti, el ser que crece en tu vientre, sabe que lo demás le causa lastima y repulsión**— Susan la tomó del uniforme arrojándola hacia el borde de la puerta, Hermione se tomó de ésta y la vio con odio, Severus entró en ese momento para ver a ambas batirse en una mirada de rencor correspondido, Susan se giró a su lado para tomar una mesa de cama, la cual tenía aún los platos del desayuno, la arrojó y ésta de deslizo hasta donde estaba ella, Hermione se resbaló sobre la pared protegiéndose sin lograrlo, Severus por instinto la levantó preocupado haciendo a un lado la mesa.

—**¿Estás bien?... ¿Susan qué demonios te pasa?**

—**Saca a esta ramera de aquí.**— Le exigió a gritos.

—**Hermione te dije que la evitaras...**

—**¡Estoy haciendo mi maldito trabajo Snape! ¿No quieres que nos crucemos? Ve y llévala a un hospital privado**— le alzó la voz rechazando la mano que la ayudaba a levantarse, se tomó la espalda y el vientre con preocupación, no sin antes darle una bofetada que no esperaba, Susan se tomó la mejilla con dolor y se sentó viendo a Severus con odio —. **Más vale que esta perra y yo no nos crucemos, si ella no tiene consideración con mi hijo, yo no la tendré con ella ni con su hija... poco me importa que seas el padre.**

—**Hermione...**

—**Hazte a un lado**— le exigió saliendo de la habitación.

—**Susan... acaban de darte de alta, ¿podrías pensar un segundo en Amber?** — Le preguntó Severus ayudando a que se sentara.

—**¿Pasaste la noche con ella cierto? Por eso no llegaste**— el pocionista cerró los ojos evadiendo la pregunta, ahora entendía el enojo de la mujer —. **Entonces el que debería pensar en Amber eres tú.**

Salió sin esperar a que le dijera alguna otra cosa, bajó las escaleras hasta donde Hermione solía descansar, cuando dio con ella la vio ya cambiada con el bolso en la mano y el celular marcando, lo vio pero fue como si viera la pared, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—**Si... soy Hermione Granger, el doctor me está atendiendo en el embarazo ¿hay alguna posibilidad que me reciba? Es una emergencia... si... si... un pequeño percance, ¿en una hora? Es perfecto... gracias.**

—**¿Estás bien?** — Le preguntó acercándose a ella, pero Hermione se quitó fingiendo doblar su bata y guardando sus zapatos en la bolsa — **¿Te duele? Hermione no me ignores... te caíste, déjame ver que estén bien.** — Pero ella no respondió, se tomó el pelo con una peineta y salió del lugar sin darle una mirada.

Subió las escaleras con paso decidido, mientras Severus la seguía de cerca intentando hacerla recapacitar, sabía perfectamente que estaba en serios problema, Hermione no aguantaría por mucho tiempo esa situación y comenzaba a temer lo que fuera a suceder cuando realmente empezara a enfadarse. En el camino tuvieron que pasar por la habitación de Susan, Severu vio ahí a Azel que tenía mala cara como cada que le tocaba encargarse por un asunto de esa mujer.

—**Azel ¿podrías acompañar a Hermione? Va a ver al médico.**

—**Claro que sí** — respondió aliviado de poder salir de ahí, la joven castaña se giró con una mirada de tristeza.

—**No necesito que nadie me acompañe, ni un guardaespaldas, puedes quedarte aquí a que den de alta a tu mujer, que yo conozco el camino a los consultorios.**

—**No voy a disculpar a Susan,**— le dijo tranquilo tomando una distancia prudente para no hacerla enojar —. **Pero cariño por eso te he pedido que evites... toparte con ella.**

—**¿Y qué le digo a mi jefe? no pongas excusas Snape, esa mujer es una salvaje, siempre me reclamas y me exiges que la deje en paz, que no la ataque, que no la agreda ni provoque, ya viste cómo son las cosas, pero si me ataca a mí no importa ¿cierto? Porque tu hijo es fuerte y puede soportar todo lo que esa loca me hace.**

—**No, claro que no.**

—**Quédate, ni siquiera me importa, ve a acomodarle la almohada en su nido de amor, que yo sé tomar un maldito taxi.**

—**Mi señora, será mejor ir a que la revisen.**

—**Sé moverme en la ciudad Azel, yo no voy a crear lástima ni hacerme la víctima, pero gracias.**

—**Alguien debe acompañarte Hermione.**

—**Alguien debe acompañarme** — repitió burlándose —. **Con permiso.**

Snape maldijo entre dientes, la vio marcharse furiosa, y él entró a la habitación bastante molesto y conteniéndose en no decirle nada a esa mujer. Dejó abierta la puerta y le hizo la seña a Azel para que entrara, el joven lo hizo con lentitud, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recargó sobre de ella colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

—**Pagué ya la cuenta, Azel va a llevarte a la casa, ya revise y todo está instalado como lo pedí, la habitación se pasó a la planta baja, está ya la enfermera, y la otra joven, un chofer estará a tu disposición por si algo ocurriera.**

—**¿No vas a llevarme tú?**

—**No, voy con Hermione para asegurarme que tu estupidez no dañara a mi hijo.**

—**Ella me provocó, le pedí que se fuera.**

—**No te diré nada por el bien de Amber, pero estoy hartándome Susan. Hazte cargo Azel**— le ordenó antes de salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

—**Como giran los papeles ¿no cree?** — le preguntó el joven —. **Hace un par de días no se le separaba de usted y ahora no querrá dejar el lecho de mi señora.**

—**Cállate imbécil.**

—**Recomiendo que se relaje**— le dijo con fingida preocupación —. **Lo único que le une al señor Snape es su hija... si la pierde será el final de tanto chantaje, eso sería fatal para usted ¿no?**

Susan lo vio con odio sin decirle nada, vio a ese joven tomar la maleta y abrirle la puerta con cortesía simulada, ella acarició su vientre con miedo y protección, a su hija no iba ocurrirle nada, y de eso ella se encargaría.

...

Cuando llegó a los consultorios Hermione estaba sentada cerca de la puerta, se limpió una lágrima con la manga del suéter mientras le recibía a la señorita un té que buscaba calmarla, lo vio de reojo pero volvió a ignorarlo, aún así se sentó a su lado y acarició el borde de su mano con ternura, ella se alejó de inmediato.

—**No quiero que entres conmigo.**

—**Estoy preocupado por ustedes, y tengo derecho Hermione, es mi hijo.**

—**Vaya... creí que esa parte ya la habías olvidado**— le respondió con ironía —, **yo estoy en mi derecho de no querer estar contigo, y ahora a quien menos deseo ver es a ti.**

—**¿Por qué quieres hacerme pagar por lo que ocurrió?**

—**Porque de la misma forma que me exiges por tu hija, debiste hacer lo mismo con Susan, y no lo haces, justificas todo por el peligro que corre esa mujer de perder al bebe, y conmigo... no hay problema, porque soy fuerte, porque tu hijo es sano, porque no estoy deprimida, porque no necesito a nadie...porque yo puedo salir adelante... no te das cuenta... de nada.**

—**Y cada vez que intento estar contigo metes a Weasley y tus problemas legales, no estoy para batallar con tu ex marido.**

—**Al menos él se ha comportado con educación.**

—**Quitándote a los niños.**— Le respondió sin darse cuenta de cómo la estaba lastimando.

—**Tú no puedes soportar mis problemas con Ron, y sobre la custodia, pero yo si tengo que soportar a Susan... mejor vete.**

—**No me iré.**

—**Pues no podrás entrar.**

—**Aquí te espero.**

—**¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero verte?** — le preguntó en un susurro pero perdida en una rabia que Snape nunca había visto.

—**Iré a verte entonces en la noche.**

—**Ni te molestes, mi puerta no se abrirá.**

—**¿Hermione no estás actuando muy infantil?**

—**Cuando la abofeteé ella no sonó infantil, y yo que recibí una maldita mesa directo al vientre si lo soy** — el pocionista se quedó callado al darse cuenta de la comparación —. **Mi actitud será la misma, la de una niña caprichosa que se encuentra furiosa porque atacaron a su hijo, así que mejor vete a trabajar, a comprarle cosas a tu hija, atender a esa mujer y hacerle pasar buenos ratos, dormir con ella, así no es necesario que me mientas, pásatela bien que de amargarme yo sola me encargo** — terminó de decirle con voz trémula, vio a esa mujer por la que había estado loco los últimos años, la observó levantarse protegiendo a su hijo, algo que él no supo hacer, porque creía que Hermione lo haría a la perfección.

**HERMIONE**

Con la bata de dormir aún puesta le serví una taza de té a Draco, él me observó con reproche y yo preferí ignorarlo y leer los papeles que me había enviado, ahora el divorcio estaba parado para dar a lugar al acuerdo en la custodia, no importaban las cosas en las que yo no estuviera de acuerdo, tenía que firmar porque era mi única opción.

—**Es la cuarta vez que te digo que no puedes entrevistarte con tu esposo sin estar presente tu abogado.**

—**Era el cumpleaños de mi hijo Draco.**

—**Pues no hables del divorcio ni de custodia en esas reuniones familiares**— me exigió buscando que le diera la cara —. **Sólo te está perjudicando.**

—**No lo creo, la custodia fue justa, se hará cargo de los niños excepto cuando estén conmigo, ¿dónde está la injusticia?**

—**En la casa, esa te corresponde por ley.**

—**Está alegando infidelidad, ¿cómo me darán la casa? Nadie lo haría.**

—**Pues yo sí, pero insistes en hacerle caso a tus valores y en estos casos no hay nada más estorboso que eso** — respondió cruzando el pie y observando el departamento.

—**Hay algo más por el cual pedí que vinieras.**

—**Tiene que ver mi padrino, lo sé, me dijo que viniera a verte para saber si necesitas algo.**

—**Claro, Snape manda a Azel para que me lleve al médico y a ti para que se haga cargo de sus obligaciones, lo único que me hace falta es tener a alguien instalado en mi casa.**— Respondí con sarcasmo señalando algo en el pergamino.

—**Me dijo que le has negado la entrada al departamento al menos cinco veces** — me señaló poniéndome en evidencia.

—**Susan lo tiene... cegado** — susurré sin saber porque se lo contaba a él.

—**Es astuta, no voy a negarlo.**

—**Todo le cree, no importa lo que sea, pone sus palabras por encima de las mías, cuando supo que estaba embarazada se volvió loco y ahora parece como si no existiera.**

—**Susan se ha hecho ver como la víctima, mi padrino busca a toda costa que no pierda a su hija, y de cierta manera es una forma de disculparse que no se quedara con ella, sino contigo. La culpa lo carcome y por eso recibe más atenciones que tú.** — Me explicó como si fuera lo más sencillo de entender —. **Mi padrino te ama eso no lo dudo, pero no encuentra la forma de lidiar con dos mujeres embarazadas, ustedes dos se vuelven locas cada vez que se encuentran.**

—**¿Yo me vuelvo loca? Esa siempre busca la forma de pelear y...**

—**Y provocarte para que caigas y hacerse la victima de tus ataques. Debes ser más inteligente que esa mujer Granger.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Te lo he dicho muchas veces... saca ese lado Slytherin que todos tenemos, si... quizá te lleves a mi padrino en el proceso pero bueno... él te orilló.**— Dijo justificando su consejo, y sonrió de una manera que sólo ellos lo hacían.

—**¿A qué te refieres? Que debo... ser ¿cruel con él?**

—**No, sólo te digo que debes pensar en ti, en nadie más, no importa quien pague por tu actitud, se egoísta y logra todo, funcionará ¿dime qué es lo que necesitas?**

—**Dejar San Mungo, quiero otro empleo.**

—**Ya lo había tomado en cuenta** — respondió bajando los pies —. **Granger es momento de hacer unos cambios en tu vida.**

...

Después de una semana había decidido darle la oportunidad a Severus y fui a su oficina, cuando llegué unos empleados iban subiendo cosas a su despacho, sonreí cuando vi algunas cosas para nuestro hijo, la mayoría era adornos para la cuna, ropa y juguetes infantiles. Tomé una frazada color beige, Azel me sorprendió viendo todo y su mirada fue de asombro y seriedad.

—**Tuvimos un problema con la cuna, pero por la tarde la traerían.**

—**Sí, no importa.**— Respondió de inmediato Azel —. **Pueden retirarse.**

—**Antes de eso, requerimos saber a dónde mandaremos lo que resta, la señora se negó a recibir todo esto.**

—**¿Señora?**—pregunté sin pensarlo.

—**Les mandaré la información por correo** — dijo Azel logrando que los empleados salieran, deje la frazada donde la había encontrado y sólo le sonreí fingiendo que nada ocurría.

—**Azel pero qué demonios es todo esto** — le gritó Severus que se movía con dificultad para llegar a su escritorio.

—**Susan se negó a recibir esto, señor Snape.**

—**Esas malditas hormonas**— se quejó sin saber que estaba ahí —. **Iré a llevarlas yo mismo, veremos si se niega a eso también.**

—**¿Señor?**

—**¿Qué Azel? ¿Qué ocurre ahora?** — le gritó volteando y observando que estaba ahí, él palideció por un momento **—. Hermione... ¿qué haces aquí?**

—**Vine... a darte una sorpresa** — le dije sin poder evitar reírme con dolor al ver lo que me rodeaba —. **La que terminó sorprendida fui yo.**

—**Hermione... no compre nada para nuestro hijo porque seguimos sin saber qué será, y porque quiero que tú y yo vayamos a elegirlo**.

—**Sí, eso supuse.**

—**Quiero que entiendas que lo nuestro es muy diferente, tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos, y de comprar todo para nuestro hijo, tu y yo... no puedo hacer eso con ella, deja de comparar las cosas, de pensar algo que no es. Ve esto como lo que es, hacerme cargo de Amber sólo eso, porque aunque seré su padre no estaré presente en muchas cosas, en cambio viviré con nuestro hijo y lo tendrá absolutamente todo cariño.**

—**Entiendo.**

—**¿Quieres que compremos las cosas?**

—**No, prefiero esperar para saber qué será.**

—**¿En la próxima consulta?**

—**No, me temo que será hasta la siguiente. Bueno... debo irme, mañana Ron me lleva a los niños. No olvides que cambie la cita con el médico, es en una semana, antes de que salga de vacaciones.**

—**No lo olvidaré, ahora lo anoto.** — Snape se giró para asegurarse que Azel se hubiera ido, cuando pudo hacerlo se acercó a mí para besarme.

Me recargó sobre la pared y me dejé besar por unos minutos, aunque sentí la caricia sin una pizca de emoción, no era el beso que esperaba, pegó su erección sobre mi entrepierna y gemí parando el momento, él gimió en queja pero comprendió porque lo hacía.

—**Sabes que te necesito, Hermione... no puedes pensar que aguantaré no vivir juntos por estos meses.**

—**Cuando entregue a los niños, me quedaré en tu casa sólo tres días.**

—**De acuerdo... me conformaré con eso.** — Tocó mi vientre con cariño, al final le dio un beso subiendo mi blusa, haciendo tacto piel con piel —. **¿Cuándo comenzarás a moverte?**

—**Oh Severus déjalo en paz, lo hará pronto.**

—**Cuando comience hacerlo no te dejaré ni un minuto a solas.**

—**Espero que lo haga pronto entonces**— susurré y él captó lo que ocurría.

—**Hermione, sólo será un tiempo, verás que pronto...**

—**Si... está bien**— lo interrumpí tomando mi bolsa sin dejar de ver todo lo que había comprado **—. Te veo en unos días.**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

Draco me veía con seriedad mientras me entregaba el papel que tanto había estado esperando, lo leí todo para al final firmarlo con completa seguridad, él bajó la vista cuando le entregué el testamento para que lo hiciera todo legal.

—**Termina con esto.**

—**¿Hermione sabe de lo que acabas de hacer?**

—**Por supuesto que no, pero eso no es lo importante.**

—**Quizá le parezca importante que hayas quitado a Rose, y puesto a la hija de esa mujer como principal heredera**— escupió guardando el testamento.

—**No desheredé a Rose, pero no puedo tener desprotegida a Amber, como mi primogénita por ley tiene derecho, pero tanto Rose como Hugo ahora tienen un capital por si algo le ocurriera a Hermione, no puede quejarse de que haya puesto a Amber porque he integrado a Hugo.**

—**¿Y el hijo de Hermione?** — me preguntó ocultando su molestia.

—**Él tendrá desde que nazca la Mansión de los Prince, he abierto una bóveda en Gringotts donde he puesto la mayoría de mis pertenencias que desde ahora serán de él.**

—**¿Estás planeando esto muy por fuera de Amber y los hijos de Hermione? ¿Cómo si lo ocultaras?**

—**No quiero que exista duda de quién será el hijo que tendré con Hermione, así que has todo lo que sea necesario para que mi hijo quede protegido, pero también deseo que Amber tenga lo que le corresponde como mi primogénita, no veo mal que haga un par de movimientos para mi hijo por fuera del testamento**— Draco me encaró molesto.

—**¿Esa mujer te exigió este cambio cierto?**

—**Es normal que tenga inseguridades, está viendo por su hija.**

—**Afectando a Rose** — me interrumpió no estando de acuerdo en las modificaciones.

—**Eres mi abogado Malfoy, no tienes que estar de acuerdo, sólo acatar mis órdenes.**

—**Esa mujer está acabando con tu voluntad** — terminé por darle los pergaminos que necesitaría, estaba furioso que hasta él tuviera problemas con Susan.

—**Hermione teniendo ese comportamiento, Azel odiando a Susan y provocándola, tú... deberías estar de su lado, también la representas.**

—**No, tú te equivocas, represento a Hermione en su divorcio, custodia y en todo, a ti en esta ridiculez.**

—**Deja de hacerlo entonces, me buscaré otro abogado para los asuntos de Susan, ahora tan sólo hazte cargo de los asuntos laborales, testamentarios y de los de Hermione.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Te dejo libre de presiones Draco**— le repetí con calma, — **No tienes que sentir que traicionas a Hermione, o que hay conflictos por representar a ambas, buscaré un abogado para Susan, alguien con quién se lleve mejor.**

—**Un maniaco como ella.**

—**¡Te exijo el respeto para ella!**

—**Eres un imbécil**— susurró sin verme, era la primera vez que decía algo así, y supe perfectamente que lo había dicho en un arranque de rabia —. **¿Y del hijo de Hermione voy a encargarme o buscarás a alguien más?**

—**Vas a encargarte de todo como de costumbre.**

—**Claro, pelearé por los intereses de ese niño como si fuera mío.**

—**¡Es mi hijo! No requiere que...**

—**Lo que él requiere es un padre, y tu... no eres eso**— culminó tomando los papeles y dándose la vuelta, me quedé conteniéndome.

...

Terminé de ajustar el último maldito tornillo de la cuna mientras Susan se reía, frente a mi casi bebí por completo la jarra de limonada que había preparado.

—**Decías que era fácil.**

—**La culpa es tuya por no aceptar que ellos vinieran a arreglar el problema** — me quejé sentándome viendo todo arreglado.

—**Vino el otro abogado... ¿y Malfoy?**

—**No voy a imponerte a personas que te incomodan, Azel no volverá aquí, en caso de ser necesario mandaré a una chica, es nueva y bastante simpática.**

—**¿Azel atenderá a Granger?**— asentí viendo la pared que ella había mandando pintar, todo parecía tan ridículo y aún así lo veía precioso para Amber —. **¿Y Malfoy?**

—**Él dejará de atender algunos asuntos, entre ellos lo de Amber, confío mucho en este nuevo abogado, te sentirás cómoda con él.**

—**¿... y... tu hijo? ¿Está bien?**

—**Está en perfectas condiciones** — respondí serio, esperando que no profundizara en el tema, no quería que habláramos de eso, aún seguía preocupado por Hermione aunque ella insistía que se encontraba a la perfección.

—**Lamento lo que pasó.**

—**Hermione y tú no volverán a toparse, espero estés tranquila.**

—**Lo estoy, gracias** — sonrió con mas paz en su mirada, pero no rehuí de su tacto, no quería estar con ella ni un minuto más, pero la veía embarazada y me contenía en decirle una locura.

**NARRADOR**

Hermione se tocó el vientre con suavidad, ese ligero movimiento había llegado la noche anterior y ella podía percibir la conexión que hacía con su hijo. Vio el reloj negando con la cabeza, ese hombre llegaba tarde de nuevo, se lo pasaría por alto por última vez. Su mandíbula casi se cae cuando vio a Azel llegar casi corriendo.

—**Mi señora.**

—**Azel... ¿qué haces aquí?**

—**El señor Snape me mandó, hubo unos problemas con el pago a unos proveedores, mercancía de la India.**— Explicó viendo el reloj.

—**¿Te mandó?** — él asintió nervioso —. **¿Está con ella?**

—**No, claro que no, podría jurárselo mi señora**— respondió de inmediato, ella tomó su vientre con caricias, como si buscara calmarse de esa forma —. **Está... donde le digo.**

—**¿Lo olvido?**

—**Mi señora** — susurró negando con dolor el joven, pero bajó la vista avergonzado —**Creo que no lo agendó y... cuando supe que estaba con los proveedores confirme que... no lo recordaba, vine tan pronto como pude, le deje una nota.**

—**Eres un empleado eficiente Azel** — le dijo la castaña ocultando su dolor —. **Debo entrar... no es necesario que estés aquí.**

—**Quiero estar aquí** — repitió tomando su mano.

Entraron al consultorio, al médico le extrañó no ver ahí al acompañante de la joven, pero lo disimuló a la perfección, después de regañar a Hermione por el bajo peso que presentaba ese mes, y algunas recomendaciones médicas la pasó a la camilla, ella se desabrochó los últimos botones de la blusa para que pudieran hacerle el ultrasonido, Azel vio eso con la absoluta seriedad, sin poder evitar el sonrojo al ver una parte desnuda de ella.

—**... y no alterarte Hermione, el percance de hace unas semanas fue algo bastante serio, quisiera que pudieras tener una vida un poco más relajada.**

—**La tendré... estoy en busca de un nuevo trabajo** — respondió ella viendo la pantalla.

—**Todo parece normal... Es muy pequeño, será imposible ver el sexo ahora, quizás el próximo mes.**

—**¿Está bien?**— le preguntó ella, Azel se acercó un par de pasos para ver la pequeña mancha moviéndose con energía, Hermione se percató de eso y le sonrió con sinceridad.

—**Está recuperándose del accidente a la perfección,**— le respondió, logrando que Azel se molestara —. **Recuerda que debes estar atenta a los movimientos del feto, ante la más mínima ausencia me llamas.**

—**Así será.**

Cuando salieron Azel iba callado, no podía creer que esa mujer se saliera con la suya y dañara de esa forma a Hermione y su hijo, ella estaba en los límites de lo permitido y ambos lo sabían. Cuando salieron a la calle ella paró un taxi, se giró hacia él y le sonrió haciendo que prestara atención a ella.

—**Gracias... no le digas a Severus nada ¿sí?**

—**Lo intentaré** — Hermione sonrió al darse cuenta que ese chico no tendría nada de prudencia.

—**Adiós Azel...**

—**¿Mi señora? ¿Me podría regalar el ultrasonido?** — Hermione se sorprendió y extrañó un poco, pero asintió sacándolo de su bolsa y entregárselo **—. Gracias...**

—**A ti Azel.**

...

Cuando Severus llegó por la noche a la oficina su escritorio estaba lleno de pendientes, estaba harto de dedicarle todo un día a ese trabajo, necesitaba de alguien que se encargara de todo por los siguientes meses, él había estado pensando y sabía que no había nadie más capacitado que Azel.

Cuando alzó la vista Susan le sonrió, tenía la mirada cansada, al parecer se había quedado dormida en el sillón, él se levantó yendo hasta donde se encontraba.

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí, no es nada. Solo que mañana iré a hacerme unos estudios, pero me harán un ultrasonido en 3D**— le explicó emocionada.

—**¿Un qué? ¿Es riesgoso eso?**

—**Claro que no, pero podremos ver a la bebe... con una imagen más clara**— Severus asintió tomando el papel que le entregaba, leyó la dirección y la hora y sonrió —. **La dirección está ahí, no llegues tarde, no quisiera que te lo perdieras.**

—**Ahí estaré.**

Susan se acercó al pocionista, éste lo permitió con seriedad, no podía alejarse de ella, la joven madre le dio un beso en los labios, él pudo sentir sus labios tersos, sostuvo sus manos queriendo alejarla pero ella lo abrazó de la cabeza con ternura, odiaba lastimarla y odiaba más saber que lo haría en ese momento, cuando ella había llegado ilusionada dándole esa noticia. En ese momento ya no sabía si la culpaba de todo o era élñ y su falta de carácter al querer mantenerla siempre tranquila, pero ese beso lo quemó por dentro de rabia.

Escuchó un aplauso que los hizo separarse, Azel caminaba hacia ellos con lentitud mientras seguía aplaudiendo, sonrió de forma casi malévola y alzando la ceja con sorpresa.

—**Muy... muy bien Susan** — le dijo burlándose, Severus estaba molesto consigo mismo pero vio en el rostro de ella la incomodidad.

—**Creí que ya te habías ido Azel.**

—**Sí, por supuesto, técnicamente eso... ya lo había intuido** — respondió entregándole un pergamino sellado.

—**¿Qué es esto?**— preguntó abriendo el pergamino, cuando lo hizo un ultrasonido cayó al suelo, él lo levantó leyendo en el extremo superior el nombre de Hermione, maldijo al recordar que había olvidado cambiar la fecha de la cita médica **—¿Te lo dio ella?**

—**Se lo pedí... creí que usted debía conservarlo, como lo único que se merece de Hermione, ella lo esperaba... qué bueno que no vio su mirada de decepción al darse cuenta que tampoco para esto usted estaba ahí...**

—**Lo olvidé, mañana iré a disculparme...**

—**Es tarde para eso** — le dijo con seguridad.

—**No vendré mañana, encárgate de todo.**

—**El pergamino, quizás deba leerlo** — Snepe notó la caligrafía de su empleado, leyó rápido sin terminar hasta el final de lo que había ahí, estaba furioso y sorprendido.

—**¿Qué demonios es esto Azel?**

—**Mi renuncia, esta mujer logró que se olvidará de mi señora, que se deshiciera del señor Malfoy, sé que el próximo en la lista soy yo, no le daré ese placer...**

—**No me he olvidado de Hermione, y quítate esa estupidez de la cabeza, no renunciarás.**

—**Ya lo hice, de hecho recogí mis cosas**— Severus vio que era verdad, llevaba una pequeña maleta en la mano —. **Asistiré a mi señora de aquí a que tenga a su hijo, o cuando deje de necesitarme.**

—**A ti no te va a necesitar.**

—**Tal vez... pero a usted tampoco, ¿acaso le ha reclamado algo?... eso es porque ya no le importa...** — le aseguró haciendo rabiar a Snape, a Susan le temblaba el labio de que ese joven estuviera logrando su cometido, haciendo que Severus concentrara toda su atención en Hermione.

—**Lárgate de aquí Azel.**

—**Antes que no haga... mi deber es que conozca un par de cosas de esta... mujer... Susan se embarazó a propósito.**— Soltó de pronto.

—**¿Qué?**

—**La escuché cuando me mandó a darle los medicamentos, aquella vez que estaba enferma, la escuché diciendo que por fin había quedado preñada, que era la única forma de sacarle a mi señora de la cabeza... Creía que estaba loca, eso era imposible... pero no... fue verdad** — aseguró viendo a esa mujer, **— yo creía que un hijo no podía ser suficiente para que mi señora pasara a ser excluida, pero lo hizo, no estaba tan demente como creía "señorita".**

—**Idiota**— susurró Susan desviando la mirada.

—**Quizás sea momento de dar explicaciones "señorita Susan", la forma en que quedó embarazada, sus continuos malestares, tan solo chantajes para conseguir atención, al menos yo nunca la vi siendo hospitalizada, más que esta ultima vez donde ese... ser casi se desprende** — dijo con repulsión.

—**Estás hablando de mi hija Azel.**

—**No me interesa esa niña, sino el que crece en el vientre de mi señora, el que casi muere por culpa de esta vulgar mujer que no sabe dirigirse sino es con golpes.**

—**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

—**Estoy diciendo que si esta... mujer tiene dolor de espalda usted custodia su lecho, pero mi señora fue atacada y tan sólo mandó a un empleado a ir con ella, usted no la ama, ni la merece... ojala nunca hubiera dejado al señor Weasley**— Severus se le dejó ir a Azel, Susan lo detuvo asustada mientras el joven lo miraba desde su posición con pasividad.

—**Vete de aquí**— le pidió la mujer.

—**Disfrute su final... "señorita Susan"** — se despidió inclinándose ante ella.

...

Azel llegó temprano al despacho del Señor Malfoy, cuando éste apareció no espero a ser invitado a pasar, siguió al rubio hasta su oficina, el joven abogado alzó la ceja por su impaciencia.

—**Te diría que esperaras a que mi secretaria te anunciara, sólo te lo disculpo porque ella aún no llega.**

—**Renuncié** — anunció, logrando la atención de inmediato.

—**¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

—**Esa mujer ganó Malfoy... era cuestión de tiempo para que lograra que me echara, no le iba dar el gusto, fueron demasiadas cosas, lo sabes...**

—**¿Y te preocupa? ¿O por qué estas tan molesto?**

—**Cuando le presenté mi renuncia... se estaba besando con ella** — Malfoy apretó sus labios con impotencia —, **pero dije lo suficiente para que se arrepintiera, te lo aseguro.**

—**Bueno, eso ya no nos incumbe, ya bajó a Rose de la herencia colocando a esa niña, yo me he encargado que Rose y Hugo reciban lo estipulado, aunque Susan intente lo contrario, además el hijo de Hermione tendrá privilegios que esa niña jamás tendrá, Amber se inclinará ante el hijo de Granger.**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

—**Por supuesto, Snape ya lo ha firmado.**

—**¿Entonces qué procede?**

—**Mudarme y cambiar de empleo**— se escuchó la voz joven de Hermione que se acercaba a ellos, Draco se puso sumamente nervioso y Azel maldijo en voz baja.

—**Mi señora... yo...**

—**Te has quedado sin empleo por mi culpa, podría ofrecerte algo por un par de meses en lo que encuentras algo, necesito de algunos favores** — le dijo conteniendo cada lágrima, él asintió permitiendo que se sentara.

—**Estaré a sus órdenes en todo, mi señora.**

—**Malfoy... ¿podrías encargarte de mi mudanza y mi empleo?**

—**Tengo algo para ti, pagan bastante bien**— la castaña asintió sin preguntar por el tipo de empleo que sería.

—**Regresa cada cheque que tengas de Snape, yo pagaré tus honorarios, y no quiero su departamento.**

—**Mi señora...**

—**Rompe los papeles que vinculen a mi hijo con él, no necesita nada de eso, y tampoco Hugo y Rose.**

—**No, no, no, ¡no harás eso! Permití que lo hicieras con el divorcio, en el que no recibirías nada, Snape le dará a tu hijo hasta el cuchitril donde vive, es su derecho, lo haré con o sin tu consentimiento**— le amenazó, Hermione sonrió con burla.

—**Azel... saca las cosas de mi departamento.**

—**Mi señora... el beso... ni siquiera fue beso** — le explicó queriendo parar a esa leona, faltaba poco para que ella enfureciera —. **Lo hizo por lástima con ella... y... se quitó a los...cinco segundos.**

—**Me alegra lo humano que se ha vuelto Snape... pero... ¿tenerle lástima a ella? Le hará falta, porque yo no se la tendré... ni un gramo ¿comprendieron? Parece que ya olvidó quién es Hermione Granger**— Preguntó levantándose, ellos asintieron con temor — **hagan lo que les pedí... y ni una palabra a él.**


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**SEVERUS SNAPE **

La chica me observaba con nerviosismo, había asentido al menos unas cinco veces desde que había comenzado a hablar, intuía que se encontraba al borde de la histeria y del pánico, pero lo ocultaba a la perfección, y yo prefería ignorarlo.

—**¿Comprendió?**

—**A la perfección señor, contratos, los vendedores, la entrega a los Black, vigilar los laboratorios del piso de abajo y tomar todos los recados, no tomar decisiones sin consultarle… y…** — entró en pavor.

—**No dejar entrar a la señorita Susan.**

—**Sí… ya… se me escapaba** — se disculpó anotándolo —. **¿El señor Azel se va demorar?**

—**No regresará a trabajar, sorpréndame esta tarde y el puesto es suyo.** — En vez de saltar de felicidad la joven sonrió a punto de llorar.

Tomé mi túnica y salí rumbo al departamento de Hermione, no tenía excusa para haber olvidado la cita médica, había tantas cosas que Azel había tenido razón, había pasado a Hermione a segundo plano, todo mi mundo giró alrededor de Susan y Amber, sin poderme dar cuenta que ella sufría con mi falta de tacto.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarme lo que tuvo que pasar cuando fue al médico sin apoyo, saber que nuestro hijo corrió peligro y sobrellevar eso sola.

Así mismo comenzaba a temer su falta de interés en todo. Cuando llegué al departamento las cortinas estaban cerradas, no esperaba que me cerrara la puerta en la cara así que me aparecí en la sala. Maldije cuando me di cuenta que no estaba, fui a la recámara y mi mundo se vino abajo, el tocador estaba vacío, abrí los cajones con urgencia para verlos sin ninguna de sus pertenencias.

—**Maldita sea.**

Salí como alma que se lleva el diablo. El primer lugar al que acudiría sería la casa de sus padres, aunque eso significara hundirme más de lo que estaba.

Cuando abrí la puerta la señora Granger por poco la cerraba, puse mi mano con sutileza.

—**Por favor…**

—**No es grato verte en estas circunstancias Severus** — me respondió sin permitirme la entrada.

—**Hermione… ¿ella ha estado aquí?**

—**Vino por la mañana, hubiera sido menos bochornoso para ella que dieras la cara a su lado** — alcé la mano buscando que me diera la oportunidad de defenderme, de decir algo, pero ella me calló con solo la mirada **—. Tú puedes ver las cosas como quieras, pero Hermione se ha quedado sola en todo esto.**

—**Jamás la he dejado sola, es algo que no permitiré.**

—**Que yo sepa tu mujer está esperando un hijo tuyo, eso me dijo mi hija** — cerré los ojos con impotencia, Hermione le había dicho todo, no tendría a la señora Granger de mi lado y que intercediera.

—**Susan no es mi mujer.**

—**Pero si tu prioridad ¿no?**

—**No, señora Granger hay demasiados malentendidos, debo hablar con ella con urgencia, dejó el departamento en que vivía y…**

—**El departamento que le pusiste… como si mi hija fuera…**

—**¡No lo diga! No es así, esperábamos el divorcio para poder arreglar nuestra relación, pero…**

—**Sé perfectamente lo que sucedió Severus** — me interrumpió abriendo la puerta pero sin permitirme el acceso —. **Los problemas te hicieron huir, pero supongo que sabías que ella era casada, con una familia, eso dejó de ser atractivo supongo.**

—**Claro que no, para mi Hermione nunca dejó de ser la misma, acepté a sus hijos como míos, nunca fui más feliz porque supe que iba darme un hijo, pero… creí que ella podría soportar todo esto, mi otra hija puede morir y…**

—**¿Y esa fue razón suficiente para dejarla pasar sola por todo?**

—**No.**

—**¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando me dijo todo lo que había ocurrido? Saber que esta divorciándose, con una pelea de custodia, y preñada de ti, no bastando con eso la soledad que vi en su mirada, ver que lo perdió todo… me contó cada cosa Severus, una a una… hasta su decisión de abandonarte.**

—**No, eso no lo hará.**

—**Creo que eso es decisión por completo suya.**

—**Soy el padre de su hijo **— le debatí, ella sonrió de esa manera que solía hacer la misma Hermione.

—**¿Crees que para ella, es razón suficiente? La conoces tan bien como yo Severus, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza es imposible hacerla entrar en razón, te dejó… no podrás hacer nada.**

—**¿Dónde está?**

—**No te lo diré, creo que deberías hacerle un último favor y dejar las cosas como están, aún no es tarde para recuperar a sus hijos.**

—**¿Y mi hijo? **— pregunté con preocupación.

—**Tendrás una hija** — respondió con frialdad, me quedé callado y ella tomó eso como el final de la conversación, cerró la puerta dejándome más que angustiado.

…

Salí de la casa de sus padres con un nudo en la garganta, parecía que en verdad lo había hecho, me había dejado sin tomarse la molestia de decírmelo de frente, de hablar en claro lo que sucedería, porque ante todo yo era el padre de su hijo, eso pareció ser lo que menos le importó.

Me aparecí en La Hilandera, subí a la recámara de Rose y todo seguía intacto, no había pisado esa casa, ni siquiera le tomó importancia a recoger las cosas que quedaban en ella, quisiera pensar que fue porque aún no decidía pero no era así, lo sabía bien, estaba tan decepcionada que yo había dejado de ser importante.

No buscaría a Potter, odiaría escuchar de su boca que él tuvo razón siempre, una confrontación entre ambos era lo menos que ahora necesitaba, además no tardaría mucho en buscarme, en el momento en que se enterara de lo sucedido vendría encolerizado a echarme en cara mis errores. Sabía que era una de las pocas personas que sabría a la perfección donde se encontraría, así le suplicara, cosa que no haría, nunca traicionaría a Hermione.

No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, eso contando que Azel no le hubiera dicho nada a Hermione, en caso contrario no podría tener ni siquiera la esperanza de que ella me perdonara, esa mujer podía llegar a ser la mujer más rencorosa que he conocido. Y dado eso, sabía de antelación que no funcionaría nada romántico, ni un juramento, si ella se sentía traicionada probaría todo su rencor.

Tocaron la puerta y bajé tan rápido como pude, estúpidamente pensaba que podría ser ella y hablar de lo que iba suceder. Cuando abrí la puerta Susan me veía con nerviosismo, maldije dejándola pasar, los nervios llegaron de pronto, tenía tan mala suerte que no dudaba que Hermione pudiera llegar en cualquier momento.

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres? —** le pregunté dándole la espalda.

—**Hablar… Severus lo que sucedió ayer fue… déjame explicarte** — dijo por fin, después de tanto titubeo.

—**No hay mucho que explicar Susan, me mentiste… el embarazo fue planeado, pero eso no tiene caso discutirlo, Amber ya está aquí, pero eso me lleva a preguntarme ¿cuánto tiempo me has mentido?**

—**No…. No es así.**

—**Dudo mucho que Hermione te haya atacado todas esas veces, dudo de cada una de tus palabras.**

—**¿Sólo por lo que te dijo Azel? ¡Por Dios! ¿No puedes verlo? ¿Eres tan ciego? **

—**¿Qué es lo que debo ver?**

—**Él sólo quiso hacerte a un lado, provocar una pelea entre ustedes, y así lograr quedarse con ella, Hermione fue mi amiga por mucho tiempo, es hermosa, ¿por qué razón Azel no se enamoraría de ella? Siempre estaban juntos… todo fue un juego mental de Azel.**

—**No… él no hizo eso **— respondí de inmediato, no podía consentir la idea de eso.

—**Pudo no hacerlo, pero también… puede que esté sucediendo.**

Salí de la casa quitándome la levita con rapidez, debía encontrarla cuanto antes, preguntarle, que me dijera de frente si por mi falta de interés y mi ausencia, ella había decidido darse la oportunidad con alguien más. Si su respuesta fuese afirmativa mataría a Azel con mis propias manos.

—**¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?**

—**No voy a perder a Hermione, ni por Azel ni por ti** — le dejé en claro azotando la puerta.

Toda la información me llegaba de pronto, la idea de Hermione de hacer pasar a Azel como padre de su hijo, la indiferencia de ella con nuestros problemas, su falta de interés, no podría soportar la idea si ella lo hizo, aunque yo hubiese colaborado y dándole motivos para serme infiel, no podría superar eso.

Cuando llegué a la casa de Azel, me abrió su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro, llevaba debajo de la mano una patineta y un casco en la otra.

—**No está señor Snape.**

—**Espero a que llegué **— la joven se sacó la paleta que llevaba en la boca.

—**Va estar difícil, en la mañana sacó una maleta, dijo que se iba ausentar por unos meses.**

—**¿Sabes con quién se fue?** — le pregunté con temor.

—**Ya conoce a mi hermano, no suelta prenda.**

—**Gracias.**

De pronto era como si no pudiera controlar mis impulsos, la única persona que me daría respuestas era aquel cretino, y me dirigí hacia allá, estaba enfurecido, pero también temeroso de lo que fuera a suceder con ella.

En algo tenía razón la señora Granger, una vez que a Hermione se le había metido algo en la cabeza era imposible sacárselo, si ella había tomado la decisión de dejarme, no importaban mis argumentos, lo mucho que le suplicara, ella terminaría haciéndome bajar al infierno y pagar mis culpas.

Abrí la puerta con fuerza y Draco dejó caer un libro por el susto, cuando vio que era yo me lanzó una mirada asesina, y yo se la correspondí azotando la puerta, él rió para al final sentarse en su escritorio cruzando los brazos.

—**¿Dónde está?**

—**Lejos **— respondió sin hacerse el tonto, creí que me la negaría o que fingiría no saber de lo que estaba hablando, pero todo lo contrario, abrió uno de los cajones arrojando un pergamino con unos cheques firmados por mí.

—**¿Qué es esto?**

—**Mi clienta no quiere nada que venga de usted Snape** — lo vi con odio cuando hizo énfasis en mi apellido, dejé los cheques donde se encontraban — **A su vez me pidió entregarle las llaves del departamento, no quiere que este a su nombre, me tomé el atrevimiento de ponerlo a nombre de Susan.**

—**No seas idiota, no formes parte de la locura de Hermione, ese departamento es para que no se preocupe por donde vivirá. **

—**No creo que eso sea mayor problema **— me dijo sin moverse de su posición inicial —. **El empleo que le conseguí supera lo que ganaba en San Mungo, y el hecho que ese departamento este a su nombre y el comprador hayas sido tú, pone en riesgo a mi clienta, el padre de su hijo es Azel y así planeo que siga hasta resolver todos los inconvenientes. **

—**¿Dejó San Mungo?**

—**El acoso era demasiado para ella, además el accidente que sufrió fue ahí, no quiero que se tope con esa maniaca, hice todos los cambios.**

—**¿Es cierto que el bebe está en peligro?**

—**No puedo responder eso, es un tema privado de ella, tú no tienes incumbencia en sus asuntos.**

—**No me tomes por idiota Malfoy, el padre de ese niño soy yo** — le exigí alzando la voz.

—**Tan sólo un donador de esperma, eso no te hace padre, deberías saberlo ya Snape** — me levanté encolerizado al ver cómo había sacado mi pasado a la luz, todo para hacerme cabrear —. **Ella me pidió que me encargara que no la molestaras en lo absoluto.**

—**Hermione es inteligente, sabe que no dejaré esto así como así, la buscaré hasta dar con ella, es mi mujer y lleva a mi hijo.**

—**Si te niegas a su petición… tramitaré una orden de alejamiento, vía mágica y muggle** — me amenazó con tranquilidad, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, él me debía fidelidad a mí, no a ella.

—**No le temo a tus amenazas, ni a las de ella. **

—**Conoces a Hermione… sabes que llena de rencor no tendrá piedad de ti **— me recordó, me quedé callado, él tenía razón pero no iba a darme por vendido — **Es natural su reacción, se cansó Snape, de siempre recibir las migajas de tu tiempo, relegando todo a Azel, de cierta forma ese chico… es el padre de su hijo.**

—**Cierra la boca** — siseé con enojo al darme cuenta que tenía razón.

—**Se hartó de todo, tu lástima hacia ella no fue suficiente.**

—**No le tengo lástima, si iba a pasar mi vida con ella evidentemente no sería por eso.**

—**Tienes una forma extraña de demostrar que la amas **— me dijo levantándose —. **Todas tus actitudes… recuérdalas, la orillaste a eso, no le diste el lugar que se merecía.**

—**¿Olvidas todas las decisiones que tomó desde su separación?**

—**¡Tu único deber era apoyarla! Perdió su casa, su familia, su trabajo y a sus hijos ¡por ti! Lo mínimo que podías hacer por ella era apoyarlo en cada cosa que decidiera, pero fue más fácil para ti escudarte en esa mujer y tu hija, dejándola por completo sola. **

—**Amber podía morir.**

—**¿Y cuál es la maldita queja entonces? Ahí tienes a esa niña, deja en paz a Hermione, que yo me encargaré de su seguridad y la de su hijo **— me aseguró con un cariñó que ignoraba donde había nacido.

—**¿De cuándo te ha importado tanto ella? Ni pienses que voy a permitir que la tomes como tu amante en turno Malfoy** — le amenacé acercándome a él.

—**Pronto quedará soltera, es hermosa, buena madre, si te digo que hiciste todo para no merecerla es porque me encargaré que el próximo hombre que se le acerque dé todo por ella.**

—**¡No te atrevas idiota!**

—**No te quejes, esperaste con tanta paciencia a que ella dejara a su esposo, lo hizo y perdiste en interés en ella, la echaste de tu vida, atente a las consecuencias. **

—**Esto lo hablaré con ella, no contigo ni con Azel, y vele diciendo que el padre de ese niño soy yo, no él **— le dejé en claro fuera de sí.

—**¿Sabes que le pasó para que ella tuviera el riesgo de perderlo? Si… esa maniaca le arrojó una mesa, pero… ¿qué le dijo el médico?**

—**No me quiso decir Hermione** — me defendí.

—**Porque mandaste a Azel a ocuparse de tus obligaciones, bien…. Pues ese chico si sabe lo que le ocurrió. ¿Sabías que el niño viene en mala posición? Azel si lo sabe, fue en la cita donde te negaste a ir por un "olvido", no hubiera sido esa maldita loca porque hasta hubieras ido por ella a su casa** — me recriminó sin detenerse —. **Todo lo está viviendo Azel, porque te negaste a compartir la paternidad con Hermione… al final veremos quién merece más ser su padre. **

—**Dile a Hermione que me tendrá que dar la cara, quiera o no.**

—**Sabes el resultado, una orden de alejamiento… no bromeo Snape** — me dijo con seriedad, me di la vuelta abriendo la puerta con violencia y saliendo de ahí con más temor del que podía demostrar.

**HERMIONE **

Mi hija iba en silencio viendo los aparadores, llevábamos un par de cosas en la mano, un vestido para la comida que tendría en la casa de los Weasley, y un pijama nuevo. Yo había comprado algunas blusas, mi embarazo era tan evidente en ese momento, creí que era necesario hablar con ella, Hugo era demasiado pequeño, pero había tomado la decisión de decírselo a mi hija.

—**¿Estás cansada?**

—**Sí, ¿podemos tomar una limonada ahí?** — me preguntó señalando unas mesas con unas sombrillas blancas, asentí agradeciéndolo.

Pedí dos limonadas, y mi hija sacó aquella caja color rosa, llevaba dentro algunos moños para el cabello, un brillo para los labios con unas pulseras de piedras transparentes. Cuando la abría salía una bailarina y ella le tocó el cabello mientras me veía con alegría, sabía cuánto le gustaba que saliéramos de compras y los últimos meses no lo habíamos hecho.

—**Cariño… hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo.**

—**¿Sí mami?**

—**¿Recuerdas cuando tu amiga Sophie estaba muy triste?** — Ella asintió prestándome atención —**, bueno, yo te había explicado que sus papás se habían separado porque ya no eran felices, pero que jamás dejarían de amarla ¿cierto? bueno mi amor… tu papá y yo decidimos que era mejor vivir separados.**

—**Lo sé** — me dijo bajando la vista hacia la pequeña muñeca —. **Por eso no vives con nosotros. **

—**¿Te lo dijo tu papá?**

—**No, dijo que tú nos dirías.**

—**Y te diré una historia ¿de acuerdo? Cuando yo era muy joven me enamoré de…**

—**¿De un príncipe?** — iba responder que no inmediatamente, pero ella me veía con ilusión, creyendo que sería una historia más que le solía contar.

—**Sí… un príncipe y fui feliz con él, yo le quería y él a mí, pero nos separamos, y yo lo olvide por un hechizo.**

—**¿Y no lo volviste a ver? **— me preguntó con tristeza.

—**No lo recordé jamás, y luego tu papá y yo nos hicimos novios, nos casamos en un lindo jardín, después llegaste tú, después Hugo y fui muy feliz con los tres. Pero una noche… recordé todo.**

—**¿Lo recordaste a él?**

—**Sí** — susurré con cierto rencor —. **Y me puse muy triste porque no había dejado de quererlo, y amaba a papá con todo mi corazón. Mami cometió errores, hermosa, eso no voy a negártelo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que el amor que le tenía a papá no era tan grande y empecé a querer de nuevo a… él** — recapacite en decir su verdadero nombre.

—**¿Por eso nos dejaste?**

—**No cariño yo nunca los deje, sólo me separé de tu papá, pronto regresarán conmigo.**

—**¿Y con él, con… el otro hombre?** — preguntó seria.

—**No, sólo seremos Hugo, tu y yo.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está el príncipe?**

—**Eso no importa, sólo seremos nosotros y el bebé que estoy esperando.**

—**¿Un hermanito? **— asentí sonriendo al ver que veía mi barriga con mucha sorpresa **—. ¿Y sí ya no estás con él porqué no regresas con papá?**

—**Ya lastimé mucho a papá cariño, cuando le dije que estaba esperando un hijo de otra persona, no puedo hacer eso.**

—**¿Quién es el príncipe?**

—**Después te diré eso** — le prometí, sabía perfectamente que deshacerme de Severus no iba ser tan fácil como yo lo pensaba, sólo esperaba que la relación entre ellos no se dañara cuando mi hija comenzara a tomar conciencia de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

—**Y… papá… ¿se volverá a casar? Como el papá de Sophie.**

—**Eso lo decidirá él Rose, tiene derecho a buscar su propia felicidad.**

—**¿Y tú?**

—**No lo sé, podría ser.**

—**El novio de la mamá de Sophie es muy bueno con ella…. ¿es como un segundo papá?**

—**Más o menos.**

—**O sea… que el príncipe sería como mi papá… ¿él es bueno?**

—**Lo es **— respondí queriendo creer eso.

**NARRADOR**

Severus tenía la cara de los mil demonios mientras esperaba sentado en San Mungo, Susan había intentado hacerle conversación al menos cuatro veces, pero él no respondía a nada. En último intento le mostró lo que había comprado minutos antes para Amber, pero él tan sólo lo vio para posteriormente ignorarla.

—**No estás siendo educado conmigo.**

—**No me interesa. **

—**¿Ya no te importo? ¿Ni siquiera tu hija?** — le exigió con chantaje.

—**Estoy aquí ¿no? ¿Qué más quieres?** — Susan se giró indignada, su amiga le hizo la señal para que entrara a la cita médica.

—**Ya me toca.**

—**Pues ve… el problema era que yo viniera a traerte y llevarte a casa ¿no? Aquí te espero.**

—**Pero es tu hija.**

—**Ya fui a la cita muggle… no me interesa lo que te vaya decir tu amiga… ¡Ve ya! **—le alzó la voz, ella se levantó sin decirle nada, en cuanto Susan desapareció se maldijo por haberla tratado así, juró que jamás lo volvería hacer, su hija resentía cada mal trato que él tenía con su madre.

Pero se había estado esforzando tanto con ella, cada cosa que iba descubriendo de Susan lo decepcionaba, había perdido a Hermione por ella, se daba cuenta que no había valido la pena, y se odiaba por lo que le había hecho a la mujer que amaba, y se odiaba por desquitarse con Susan, que aunque lo merecía quién recibía todo era su pequeña.

Se levantó y la esperó en el pasillo, buscaba desesperadamente la forma de calmarse y no estallar, en el momento que Susan saliera él debía estar relajado y tratarla mínimo con el respeto que se merecía por ser la madre de su hija.

Olvidó todo cuando vio a Hermione entrar a San Mungo, vio que se dirigió a la dirección, pero salió a los pocos minutos con un pergamino en la mano, ella iba seria y no podía negar la tristeza que se escondía detrás de sus ojos. Se acercó siguiéndole los pasos, hasta que ella bajó hasta donde se encontraban los cubículos, bajó las escaleras y selló la puerta con un hechizo.

Cuando llegó al último escalón la vio guardando sus posesiones en una pequeña maleta, así que era verdad lo que le había dicho Malfoy, había dejado San Mungo. Cuando terminó de hacerlo se la colgó al hombro y se giró, el susto casi la hace retroceder.

—**¡Me asustaste!** — le alzó la voz molesta.

—**Te he buscado por toda la semana** — ella alzó la ceja incrédula.

—**¿Mi abogado no te dio mi recado acaso?**

—**Me lo dio, pero creo que antes de tomar cualquier decisión debiste hablar conmigo, debimos hablarlo.**

—**¿Hablarlo?** — le preguntó burlándose —. **¿Cuándo? Tenías tiempo para todo, menos para mí, y ahora la que carece de tiempo soy yo, con permiso.**

—**No te irás hasta que hablemos.**

—**¿Sellaste la puerta? **— le preguntó incrédula cuando vio la puerta cerrada.

—**Así es… te recomiendo que accedas a que hablemos, es la única forma en la que dejaré ir.**

—**Esto es ridículo…** — bufó.

—**Ridículo fue ver que te habías ido huyendo como una cría **— le reprochó acercándose a ella —. **Eres mi mujer y llevas un hijo mío, no podías irte sin decirme ¿en qué pensabas Hermione?**

—**¿Quieres que te diga en qué?** — le cuestionó furiosa —. **En que nunca estuviste, desde que decidí mudarme tú te alejaste de mí, como si estuvieras castigando por separarnos temporalmente. **

—**Porque me arrebataste mi paternidad Hermione, empezaste a decidir todo sola, sin pedir mi opinión, y no me dejaste disfrutar de mi hijo **— le dijo con resentimiento —. **Luego le diste a Azel todos los derechos… sin saber tu verdadera razón** — ella sonrió conteniéndose.

—**¿Ahora piensas que me metí con Azel?**

—**Quiero entenderte, sólo eso.**

—**No me interesa si me entiendes, perdí a mis hijos y busqué recuperarlos utilizando todos los medios que tuve, sólo te pedí que sacrificaras cinco meses de mi embarazo, después regresaríamos, pero yo tendría a Rose y Hugo conmigo, sólo te pedí eso Severus, sólo eso** — le gritó luchando para no quebrarse —. **Jamás te pedí que te alejaras, eso lo decidiste tú.**

—**Hermione, lo hice porque Amber me necesitaba.**

—**¡Amber! ¡Amber! Tú te dejaste chantajear por su madre, ¡acéptalo! Debes afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos, dejó de interesarte mi hijo, yo… y… mis problemas, dejé de ser interesante para ti y pasé a segundo plano para todo, si necesitaba de ti el primero en aparecer era Azel, enviado por ti o por iniciativa.**

—**No Hermione, cometí un error, sí. Pero no puedes ahora creer que no te amo** — pudo decir comenzando a temer.

—**Ya no voy a caer… lo hice por debilidad, pero ya no.**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Que no planeo regresar contigo Snape** — me dijo segura de sí misma.

—**¿Por faltar a una cita médica? Hermione creo que estás exagerando.**

—**No fue por eso, te dejo Snape, por no estar conmigo cuando te necesite, lo aposté todo y lo perdí… a ti no te importó, Draco y Azel son los que han estado conmigo, si tienes tiempo para pasar la noche con Susan y no para acompañarme a un lugar… es evidente con quién debes quedarte.**

—**No me acosté con ella, te lo juro.**

—**Pero tuviste el cinismo de mentirme** — él se quedó callado al sentirse en evidencia.

—**Te besaste con ella… y para mí eso fue… suficiente.** — Le dijo desviando la mirada —. **Tan sólo sientes lástima por mí, crees que debes corresponderme, pero no es así, no te necesito.**

—**Ella me besó, pero la rechacé, Hermione necesitas calmarte para hablar.**

—**Cuando pudimos hablar no estabas Snape, es tarde, tienes dos opciones, la primera es afrontarlo y hacer lo que siempre has querido…estar con tu hija y su madre o enfrentas a mis abogados** — Hermione subió las escaleras y se paró frente a la puerta — **Ábreme.**

Severus la acorraló intentando besarla, ella lo rechazó con sutileza, las manos del pocionista viajaron hacia su vientre donde sintió un movimiento que lo hizo ponerse ansioso, ella alejó su mano con violencia haciéndolo retroceder.

Casi podía recordarlo, era el mismo sentimiento cuando la había obliviado, sabía que la perdería, la última vez que sucedió aquello pasaron años para recuperarla, y ahora con su orgullo jamás permitiría un acercamiento.

—**Nunca deje de ser tu aventura… primero como alumna y luego como tu amante, hazme un favor y hazte a un lado, me vas a estropear la custodia, deja que Draco y Azel hagan su trabajo.**

—**¿Es tu última palabra?**

—**Sí.**

—**Entonces conoce la mía **— le dijo dejándose llevar por los celos —. **Ese hijo que llevas en tu vientre es mío, y tengo derechos **— Hermione soltó una carcajada y se acercó a él.

—**¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Piensas quitármelo? Serás tan miserable de quitarle a su madre a un recién nacido Snape, porque Ron tenía razón al pelearme a los niños, mi infidelidad, pero tú lo haces porque acabo de dañar tu ego de macho herido, mínimo utiliza una buena razón para irnos a lo legal.**

—**Si quieres irte bien… pero no creas que no lucharé por mi hijo.**

—**¡Hazlo! Porque le estoy cogiendo experiencia a esto de la custodia… y créeme, ¡Ganaré!** — le dijo segura de sí misma.

—**No es la última vez que nos vemos Hermione.**

—**Severus… si saqué a Ron de mi vida, que era un buen hombre, un buen padre ¿crees que no lo puedo hacer contigo? Más tardé en tronar los dedos que en sacarte de mi vida… tan rápido… que ni te diste cuenta **— él se quedó callado en señal de derrota —. **¿Me abres la puerta?** — con un solo movimiento ésta se abrió.

Hermione tomó la maleta y subió las escaleras con rapidez, cuando giró se encontró con Susan, ella sonrió con burla, se cerró la túnica y vio a los ojos a Susan.

—**Te lo deje… satisfecho.**

—**¿Qué? **— Cuando la mujer comprendió Severus llegó con paso decidido, Hermione ya se había ido y él le seguía los pasos — **¡Severus!**

—**Ahora no, ¡Hermione!**

—**Severus…. Severus.**

Cuando Hermione llegó a la salida de San Mungo se detuvo en el auto negro que los esperaba, Severus se detuvo cuando vio que Azel metía a la parte de atrás la maleta, le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera, y él sin darse cuenta que él lo veía dio la vuelta para entrar y llevarse a Hermione de ahí.

Ahí Snape lo supo, que la había perdido y él le había dado todas las armas para que así sucedieran las cosas.

…

El fin de semana había sido un poco agotador para Hermione, ella consideraba que su hija había procesado demasiado bien la noticia, y no podía comprender por qué, no notaba ni siquiera tristeza en su rostro.

Después de un largo día llegaron hasta la parada del autobús donde Ron pasaría a recogerla, ella cogió todo lo que había comprado en esos días y lo puso en la maleta. Fueron caminando y Hermione apresuró el paso cuando vio el auto de Ron ya estacionado, Hugo corrió abrazarla y ella se arriesgó y lo alzó para darle un beso.

—**Lo siento, no me fije que salí tarde.**

—**No, más bien yo llegue temprano ¿lista linda? **— le preguntó a su hija, ella asintió entregándole su maleta.

—**¿Podemos comprar un helado allá?** — le preguntó la niña a su padre, él volteó a ver un negocio que acababa de abrir, asintió cerrando el auto.

—**Vale… vamos, nos vemos Hermione.**

—**Adiós.**

—**¿No quieres ir mamá?** — le preguntó Rose, ella negó de inmediato viendo a su ex esposo.

—**No cariño… debo regresar.**

—**Ven…no nos vamos a demorar mucho **— le dijo Ron, ella se sorprendió y asintió sin darse cuenta.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las ventanas, sus hijos corrieron a los juegos y ellos se sentaron con cierta incomodidad, Hermione perdió su vista en el menú que le mostraron, vagó de arriba abajo sin tener idea de lo que pediría, y si fuera un poco más sincera no estaba prestando atención a nada.

—**Iré a pedir para nosotros, los niños no vendrán por ahora.**

—**De acuerdo.**

Cuando Ron regresó le dio un plato de porcelana donde se extendía una capa de pastel de chocolate, encima llevaba helado de fresa con frutas alrededor bañadas en caramelo, hasta arriba se depositaban galletas con coco rallado, ella arqueó la ceja y una risa salió sin esperarlo.

—**Carajo** — soltó sin pensarlo, Ron rió entregándole la cuchara —. ¿**El tuyo de qué es?**

—**¿De qué? ¡De todo! **— le respondió con obviedad, Hermione vio su plato dándose cuenta que ahí había al menos ocho sabores con galletas de chocolate.

Hermione comenzó a comerlo todo hasta la última gota, Ron la vio por un par de segundos, parecía disfrutar tanto lo que comía que supuso que su ex esposa no había comido nada en todo el día. Bajó la vista sintiéndose miserable, por un momento había olvidado el divorcio y todos los problemas por los que estaban atravesando.

—**Yo… le dije a Rose.**

—**¿Todo bien?**

—**¿Le dijiste algo cierto? ella… no pareció sorprendida.**

—**Le dije sólo lo que necesitaba saber** — le respondió pidiéndole a la mesera otro helado.

—**¿Y qué fue?**

—**Nada malo, te lo prometo.**

Hermione se acercó a su hija y acomodó el peinado que había hecho, respiró bastante agitada y observó a su madre con concentración, la abrazó de pronto haciéndola sentir mal.

—**¿Cariño qué fue lo que te dijo papá? De… nuestro divorcio.**

—**Que tú me dirías el motivo, que no debía juzgarte porque a pesar de todo, tú me amabas más que a ese hombre, más que a todo **— le dijo con voz trémula —. **¿Puedo jugar un rato más?**

—**Sí, ve. **

Regresó a la mesa más ausente de lo que estaba en realidad, se asomó a la ventana y vio a su esposo con un celular en la mano, desvió la mirada cuando éste se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando. En esos pequeños instantes todo paso en su cabeza, su matrimonio, el nacimiento de sus hijos, las vacaciones, los sábados de películas, la comida que él llevaba por las noches, de pronto recordó a Severus, su infidelidad, la concepción de su hijo, el rechazo de él, su indiferencia, su falta de interés.

Cuando se dio cuenta Ron había regresado a la mesa con los niños, tenía su cabeza gacha y había dos gotas en su vestido, su ex esposo se quedó parado con ambos helados en las manos.

—**¿Hermione estás bien?**

—**Sí **— respondió antes de tiempo.

—**¿Rose? Vayan a comer esto en el área de juegos ¿de acuerdo?**

—**Sí papá** — cuando los niños se habían alejado él se sentó inseguro.

—**¿Te pasa algo?** — volvió a preguntarle, ella negó con la cabeza y en cuanto su mirada se alzó a esas orbes azules de las cuales había estado enamorada, ella estalló en llanto.

—**Lo siento… lo siento tanto** — se disculpó con sinceridad, con la culpa por haberlo lastimado, por haber destrozado su familia y por arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho —. **Perdóname.**

—**Herms… tranquila… no… no llores aquí…** — pero ella no pudo controlarse, lloró cubriéndose la boca y Ron se giraba para comprobar que todas las personas lo veían con odio.

—**Lo… lo sien… lo siento.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**NARRADOR**

Ron llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hija, le colocó el abrigo y tomó a Hugo en los brazos poniéndole un gorro en la cabeza. Se reojo volteó a ver a Hermione que esperaba en la salida con su chaqueta puesta, odiaba pasar por eso, eran cosas que él no entendía y temía preguntar.

—**Cariño ¿sabes el camino al departamento de mamá?**

—**Ya no vive ahí papi **— le respondió su hija —. **Vive en la casa del tío Harry, donde hacen la cena de Navidad.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿No sabes? **— su pequeña hija negó con inocencia, Ron comenzaba a comprender lo que sucedía, aquel miserable que había logrado que ella lo dejara ahora la había abandonado.

Tomó a sus hijos mientras Hermione le seguía los pasos, los colocó en el asiento de atrás en el coche, y le abrió la puerta a ella para que entrara, se encontraba en silencio, notaba la tristeza y la pena en su mirada. Hermione se relajó cuando él encendió el auto, pero se sintió desfallecer cuando él tomó su muñeca y le dio una suave y delicada caricia, eso la hizo voltear.

—**Todo estará bien, te llevaré a casa.**

—**Harry me prestó su casa por unos meses** — Ron asintió y condujo, el camino sería largo, no quería aparecerse, quería retrasar el momento, por un par de segundos sintió a su esposa de nuevo suya.

La vio dormir mientras conducía y se volvió a enamorar de ella, se estacionó despacio pero aún así ella se incorporó, volteó a ver a sus hijos que iban dormidos y después a Ron, el pelirrojo la veía con inquietud y cariño.

—**Gracias.**

—**Déjame pasar **— le pidió en un susurro, ella se sonrojó y temió por lo que sucediera después, aún así no supo en qué momento asintió.

Entraron y Hermione se quedó en la cocina mientras su ex esposo subía a sus hijos a las habitaciones, ella se mordía el labio esperando que Azel fuera lo suficientemente inteligente y no saliera de su habitación, escuchó a Ron bajar bastante nervioso.

—**¿Te sientes mejor?**

—**Creo que sí **— mintió, el teléfono de la casa sonó y ella se sobresaltó.

—**Debe ser Harry, le avisé que veníamos en la carretera, estabas dormida y él te marcó.**

—**Vale **— Hermione fue hasta la sala donde respondió nerviosa, al final Severus había tenido razón en algo, las mentiras iban a terminar por hundirla en un camino sin salida, lo que no podría perdonarse sería perder a sus hijos en el proceso **— ¿Sí? Hola Harry, acabamos de llegar…. No… no… **— Ron se dio cuenta de lo incomoda que estaba con la situación, queriendo ocultar esa conversación lo más que podía.

—**Herms… voy a preparar té ¿puedo?**

—**Claro** — el joven esposo puso la tetera mientras Hermione se refundía cerca de las ventanas —. **No fue nada, el bebe está bien, sólo fueron las hormonas, no te preocupes, el ginecólogo dice que todo va perfecto **— Ron se quedó cerca de la puerta haciendo ruido con las tazas, eso a Hermione le dio más confianza —. **No, no quiero que le digas nada, él no tiene que enterarse, es mi vida Harry, mía y la de mi hijo… el que sea su padre no le da derechos sobre mí, tan sólo mantenlo alejado… no lo quiero ver **— susurró conteniendo el llanto —. **No Harry, no quiero, no, estoy bien, ya te lo dije… ya tengo que irme… si… adiós.**

Cuando ella regresó a la cocina Ron le servía una taza de té, ella sonrió cuando vio que era para poder calmarla, bebió un poco y las lágrimas cayeron en la bebida.

—**Herms… ¿quieres que me vaya?**

—**No es por ti, lo siento. Es que son tantas cosas que han pasado últimamente que no sé cómo debo manejarlo. **

—**Entiendo… aún te quiero Hermione, no tienes que pasar esto sola** — le dijo arriesgándose a todo —. **Si él te dejó… o tú lo dejaste, no importa, sólo tu hijo. Yo puedo olvidar todo Hermione, te lo juro, podemos intentarlo, podre amarlo… juntos**.

Mientras Ron esperaba una negativa rotunda le sorprendió cuando la cabeza de Hermione se recargó sobre la pared y lloró con sentimiento, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

—**Si no quieres está bien, sólo…**

—**Una mujer como yo, no debería ni siquiera añorar tener un hombre como tú… no fui más que una vulgar ramera que se metió con otro mientras tú lo dabas todo por mí.**

—**Herms… creo que es mejor que duermas** — le pidió al verla tan molesta consigo misma, el té no funcionaría, estaba tan mal que pensó que podría confortarla como muchas veces lo hizo, pero eso no ocurriría.

—**Es la verdad, yo no debería tener queja de ti, y aún así te fallé, a ti y mi familia.**

—**Ven, te ayudaré a subir.**

—**Perdón Ron… estos días no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice pasar** — lloró cubriéndose la cara.

Él no pudo decirle nada más, cuando Hermione llegaba a ponerse sentimental nada la hacía reaccionar. La tomó de la cintura y subió con ella hasta su recamara, sabía lo fácil que podía ser una reconciliación en ese momento pero no lo intentó. Espero a que se recostara y bebiera todo el té, cuando la vio más calmada sólo se acercó a darle un beso en la frente, una lágrima salió ahora de su parte.

—**Descansa, mañana mando por los niños, dejaré el coche.**

—**¿Adónde vas?**

—**A donde no pueda dañarte **— me dijo en despedida, pero se quedó afuera hasta asegurarse que ella dormía.

…

Severus se mantenía impaciente en su oficina, un cigarrillo descansaba en sus dedos y se movían entre ellos con desesperación. Cuando su asistente le notificó de la llegara de Harry Potter, él tan sólo ordenó que pasara, pero su mente seguía ausente, no podía olvidar la conversación que había tenido con Hermione, nada de lo que él había hecho había funcionado para que ella recapacitara.

—**Snape.**

—**¿A qué debo su grata visita Potter? **— le preguntó sin verlo, como si su presencia no fuera importante.

—**Vengo hablar de Hermione.**

—**Sino viene a decirme donde reside ella, no me interesan sus quejas y reclamos. **— Le dijo levantándose.

—**Está viviendo en Godric's Hollow, no le hace falta nada, Draco le consiguió un empleo como investigadora, ahora por obvias razones de desempeña en el área administrativa y directiva, gana bien, y ya casi esta recuperada de la amenaza de aborto** — le dijo con calma el joven, Snape no le quitó los ojos de encima con agradecimiento e incomprensión —. **Recuerdo que dijo aquella tarde, que habían pasado por mucho para dejar escapar a Hermione, que pelearían…**

—**Cometí errores, y ella no va a perdonarme, así se lo implore de rodillas** —volvió hablar el pocionista.

—**Entonces ¿no hay inconveniente en que ella regrese con Ron? **

—**¿Es lo que quiere hacer? **— le preguntó herido y con un atisbo en su voz a miedo.

—**Hay una posibilidad, al final ella tiene razones de sobra para hacerlo, vio que contigo no valió la pena haber lastimado a su esposo.**

—**Ex – esposo.**

—**Aún no es seguro el divorcio.**

—**Bueno es lo único que me faltaba** — se quejó Severus encendiendo el cigarrillo **— que se reconcilie con ese imbécil, espero que ambos contemplen que ese hijo es mío, por mucho que a él no le importé a mí sí, sin embargo aunque ella se niegue a recibirme no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, buscaré arreglar las cosas con ella.**

—**¿Por qué esperar a que todo se complicara? ¿Por qué siempre ocupó el segundo lugar en su vida? Esa mujer, Susan y el hijo que espera protagonizo absolutamente todo, y Hermione sólo se quedó ahí soportándolo todo, aguantando y esperando que cumpliera cada una de sus promesas.**

—**Creí que me necesitaba más Susan, la vi… frágil y Hermione siempre tan fuerte** — le dijo viendo hacia la calle, exhalando el humo del cigarro, si Hermione lo viera retomar el vicio lo reprendería duramente.

—**Tan fuerte es que te ha sacado de su vida sin importarle nada, pero hablemos de la fragilidad de esa mujer ¿la ves así realmente?**

—**Por supuesto, sólo quise compensar un poco mi abandono.**

—**Esa mujer es una perfecta actriz.**

—**Sé que para ninguno de ustedes ella es aceptable…**

—**Pero nada** — lo interrumpió de pronto **—. Ella nunca quiso decírtelo, porque decía que no ibas a creerle ni una palabra ¿puedes darte cuenta de la gravedad? Ella… la mujer que tanto te amaba dudaba que confiaras en su palabra, mientras Susan iba a enfrentarla a su casa frente a sus hijos, ella calló a pesar que esa mujer se victimizaba como presa de los golpes y los ataques de Hermione.**

—**¿Ella te lo dijo?**

—**No, se lo dijo a Azel, y lo escuché, tan decepcionante oír de su boca, que tú no le creías, que no le prestabas atención porque ella era fuerte e independiente, ojalá haya valido la pena.**

Severus se acercó al joven pero no le dijo nada, tenía que darse cuenta de esa manera que no había actuado como un hombre, se había dejado embaucar por una mujer que lo manipuló hasta perderlo todo.

—**¿Azel vive con Hermione?**

—**Ese chico respeta a Hermione, si esa es tu verdadera duda, creo que debiste conocer un poco mejor a tu mujer y a tu empleado… ojalá que esa sea duda tuya y no una infundada.** — Le dejó en claro incorporándose —. **No busques a Hermione, deja que dé a luz, esta sensible y no queremos que su hijo esté en riesgo. **

—**Ella no puede quitarme a mi hijo.**

—**No lo ha hecho… aún.**

—**Tengo derecho a vivir su embarazo** — se exaltó harto de toda la situación.

—**¿Por qué exiges algo que en estos meses no deseaste? Déjala tranquila, vine aquí para que estés informado, pero te exijo que no la inquietes** — le amenazó con sutileza.

—**¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer entonces? Ceder ante la dureza de sus peticiones ¿y luego qué? no importa lo que me diga Potter, voy a luchar por ella.**

—**¡No! **— gritó el joven levantándose —. **Lo que va hacer es respetar que no quiere absolutamente nada con usted, y se lo tiene bien merecido ¿piensa obligarla acaso? Haga lo mismo que hizo con Susan, su hijo puede morir al igual que el otro, le exijo que siga haciendo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, ignorar a Hermione y pasarla a segundo plano. **

—**No hice eso. **— Harry contuvo una risa burlesca pero Snape la pudo ver a la perfección.

—**¿Por qué lo dejo? ¿Se ha preguntado eso?**

—**Fueron descuidos, cosas que arreglaré con ella y no discutiré con usted.**

—**¿Descuidos? ¿Cuándo la infidelidad es un descuido? La traicionó y ella no confió en nadie más que en usted ¿sabe lo destrozada que se encuentra? Porque al hombre a quién le dio todo la decepcionó, ver que perdió a su familia por el placer de unas cuantas noches.**

—**No hable así de ella **— le exigió demandante.

—**Habló de la manera en que la ha tratado, ella así se siente, todo gracias a esa mujer y a lo que tuvo que vivir con usted.**

—**Ella debe darme la oportunidad de defenderme.**

—**Lo hizo, más de una vez y usted no se dio cuenta, hasta que fue tarde, si una parte de usted ama a ese niño, déjela tranquila** — le dijo despidiéndose, dejando al pocionista con una impotencia que estaba matándolo.

…

Todo lo que vivió en esos meses pasó frente a sus ojos, cuando Hermione le dijo que lo haría padre fue feliz, en ningún momento se sintió tan lleno de paz como en ese momento, pero unos días después Susan le avisaba que lo haría padre de una niña, la culpabilidad lo llenó y lo paralizó, quiso darle todo a esa pequeña, cualquier cosa que necesitara, era su forma de disculparse por no darle una familia, pero al hacerlo perdió a la suya.

Se levantó de la sala algo ansioso por estar esperando a Susan, iba bastante tranquilo, en comparación con la rabia que había tenido días anteriores, ella no regresaba y se supone que el trámite de su incapacidad estaba ya listo, una hora después ella llegó con algunas compras del supermercado, ella sonrió cuando lo vio ahí, comenzó a sacar todo esperando que él se acercara pero no lo hizo, se quedó parado viéndola con frialdad.

—**¿Te quedarás a comer?**

—**¿Cuántas veces me has mentido?** — le preguntó viéndola a los ojos, forzándola a sostenerle la mirada.

—**Me embaracé porque creí que se te facilitaría concentrar tu atención en nuestro hijo, no contemplaba que te estabas metiendo con ella.**

—**A pesar que yo no quería compromisos ni hijos… lo hiciste** — le dijo acercándose a ella, Susan asintió con valentía, no tenía caso negarlo —. **¿Y qué pasa con las veces que te agredió Hermione? Te voy a dar la oportunidad de escuchar la verdad de tu boca, piensa lo que vas a responderme porque mi paciencia se ha terminado.**

—**¿Ella negó que me golpeó? **

—**Responde, porque yo nunca presencie ningún golpe, más que cuando le arrojaste esa mesa provocándole una amenaza de aborto, ¿la bofetada fue tan fuerte?** — le preguntó amenazadoramente.

—**Bueno… si vas a creerle a ella no tiene caso que yo diga algo, te lo dije Severus en cuanto sucedió, ella me atacó por… celos.**

—**No importa lo que crea, me bastó entender que ella respondió a un ataque, me bastó ver que ella defendió a sus hijos poniéndote un alto, pero tú… la atacaste de forma que el perjudicado fuera el hijo que estamos esperando, ¿ella atentó contra Amber?**

—**¿Crees que quise que Hermione perdiera a su hijo?** — preguntó incrédula —. **Soy una medimaga, no puedo atentar contra la vida.**

—**Pues lo hiciste, y ella se fue, sucedió lo que tanto querías Susan. **

—**¿Me culpas porqué ella te dejó? Severus… tú nunca la quisiste, tan sólo eran los recuerdos, por eso se encontraban en hoteles, y tenían sexo en el consultorio y posiblemente en tu casa, era la extrañeza de esos momentos, ¿por qué no le diste algo más que ser tu amante? Porque el amor se había terminado, concluyó cuando la viste casada y formando una familia con Ron, cuando la viste feliz con alguien más.**

—**Te dejé a ti por ella, por mucho que haya estado al pendiente, te dejé para dárselo todo a Hermione **— le recordó con crueldad.

—**No, no me dejaste del todo. Bastó para saber que te haría padre de Amber para que dejaras a Hermione, quizá nunca se lo dijiste pero ese niño dejó de ser importante para ti **— le dijo con orgullo y seguridad —. **Se terminó todo y fuiste feliz, lo de Hermione fue lastima y pena al decirle que no podrías quedarte con ella, no se lo dijiste pero lo hiciste** — le recordó con saña, Severus se quedó callado en ese momento, odiaba que ella tuviera razón.

—**La amó, no fue lástima, fue por estúpido al creerte todo, tus fingidos malestares, tus supuestas amenazas de aborto.**

—**¡Amber pudo morir! Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto… ¿qué te dijo esa ramera para que ahora te pongas así?**

—**¡Cuida tu boca! **— le gritó acercándose a ella en forma amenazadora —. **Si te embarazaste para que yo te respondiera, si actúas como una demente ¿realmente piensas que voy a creerte lo demás? Se terminó Susan.**

—**¿Qué significa eso?**

—**No vendré más, hasta que nazca la niña… y veré si eres una madre capacitada para cuidar de ella** — le dijo bajando la voz, intentando que sonara lo más calmado posible.

—**¿Piensas quitármela?**

—**Quiero saber si eres lo suficientemente madura para cuidar de ella, no molestes a Hermione, es una orden** — le dijo dándose la vuelta.

—**Te dejó Severus, no hay nada que hacer, ¿por qué sigues humillándote? ¿No te das cuenta que no vales lo suficiente para ella? Se rindió, yo no lo he hecho, en cualquier momento ella retomará la relación con su esposo** — le dijo haciéndole recordar los pensamientos de la castaña —. **¿Por qué perder a Amber? Si tenemos las posibilidades de darle una familia.**

—**No creo que sea grato para ella que tu y yo formemos una familia, ver que dormimos separados, y que a penas lograré tolerarte en la mesa, y que con el tiempo comprenda que a nacido por un engaño tuyo, que me quedé contigo porque no tuve alternativa.**

—**La pasabas muy bien conmigo, antes que esa abriera las piernas** — le gritó dolida.

—**Sexo Susan, el sexo contigo era increíble, nada más. No vuelvas a referirte a ella con esa palabra, porque así me tarde meses ella será mi mujer, mi esposa… la señora Snape y así tendrás que referirte a ella.**

—**Seré yo quien no te permita ver a Amber** — le amenazó con lágrimas en sus ojos, Severus se giró y la vio con arrepentimiento, por estarle causando eso, pero no se retractó.

—**Eso está por verse, estas vigilada Susan, no hagas que me enfade **— le amenazó saliendo de la casa.

Susan se sentó intentando normalizar su respiración, se tomó el vientre y lo acarició con suavidad intentando calmar a su pequeña, contuvo las lágrimas, sabía bien lo mal que le hacía tener disgustos y solamente se encontraba en sus manos poder calmarse.

Estaba bastante claro, era la guerra perdida, había luchado demasiado para que él terminara quedándose con ella, pero no lo logró, al final terminó ganando Hermione, a pesar que ella había actuado como una mujerzuela, para Severus valía más ella aunque tuviera hijos de otro hombre, ella estaba por darle a su primogénita, la pequeña que él tanto deseó, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

Susan estaba completamente segura que Hermione lo había orillado a eso, ella estaba recibiendo demasiada atención, la única opción que vio fue dejar a Severus y de esa forma presionarlo, consiguiéndolo todo.

—**Necesito que seas un poco más fuerte** — le pidió a su hija que seguía moviéndose.

Se incorporó con lentitud y tomó su bolsa saliendo de la casa. Caminó despacio hasta poder encontrar un taxi, le dijo la dirección exacta mientras perdía la razón de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando bajó vio la puerta abierta de la casa y sonrió con tranquilidad, se asomó escuchando al pelirrojo en la cocina.

—**¿Puedo pasar?** — preguntó entrando un poco, Ron salió de la estancia con las manos llenas de masa, Susan se retractó al verlo sin camisa con tan sólo unos jeans viejos.

—**Susan…** — saludó sorprendido.

—**Lo siento… no… sabía que estabas… así…**

—**Lo siento yo, pasa a la sala, iré en seguida** — se disculpó.

Susan se sentó con nerviosismo, pensó por unos momentos si estaba haciendo lo correcto, por un instante se arrepintió y quiso levantarse de ahí e irse, de pronto vio aquel sillón donde Hermione la había abofeteado, con orgullo en su voz esa tarde le arruinó su vida.

—**Wow… no sabía que estabas embarazada** — saludó Ron acomodándose la camisa, Susan sonrió haciéndole espacio para que se sentara a su lado.

—**Sí… tenía tiempo que no te veía.**

—**Espero que tu hijo le suavice un poco el carácter a Snape** — bromeó el pelirrojo.

—**No, la llegada de nuestra hija no le hizo mucha gracia** — respondió con tristeza y odio.

—**Una niña… pero… ¿por qué? bueno si entiendo, a él nunca le gustaron los niños, Rose era la excepción.**

—**Influyó un poco eso, sin embargo su verdadero rechazo tiene que ver con… que frustre sus planes **— dijo con un titubeo en su voz —. **Tú me entiendes.**

—**No… no comprendo.** — Respondió Ron algo confundido.

—**¿No lo sabes? ¿No te lo ha dicho?** — preguntó con fingida inocencia.

—**¿Quién? ¿Qué debo saber?**

—**Bueno… ¿te estás divorciando de Hermione no?** — Ron se puso incómodo por un momento, se alejó de ella con discreción.

—**Eres su mejor amiga, debes saber que está embarazada y que… no es mío **— respondió intentando sonreír.

—**La noticia debió dolerles a los niños.**

—**No mucho, ellos no entienden, el único daño se los hice yo cuando los aleje de ella.**

—**Estabas en tu derecho, son tus hijos y ella… no era un buen ejemplo** — Ron se extrañó por la forma que hablaba de Hermione —. **Ella y yo no somos amigas, lo dejamos de ser en el momento que se metió con Severus, creí que era fácil de intuir eso Ron.**

—**¿Cómo? No Susan, estás un poco confundida, es Azel la pareja de Hermione.**

—**¿Eso te hizo creer? **— le preguntó con altivez —. **Severus es el padre de su hijo, él me dejó sola con Amber sabiendo que puedo perderla, Hermione le llenó la cabeza de cosas y me dejó, y se embarazó para que Severus no se arrepintiera de haberme abandonado, actuó como una…**

—**No ofendas a Hermione en esta casa **— le amenazó levantándose —. **Lo que me dices es una calumnia, no es cierto, ella se enamoró de Azel y si Snape no te respondió fue… no sé Susan, habla con él…**

—**Ya hablé con él muchas veces, le he suplicado y no quiere saber de mí, todo su mundo gira alrededor de Hermione y de su hijo, me dijo que solo espera el divorcio para casarse con ella, y estoy desesperada, si sucede eso Amber no tendrá a su papá. **

—**Ellos no eran amantes **— dijo Ron intentando aferrarse a esa idea.

—**Ron sabemos ambos lo unidos que eran, recuérdalo. **

—**¡Cállate! No es cierto, ella y yo estábamos bien, fue en este año donde… nos alejamos un poco, porque conoció a Azel.**

—**Es normal que quieras defenderla, pero me disculpas, no lo haré… ella le quitó el padre a Amber, al ver que lo estaba perdiendo manipuló todo, porque al inicio Severus quiso a nuestra hija, pero Hermione se enteró y manipuló todo, tanto tiempo de ser su amante y se cuidó de no quedar embarazada… lo hizo cuando yo quedé preñada.**

—**No es cierto** — susurró Ron conteniendo ese dolor.

—**Lo es, y sé que en algún momento lo dudaste, la forma en la que él la veía, las salidas que tenían.**

—**¿Qué ganas con mentir?**

—**No estoy mintiendo** — lloró —. **Vengo de estar con Severus, me quiere quitar a la niña cuando nazca, Hermione lo dejó ahora y esta como loco.**

—**¿Ella lo dejó? **— preguntó recordando lo que había ocurrido días anteriores.

—**Tan sólo fue una forma de presionarlo, hacerlo elegir entre mi hija y ella, y lo hizo.**

—**Me estás hablando de una Hermione que desconozco.**

—**Y la Hermione que tú conociste ¿te habría engañado? ¿les hubiera hecho todo esto a sus hijos? Reconócelo… ella ha cambiado, te engañó y no sólo eso, lo hizo con el novio de su mejor amiga, con el padrino de Rose.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo llevan?**

—**Más del que quisiera admitir **— mintió con cierta inseguridad de estar haciendo eso.

—**No Susan, no puedo… **

—**Está bien, si no quieres creerme allá tu… pero te recomiendo hacer una prueba de ADN eso solucionará todo, y… te pido… te suplico que perdones a Hermione y le pidas que vuelva… por mi hija Ron, por sus hijos… hazlo.**

—**Vete Susan** — le pidió conteniendo la ira —. **Ahora**.

La joven se retiró en silencio esperando que algo funcionara, su corazó latía rápido y se moría de miedo delo que fuera s suceder, pero nada podía ponerse peor.

Ron se quedó en ese mismo sitio durante horas, no quería creerlo, pero cada vez tenía más peso, aquella vez que pelearon ella se llevo a los niños a la casa de Snape, tantas visitas, tantos regalos, todo lo tenía frente a sus ojos, nunca lo vio, porque la tenía en un pedestal, desde años había actuado como una mujer de la calle y no se dio cuenta, la amó y ella lo traicionaba en su misma casa, cada que él llegaba de trabajar y Snape estaba ahí.

Vio aquella foto familiar, la que no pudo tirar aún, la tomó con lágrimas en sus ojos y la arrojó con fuerza sobre la chimenea.

—**Maldita** — gritó llorando.

**SS&amp;HG**

Por mucho que ella no deseaba verlo Severus fue a buscarla a la casa de Potter, estuvo ahí hasta que vio el auto negro estacionarse, la decepción y el dolor fue evidente cuando vio salir a Azel del auto, ayudó a Hermione a bajar y abrieron la puerta, deseó que ella no lo dejara pasar, que se despidiera, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Se arriesgó y atravesó la calle rápido, lo suficiente para tomar su muñeca antes que entrara.

Ella volteó confundida hasta darse cuenta que Harry o Draco había abierto la boca más de la cuenta, puso cara de fastidio sin dirigirle una palabra.

—**Hermione.**

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **

—**No quiero ser imprudente, ni hacerte pasar un mal momento, pero quisiera que habláramos, que intentáramos salvar lo nuestro.** — Le pidió con calma.

—**¿No fui lo suficientemente clara la semana pasada?**

—**Entiendo que me equivoque, pero tu sigues siendo lo que más me importa, tú y nuestro hijo, y te juro que nunca te falté el respeto con… esa mujer** — ella respiró profundo intentando disimular sus emociones cuando se refirió a Susan como "esa mujer".

—**Lo siento, pero no me interesa** — le respondió con frialdad, y él no esperaba algo más, cuando ella era orgullosa, nada ni nadie podía hacerla entrar en razón.

—**¿Y nuestro hijo?**

—**¿No piensas quitármelo? Eso dijiste la última vez** — le reprochó.

—**Lo siento, perdón. Perdí la cabeza, claro que nunca haría eso, no podría separarlo de ti. **

—**Vaya… gracias** — respondió con sarcasmo —. **Si me disculpas estoy muy cansada.**

—**Déjame pasar a la casa.**

—**No,** — respondió bloqueándole la entrada, Severus estaba comenzando a arder en celos y no quería sucumbir ante ellos —. **No eres bienvenido.**

—**¿Por qué Azel está aquí?**

—**Puedes pensar lo que se venga en gana, no me interesa. **

—**No pienso nada, quiero saber.**

—**No es de tu incumbencia **— repitió con arrogancia.

—**¿Cuándo podremos hablar? Verte aunque sea unos minutos por lo de nuestro hijo, por favor Hermione. **

—**El primer lunes de la próxima semana tengo cita con el ginecólogo, sino te encuentras muy ocupado puedes asistir, oh… pero Susan se encontrara en los meses más difíciles ¿verdad?**

—**Ahí estaré **— le prometió evadiendo su sarcasmo —. **Nadie será más importante que tú o nuestro hijo **— quiso acercarse y acariciarlo, pero ella se alejó con enojo, él retrocedió esperando no haberlo arruinado.

—**No quiero verte antes aquí, tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de qué hablar. **

—**Por favor… ¿cómo quieres que te pida perdón?**

—**No Severus, no necesito tu perdón.**

—**¿Mi señora? **— Azel salió de la casa sorprendido al ver al pocionista ahí —. **Señor Snape, buenas tardes. MI señora, quisiera recordarle lo que le dijo el medimago sobre evitar disgustos y tomar un descanso por la tarde.**

—**Gracias Azel **— le dijo con cariño, él se inclinó ante ella sin dejar de ver al hombre con odio, a lo cual él correspondió de la misma manera **— vete ya Severus **— dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

—**No, espera** — le pidió deteniendo su mano, pudo ver que sus ojos se humedecieron, prueba fehaciente que no todo estaba muerto, aún la hacía sentir algo.

—**Señor Snape, le pediría que no le haga pasar un mal momento a Hermione **— me demandó el que había sido su empleado por años, lo odió en cuanto escuchó tutear a su mujer —. **Su hijo depende de la estabilidad de ella. **

—**Soy su padre ¿qué daño puedo hacerle?**

—**Todo esto es su culpa.**

—**No Azel,. No dejaré que ustedes usen mis errores para hacer de las suyas, te exijo en este momento que te alejes de ella ¿oíste bien? **— le exigió el pocionista.

—**¿Y quién te crees tú para exigir tal cosa Severus? **

—**Sigues siendo mi mujer, no permitiré que ninguno de estos ineptos se aproveche de esta situación, Draco es sólo un imbécil mujeriego que podría ver tu debilidad y aprovecharse de ti y este aquí parado esta disfrutando de todo esto, eso sin contar a Weasley** — escupí con desprecio.

—**Le aseguro que tengo mis mejores intenciones con ella, y el señor Weasley tiene muchos puntos a su favor, al menos él nunca le hizo pasar por algo así en sus embarazos, ella fue feliz, ambos lo vimos** — por segunda ocasión Severus se le dejó ir sobre éste, Hermione lo quitó poniéndose en frente —. **Del señor Draco no podría decir lo mismo, pero se ha comportado como un caballero. **

—**Vete Severus.**

—**¿No piensas decir nada?** — le preguntó molesto.

—**Bueno que tendré que pensarlo, antes de decidir debo ver cuál de los tres funcionaría mejor, aunque los tres serían excelentes padres.**

—**¡No juegues Granger!**

—**No, no estoy jugando, tú y yo no tenemos nada en común ya, ve asimilando eso, por tu propio bien.**

—**No voy a darme por vencido tan sencillo.**

—**Deje de creer en tus palabras, solo falta que tu hija nazca para que pierdas la cabeza, mi pequeño y yo pasaríamos a segundo plano de nuevo.**

—**Te juro que no será así. **

—**Ve a que ella te crea, yo no lo haré. Vamos Azel.**

—**No **— volvió a retenerla.

—**Quítame las manos de encima** — se liberó con violencia —. **Tú has sido un padre para Amber, y con mi hijo solo te encargaste de los gastos médicos, no tuvo una muestra de afecto ni interés y prefiero que siga siendo de esa manera. **

Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la casa y cerrarle la puerta en la cara con violencia, Severus recargó su frente en ésta en rendición, eso iba estar más difícil como lo supuso desde el inicio. Escuchó como ella se recargó en la puerta, y un llanto prolongado de su parte, le dolió por lo que la estaba haciendo pasar y no poder acercarse un poco a ella, siempre sería rechazado con resentimiento.

—**Mi señora… no, venga la llevaré a su recamara. **

—**No, estoy bien.** — Respondió ella con fortaleza.

—**Venga** — escuchó antes de que se alejaran.

Sucedió algo que él no esperaba, había cambiado para Susan y para que no perdiera a la hija que esperaban, para no hacerle pasar malos momentos y tuviera un embarazo tranquilo, en cambio le dio una vida miserable a Hermione, con la mujer con la que esperaba formar mi familia, y de pronto le arruinó la vida y la alejó de su lado, era algo que ella no se merecía y terminó por darle todo lo que Susan, lo que le estuviera pasando se había ganado con creces.

**HERMIONE**

Cuando escuché que tocaron la puerta Azel me observó fijamente, le di la señal para que subiera de inmediato y con algo de temor abrí, era bastante extraño que a primera hora de la mañana tuviéramos visitas, eso contando que solo dos personas llegaban a esa casa, Draco y Harry, me levanté con fastidio al imaginar que de nuevo Severus estaría hostigándome hasta lograr lo que quería.

Mi asombro fue notorio cuando vi a Ginny en la puerta, acompañado por Harry que la llevaba sujeta de un brazo, sonreí con algo de incomodidad y me hice a un lado para que entraran.

—**Buenos días Hermione.**

—**Hola Harry… no los esperaba.**

—**Mi hermano te manda esto** — recibí el trozo de pergamino que me entregaba, notaba un poco menos de enfado de su parte pero sabía que nuestra amistad nunca podría ser reparada por completo.

—**¿Qué es? Dijo que mañana mandaría a los niños, o los traería el mismo **— le dije con inseguridad al abrir el pergamino.

Me mordí el labio con nerviosismo cuando leí las tres líneas que había escrito, _"No llevaré a los niños mañana, y espero que este tiempo hayas disfrutado de ellos, porque pelearé con todas las armas que tenga para ganar la custodia absoluta, atente de darme pelea, y que mínimo te quedes con el hijo que esperas. No respondas, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Mis abogados te contactaran, quiero el divorcio cuanto antes"._ Mi corazón latía con fuerza al leer lo que me había escrito, no supe en qué momento solté el pergamino y vi a Ginny con cierta duda.

—**¿Qué te dijo? **

—**Nada, solo dijo que te lo entregara.**

—**No, esto no es posible** — hiperventile agachándome a leerlo de nuevo —. **No me quiere dejar ver a mis hijos, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo ¿qué ocurrió?**

—**No sé, yo sólo vine a entregarte esto** — contuve mis lágrimas por un momento, la vi a ella y me arrepentí de hacerlo, había tanta compasión en su mirada que me lastimó.

Me sobresaltó cuando alguien tocó la puerta con fuerza, me incorporé asustada mientras Harry abría, una mujer con el escudo de San Mungo grabado en la bata blanca entró, seguida por dos hombres más que debían trabajar con ella, y al final pude reconocer al abogado de Ron que me veía con maldad.

—**¿Hermione Jane Granger? **— me preguntó la mujer leyendo un pergamino.

—**Sí** — respondí con fuerza.

—**Esto es una orden para usted, si gusta leerla en el camino, hay un auto esperando por usted.**

—**¿Qué es esto? **— preguntó Harry tomando el papel, lo leímos juntos tan rápido como pudimos, negué con la cabeza alejándome de ellos —. **No pueden hacer eso.**

—**Es una orden firmada por el departamento, todo es legal.**

—**No, no lo harán **— les dije tajante sacando la varita —. **Provóquenme y algo grave ocurrirá.**

—**Le recomiendo no tomar esa actitud señora Granger **— el abogado de Ron se acercó hasta quedar frente a mí —. **Mi cliente se encuentra en todo el derecho de solicitar una prueba de ADN, es parte de la solicitud de divorcio, además… era un requerimiento ¿recuerda? Pero… usted accedió a notificarnos sobre paternidad de su hijo, pero omitió un pequeño detalle señora Granger, mentirle a la autoridad le da absolutamente todos los derechos para llegar a la verdad.**

—**Apenas cumpliré los cinco meses, no pueden proceder. **

—**¿Proceder a qué?** — preguntó Ginny tomando el papel, se cubrió la boca horrorizada —. **No, hay otras alternativas… el señor Azel puede ir a declarar.**

—**Hay un inconveniente con esto… y es que ese hombre no es el verdadero progenitor de su hijo** — Ginny me vio sorprendida, la incomprensión se veía grabada en su rostro.

—**Los métodos son seguros señora Granger** — me avisó la medimaga con frialdad —. **Su feto ya es viable desde que llegó a los cuatro meses de gestación, se toma uno de más por mero protocolo, pero estará bien, su hijo estará bien.**

—**¡No! **— gritó Ginny sosteniendo la mano de la medimaga, Harry me llevó hacia atrás protegiéndome —. **Hablaré con mi hermano, él detendrá esta ridiculez. **

—**Su hermano lo ha ordenado Ginny, me ha pedido que me encargue de todo.**

—**El único peligro que correría su hijo sería usted señora Granger, debe estar lo más relajada posible y nada ocurrirá.**

—**Si ella dice que no se deberá respetar su decisión —** intentó razonar Harry.

—**¡No lo harán!** — lloré tomando mi vientre y retrocediendo, Azel bajó corriendo viendo todo lo que estaba pasando.

—**¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

—**Señor Azel** — lo saludó el abogado —. **Sólo intentamos hacer que la señora Granger entre en razón, la prueba de ADN debe ser practicada cuanto antes.**

—**¿Con qué motivo? Ya aseguramos que…**

—**Le recomiendo abstenerse de alguna falsedad, hay demasiado testigos y estaría cometiendo perjurio, eso podría desencadenar futuros problemas legales** — Azel se acercó a ellos con enojo.

—**No le pondrán la mano encima a mi mujer.**

—**Mi cliente está completamente seguro que usted no es la persona que estamos buscando **— cerré los ojos con resignación, vi a Azel sacar la varita, teniendo el tiempo exacto para detenerlo.

—**Y está en lo cierto, él no es el padre** — confesé.

—**Mi señora** — dijo entre dientes.

—**Gracias Azel, déjame encargarme a mí.**

—**La única forma de hacerlo será acatando la orden** — me dijo la medimaga —. **El trauma será menos severo si usted colabora.**

—**Lo haré, pero… no ahora, denme tres semanas por favor** — supliqué.

—**Acompáñenos** — me pidieron los otros dos agentes, Ginny me jaló hacia atrás asustada.

—**No, no lo harán… yo hablaré con mi hermano…**

—**Señora por favor** — uno de ellos me condujo hacia la puerta mientras el abogado les impedía el paso.

—**Si sacan a Hermione de aquí, también usaré todos los medios para hundirlos **— les amenazó Harry —. **De la misma forma en que lo está haciendo Ron, así que consideren lo que harán.**

—**Todo ha sido legal señor Potter. **

Caminé hacia la salida con terror, no podía sostenerme, sentía como el pánico me hacía temblar, mi hijo se movía inquieto mientras me iba alejando de la casa.

—**Harry… busca a Draco, que haga algo por favor.**

—**Voy a impedirlo Herms… aguanta.** — Me pidió nervioso.

—… **llama a Severus** — pedí como mi última alternativa, mi mirada se fijó en la de Ginny que tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas —. **Perdón** — le pedí.

—… **Yo iré con ella…**

—**No** — le pedí —. **Busca a Ron, sólo te escuchará a ti… dile que por piedad no lo haga** — ella asintió antes de que me subieran al auto.

**NARRADOR **

La pelirroja usó la chimenea, antes de eso pudo ver como Azel se marchaba a buscar a Severus y su esposo se dirigía a encontrar a Draco Malfoy, tenían menos de una hora para lograr detener esa locura, y sabía que todo se encontraba en sus manos, su hermano no era una mala persona, había idolatrado a Hermione por años, y sabía que nunca se atrevería a dañarla, tan sólo debían hablar para hacerlo recapacitar de ese lapso de odio en el que estaba sometido.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió al encontrarlo bebiendo en la sala, todo estaba hecho un desastre mientras que él apenas lograba mantenerse de pie.

—**Se toca Ginny.**

—**¿Dónde están los niños?**

—**Con Bill y Fleur, no puedo cuidarlos.**

—**¿Por estar ebrio? Tomate una maldita poción, tenemos que hablar** — él no hizo el intento por levantarse, ni siquiera la miró por un segundo —. **Bueno… te lo diré de todos modos.**

—**¿Le entregaste mi nota?**

—**Si… antes que tu abogado y una medimaga se la llevaran, ¡le harán una prueba de ADN! **— le gritó escandalizada.

—**Sí, yo la ordené.**

—**¿Estás demente Ron?**

—**No** — respondió sin darle importancia.

—**¿Y si pierde al bebe?**

—**No me interesa si pierde a su bastardo** — respondió con dureza, su hermana lo pateó con fuerza.

—**Ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada.**

—**¿De qué lado estas? Ella me fue infiel ¿recuerdas?**

—**No me interesa **— le gritó enfadada —. Estoy aquí por su hijo, no por ella. Ron… te estás dejando llevar por el odio, vas a arrepentirte, lo sabes.

—**Se metió con Snape… **

—**¿Snape? ¿De dónde sacas eso?**

—**Susan me lo confesó, él la dejo por quedarse con Hermione y su hijo. Años viéndome la cara de imbécil. **

—**¿Importa algo si fue Azel o Snape? Lo de ustedes terminó, y estás actuando por odio, por venganza** — él se quedó callado ignorándola —. **Ron… accede a otra cosa, a que Snape afronte todo.**

—**No.**

—**Ron por favor **— le suplicó, pero él se levantó dándole la espalda —. **¿Te vas? ¿No vas a retractarte? **

—**Vete Ginny **— ella maldijo con lágrimas en los ojos usando la chimenea para irse a San Mungo.

…

La joven llegó a San Mungo, al mismo tiempo que llegaba su esposo con Draco, éste se mostraba tenso y apresurado. Cuando se encontraron ella negó con la cabeza avergonzada de la actitud que estaba tomando su hermano, Draco se enfureció tanto que golpeó la pared con el puño.

—**Eres su abogado, puedes hacer algo ¿no?**

—**Parece que todo es legal** — respondió con fastidio e impotencia — **no sé cómo voy a decírselo. **

—**¿Y Azel?** — preguntó la pelirroja.

—**Aún no llega, y es mejor que no lo haga, Snape llegará hecho una fiera.**

—**¿Por qué mentir? Si Hermione hubiera dicho la verdad esto no estaría pasando.**

—**Cariño… ella tenía sus motivos, no quería que Ron pensara que llevaba años siéndole infiel, se le hizo fácil… lo que no entiendo es cómo lo supo.**

—**Se lo dijo Susan **— susurró ella —, **no sé que más le haya dicho, esta como loco.**

—**Maldita mujer.**

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación donde se veía a Hermione bastante nerviosa, llevaba un camisón azul cielo, su mirada se llenó de esperanza cuando vio a Draco entrando, él intentó calmarla al inicio, ella hablaba sin darse un respiro.

—**¿Lo harás verdad?**

—**Sí, de camino hice todo lo que me dices, la respuesta fue negativa ya que todo ha sido legal.**

—**¡Pero tengo amenaza de aborto! ¿Cómo puede ser legal si tengo cuatro meses? **— preguntó histérica.

—**Casi tienes los cinco, entonces el legal el estudio. Y lo de la amenaza de aborto…**

—**¡Usa eso! **— le gritó ella interrumpiéndolo —. **Eso lo convierte en legal. **

—**No procedió, porque tendríamos que traer al médico muggle y eso lleva más papeleo, lo siento… mi único consejo es que te relajes lo más que puedas **— le dijo Draco y ella se dejó caer afligida, notó que Ginny acarició su mano.

—**¿Ginny qué dijo Ron? **— ésta bajó la cabeza sin responder, se acercó a la cama aclarándose la garganta.

—**Tiene razón Draco, intenta estar tranquila.**

—**¡No! Quiero saber qué dijo Ginny, dime. ¿Por qué cambio de parecer? ¿Por qué me esta haciendo esto? Sabe que puedo perder a mi bebe. **

—**Lo siento… se lo supliqué pero… está irreconocible, Susan le ha llenado la cabeza de basura y se negó Hermione. Él dice que llevas años haciéndole eso.**

—**No, eso no es cierto, dile que venga… se lo juraré, dile por favor. También a ti te lo explicaré, yo no soy lo que esa mujer le dijo.**

—**Tranquila Herms, cálmate. Después hablaras todo lo que quieras, ahora debes… estar lo más relajada posible.**

—**No** — lloró con miedo, Ginny en un acto de humanidad y apoyo hacia ella, como madre principalmente la abrazó, y ella respondió a su gesto.

—**Intenta calmarte, no es seguro que le ocurra algo al bebe.**

—**¿Y Severus?**

—**Hermione ¿qué diferencia hará Severus?**

—**Harry él es el único que puede ayudarme, una parte de él quiere a nuestro hijo.**

—**Lo único que hará Snape será complicar las cosas, se pondrá violento y podría llegar a enfrentar problemas en San Mungo **— ella asintió reconociéndolo.

—**Draco quiero pedirte algo.**

—**Lo que quieras.**

—**No tengas piedad de ella, quiero que Susan se arrepienta de haber hecho esto** — le dijo con odio.

—**Dalo por hecho.**

—**¿Lista señora Granger?** — preguntó la medimaga abriendo la puerta, arrastraron la camilla mientras la castaña apretaba las sabanas con fuerza.

…

Severus llegó corriendo al hospital, pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando vio ahí a los amigos de Hermione esperando recargados en la pared, le extrañó ver ahí a la esposa de Potter que parecía la más nerviosa de todos. Draco le sostuvo la mirada cuando llegó pero la bajó sin poder tener la valentía de decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—**¿Dónde está Hermione?**

—**Se la llevaron hace quinde minutos, no puede evitarlo, todo fue legal.**

—**¿Legal? Ella no tiene el tiempo necesario, y tuvo el accidente **— alzó la voz incrédulo.

—**Todo eso se requería de tiempo y era lo que yo no tenía a mi favor, la prorroga me tardaba tres horas en resolver.**

—**¿Y eres el mejor abogado?** — le preguntó al mismo tiempo que llegaba Azel con la cabeza baja —. **¿Nadie hizo nada por detener todo esto?**

—**¿Qué se supone que haríamos? Utilizamos todos los medios, la medimaga dice que si ella se mantiene tranquila el producto no sufrirá daños** — le dijo Harry calmado.

—¿**Por qué Weasley de pronto… decidió esto?** — preguntó en forma general, Ginny bajó la mirada sin responde, Snape estaba tan furioso que temía por lo que le pudiese pasar a su hermano.

—**No creo que eso interese.**

—**A mi me interesa Potter.**

—**Creo que deberíamos calmarnos **— intervino Azel —. **Mi señora debe estar tranquila, y ver que estamos peleando no la ayudará, cada uno debería poder de su parte para que ella se recupere pronto.**

Snape se quedó callado, no sin antes velo con odio y alzar la ceja por su estúpido comentario, aunque fue el que estuvo más de acuerdo. Estuvo recargado sobre la pared, su mente había abandonado su cuerpo, no deseaba que algo malo le pasara al hijo que esperaba con Hermione, porque al menos Susan aceptaba gustosa su compañía, pero Hermione no permitiría un acercamiento.

Después de algunos minutos vio girar una camilla, se incorporó al visualizar a Hermione, se encontraba pálida y arrugaba las sábanas con rabia e impotencia. Sus miradas se encontraron y pudo ver las lágrimas casi caer, pero por orgullo y fortaleza no lo hicieron.

Permitió que la ingresaran a la habitación, la primera en entrar fue la esposa de Potter, seguida por él y Draco. El pocionista los vio con fastidio al darse cuenta que entró en ultimo lugar. Vio como acomodaban a la castaña y le daban una poción que ella primeramente analizó y después la bebió, entregándome el vaso de mala manera a la medimaga.

—**Te hospitalizaremos un par de días para checarte, si te mantienes tranquila y estable significa que no hubo problema alguno y te daremos de alta.**

—**Puede irse entonces** — respondió con frialdad —. **Ahora.** — Repitió dándole la orden, la cual acató enseguida con una sonrisa casi malévola en el rostro.

—**Les agradezco a todos por estar aquí, pero ya no es necesario, quisiera estar sola** — susurró bastante débil —. **Ginny… ve con mis hijos, asegurate que… estén bien.**

—**Calma, iré y vendré a decirte, si puedo te los traigo.**

—**Gracias **— lloró cubriéndose la boca.

—**Quisiera que me dejaran a solas con ella, por favor.** — Pidió el pocionista con seriedad, Draco vio a Azel, como si en ellos estuviera la decisión.

—**Ella necesita descansar, señor Snape.**

—**Sé perfectamente lo que necesita, yo me encargaré de ella. **

Harry prefirió abstenerse de opinar, por mucho que odiara a ese hombre era el mayor apoyo de Hermione y quien podría confortarla en ese momento. Azel era el único que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, su rencor no había disminuido y no creía que pudiera ser confiable para cuidar de ella, sin embargo Draco lo tomó para conducirlo a la salida, y aunque iba maldiciendo salió sin oponerse. Harry le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir detrás de su esposa.

—**Cuídela bien **— le susurró **—. A lo que tuvimos que llegar para llamar su atención** — Snape le hubiera respondido pero su concentración se encontraba en Hermione.

Snape se mantuvo donde estaba, tenía miedo de acercarse a ella. La joven castaña lo vio a los ojos, la mirada oscura del pocionista se suavizó de inmediato, ella comenzó a llorar en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, eso le permitió al hombre acercarse sin temor.

—**Me quitará a los niños, no bastando eso… perderé al bebe, lo perdí todo.**

—**No **— le susurró estrechándola, ella correspondió el gesto aferrándose a su túnica, él la tomó de la nuca intentando calmarla —. **Tranquila, todo estará bien porque yo lo arreglaré.**

—**No, nada estará bien.**

—**Nuestro hijo es fuerte, ya lo ha demostrado, lo hará de nuevo** — le aseguró acariciando su vientre y ella lo permitió alargando el abrazo — **vamos a recuperar a los niños, y pronto tendremos a nuestro hijo, yo te cuidaré para que nada le pase.**

—**Ron no va a permitirlo, esta… como loco.**

—**¿Por qué hizo esto?**

—**Susan le lleno la cabeza de cosas, lo envenenó en mi contra y ahora actúa por odio, por resentimiento.**

—**¿Susan? **— le preguntó separándose para verle a los ojos —. **¿Por qué dices eso?**

—**Se lo dijo a Ginny, ella lo vio y dice que esta como loco, no sé qué le dijo ella, pero te juro que no tendré compasión de Susan, nunca la ha tenido conmigo y es la segunda vez que le hace un daño a mi bebe** — le gritó agitándose.

—**Tranquila…**

—**Yo… la haré pagar.**

—**Hermione deja que tenga a Amber y yo mismo me encargaré de Susan, yo lo haré, pero debes calmarte, tú concéntrate en recuperarte que de ella me haré cargo mañana mismo, y después que tenga a la niña terminaré con el asunto.**

—**Tengo miedo.**

—**Lo sé, ven aquí **—le pidió para que se recostara en su pecho —. **Intenta dormir** — ella asintió calmándose un poco y pensando en lo que tendría qué hacer.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

La ansiedad al verla sobre la cama comenzó de nuevo, no daba indicios de una mala recuperación, pero ese estudio no debió realizarse. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana y ella continuaba durmiendo, la puerta se entreabrió y Potter ingresó, asegurándose que Hermione estuviera tranquila, lo vi sentarse frente a mí con calma y madurez, pero el semblante preocupado me puso en alerta o yo comenzaba a sentirme paranoico.

—**Draco acaba de interponer una denuncia contra Ron, cosa que no veo que proceda, pero está moviendo todo para que destituyan a la medimaga que le practicó el estudio.**

—**Esa mujer solamente acató una orden.**

—**Ella debió negarse por el tiempo de gestación que tenía Hermione, Ron no sabe del tema pero esa mujer si, tal vez deberías ver a la mediaga** — aseguró molesto, casi podía distinguir un tono vengativo en su voz.

—**Bueno Draco sabe lo que hace.**

—**¿Hermione no te lo dijo? Que esa mujer era amiga de tu otra mujer** — me preguntó, no dudaba de a quién se refería Potter, no necesitaba preguntar absolutamente nada, entendía lo que había pasado y no iba permitir que ellas llegaran al final de todo eso —. **Ojalá te encargues de la situación, de la misma forma en que le exigiste a Hermione por la salud de tu hija, te exijo que hagas algo para que ella no pierda a su hijo, ya lo perdió todo, su familia, su casa, sus hijos, a ti, no le quites lo único que tiene.**

—**Me ocuparé, no tiene que exigirme nada.**

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando entró su esposa con una pequeña maleta en la mano, me extrañaba verlos a ambos ahí, hasta donde yo sabía ella le dio la espalda a Hermione cuando comenzó el divorcio, pude ver a la mujer acercarse y dejar ahí la maleta, vio a mi castaña con dolor y vi como se limpió una lágrima con rapidez.

—**¿Durmió bien?**

—**Sí, una vez que tomo la poción no despertó en toda la noche. **

—**Le he traído algo de comer, y su mamá esta registrándose abajo, le hará bien a Hermione.**

Tragué en seco cuando supe que la señora Granger se encontraba ahí, si antes no estaba de acuerdo en que estuviera cerca de su hija, ella corroboraría todo lo que creía de mí, buscaría alejarme a toda costa. La puerta volvió abrirse y entró la señora despacio intentando no despertarla, se aseguró que Hermione durmiera para acercarse a mi enfadada.

—**¿Estarás contento? Necesitabas verla postrada ahí para que te ocuparas de tus obligaciones ¿cierto? ¿Ahora ella es merecedora de tu atención?**

—**Hermione nunca dejó de interesarme.**

—**Ella ha estado sola por tu culpa, y está aquí por la culpa de esa mujer.**

—**Señora Granger intente tranquilizarse** — le pidió Potter — **si un error cometió Snape, fue confiar demasiado en Susan.**

—**Hermione se encuentra en buenas manos, iré arreglar unos asuntos y regreso en dos horas **— le avise sin despegar mi vista de ella —. **Si despierta que no tenga ninguna preocupación, díganle que Draco está utilizando todos los medios para que Rose y Hugo estén con ella, y que tramiten su alta de inmediato, la cuidaré en la casa con una medimaga privada, no la quiero aquí.**

—**Las decisiones de mi hija las tomo yo.**

—**¡No! **— alcé la voz —. **Cometí un error, de eso no hay duda, pero he buscado todos los medios para que ella me perdone, y en este momento donde ella es tan vulnerable, sólo yo tomo las decisiones de Hermione y mi hijo. **

Su madre me observó con rencor, pero no me contradijo en lo que le estaba diciendo, como si de cierta manera comprendiera que yo tenía razón, Potter se quedó callado y su esposa se mostraba atemorizada.

—**Vaya rápido** — me pidió Potter.

…

En cuanto salí de ahí la mirada de Azel seguía siendo de reproche, y la mía de rencor, no podía olvidar que él se había aprovechado de toda esa situación que me rodeó con Hermione, pero en esos momentos estábamos dispuestos a olvidar temporalmente.

—**El señor Douglas lo espera en la casa de la señorita Susan, en este momento debe estar llegando** — me dijo entregándome los papeles.

—**¿Te aseguraste de revisar quién es?**

—**Claro, está completamente limpio, es confiable y dudo que Susan pueda con una persona así.**

—**Es lo que espero. **

Cuando llegué a la casa que le había comprado a Susan me sentí conforme y confiado, en la puerta se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido, de piel morena y ojos negros, su mirada era indiferente. Cuando abrí la puerta y lo dejé pasar, su varita hizo que cambiara esa chaqueta por una túnica negra.

—**Odio la ropa muggle.**

—**Tendrás que usarla, la persona a la que vas a vigilar frecuenta esos lugares.**

—**La paga lo vale** — respondió con sinceridad —, **pero no vigilo, yo cuido a las personas. **

—**En esta ocasión vas a vigilar a una… mujer.**

—**¿Severus? **— saludó Susan apareciendo por la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

La observé con frialdad, no podía creer que esa mujer fuera la madre de Amber, ahora estaba completamente seguro que ella no era un buen ejemplo para mi hija.

—**¿Quién es este señor?**

—**Susan te presento al señor Douglas, él va a instalarse en la casa** — le dije echando un vistazo a la casa, apareció una de las jóvenes del servicio y ella se acercó al sentir que la llamaba con solo la mirada —. **Encargase que el señor se instale, señorita Ledger. **

—**Sí, señor.**

—**¿Y por qué va… a estar aquí esta persona?**

—**¿Me crees imbécil Susan? **— le pregunté de cerca, ella negó con la cabeza fingiendo no entender de lo que hablaba —. **Te deje en claro lo que sucedería entre nosotros, nunca te engañé en nada ni te ilusioné con formar una familia, te dejé en claro que mis planes con Hermione estaban presentes y formándose.**

—**¿Y? ¿Tienes que repetírmelo frente a tus empleados?**

—**Le practicaron a Hermione una prueba de ADN, ¿eso te dice algo?**

—**Es estúpido **— se burló dándome la espalda —. **¿Por qué razón? Ron muy bien sabía que ese hijo no era de él. **

—**Así es, pero Azel ya se había presentado como el responsable, mintieron en sus declaraciones Susan, lo obligaron a hacerse las pruebas, salió negativo por supuesto. **

—**Vaya…**

—**Weasley no sabía de la verdadera paternidad de mi hijo, pero alguien se lo comunicó, ahora tengo a Hermione hospitalizada, porque alguien le sugirió hacer esa prueba tan invasiva para la gestación que tiene.**

—**No le dije que la hiciera inmediatamente, era obvio que debía esperar un mes más, ¡Ron no es idiota! **— se defendió asustada.

—**Es idiota, o se quiso vengar de Hermione, de la misma forma que tú lo hiciste. **

—**Severus…** — alcé la mano para que guardara silencio.

—**No te hagas ahora la sorprendida conmigo, porque quién le hizo las pruebas fue… tu amiga Susan.**

—**¿Qué? no… si fue así, yo no sabía nada, no la he visto, te lo juro por Amber.** — Dijo desesperada.

—**No… ensucies el nombre de mi hija con tus engaños.**

—**Pero es la verdad** — lloró bajando la voz.

—**Douglas te encargaras de cuidar a la señorita Susan, no quiero que esté sola, absolutamente nunca, quiero que la acompañes a todos los lugares que ella vaya, y ten cuidado suele ser muy astuta y manipuladora.**

—**Como ordene señor Snape.**

—**¿Me estas… me piensas vigilar?**

—**No, él sólo está para cuidar de ambas, no quiero que les ocurra nada ahora que estaré ausente cuidando a Hermione **— ella apretó sus labios en disgusto, y conteniendo el enojo.

—**Tiene prohibido ir a la casa de Ronald Weasley, así como molestar a Hermione.**

—**Sí, señor. **

—**Vámonos Azel. **

—**Con su permiso señorita Susan** — se despidió con una inclinación y ella me tomó el brazo con impotencia.

—**No puedes hacerme esto.**

—**¿No?** — cuestioné observando a su alrededor, y que supiera y se diera cuenta que lo estaba haciendo, y no habría nada que me hiciera cambiar de parecer. La miré fijamente para sonreírle y salir de la casa.

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Terminé de comer todo lo que mi madre me había llevado, un poco de ese calor maternal, amor y comprensión era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, el sabor de que algo bueno sucedería. Vi el asiento donde descansaba Ginny, la melancolía llegó de pronto, desde el momento en que había despertado no había sabido nada de Severus, no sabía cuando se había marchado y era algo que no quería preguntar.

Harry llegó ocultándome unos pergaminos, estaba muy débil física y emocionalmente, no quise saber de qué se trataba, seguramente la negativa de Ron de ver a mis hijos, el divorcio que ahora él me exigía de manera urgente, los estudios que me dirían si mi hijo había resultado dañado con la prueba de ADN, cualquier cosa que él escondiera detrás de su espalda eran malas noticias, y no quería saberlo, buscaba estar tranquila a toda costa, tenía fe en que Draco supiera arreglar las cosas, pero como había desobedecido cada una de sus recomendaciones, si perdía a mis hijos sería culpa mía.

—**Snape estuvo aquí toda la noche** — me dijo Harry, cómo si supiera que estaba pensando en eso.

—**No lo veo en ningún lado.**

—**Fue arreglar un asunto importante, pero estará aquí en seguida, dijo que quería estar presente cuando te dieran de alta.**

—**¿Van a darme de alta?**

—**Sí, él y Draco se han encargado, te recuperarás en casa** — volteé a ver a mi madre, ella asintió recogiendo los platos.

—**Creo que es mejor que estés en casa, yo voy a cuidarte. **

—**Gracias mamá.**

Esos momentos de tristeza se fueron alejando, uno a uno, en las últimas semanas me sentía sola, porque decidí afrontar mis problemas así, avergonzada de mí misma por haberle fallado a mi familia, por haberlos lastimado tanto. Ahora me daba cuenta que Harry siempre había estado a mi lado, y Ginny que aunque había guardado silencio toda la mañana, estaba ahí, no se había ido con su hermano, sino había sido solidaria conmigo, quizás no como amiga, pero sí como madre.

Mi mamá por otro lado, había dejado de lado mis errores para apoyarme, para demostrarme que a pesar de todo, ella siempre estaría conmigo, ese era el amor que tanto consuelo me daba en esos momentos.

Sabía bien que Draco seguía intentando hacer algo respecto al divorcio y la custodia de mis hijos, a pesar de que su padre buscara quitármelos a toda costa, yo no dejaba de ser su madre y tenía derecho a verlos, y en ese momento sería lo único que podría hacerme sentir mejor.

La puerta se abrió y Azel sonrió, entró con una sola flor en la mano, una margarita blanca que depositó en la mesa de noche.

—**Lamento no haber podido impedir que le hicieran esto, mi señora. **

—**No tienes nada de que preocuparte, estamos bien.**

—**Sólo quiero verla lejos de este lugar** — me dijo con sinceridad —, **a su pequeño a salvo.**

La última frase la dijo con tanta franqueza, con cariño que mi hijo se movió en su vientre al sentir mis emociones, me tomé el vientre tranquila, mientras él siguiera moviéndose significaba que todo marcharía bien.

—**Puedes** — le dije, dándole permiso, sabía que eso lo ponía de buen humor y no había nada mejor para mí en ese momento, él lo acarició sintiendo los movimientos.

Escuché una tos discreta, Azel se incorporó de inmediato al ver a Severus en la puerta, temí cuánto tiempo hubiese estado ahí pero su rostro me lo decía todo.

—**Encárgate de lo que hace falta Azel, abajo en recepción **—me le quedé viendo confundida, no sabía en qué momento él había vuelto a contratarlo.

—**Enseguida vuelvo, mi señora. **

—**Deberías vestirte, ya estamos por irnos.**

—**¿Irnos? **— le pregunté molesta.

—**Sí, lo mejor es que no permanezcas ni un solo segundo en San Mungo, tengo todo preparado en casa de Potter, seguro quieres seguir viviendo ahí.**

—**Mi hija se vendrá conmigo, Severus.**

—**No creo que usted pueda ayudarla, si ocurriera algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida o la de mi hijo. **

—**No peleen **— le pedí — **me iré a la casa de Harry, porque me siento más cómoda ahí, hay habitaciones de sobra mamá, podrás quedarte.**

—**Yo voy a cuidarte **— me dijo Severus, en forma demandante.

—**No creo que sea buena idea.**

—**Lo haré, me quedaré en una de las habitaciones. Dejemos que se vista** — les dijo a todos haciéndolos salir, él se quedó en la puerta y Ginny se detuvo al salir.

—**¿Podrías ayudarme Ginny?** — Severus se sintió decepcionado, pero salió de la recamara.

—**Claro.**

Después de que ella me ayudara asentarme me pasó la ropa en silencio, se me quedó viendo con reproche, aunque intentara disimularlo, estaba ahí por una increíble solidaridad, una que le agradecía enormemente, además de la ayuda que estaba teniendo con el tema de mis hijos.

—**Te estarás preguntando el motivo de mis mentiras, la razón del por qué fui tan malagradecida con Ron y meterme con Severus.**

—**No tienes que darme explicaciones **— me dijo con seriedad, me hice a un lado para que se sentara pero ella no se movió.

—**Siéntate… por favor **— le pedí, ella lo hizo sin verme **—. Tuve una relación con Severus cuando yo era estudiante, fue durante un año.**

—**¿Qué? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?** — me preguntó sorprendida.

—**Porque no era algo que debía presumir, estuvimos así a escondidas por ese tiempo, él conoció a mis padres y ellos lo aceptaron con cariño, fui muy feliz a su lado Ginny, era apenas una niña que no conocía nada del amor, sólo conocía lo que él me hacía sentir cuando lo veía entrar en clases, era una… inexperta, que se atrevió a besarlo un día en su despacho, no sabía lo que era ese sentimiento, sólo sabía que quería seguir sintiéndolo. Tuvimos algo más allá de Hogwarts, y de la guerra, teníamos un mundo, él dentro de toda esa amargura sintió algo por mí.**

—**¿Por qué no le dijiste a Ron? A mí o Harry, ¿por qué callaste por todos estos años?** — sonreí con tristeza, sabía que esa sería su segunda pregunta.

—**Porque no lo recordaba, él me oblivio antes que el tren llegara por nosotros cuando murió Dumbledore, dijo que era lo mejor para nuestra seguridad.**

—**¿Te quitó… tus recuerdos?**

—**Me quitó todo Ginny, cada momento, cada vivencia, mis planes, y alegría. Pero hubo algo que el hechizo no pudo borrar, fue el amor que le tenía. Él intentó regresar mis recuerdos pero Ron lo maldijo, despertó cuando yo estaba embarazada y él calló, por años guardó silencio, y durante esos años dos veces más me oblivió, el hechizo no pudo quitarme el amor que le tenía, había cosas que yo recordaba y él… lo hacía de nuevo** — le dijo con cierto coraje.

—**Lo siento** — me dijo con tristeza acariciando el borde de mi mano con disimulo.

—**Fue hace casi un año cuando fui a su casa, Susan debía ir esa noche y yo sólo iba a decirle que ella llegaría muy tarde. Estaba dormido por lo ebrio que estaba, en el suelo había un cuaderno y de él cayeron fotografías y cartas mías, era… incomprensible que yo amando a Ron, leyera esas palabras de amor, y mi rostro de felicidad… lo obligué a que me devolviera mis recuerdos.**

—**¿Lo hizo a voluntad?**

—**Se negó muchas veces, pero lo hizo. Fue horrible amar a Ron y a él al mismo tiempo. Intenté salvar mi matrimonio, pero ese amor era tan fuerte, era más fuerte que yo Ginny** — le dije intentando defenderme, ella asintió viéndome a los ojos —. **Me abandonó ese día, y empezó a salir con Susan, creía que eso bastaba para que yo salvara a mi familia.**

—**¿No quiso una oportunidad contigo?**

—**No, él se fue. Fue en la recaudación de fondos para San Mungo, ahí avisaron mi traslado y él… se volvió loco, se dio cuenta que no quería perderme de esa forma y yo… esa noche le fallé a Ron.**

—**Hermione él cree otra cosa.**

—**Cree que llevo años siéndole infiel… lo sé.**

—**Hermione tienes que hablar con él, debe entender qué fue lo que ocurrió, si le dices todo esto… él… entenderá un poco, si le eres sincera…**

—**Él nunca comprenderá lo que hice, ¿Qué razón hay para que yo le fallara Ginny? No debí serle infiel, y eso los tres lo sabemos.**

—… **pero se le quitará tanto odio que te tiene.**

—**Me es suficiente con que no me odies tú **— le dije sonriéndole, ella suspiró al darse cuenta que no había arreglo, me abrazó con cariño.

—**Lo siento Herms.**

—**Lo sé, Ginny. **

…

Fulminé a Severus con la mirada cuando lo vi entrar a mi habitación, llevaba una bandeja de comida y la ponía sobre el buro que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama. Después de dos semanas de tenerlo en casa, me había acostumbrado de nuevo a su presencia, habíamos hablado algunas veces sin gritarle, ni reprocharle nada. Pero lo que había hecho un día anterior me había recordado que no lo quería cerca de mí.

—**¿Crees que olvidaré tan fácil lo de ayer?**

—**Yo no hice nada** — respondió serio dándome la cuchara.

—**Tú hiciste que mi madre se fuera de aquí.**

—**¿Yo? Que yo sepa fue tu padre quién vino por ella** — fruncí el ceño sin creerme eso —. **Además no es necesario que este aquí.**

—**¿Ella entorpecía tus planes Snape?** — sonrió con cinismo.

—**Desayuna Hermione, Draco vendrá a medio día, tiene noticias de tu divorcio.**

—**¡Dile a Azel que venga! **— le grité antes de que saliera de la recámara, él me vio con desagrado dispuesto a replicar —. **Pudiste deshacerte de mi madre, pero Azel seguirá viviendo aquí.**

—**Por ahora, pero cuando volvamos a nuestra casa, sólo lo haremos tu y yo** — me dijo con seguridad y tranquilidad, me dio un beso en los labios y se dio la vuelta.

Quise arrojarle un maleficio por estarse saliendo con la suya, pero no pude hacerlo, sonreí sin querer y comencé a comer. A pesar del daño que me había hecho con su falta de atención, podía ver el interés que ahora tenía en mí y nuestro hijo, no se había separado de la casa, había estado al pendiente del trabajo y rechazado cualquier lechuza que le hubiese llegado, eso me hacía sentir ilusionada de nuevo.

…

Observé los papeles que Draco había puesto frente a mí, los tomé y leí con sumo cuidado, en cada una de esas partes perdía yo, en la pelea de custodia, después se me depositaría la mitad de nuestros ahorros, la casa se pondría a nombre de Rose pero yo perdía todos los derechos.

—**Mañana es la firma, él… quiere el divorcio cuanto antes.**

—**¿Y la custodia?**

—**Será después, aún van a confirmarme la hora** — asentí guardando los papeles, evitando la mirada de Severus.

—**¿Crees que pueda hablar con él antes de la firma? **

—**Hermione no creo que puedas soportar eso, menos si él actúa como un miserable** — esclareció Severus.

—**Tengo que hacerlo.**

—**¿Olvidas que él fue el responsable de lo que te ocurrió? ¡Te practicaron esa prueba por su culpa!**

—**La culpa de Susan, no de él** — respondí agresiva.

—**Él no quiere saber nada de ti, no ha querido responder a ninguno de tus mensajes, firmarás mañana y esperaremos tener suerte en el juicio de custodia** — me aclaró Draco de forma determinante, se levantó y se fue, si ninguno de los dos me apoyaba con lo que podía ser mi única oportunidad.

**NARRADOR **

La pelirroja llegó apresurada a donde se encontraba viviendo Hermione, subió las escaleras con rapidez, se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba ahí, no debía estar mucho tiempo en casa, puesto que la encontró quitándose la túnica.

Hermione la saludó con la mano, pero se notaba que el ánimo que tenía la joven estaba por los suelos, ella había hablado tantas veces con su hermano que había perdido la cuenta, en ese momento Ron seguía decepcionado y despechado, estaba seguro que su esposa no era un buen ejemplo para sus hijos y estaba luchando con todas sus armas para quitárselos, era eso y la venganza, quería causarle tanto dolor como el que él estaba sintiendo cuando lo perdió todo.

—**¿Estás bien?** — le preguntó a su amiga, Hermione asintió, a través de los días ella se había hecho fuerte —. **¿Quiso hablar contigo?**

—**No, dijo que era tarde para hablar y ser sincera. **

—**¿Cuándo es el juicio de la custodia?**

—**En unas semanas** — le dijo acostándose y viendo hacia la ventana —. **No soy tonta Ginny, Draco no dice nada porque Severus debe estárselo pidiendo, pero perderé ese juicio, no sé hasta qué punto van a favorecerme, si los veré cada semana o menos.**

—**Ahorita no se podrá, pero con el tiempo Ron cederá, verá que los niños te necesitan y tendrá que acceder a que puedas verlos más tiempo **— le dijo intentando animarla.

—**Rose es más independiente pero Hugo aún es pequeño** — la voz de Hermione se quebró un poco, guardó silencio buscando controlarse.

La puerta se abrió y Azel entró con un té caliente, se lo acercó a Hermione en una pequeña mesa y sacó un paquete de galletas de manzana, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al ver el gesto, esos detalles siempre le hacían olvidar.

—**Hice todo lo que me encargó mi señora. **

—**Gracias Azel, quisiera una vez más que consideraras el ofrecimiento de Severus y regresarás a trabajar, él te pagará más y te encargarías de todos sus negocios.**

—**Me complace más servirle.**

—**Ah** — brincó de pronto la castaña, Azel se acercó y tocó su vientre —. **Eso es** — susurró a su hijo.

—**Oh se mueve** — dijo emocionada Ginny acariciándolo, pudieron ver esos ligeros movimientos a través de la piel de Hermione.

Ginny se despidió prometiéndole que si su hermano le dejaba a su cuidado a los niños, ella se los traería para que pudiera verlos aunque fueran un par de horas, ella agradeció consolándose que quizá pronto los vería, y les explicaría las razones de su ausencia. Azel terminó por retirarse detrás de ella.

Cuando pensaba descansar un momento, Severus entró a su habitación. Supo que algo no iba bien cuando vio la forma en que la miraba, se encontraba serio y se quedó cerca de la puerta, tan sólo con su espalda recta y las manos en sus bolsillos.

—**¿Ocurre algo?**

—**¿Cuánto crees que soportaré esta situación?** — le preguntó tranquilo, con un ligero tono de molestia y dolor.

—**¿Qué situación?**

—**No es agradable ver que mi hijo responde a la voz de Azel, y que yo me acerque y tu trato sea… como si fuera un desconocido.**

—**¿Nos viste?**

—**¡Siempre lo veo! El error que cometí tendrá consecuencias a largo plazo, y mi hijo reconoce más a él que a mí, que soy su padre. Todo por creer que hacia bien asegurando la vida de Amber y no la de él.**

—**Severus… eso no es cierto, él reconoce la voz que oye más, no te oye a ti…**

—**¡Porque no me dejas estar cerca de ti!** — le reprochó acercándose a ella —. **¿Vas a perdonarme algún día? ¿Tendré otra oportunidad? O debería aceptar las consecuencias…**

—**Creo que estas exagerando…**

—**Responde…**

—**Severus…**

—**¡Cásate conmigo entonces Hermione!** — le pidió en un susurro.

—**Hace una hora firme mi divorcio.**

—**Casémonos por la vía muggle** — le propuso —. **Hagamos que todo esto valga la pena, que el dolor por el que has atravesado no haya sido en vano, y que cuando recuperemos a los niños haya un hogar que ofrecerles, a los tres, una casa y una familia.**

—**¿Casarnos con todos los problemas que tenemos, tu y yo?**

—**No tenemos problemas, sólo cometí un error que intento reparar, pero si no me lo permites no podré hacerlo, hagamos que funcione, por nuestros hijos, por nosotros.**

Hermione se le quedó viendo insegura, no quería responderle esa pregunta con tantos problemas que habían tenido últimamente, recién divorciada y con la tristeza con la que estaba viviendo, pero tampoco deseaba perderlo, reconocía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo él al luchar por lo que tenían. Pero algo tenía razón, cuando recuperar a sus hijos ella quería ofrecerles un hogar, y él estaba dispuesto a formarlo con ella.

—**Está bien** — le dijo, Severus se recostó a su lado, y jugó con su nariz un poco, ella disimuló una sonrisa.

—**¿Puedo?**

—**Puedes** — le dio permiso ella, antes de besarla con suavidad. La varita de Severus hizo que la puerta que cerrara y que las luces se apagaran.

SS&amp;HG

—**Llamé a Severus, no a ti Azel** — se quejó Susan cuando vio entrar al joven, él sonrió acercándose y saludando a Douglas.

—**No pudo venir el señor Snape.**

—**¿En casi dos meses no ha podido tomarse la molestia de ver cómo esta su hija?**

—**El señor Snape se ha enterado de las visitas ginecológicas, no hay algo que haya requerido su presencia.**

—**¿A qué has venido?**

—**A asegurarme que su petición, no es más que un chantaje más, he venido a pagarles a los empleados y a notificarle que el señor Snape ha cambiado el hospital donde dará a luz.**

—**Esa es decisión mía, ya que yo soy la que va parir** — le alzó la voz —. **Y si quiere seguir tomando decisiones sobre nuestra hija, él tendrá que dejar sus asuntos y venir hablarlo conmigo.**

—**Tendría que ser en una o dos semanas, él esta… fuera del país** — le dijo tomando una manzana del frutero, jugó con ella arrojándola al aire un par de veces.

—**¿Dónde está?**

—**Preparando la llegada de su hijo… con su esposa** — aclaró haciendo énfasis, mordió la manzana y el jugo de esta escurrió por su cuello.

—**¿Qué has dicho?**

—**El señor Snape se casó hace dos semanas con mi señora, y ahora compran todo para la llegada de su hijo.**

—… **mientes… **— susurró herida.

—**Lamento que la invitación no le haya llegado, me encargaré personalmente que en el bautizo de Valeria Snape usted esté presente.**

—**¿Tendrán una hija?**

—**Tan sólo imagina lo loco que se volverá cuando él sepa la noticia **— le dijo observando su vientre, haciéndola sentir insegura, Azel se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando lo que quedaba de la manzana en el suelo.

Susan se tomó el vientre y respiró contando hasta cinco, hacia continuas respiraciones buscando calmarse. Tomó asiento al sentir aquel dolor punzante, comenzando a temer.

—**Douglas… dile a Severus que venga por favor **— le pidió asustada.

El hombre fue hasta su habitación donde podía comunicarse directamente con Snape, inmediatamente le dio el mensaje que le había ordenado la mujer. Susan se recostó soportando el dolor, una de las empleadas estaba a su lado esperando a la enfermera.

—**Son contracciones** — le dijo a la joven.

—**Ya viene la enfermera, mi señora.**

—**Douglas… ¿le dijiste?** —le preguntó cuando lo vio llegar.

—**No me dejó terminar, sólo dijo que no vendría.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Tranquila mi señora** — le pidió la joven, sin lograrlo, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras sus labios temblaban.

…

_**N/A: Agradezco a todos ustedes la paciencia, y que esperen la actualización y no abandonen. Les deseo un feliz año y espero leerlos todo el 2017, son muy importantes para mí. Saludos y mis mejores deseos. **_


End file.
